La Chica de al Lado
by MyWonderland13
Summary: Quinn es la típica adolescente rebelde, que comete un error y para arreglarlo debe ir a vivir con su madre a Ohio donde conocerá a Rachel la chica de al lado.
1. Lima

La Chica de al Lado

**Cap. 1| Lima**

_Mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray, vivo en Los Ángeles la ciudad mas grande del estado de California, solo convivo con mi padre desde los 5 años, cuando mi madre decidió separarse de Russel y comenzar una nueva vida en Lima, una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Ohio en la otra punta del gran país. __Mi vida no es la misma a la que era con mis padres antes, soy la chica-¿como diría mi padre?-la hija que nadie quiere tener, una rebelde sin causa con muchos defectos y demasiados problemas; mis amigos son como mis hermanos, ellos me tratan como su hermana más pequeña, y el colegio no es lo mas importante en mi vida rutinaria, no me gusta pero trato de disfrutarlo porque en ese lugar siempre están mis amigos para hacerme compañía. __Mi relación con mi padre no es la mejor, ni siquiera lo veo desde que sale con la secretaria de su empresa, desaparece todos los fines de semanas con su nueva novia. __Mis fines de semana son extremadamente de locura, salgo con mis amigos Kevin y Maddie dos personas que me han acompañado desde mi infancia hasta la adolescencia, siempre están para las fiestas. no somos un grupo que desborde popularidad pero los compañeros del instituto siempre llegan a enterarse de las fiestas de Quinn Fabray y es que la fiestas de nuestro grupo fueron y serán las mejores en todo el estado de California._

-Hola ¿señor Fabray?-se comunicaba un policía desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica-Habla el detective William Philips de la estación de policía de Los Ángeles

-¿Que paso?-se preocupo al escuchar aquel llamado importante

-Su hija se encuentra en el hospital del centro, tendrá que venir a buscarla y firmar unos papeles-le explico con tranquilidad

-¿Que le paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Que hizo?-cuestiono rápidamente imaginándose lo peor

-Su hjija se encuentra estable al igual que sus dos amigos...creo que debería pensar en la decisión que va a tomar con respecto a la conducta de su hija, la jueza no va a tolerar otro problema como el ocurrido

-Ok… Está bien ya me dirijo para allá-respondió para salir hacia el hospital del centro

_La noche del sábado, ahí estaba yo con mi auto rojo descapotable que me compro mi padre, la noche era muy estrellada y la velocidad de mi auto era muy rápida, tomábamos alcohol y creo que perdí el control del auto cuando quise apagar mi cigarrillo, desperté en el hospital del centro con una venda en mi frente y miles de cables a mi alrededor, ya era de día, el reloj daba las 8.30, y ahí estaba mi padre, sentado en una silla de la habitación mirándome para darme un sermón una vez más. tal vez debía comprender que cuando el hablaba con tanta autoridad mi atención se derivaba a otro lugar o tiempo._

-Quinn-la nombro con una sonrisa de tranquilidad

-¿Que paso?-cuestiono confusa al verse en aquel lugar con su cuerpo dolorido

-¿No deberías saberlo?-se mostró molesto pero con calma

-¿Qué cosa?

-chocaste con tu auto, cuantas veces vas a tener que llamar mi atención así, Quinn-dijo enfurecido agarrándose la cabeza

-Yo no quiero llamar la atención de nadie papá-dijo recomponiéndose en la cama

-Quinn, mañana a la mañana te vas con tu madre a Lima

-¿! ¿Qué? ¡?-se altero de manera drástica

-Ya está decidido, tu mama te espera mañana en Lima, la jueza dice que un cambio de aire te va a venir bien-murmuro lo ultimo ya que aquello no eran las palabras exactas de la juez, pero debía ayudar a su hija y la única forma que encontraba era la de enviarla con su madre, Russel podría ser autoritario y un tanto terco pero siempre supo que su hija necesitaba a su madre, era una adolescente totalmente perdida en aquella ciudad inmensa no entendía mucho de la vida pero aquello que sabia lo aprendía de las peores maneras y la soledad en la que siempre se veía envuelta tampoco dejaba tranquilo la mente de su padre.

-Yo no me voy a ir de acá-respondió con tono molesto

-Era ir con tu madre, o hacer trabajo comunitario en la cárcel como maestra-le comento

-Prefiero eso, ¿cómo no consultas las cosas antes de tomar decisiones?-se mostró tan rebelde como siempre actuaba, Quinn era una pequeña aun pero tenia que entender quien mandaba.

-Quinn soy tu padre y tú eres menor de edad, la decisión ya la tome, tu mama está muy ansiosa de verte además...

-Yo no quiero verla-lo interrumpio con su voz algo triste-ella nunca quiso verme-de repente esas palabras flotaron en la habitación respondiendo la pregunta de Russel, Quinn necesitaba a su madre

-Quinn, es por tu bien, un cambio de aire te va a ser bien, te lo aseguro-decía con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hija

-Está bien, solo me voy a quedar una tiempo allí y luego vuelvo-susurro con mas tranquilidad

-Bien, me parece perfecto, confía en mí-aclaro mientras le daba su dedo meñique en forma de promesa -Te prometo que allá te va a ir muy bien

-Vale, eso espero-Junto su dedo pequeño con en el de mi su padre

_Era las 6.30 de la mañana y ya había llegado al aeropuerto de L.A el vuelo salía a las 7.15 y solo estaba esperando esos minutos para despedirme de mi antigua Quinn Fabray y ver a mi madre en Ohio. __El vuelo fue tranquilo y rápido a las 9.00 ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Ohio mi nueva ciudad (y sufrimiento) y ahí estaba mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hermosa como la recordaba, habían pasado más de 10 años ya tenía 16 años y a mi madre solo la veía cuando me llevaba a su nueva casa en los fines de semanas y la llamaba para Navidad y su cumpleaños, ella también me llamaba para mi cumpleaños y a veces mandaba cartas, contándome de que se había vuelto a enamorar y vivía con su pareja que se llamaba John, a veces me preguntaba cómo iba mi vida, pero jamás había estado ella para mí cuando la necesitaba en esas horas de oscuridad y soledad en mi antigua casa cuando mi padre se iba con su pareja a la cabaña de fin de semana, pero ella siempre había sido una gran madre y ahora la tenia de regreso o ella a mí._

-Quinnie-decía mientras saltaba a abrazarme con fuerza

-Mama, no me llames así-se quejo-me llamabas así a los 5 años-le respondió fríamente

-Está bien Quinn Fabray, te comportas igual a tu padre cuando te pones seria-sonrió acariciando su mejilla

-Está bien, lo siento, no me gusta ese Sobrenombre

-esta bien Q-respondió viendo como John se acercaba a ambas-el es mi marido John Barone-lo presento con dulzura

-Hola Quinn-saludo respetuosamente estrechando su mano con la rubia

-Hola-saludo rápidamente para mirar a su madre-bien ¿ahora podemos ir a casa? Estoy cansada

-Bien, vamos a casa-dijo Judy y nos dirigimos al auto de John

_Llegamos a un barrio chico, lindo, muy familiar, me recordaba a mi infancia cuando venía a visitar a mi madre, solo que ahora todo era diferente, mi mama estaba enamorada y casada con otro hombre. __La casa era igual a las otras era blanca por fuera con dos ventanas grandes que daban a la calle y una puerta de color roja, tenia primer piso y también una cochera, el patio de atrás era algo chico pero muy lindo lleno de plantas de distintos colores, a mi mama le encantaban las plantas se le daba muy bien la jardinería o al menos eso recordaba._

_Mi habitación quedaba arriba en el primer piso en la segunda puerta de la izquierda, era muy acogedor y muy distinto al antiguo cuarto de L.A pero era estaba muy bien decorado, la cama estaba contra la pared en una esquina y tenía una mesa de luz, un escritorio y el closet también había un baño propio y la ventana daba a otra casa, por la ventana se podía ver una habitación de la otra casa que quedaba al lado._

-Bien, ¿te gusta tu cuarto?-entro Judy viendo como su hija se acomodaba en su cama

-Sí, no es como mi otro cuarto, pero está bien-contesto con una media sonrisa empezando a desempacar

-Bueno en media hora o una hora ya va a estar el almuerzo te llamo-le comento su madre

-Bueno-murmuro viendo como su madre se retiraba de la habitación

_Bienvenida a Lima Quinn Fabray, Bienvenida a tu nueva vida junto a tu madre y su novio John, y tu habitación acogedora._

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me pertenecen<strong>


	2. La chica de al lado

**Cap. 2 | La Chica De Al Lado**

_Eran las 2.00 de la tarde, ya había acabado de comer con mi madre y su marido, estaba en mi cuarto desempacando lo último de la valija y buscando un escondite para mi caja de los recuerdos. __Era muy infantil tener una cajita de los recuerdos, pero mi abuela me la había regalado para mis 12 años, la conservaba por el recuerdo de mi abuela y porque necesitaba algún lugar en donde esconder mis secretos y recuerdos lindos y felices con mis amigos de L.A y mi infancia. __Ya eran las 2.30 de la tarde y mis cosas ya estaban en orden y decidí sacar mi computadora para ver cómo estaban mis amigos de mi antigua ciudad, que ya extrañaba._

_¿Qué estas pensando?, apreté con el mouse sobre esa frase del facebook, y escribí__**: Extraño mucho a mis amigos de LA… los quiero mucho Maddie y Kevin.**_

_Apague la Notebook y me dirigí a escribir, nadie lo sabe pero yo escribo poemas y cosas así, la verdad es que la escritura y literatura eran lo mío en la escuela me gusta descargarme con cada pensamiento que sale de mi cabeza._

_Mientras me sentaba en el escritorio, miraba por la ventana para encontrar algún pensamiento dentro de mí, pero no había nada, hasta que vi a alguien desde el otro lado de mi ventana, era una chica de estatura media-baja con su pelo ondulado y brilloso, estaba cantando una canción, mi canción favorita Taking Chances, su voz era dulce y muy hermosa, mi mundo había dejado de moverse para prestarle atención a la chica de al lado._

-Woouuaauu-esas palabras salieron de lo profundo de Quinn pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que lo había dicho

La chica miro por la ventana para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz pero no vio a nadie frente a su habitacion ni tampoco fuera de ella

-Auch-se quejo la rubia mientras se agachaba escondida de que la morena la viera

-Quinnie ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Judy entrando al cuarto

-Mama no me llames así, si estoy bien solo me caí de la silla-contesto mientras gateaba hacia la entrada para poder levantarse sin ser vista

-es una mania tuya el gatear-bromeo

-Mama no es gracioso, la silla me hizo caer-le respondió apuntando a la silla

-Bien, quería avisarte de que hoy viene la familia Berry, los vecinos de al lado a cenar con nosotros

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto interesada

-Bueno ellos, son una pareja Gay y tienen una hija de tu edad-le comento rápidamente

-Muy moderna es esa familia-contesto bromeando al saber de aquellos padres

-No te burles-le advirtió

-No me burlo, ¿y porque vienen a comer?-cuestiono

-Bueno, los invite porque quiero que conozcas a su hija, vas a ir con ella al instituto Mckinley-le respondió con tranquilidad

-Mamá, por favor no hagas presentaciones con gente que ni siquiera conozco-le suplico-mira sino me cae bien la chica o peor comienza a tratarme mal, seria la burla de todos en el instituto-dramatizo la rubia mientras Judy sonreía por la imaginación que tenia su hija

-Quinn así se establece una relación, conociéndose, así que si sales, tienes que volver antes de las 8.00

-Está bien-conteste resignada

-no te preocupes Rachel es una buena persona, deberías saberlo

-ni siquiera se quien es mamá-se molesto

-aun no lo sabes-susurro saliendo de la habitación

-Solo es la chica de al lado-murmuro la rubia para recostarse en su cama cómodamente no sin antes cerrar ventana de su cuarto

La hora de la cena ya se acercaba Quinn se peinaba luego de un baño relajante en su propio baño. tomo un vestido que Judy le había colocado sobre la cama para que se lo pusiera, lo miro analizando el color blanco de aquel vestido sencillo solamente se lo puso sin protestar luego le reprocharía a su madre por aquella vestimenta que debía colocarse.

el timbre resonó en la casa de Quinn que ya bajaba acomodando su cabello rubio, nadie estaba al tanto de aquello ya que su madre se encargaba de la comida junto con su marido.

-Yo atiendo-exclamo caminando hacia la puerta que dejo abrir para descubrir a la familia Berry

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	3. ¿Cantas?

Cap. 3 | Sing Along

_La mesa estaba servida, mi mama había preparado lasaña para los invitados, y John estaba poniendo los platos, cuando el timbre sonó y yo me dirigía a abrir la puerta, del otro lado solo vi a dos hombres uno tenía la tez oscura y era muy simpático y el otro hombre era blanco y muy gracioso, atrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de unos 16 años con una tarta en la mano y su pelo ondulado y muy brilloso tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y entro a mi casa._

-Muy bien, ¿les gusta la lasaña?-rompió el silencio Judy al ver como nadie se atrevia a mirarse o hablar

-Me encanta-contesto Hiram

-Muy rico-decía LeRoy

-Esta rico Ma - decía Quinn mientras miraba a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella

-Esta delicioso-hablo la morena

-Gracias Rachel-contesto mi madre

_La cena no fue tan aburrida, al principio lo era nadie articulaba una palabra y algunos ni siquiera parecían estar en mi casa, como si estuvieran en otro mundo como Rachel, parecía pensativa y triste a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro, como si algo le molestara._

-¿Quinn por que no le muestras tu cuarto a Rachel?-pregunto Judy viendo como su hija le respondia con una mirada molesta

-Bien. Eeeh... ¿vamos a mi cuarto?-le pregunto nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba nerviosa la chica no era una asesina serial o algo así.

-Bien-sonrió y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la rubia

-Es muy lindo tu habitación, tienes buen gusto

-Gracias, pero mi madre lo decoro-respondió viendo la tímida sonrisa de la chica

-¿Escribes?-decía mientras tomaba el cuaderno que estaba sobre el escritorio

-Eeh no!-contesto mientras le sacaba el cuaderno de las manos

-Lo siento, a veces me meto donde no me llaman-se disculpo la morena avergonzada

-No. Yo lo siento-dijo mirándola- es que no está terminado

-aah oK, entonces cuando lo termines yo voy a ser la primera quien lo lea ¿no?

-Claro, es una promesa-le contesto con seguridad

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto mientras veía las fotos de sus amigos. Maddie y Kevin estaban en todas las fotografias.

-Ellos son mis amigos de Los Ángeles, donde vivía antes de que viniera aquí.

-Tú eres de allí, que genial!

-Si era genial estar allí-contesto un poco triste

-¿y por qué viniste a Ohio?, si me quieres contar-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Bueno eso…-respondió dubitativa-Es que la jueza me envió aquí con mi madre

-oH… no eres una chica de buena conducta

-No, no lo soy, digo no lo era-se corrigió rápidamente

-Me parece bien que seas rebelde, es algo natural a nuestra edad

-Tú no pareces ser como yo-sonrió sentándose a su lado

-Yo. No, no soy así, mi vida tiene una meta y trato de seguir el buen camino, sin ofender-se corrigió

-No me ofendes, y ¿cuál es esa meta?

-Broadway-afirmo con una sonrisa brillante y un brillo en sus ojos

-Esa es una gran meta-contesto con una sonrisa amigable

-Tú no tienes metas, o un sueño?

-Creo que no-respondió confundida

-¿Tocas la guitarra?-pregunto mientras miraba detrás de la puerta

-sí, desde los 10 años

-¿cantas también?

-sí, solo que eso no se me da muy bien, creo-contesto mirándola

-yo también, aunque ya deberías saberlo, tú eras quien me espiaba por la ventana-comento mientras señalaba la ventana con una sonrisa que hizo que Quinn se avergonzara, la caída precipitada no había funcionado.

-oh…eso lo siento, yo no quise. Cantas muy bien-contesto nerviosa

-Gracias, ¿estás bien? después de tu caída-cuestiono en tono de broma

-Si lo estoy-afirmo riendo

-¿Me cantas algo?-cuestiono interesada aun por la guitarra que se escondía detrás de la puerta

-¿Ahora?

-si, deseo escuchar como cantas-sonrió

-Bien-la rubia tomo la guitarra para cumplir el deseo de la morena, comenzó a cantar **papa don't preach** con su voz aguda y suave

_The one you warned me all about_

_The one you said I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

Rachel la miraba muy atenta, a Quinn no le generaba vergüenza estar delante de una completa desconocida de la cual solo sabía su nombre y donde vivía.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

La canción se acabo y la morena dio un aplauso a la gran actuación de la rubia

-Muy bien Quinn, tienes una linda voz, tal vez solo falta practicar un poco más, pero eres muy buena-dijo sonriendo-tu voz es angelical

-Gracias, me siento como en American Idol-bromeo

-Bueno es que yo tiendo a decir la verdad-decía mientras sonreía-soy una profesional-se echo a reír

-Gracias por no mentirme-respondio Quinn sentandose a su lado luego de dejar la guitarra en su lugar

-Nunca voy a mentirte. Promesa de vecina-dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda

_Las horas con Rachel me hicieron olvidar donde estaba, no sabía la hora, ni lo que hacía, pero estaba con alguien que me hacía reír mucho, disfrute la noche con alguien diferente a mis amigos de L.A y no sabía qué era lo que me tenía tan feliz al estar con ella. Su mera presencia hacia que me sienta relajada y cómoda. Me enseño su canto mientras yo me encargue de tocar los acordes de la canción The Only Exception, su voz era hermosa podía jurar que jamás había escuchado algo parecido, podría jurar que podría escucharla todo el día y toda la noche si me lo pidieran._

-Buenas noches-saludaron a dúo ambos hombres

-Adiós Quinn- decía Rachel mientras saludaba con su mano-Adiós señora, señor-saludo educadamente

Y así se fueron a su casa, a la casa de al lado.

_Yo me dirigí al mi cuarto a dormir el día de mañana empezaba el instituto y le había prometido a mi madre que iba a cambiar en el tiempo que me quedaba con ella y con eso estaba mi conducta en colegio. __Iba a acostarme cuando encontré una nota debajo de la almohada en un papel rosa_

**Bienvenida a Ohio…**

_**Don't know much about your life.**_

_**Don't know much about your world, but**_

_**Don't want to be alone tonight,**_

_**On this planet they call earth.**_

_**R.B**_

_Sonreí al ver la nota que había dejado Rachel, su bienvenida con aquel papel que tenía su exquisito olor a vainilla._

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	4. Mckinley

**Cap. 4 | Mckinley**

_El primer día en el instituto mckinley ya iba a comenzar eran las 6.10 de la mañana cuando la alarma del reloj sonó y me dirigí al baño para poder prepararme. __Me puse la ropa que mi madre me obligo a usar tampoco era que se me vería mal, pero el color amarillo daba mala suerte, y justo ese color había elegido para una nueva alumna, en una nueva ciudad y en un nuevo instituto._

-Quinn!..Ya es hora vamos!-Hablaba Judy desde las escalera mientras Quinn se preparaba para un nuevo comienzo

_Era mi primer día en un nuevo mundo lleno de desconocidos y mi madre me había llevado en su auto, luego se despidió desde dentro del auto y me dejo ingresar al gran edificio. __Hable con el director Figgins, y me dio el numero de mi casillero y los horarios de las clases y un folleto con unas clases extracurriculares. __Me dirigía a mi casillero cuando tropecé con alguien y se le cayeron sus libros y algunas partituras._

-Auch…-espeto con dolor

-Lo siento, no te vi-se disculpo Quinn

-!Quinn!-la nombraba sorprendida la morena

-Rachel, lo siento en verdad, estoy muy perdida en este instituto hay tantas escaleras-se disculpo nuevamente mientras la ayudaba a levantar los papeles

-Está bien, tampoco es tan grave

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-cuestiono con timidez

-Sí. dime, lo que quieras

-¿Sabes dónde queda este casillero?-pregunto mientras le mostraba el papel que contenía el numero del casillero

-sí, es este de aquí-dijo apuntando detrás de la chica

-Gracias, estaba cerca.

-de nada, el mío es aquel del frente

-oK, entonces estas cerca por si necesito ayuda

-siempre-decía mientras sonreía-Bueno te dejo Quinn, tengo algebra-dijo haciendo una mueca

-Bien, nos vemos-y se fue Rachel en dirección contraria a la clase de Quinn.

_El colegio era un gran edificio con un gran patio trasero y pasillos muy largos, había muchas escaleras y las clases eran entretenidas, bueno el colegio no era muy entretenido para mí en realidad, nunca lo fue. __Era media mañana y tenía que ver las clases extracurriculares había demasiadas pero una llamo mi atención estaba Rachel en la foto y otros chicos se llamaba el club Glee parecía divertido se tenía que saber Cantar y bailar._

- ¿Quién eres tú?-Quinn se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, al darse vuelta se encontró con dos chicas que por lo visto eran porristas

-Soy Quinn Fabray, la chica nueva-contesto presentándose

-Escuche que viene de Los Ángeles-espeto con una voz algo intimidante

-Si vivía allí-respondió la rubia sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la latina que se encontraba frente a ella

-Debes ser cool-hablo la chica rubia con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Santana Lopez y ella es Brittany Pierce-se presentaba-¿Vas a unirte al club Glee?-cuestiono mientras tomaba el folleto de las manos de Quinn

-eeh… No, no lo sé-contesto dubitativa- ¿Por qué?

-Nosotras estamos en el club-dijo Brittany y Santana le devolvió el folleto

-Deberías unirte a las porristas-dijo Santana mientras miraba a la rubia de arriba abajo y se daba la vuelta para irse con su amiga.

-Sí, claro yo siendo porrista-murmuro sonriendo

_Me dirigía hacia el salón de música para poder hacer una audición con un profesor llamado Will Schuester, cuando apareció Rachel besándose con quien parecía su novio, era más alto que ella y supe que hacer darme la vuelta e irme antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los había visto y eso hice. __Estaba sentada en la cafetería con el folleto en mano tenía que decidirme por una sola clase pero no sabía por cual no quería interrumpir a Rachel para preguntarle y tampoco conocía a nadie Solo a Santana y Brittany las dos chicas que le aconsejaron que se uniera a las porristas, la idea no parecía ser tan mala sabia bailar pero la idea de ser una Cheerios era muy tétrica era como estar traicionando su afirmación de las porristas-Todas las porristas son unas...-pensaba mientras alguien me interrumpió era una mujer rubia con su pelo corto y tenia vestimenta deportiva, su rostro no era de mucha felicidad pero tenía una sonrisa en él cuando comenzó a hablarme y por detrás estaban las dos chicas que había conocido._

-Hola soy Sue Silvester la entrenadora de las porristas-se presento una mujer de estatura media-alta, vestia un uniforme deportivo rojo y su cabello era corto con un tono rubio

-Hola-saludo-me llamo...

-Quinn Fabray, ya lo se-afirmo con obviedad

-Si eso-contesto confundida la rubia

-Sabes quiero que audiciones para mis Cheerios ¿no te parece genial?, mira que es una oportunidad única-decía Sue mientras las chicas de atrás asentían en todo lo que hablaba la mujer

-¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Sue expectante a la respuesta de Quinn

-Ok, me parece Genial-afirmo...

_ni siquiera lo pensé solo me dije que era una señal por lo menos no iba a tener que tirar una moneda para decidirme por una sola clase en mi estadía en lima_

-Genial, mañana nos vemos a primera hora, Quinn-se despidio con una sonrisa y las chicas la siguieron por atrás.

_Ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento del colegio y saque mi cámara de fotos y enfoque el instituto quería tener un recuerdo del gran edificio en el cual iba a pasar un tiempo en el. __Enfoque y una morena se cruzo en la foto apreté el botón y en la foto salió Rachel._

-Perdón-dijo Rachel dirigiéndose hacia Quinn

-No importa-respondió sin darle mucha importancia

-¿cómo fue tu primer día?

-Genial, mañana tengo entrada a las Cheerios-contesto con una sonrisa

-En serio, ¿pensé que ibas a estar en el club Glee?-cuestiono con una mueca

-¿Que está mal estar con las porristas?

-No. No está mal, solo que no vas a tener que hablarme jamás

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Por Santana la capitana. Al menos si quieres tener un buen puesto en la pirámide

-Yo no voy a hacer eso Rachel-le indico Quinn-ni siquiera sé si lograre entrar

-Ok-sonrio-¿vamos juntas?

-Vamos

_las dos hablamos hasta llegar hasta mi casa, me conto que estaba de novia con un chico llamado Jesse St. James y que en la cena en mi casa estaba triste porque sus compañeros no aceptaban esa relación, ya que él era del equipo con el cual New Directions tenía que competir en las nacionales._

-No entiendo-espeto rachel al llegar

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Quinn

-¿Porque te uniste al club de las porristas?-cuestiono nuevamente

-Bueno Sue la entrenadora me llamo

-¿Y cómo supo de ti?

-Bueno creo que por Santana y Brittany, las conocí hoy.

-Oh! Si debe ser por ellas-respondió sin ganas

-Ok, ya llegamos

-¿Qué?

-Mi casa-apunto la rubia a su hogar-y la tuya está al lado-sonrió viendo como Rachel no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado

-Aah si claro, bueno nos vemos Quinn

_Me saludo con un beso en la al menos eso pensé porque tuve que correr mi rostro porque sus ojos miraban mi boca, o al menos eso pensé, tal vez estoy paranoica. En la noche el pensamiento de que Rachel tal vez había querido besarme revoloteaba en mi cabeza y no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, no es que me asuste nunca había tenido nada serio con nadie, bueno tal vez solo con Maddie si ella es mi ex o algo así, ella me amaba pero yo la quería como una hermana solo estaba con ella porque no quería que se sintiera mal a que alguien la rechace .Mi madre ni sabe lo de Maddie nunca la conoció y mi padre solo la vio en fotos asique nadie nunca lo supo, solo Kevin que era su hermano y mi mejor amigo._

-Rachel tiene novio-_me dije a mi misma tal vez solo estaba paranoica, Rachel era una chica diferente a todas las que había conocido, y tenía algo muy atrayente en su persona_

-Tal vez, yo quise besarla

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	5. Audicion

**Cap. 5 | Audición**

-Levántate Cariño!-hablaba Judy abriendo la cortina de la pieza para que entrara el reflejo del sol-Hoy hay escuela Quinn

-Ya voy-la rubia logro levantarse y camino directo al baño para nuevamente prepararse para asistir al insituto

_Para este día no use otra vez el vestido, logre ponerme una ropa cómoda además hoy era la audición para las Cheerios y debía estar cómoda asique agarre un pantalón jean, una remera y las zapatillas, mi madre me llevo hasta el instituto._

-Hola, Vecina-decía Rachel desde su auto

-Hola Rachel-saludo Quinn caminando por el estacionamiento

-Hola amor-apareció un chico con el cabello rizado, una chaqueta de cuero...era aquel chico que estaba con la morena en el salón de musica-Hola…-saludo aquel chico viendo a Quinn

-Quinn se llama-espeto la morena presentando a la rubia

-Hola Quinn-saludo estirando su mano que estrecho con la Quinn

-Bien debo irme, adiós-se excuso rápidamente para no interrumpirlos

_Rachel se quedo con su chico y me dirigí a mi casillero a guardar los libros de historia y sacar los de matemática._

-En la última hora es la audición a las Cheerios-Dijo Santana sin saludar mientras cruzaba con Brittany

-Gracias-logro decir y Santana desapareció-Hola-murmuro Quinn al notar que ni siquiera la había saludado

_La audición de las Cheerios no fue tan difícil parecía que el baile era lo mío aunque no lo sabía. La profesora Sue Silvester no era de conformarse con mucho casi todo los que se hacía no le gustaba y siempre gritaba para que logremos hacerlo lo más perfecto posible. El día estaba pasando tan rápido la audición fue tranquila y la practica un poco dolorosa ya que en la formación de la pirámide yo era la de abajo pero Santana me había hablado de que si entraba el Glee club tal vez podía ya no estar en el último escalón de la pirámide._

**''New Directions''**

_Había un papel blanco donde uno debía escribir su nombre para audicionar y así lo hice escribí mi nombre Quinn L. Fabray._

_Entre al salón de ensayos y sentado en una butaca estaba Will Schuester esperando que cante mi solo que tanto había estado pensando, cante con mi voz aguda no tan buena como la de Rachel pero lograba alcanzar las notas a la perfección, Durante la canción When I look At You Rachel entro por un pasillo extenso y me sonrió dándome seguridad de que lo estaba haciendo bien, ella se sentó al lado del profesor mientras miraba mi actuación y yo cantaba para ellos o para ella, quien me transmitía confianza con su presencia._

-Gracias Brad-le agradecio al pianista que se retiro con una sonrisa, al salir por detrás del escenario Quinn se encontró con Rachel que la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hey!-la saludo sorprendida por aquel abrazo

-Eres genial, esa canción es perfecta y tu estas dentro del Glee club, mr. Schue me dijo que te avisara-Decía mientras agarraba por los hombros a la rubia mirándola fijamente

-Woow…Gracias. Es genial, ni siquiera sabía que podía cantar en un escenario-El silencio invadió aquella escena mientras las manos de Rachel descendieron para entrelazarse con la de ella y tirar a la rubia para el escenario nuevamente

-¿qué? ¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono confusa por aquel gesto

-Canta conmigo-dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja, la canción se titulaba ''Faithfully''

_Comencé a cantar y Rachel siguió mientras caminaba conmigo de la mano en el escenario, mi corazón se aceleraba cuando ella me miraba y cantaba al mismo tiempo._

_**I'm still yours  
>I'm forever yours<br>Ever yours  
>faithfully<strong>_

_Habíamos llegado al último estribillo y quedamos una frente a la otra con solo 1cm de distancia hasta que interrumpieron mientras aplaudían desde el extenso pasillo, era Jesse el novio de Rachel._

_Rachel se alejo de inmediato y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza._

-Gracias…Por cantar conmigo-_Sonrió débilmente Rachel mientras bajaba del escenario y se iba con el chico del pelo rizado y yo quedaba parada en el escenario en estado de shock por lo que había ocurrido mientras la luz del reflector alumbraba mi rostro._

En la cafetería Quinn se sento junto a Brittany que esperaba a Santana

-¿Porque tarda tanto Santana?

-Sue Silvester quería hablar con ella sobre ti

-¿Algo malo?

-No, no te preocupes, Quinn-Sonrió felizmente

_Mientras trataba de comer, Rachel entro por la puerta sola y un chico con estatura mayor y con una chaqueta del colegio le arrojo un granizado en su rostro. __Rachel salió corriendo hacia el baño y yo me levanté a enfrentar al chico que reía con sus amigos inadaptados._

-¿Eres idiota?-exclamo la rubia con rabia

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto sonriendo

-Alguien a quien no le gusta tu fea cara, imbécil-grito la quinn empujandolo con sus manos osbre el pecho del chico

-te voy a matar-se molesto

-Ok! Grandulón déjala ya!-grito santana y el chico se fue murmurando algo por lo bajo

-¿Qué haces Quinn?

-Le tiro un granizado a Rachel

-¿Te preocupas por Berry?-cuestiono

_Rachel estaba llorando mientras se limpiaba su rostro con una toalla su mirada se dirigió a la mía a través del espejo del baño._

-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?-cuestiono sorprendida tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas

-¿Estás bien?

Rachel no contesto y siguió tratando de sacar el jugo pegajoso de su pelo

-Lo siento, por esa pregunta tan idiota-sonrió débilmente mientras se acercaba a ayudar a la morena con aquel jugo pegajoso en su cabello

-No lo sientas, estoy acostumbrada a los granizados

-¿también a las preguntas tan idiotas como las mías?

-Sí, creo que también-dijo Rachel mientras reía

-¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque sé que soy la única que podrá sobrevivir lejos de este instituto cuando termine. Entonces tendré que aguantar todo esto.

-Eres tan linda-espeto la rubia sin pensar mientras limpiaba la mejilla izquierda de Rachel con la toalla

-Gracias, tu también lo eres-dijo tomando la mano que aun seguía en su rostro

_**But what do you say to taking chances,**_

_**What do you say to jumping off the edge? **_...el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar

-Lo siento-se disculpo agarrando su celular mientras Rachel asentía y seguía limpiándose

_**-**_Hola-

-Hola Q! soy yo Kevin…estoy en Lima con Maddie

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Es decir cuando llegaron?-pregunto con mucha felicidad

_-_Hoy en la mañana llegamos y bueno ahora vamos en busca de la Quinn Cheerio Fabray

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	6. Maddie!

**Cap. 6 | Maddie**

_Rachel simulaba que seguía limpiándose aquella bebida pegajosa que recibía normalmente en aquel instituto. La morena escuchaba con atención la conversación de la rubia con un chico llamado Kevin._

_Tal vez se trata de su novio-_pensó la morena

-Ok, nos vemos en la noche-termino con aquella llamada la rubia sin ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad

-¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?-pregunto la morena interesada

-Es que llegaron mis amigos de L.A y nos vamos a ver hoy en la noche

-¿Salida de amigos?

-Sí, con Kevin y Maddie-la morena sonrió con sinceridad al escuchar aquellos nombres

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-cuestiono

-¿Qué?...¿Yo?...No…Quinn son tus amigos hace bastantes no los ves…

-Por favor... solo te pido que estés un rato conmigo, si te sientes incomoda te vas; además solo vienen por unos días, tal vez jamás lo conozcas en otra oportunidad

-Bueno...Está bien-contesto Rachel con una sonrisa tímida. Quinn quería que ella estuviera allí, que sus amigos la conocieran...no podía creer que aquella chica tan popular en su antigua ciudad quisiera tener una amistad con ella, ni tampoco podía creer que quisiera presentarla a sus amigos.

-genial-exclamo la rubia abrazando a la morena que le respondió con la misma énfasis.

_En la noche del viernes a las nueve de la noche ya estaba en frente de la casa de Rachel con el auto de mi madre, la cual había arreglado con Rachel para que ella manejara, por lo que había sucedido en Los Ángeles. __Toque el timbre de la casa de al lado y salió Leroy el hombre con tez oscura que me intimidaba con solo mirarme, es como si ya supiera lo que pensaba._

-Hola Quinn-saludo amigablemente

-Hola Señor Berry

-Llámame Leroy, cariño, Rachel ya baja-le informo-pasa. pasa-espeto dejando pasar a Quinn a su hogar

-permiso-se escucho decir a Quinn que se encontraba con algo de nervios

-¿Quinn? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto LeRoy cerrando la puerta mientras pasaban al living

-Si...¿Qué?-Contesto nerviosa

-¿Por qué no te dejan manejar el auto?

-Eso…-aquella pregunta dejo en blanco a la rubia, como lograba una persona ponerla tan nerviosa, que le ocurría-Es que, yo en mi otra ciudad tuve un accidente, con mi antiguo auto...choque y mi madre toma precauciones conmigo, además confía en Rachel-le resumió al hombre, omitiendo que aquel choque fue producto de una tontería de ella, sin decirle que no podía manejar hasta nuevo aviso o permiso de sus padres, dejando de lado que se encontraba viviendo allí por aquel ''accidente''

-gracias por ser sincera-le respondió LeRoy con una sonrisa-es bueno que tu madre te cuide-le sonrió

-claro- respondió Quinn no muy convencida, primera salida junto con su hija y ya le mentia sobre su prohibicion de manejar autos...sus ojos se posaron en la persona que bajaba las escaleras con cuidado

-Hola Quinn- sonrió feliz Rachel desde el barandal acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja

-Ho…Hola Rachel-saludo con un titubeo en su voz, la morena estaba esplendida era como una princesa, su cabello suelto con unos pequeños bucles, un vestido y un maquillaje simple le hacia ver a Quinn lo que no mostraba en el instituto, todo aquella belleza que escondía la pequeña morena.

-Bueno ¿a qué hora vas a traer a mi niña?-la saco de sus pensamientos LeRoy

-A las…-contesto sin saber a que hora estarían de vuelta

-2.00-sonrio triunfante Rachel mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia

-Ok no te pases de las dos si no tu padre me mata, si sabe esto-dijo con tono algo divertido

-Está bien papi-sonrio Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bien vamos-Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba del brazo a Quinn

-Adiós, Quinn-se despidió el hombre

-Adiós señ…Leroy-se corrigió saliendo del hogar de los Berry-Sabes manejar ¿verdad?-cuestiono en broma

-Obvio, Quinn tengo mi propio carnet tan solo me falta el auto-le explico entrando al auto junto con su compañera

_El viaje fue divertido Rachel me contaba sobre las cosas graciosas que hacían Leroy y Hiram y lo diferentes que son sus padres. __Mientras yo solo prestaba atención a cada cosa que decía, su voz era tan dulce, su risa era tan divertida y sus gestos eran los mas extrañamente adorables. Que me ocurría no podía dejar de verla con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, no podía dejar de prestarle atención ni tampoco lo deseaba._

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorpresivamente Rachel al ver la mirada intensa de la rubia

-Nada-murmuro avergonzada mirando hacia la ventanilla

-Ya se, hablo demasiado-se excuso al ver aquella reacción de la rubia

-No. Es genial que hables, yo no soy de hablar mucho, además es agradable escucharte-susurro lo ultimo sin poder mirar los ojos castaños

-Gracias Quinn-le agradeció con una sonrisa-quiero avisarte que llegamos-espeto estacionando en el estacionamiento de aquel lugar

-Bien, entremos-respondió Quinn saliendo rápidamente del auto para entrar junto con la morena

_Dentro de la discoteca había demasiada gente, algunos bailando, otros hablando, y otros tratando de bailar. __Para mi suerte Kevin no estaba intentando bailar, ya que estaba en la barra, pidiéndose algo para tomar._

-Hey Lucy!-se mostró feliz el chico alzando a Quinn

-Hola kev -saludo con una sonrisa-ella es Rachel Berry-señalo a la morena que estaba a un lado

-Hola soy Kevin Hoffman, pero dime Kevin-beso coquetamente la mano de Rachel lo que hizo que Quinn interrumpiera-¿Y Maddie?

-Hola Lucy-saludaron desde atrás de la rubia dándole un beso tan ansiado por aquella chica, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso sin mas.

-Ella. ella es Rachel-Le presento a la morena que estaba sorprendida por la escena.

-Hola-Saludo indiferente a Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn que se encontraba con muchos mas nervios que cuando estaba con LeRoy

-Bien Rachel y Quinn vamos a bailar!-Rompió el silencio incomodo Kevin invitando a la castaña que acepto con una sonrisa para luego mirar fijamente a Quinn que fue tomada por Maddie para bailar

_Mientras bailábamos, no tuve un momento en el que pudiera explicarle a Rachel lo sucedido, ya que Maddie se había vuelto un poco chicle conmigo, no se despegaba de mi y Rachel parecía que no tenía intención de hablarme y no le agradaba mucho Maddie, cada vez que la miraba ella bajaba la mirada, la última canción que íbamos a bailar era romántica, Rachel estaba con Kevin y yo con Maddie, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por un instante creí que Rachel iba hablarme pero se fue dejando a Kevin solo en la pista, mucho no le importo ya que había aparecido otra chica en poco tiempo, Kevin me hizo señas para que la siguiera que él se encargaba de Maddie y fui corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de la discoteca. __Ahí estaba Rachel sentada en un banco de madera afuera de la discoteca sola mientras el zumbido de la música apenas escuchaba._

-Rachel ¿que haces aquí?-cuestiono la rubia sentándose a su lado

-¡Quinn!-contesto sorprendida por la presencia de Quinn, y se secaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-¿Porque lloras?-se preocupo-¿alguien te hizo algo?

-Sí y No-contesto mirando al suelo

-No entiendo-Contesto confundida

-No hace falta que lo entiendas... ¿No fui lo demasiado obvia?-Dijo levantándose para entrar de nuevo a la disco, pero quinn fue mas rapida y la tomo de la mano para qe quedara frente a ella

-En verdad a veces me confundes Rachel-espeto Quinn

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa de tus confusiones-se defendió soltándose del agarre con brusquedad

-Yo no dije eso-se disculpo

-Sabes, me voy….Disfruta con MADDIE está linda noche-dijo dándose media vuelta pero la rubia la tomo del brazo

-Que quieres Quinn…ya déjame ir-contesto enojada tratando de zafarse

-Solo quiero saber qué te pasa-le respondió sin soltarla

-Nada Quinn, solo no quiero estar aquí-se molesto

-¿Es por Maddie? ¿No te cae bien?

-No me hables de ella…ni siquiera la conozco…y parece que a ti tampoco te conozco demasiado…Que más no me contaste de tu vida en Los Ángeles Quinn Fabray

-yo, no escondo nada-se defendió la rubia

-Bien, ¡claro! Maddie es tu amiga…Yo te creo…sabes algo que odio, es que me oculten algo o me mientan

-Yo no te mentí-exclamo sin entender donde quería llegar Rachel

-Maddie no es tu amiga, tú me dijiste que eran tus amigos… creí que serias una buena amiga Lucy-termino de hablar Rachel para soltarse del agarre y salir en busca de un taxi que la llevara a su casa

-Rachel!-la llamo pero no hubo respuesta, se fue con el primer taxi que había conseguido

-¿Todo bien Lucy?-pregunto Maddie entrelazando su mano con la de la rubia

-Claro-sonrio forzadamente

-Vamos dentro-espeto para arrastrarla a la discoteca

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	7. Santana

**Nota del autor: Hoy 23-7 es un día gris para mí ya que falleció Amy Winehouse una gran artista a la que siempre valore y su voz era la mejor que jamás había escuchado, Casualidad Santana canto 2 de sus canciones Valerie y Black to Black en Glee y este cap. es titulado Santana :), espero que lo disfruten este capítulo era como un relleno por eso no sabía si ponerlo o no, pero Santana es el personaje que mas me agrada, así que hay va.**

**Los pensamientos de Quinn se van a representar entre () Paréntesis y cada cambio de escena está representada por el nombre de la persona como por ej. Pov Quinn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7 | Santana<strong>

-¿Quinn porque viniste sin Rachel anoche?-Pregunto Judy desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras su hija tomaba un café negro y tocaba su sien, signo de aquel dolor fuerte de cabeza que tenia consigo

-Rachel, quiso estar en su casa, no le cayeron bien mis amigos

-¿Que le hicieron?

-Nada…en realidad no lo se-contesto confusa, sabia que estaba molesta con ella y no con sus amigos por aquellos secretos que ni siquiera sabia su madre

-Creo que deberías disculparte con ella-le indico su madre tomando un sorbo de su té

-¿que? mamá-se quejo la rubia

-Quinn, vístete y ve a disculparte con Rachel-espeto con un tono serio

-Ok! Como quieras-se levanto de la silla de mala gana para arreglarse e ir a pedirle disculpas a Rachel

El timbre sonó una sola vez para que rápidamente abriera la puerta Hiram que tenia un delantal puesto, parecía que estaba cocinando algo por el olor que se sentía

-Hola señor Berry. ¿Se encuentra Rachel?-cuestiono con una voz ronca, el no haber dormido y el malestar que sentía no la ayudaban aquel día

-Oh no Quinn. Ella salió con Jesse están en la heladería así que no tardara en llegar, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-No, está bien. Gracias. Adiós Señor Berry

-Adiós Quinn-saludo con una sonrisa

(Bien Quinn relájate esta con Jesse en la heladería ese engreído de novio que tiene ¡ya Quinn! Necesito ir a la heladería)

-¿Quinn estas bien?-Pregunto John el marido de Judy que iba a entrar a la casa

-Si claro. John dile a mi mamá que voy a la heladería

-Ok? Le digo-contesto confundido al ver que algo le molestaba a Quinn

-Gracias-susurro para caminar

_La heladería quedaba a 4 cuadras de mi casa y tenía lugar fuera y dentro de ella, Rachel estaba afuera con Jesse y decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol para escuchar de qué hablaban._

**Pov Rachel**

-Jesse no puedo creer que tengamos que ver los domingos por la tarde-Dijo agarrando la mano del chico

-Lo sé amor, pero las nacionales se acercan y Shelby solo quiere que todo salga perfecto

-No puedo creer que tenga que competir contigo y tu equipo-Sonrió forzadamente

-Sí, es raro, pero eso nos no va a separar ok?-Jesse la miro con cariño para que su chica sonriera tímidamente

-Lo sé-afirmo

**Pov Quinn**

-Uuugh que idiota es: ''eso nos no va a separar''-murmuro la rubia imitando la voz de Jesse

-¿Quinn?-cuestionaron haciendo que se asustara aun mas cuando descubrio que trataba de Santana, su capitana

-Hola Santana-Sonrió nerviosamente

-¿Qué haces escondida? ¿espiando a Berry?-señalo hacia la mesa donde estaba la pareja charlando animadamente

-Nada solo yo...-(malditas palabras que se van)

-Está bien! Quinn no te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie que te vi espiando al enano y al creído detrás de un árbol-Sonrio maliciosamente

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Porque lo dices?-cuestiono confundida con aquella pregunta

-Por qué….tú no eres así, siempre tiene que haber algo

-Woow Fabray me conoces ya! Y solo hace una semana que nos vemos

-soy rápida para conocer gente-afirmo- y ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu, espiando a Berry

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno Fabray aquí viene la parte del favor

-¿Ok?-contesto confundida

-necesito que distraigas al cara de show-man para que pueda hablarle a tu novia

-Ella no es mi novia!-contesto molesta con aquella afirmación por parte de la latina

-Ok, como digas, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-¿Para qué? ¿No entiendo?

-mira, Brittany quiere que me disculpe con ella por tratarla mal este ultimo año

-¿Lo vas a hacer solo porque ella te lo dijo?

-Dijo que no me hablaría mas si no lo hacía-contesto triste

-¿Santana? ¿A ti te gusta Brittany?-fue directa la pregunta de Quinn sin ni siquiera una pausa

-¿Qué? …¿Como tú crees? ¿Que yo?-contestaba nerviosa y la rubia sonreía al verla nerviosa

-Se nota… cuando la miras nadie a tu alrededor existe y siempre actúas como la persona más dulce con ella…Además que las escuche en el vestuario-le explico recordando aquella escena traumatizante

-Oh! ¿Nos viste?-pregunto con vergüenza

-dije que escuche y jamás vería eso-se defendio rápidamente avergonzándose de solo imaginarlo

-Si, claro-contesto bromeando-¿Quinn?

-¿Si?

-No le digas a nadie ¿ok?-le pidio mientras la rubia asentia con una sonrisa-Bien ¿lo distraes?

-pero cuando si esta con Rach..?

-Ahora!-santana la empujo dentro de la heladería donde había demasiada gente pero aquel chico era fácil de distinguir

-Hola Jesse!-lo saludo falsamente

-Hola tu? –(Genial ni mi nombre recuerda)

-Quinn-contesto molesta

-Sí, claro. Quinn ¿como estas?

-Bien, sabes quería preguntarte algo

-Sí, dime. uno de vainilla y otro de dulce de leche-le pidió al chico de la heladería, mientras la rubia trataba de formular un pregunta coherente

_**Pov Santana**_

-Rachel

-Santana. ¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió dejando de mirar su celular

-Tranquila Berry. Vine en son de paz-santana levanto sus brazos al aire

-¿Que sucede?-contesto mirando a todos lados

-Mira, esto lo voy a decir una sola vez y cuando lo haga solo vas a recordar cuando Britt te lo pregunte

-¿No entiendo?

-mira es simple. Solo vengo a disculparme por lo que te hice este año, no sé porque lo hacía, y ni siquiera sé porque lo seguiría haciendo-Rachel la miro ofendida-No te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer, alguien me enseñó que lastimar a la gente no está bien y menos cuando ellos no te han hecho nada, Rachel perdóname y espero que puedes perdonarme

-¿Esto es una broma?

-No Rachel. Te pido disculpas de verdad

-Gracias Santana, la verdad que te perdono yo sé que no lo hacías por maldad sino porque tú eres popular y es tu deber y espero que esa persona siga enseñándote cosas tan buenas como estas-Sonrió ampliamente Rachel y se levanto de su silla para abrazar Santana

-Gracias Berry-Santana la abrazo con sinceridad pero se alejo rápidamente por miedo a que alguien la viera

-Bien, era eso nada más. Que la pases bien

-Adiós Santana

**Pov Quinn**

-¿Tú crees que el dueto entre Finn y Rachel funcione?-cuestiono sin saber de donde había salido aquella pregunta

-No, no lo creo Finn no está a la altura de mi Rachel-Sonrió con su blanca dentadura esperando los helados

(Uuugh desde cuando es de él, contrólate Quinn)-claro tu Rachel-susurro con una sonrisa falsa

-Estoy con ella, ¿te quieres sentar con nosotros?-cuestiono amigablemente

-No está bien, ¿sabes Jesse?

-Si?-el chico de la heladería interrumpió entregándole los helados

-No le digas que me viste ¿ok?

-¿Bien? No le digo-sonrió ampliamente-ahora me voy Quinn porque sino Rachel va a pensar que me fui, adiós

-Adiós… Idiota-murmuro molesta

-En verdad, si lo es-afirmo el chico de la heladería

-Gracias Quinn por distraerlo-agradeció la latina apareciendo por detrás de la rubia

-De nada

-¿Quinn?-

-¿Que ocurre ahora?-espeto quedando frente a Santana

-Solo quería decirte que tú puedes contar conmigo si así lo deseas, puedes hablar conmigo en verdad.

_Sonreí por ese gesto generoso de Santana en verdad Brittany la estaba cambiando para mejor_-Sabes, si tienes esta tarde libre te lo cuento todo-

-Bien, si tengo tiempo, pero mejor vayámonos porque si Rachel te ve, le va a agarrar la locura

-Sí, mejor vamos-Afirmo escabulléndose por la gente y así lograr salir por la puerta trasera de la heladería.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni Los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza, va dedicado a mis últimos Rewiews: katgrenne - gbrujnkdl -SexyPank - cookieaiida - uzziel - m3ndoza - maru-jayjay**

**Gracias por comentar**


	8. Perdón

**Cap. 8 | Perdon!**

_Desperté luego de haber dormido 8 horas exactas el despertador marcaba las 6.10 a las 7.30 ya tendría que estar en el instituto me levante, me cepille los dientes, me di una ducha y me cambie con el nuevo uniforme reglamentario de las Cheerios, en verdad lo veía un poco provocativo, la persona que había hecho esta ropa era un pervertido. Baje las escalera y allí estaba desayunando mi madre con John muy animadamente, en verdad me alegraba que mi madre haya rehecho su vida con una persona que la hacía feliz._

-Hola Ma, John-Saludo Quinn caminando hacia la heladera para buscar un refresco

-¿Quieres tocino Quinn?-cuestiono John

-me encantaría-respondió con una sonrisa viendo como aquel hombre preparaba el desayuno

-¿Cariño, le pediste disculpas a Rachel ayer?

-No. No estaba en su casa y tenia tarea. La termine tarde así que no tuve tiempo –explico rápidamente agarrando el plato con su desayuno

-Perdón que me meta Judy pero ¿por que se pelearon tu y Rachel?

-En realidad no nos peleamos-contesto la rubia

-Claro, Rachel vino sola a medianoche en taxi porque le encanta eso

-mama!-exclamo molesta

-Judy-rogo John

-es que no se qué paso, ni yo se que porque se fue-respondió haciéndose la desentendida con lo ocurrido con la morena

-Entonces ¿por que debes pedirle perdón?

-John!-le advirtió su mujer, él solo se sorprendió

-¿Qué? Jud tu hija no le hizo nada, solo se fue porque quería

-No importa, tiene que pedirle disculpas-reclamo

-Bien lo hare, si no me llevas tarde al colegio-bromeo Quinn

-Ah! De eso quería hablarte-respondió su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que ir a pie? dime que no

-No nada de eso, cariño hoy te puedes llevar mi auto ya que lo estuve pensando y creo que debo dejarte un poco de libertad, te estás portando bien conmigo

-¿es en serio?-cuestiono mientras Judy asentía-gracias-murmuro para abrazarla con fuerza

-¿Quinn?-la nombro terminando con aquel abrazo-me encanta tu traje de Cheerio, te queda hermoso-sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias-le agradeció con vergüenza

-Un poco corto no te parece-advirtió John -¿Qué? Solo cuido a tu hija, en verdad Quinn es muy corto-espeto viendo como las dos mujeres reian por aquella actitud de John

-Gracias John, por cuidarme, en verdad si lo es pero es reglamentario, así que no me puedo quejar-respondió con una sonrisa-Bien, me voy, riquísimo el desayuno John

_-_ADIOS_-grite desde la puerta de salida y escucho un 'cuídate' de mi mama y un 'adiós Quinn' de John, encendí el auto, puse mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto y fui directo hacia al mckinley escuchando la radio. __Llegue al Mckinley baje de mi auto y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verme a mí sola sin mi madre y mi nuevo traje de Cheerio, algún que otro chico me piropeaba y otros solo se quedaban embobados mirándome, en verdad el traje era corto. __Entre al Mckinley y fui directo a mi casillero pero antes de llegar alguien me agarro del brazo_

-Hola Quinn-saludo Santana

-Hola ¿Porque me agarras así?

-Te queda genial la ropa-sonrio divertida

-Gracias-se sonrojo la rubia-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería decirte, en realidad agradecerte… por charlar tus problemas conmigo, en verdad eres buena Fabray

-gracias Lopez-contesto en un tono gracioso

-muy chistosa, vamos!-exclamo saliendo del salón

_Agarre mis cosas del casillero y me di vuelta Rachel estaba en frente, en su casillero sacando algunas cosas, hoy se veía más hermosa que la semana anterior._

_-Porque dije eso!, basta Fabray-_

_Sonó la campana que indicaba que había comenzado el día. __Me dirigí a mi primera clase de biología con la profesora Staplon, p__ensé en como pedirle disculpas a Rachel, pero no se me ocurría como. __Sonó la campana que indicaba el primer receso del día, tenía que encontrar a Rachel y allí estaba en pasillo hablando con Kurt y mercedes muy animada y feliz_

-Hola Rachel-la sorprendio por detrás

-Hola Quinn-Sonrió sorprendida y nerviosa

-Hola chica nueva-Dijo Kurt-¿no nos presentas?-le cuestiono a Rachel

-Ellas es Quinn Fabray la nueva chica del club Glee

-y por lo que veo de las Cheerios-contesto mercedes mirando la vestimenta

-Sí, gracias a Santana que me hizo unirme a ellas y al Glee club

-Oh! Eso es bueno, Santana está cambiando-agrego Kurt

-Sí, está cambiando-contesto Quinn pausadamente

-Bueno yo soy Kurt Hummel-estrecho su mano con la rubia

-Yo soy Mercedes Jones, bienvenida a Lima-dijo sonriente

-Bien, Rachel nosotros vamos a buscar mr. Schuester para decirle sobre nuestra idea-se despidió mientras se iba con Mercedes

-¿Qué idea?-cuestiono interesada

-Oh! Es una idea para el club Glee -afirmo Rachel-queremos una semana de duetos-Sonrió

-¡Qué bien!-espeto la rubia con una sonrisa de nervios

_El momento era el más incomodo, no podía ni siquiera arrancar con un simple: Perdón Rachel_

-Rachel-la nombro en un susurro que la morena alcanzo oir mientras la miraba fijamente-yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido este fin de semana

-No te preocupes Quinn-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-yo soy una idiota, controladora, solo eso…además tu no hiciste nada-sonrió-te queda hermoso la vestimenta de las Cheerios

-Gracias-murmuro sin poder ver su rostro, la rubia sentía como se había sonrojado-solo quería disculparme contig

-Hola Rachel-interrumpió Jesse saludándola con un beso intenso pero corto-Hola?-saludo olvidando el nombre de la rubia nuevamente

-Quinn-aclaro una vez más

-Claro-Sonrió-Rach ¿como estas?-le cuestiono dejando de lado a la chica que solo sentía la mirada de reojo de Rachel

-Bien, me voy…-susurro sin recibir atención, la morena hablaba con su novio mirando como Quinn se alejaba por detrás de Jesse

-¿Hola?-atendió Quinn su teléfono que había comenzado a sonar

-Hola-saludo Judy desde el otro lado de la linea

-Mamá ¿qué ocurre?-cuestiono preocupada de que su madre la llamara en horario escolar

-Nada. queria avisarte, que tienes que pasar a buscar a Maddie y Kevin

-Claro-sonrio al recordar la cena en la noche con sus amigos, que les presentaría a su madre

-¿Le pediste perdón a Rachel?-cuestiono sopresivamente

-mamá estas obsesionada con Rachel, si le pedí disculpas-contesto un tanto molesta

-¿se arreglaron?-pregunto ansiosa y feliz

-Mama…estoy en la escuela luego te cuento ¿ok?

-Ok, pero me cuentas-advirtió divertida

-Adiós-colgó antes de que siguiera indagando

_Volví a mirar a Rachel que se iba con Jesse abrazados y solo suspire apoyando mi espalda contra el casillero._

_La mañana estaba silenciosa y tranquila, Rachel me evitaba, Santana solo miraba embobada a Brittany que hablaba sobre un nuevo programa que invento en la web se llamaba Fondue For two, Tina y mercedes habían sido las primeras invitadas y en la tarde iban a ir a su casa y menciono a su gato y Santana rio contenta._

_Espere a Rachel en las escaleras tenía que hablar con ella, me había estado evitando toda la mañana y no me había hablado._

-Rachel-exclamo la rubia sorprendiendo a la chica

-Quinn-dijo nerviosa mirando a 2 chicos que bajaban las escaleras

-Mira, odio estar así, puedes perdonarme ya-murmuro la rubia

-Ya te perdone-contesto seriamente

-Entonces ¿porque me evitas?-cuestiono mirándola fijamente

-no lo hago-respondió rápidamente-Ok, lo siento, es que…estuve ocupada-sentencio tratando de bajar las escaleras

-Espera-la detuvo-lo siento Rachel-se disculpo una vez mas

-Quinn…

-Mira, no sé qué paso? No sé que hice…pero lo siento ok!, no te dije que Maddie era mi novia-susurro-porque tenía miedo ok!, apenas te conocía

-Quinn mis padres son Gays, no soy una homofóbica-se defendió cruzando sus brazos

-Lo sé, es que... no lo sé, yo no siento que Maddie sea mi novia, mira Perdón

-Bueno ella no siente eso-contesto molesta

-Sí, ya se pero es que siento más una amistad que amor

-¿porque no se lo dices?-cuestiono interesada en saber aquella respuesta

-Rach, no quiero perderla, sé que si la dejo la destruyo y no quiero que eso pase, es muy frágil Maddie y tengo miedo de perderla como amiga-afirmo con sinceridad

-Quinn-susurro

-Rachel yo la quiero, pero solo espero que llegue el día en el que ella se dé cuenta de que yo no soy para ella, entonces encuentre el amor de verdad, lo que siento por ella es un cariño enorme, pero como mi amiga…no es como cuando estoy contigo -espeto sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y la mirada sorprendida de la morena fue la que le hizo entender que aquello lo había dicho en voz alta

-Qui…

-No importa Rachel-espeto rápidamente corriendo escaleras abajo para salir a las gradas del campo de futboll mientras las lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos verdes

-¡Que idiota soy!-grito al viento

-Hey!-grito un chico que se acercaba lentamente a la posición de Quinn

-Hola?-contesto confundida limpiando su rostro

-Tú eres Quinn Fabray la nueva ¿verdad?

-si-sonrio débilmente estrechando la mano que el chico acepto amistosamente

-Yo soy Mike- Chang-se presento-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensando-afirmo

-¿Por qué lloras?-cuestiono viendo como la rubia intentaba ocultar aquello

-no estoy llorando

- Está bien, si no quieres decirme

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-le cuestiono al ver que estaba con ella allí, en unos minutos tenían clases nuevamente

-vine a despejarme, yo vengo a pensar aquí también

-Bueno creo que te saque el lugar-sonrió

-No está bien, lo comparto contigo-asintió-antes lo compartía con matt, mi mejor amigo

-¿Que paso?

-lo trasladaron-contesto triste-tuve que mudarse por el trabajo de su padre

-Lo siento, ¿lo volviste a ver?

-Si a veces hablamos por chat, la otra vez vino a visitarme

-eso es bueno, mis amigos de Los Ángeles llegaron ayer, y hoy vienen a cenar a mi casa, es hermoso tenerlos cerca

-entonces ¿por qué lloras?-insistió- lo siento, no pregunto mas-contesto retractándose

-Está bien! Lloro porque siento algo muy fuerte por alguien, pero ese alguien tiene a otra persona

-Whoaa ¿hace cuanto llegaste? Ya amas a alguien-bromeo-Que rápida

-jajaja- rió irónicamente

-Perdón!-sonrió el chico

* * *

><p>-¿viste a Quinn?-pregunto Rachel a Santana que estaba a en su casillero con Brittany<p>

-No Rup…Rachel-se corrigió ante la mirada atenta de Brittany

-¿no está en el auditorio?-pregunto Brittany

-no la busque, gracias-contesto Rachel que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auditorio

-¿Que se trae Rachel con Quinn?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo sé-dijo ocultándole la verdad a Brittany mirando hacia el pasillo donde caminaba Rachel

Rachel entro al auditorio y ahí estaba una chica de estatura media dándole la espalda con su pelo rubio

-¿Quinn?

-Hola Rachel-sonrió

-¿Que haces tu aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	9. Glee

**Cap. 9 | Glee**

-Ok! No sé si enamorada, es decir se siente bien estar con esa persona-confesé a la mirada divertida de Mike

-Bueno tal vez te guste un poco, no está mal ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?-pregunto Mike

-No. Si. –mire fijamente a Mike

-Soy yo

-No!-reí por la cara de Mike al preguntármelo

-ok. ¿Quién es? -insistió-dime, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo-levanto su mano en señal de promesa

-ok. Es…-mi celular vibro era un mensaje de Maddie

Te espero en el Auditorio, te amo-Maddie

-Hola Rachel

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar a Quinn

-¿cómo entraste?

-Sue Sylvester me dejo entrar si colaboraba con ella en contra del club Glía o algo así

-Glee-aclaro Rachel

-Eso!

-Quinn está en el club Glee y yo también

-Oh! Lo siento, igual solo tenía que venir a ocupar el auditorio y esperar a Sue pero no vino-dijo mirando el auditorio

-¿la viste a Quinn?

-no, pero debe estar por venir le mande un mensaje-dijo mostrado el teléfono

-Veo, entonces me voy… no quiero arruinar la sorpresa-

-Ok! Adiós-dijo falsamente

-me voy-dije levantándome del asiento-suerte Mike

-¿No me vas a decir quién es?-

-no todavía-sonreí feliz

-ok, adiós Quinn-saludo con su mano mientras me alejaba y me iba al auditorio cruce el pasillo corriendo y tropecé con alguien

-¡Perdón!-dije

-Está bien-sonrió débilmente

-¿Rachel?

-¿Quinn?

-te estaba buscando-dijo Rachel levantándose del suelo

-Ok. Aquí estoy ¿qué sucede?-dije nerviosa

Rachel se quedo mirándola y no lograba formular una oración o emitir sonido alguno

-Maddie te busca… esta en el auditorio-dijo molesta caminando hacia el baño chocando con mi hombro, la vi desaparecer mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Me di media vuelta y seguí a Rachel

-Rach?

-Quinn?-dijo sorprendida mirándome por el espejo

-lo siento, no sé que hace aquí Maddie y tampoco sé porque dije lo que dije en las escaleras solo sé que pasa algo y ¿no sé qué es?-dije confundida

Rachel se dio vuelta y respiro profundamente mientras se acercaba donde estaba parada.

-No pasa nada, Quinn-dijo poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro-solo ve a ver a Maddie y volvamos a empezar ¿ok?

Sonreí-Bien, hola me llamo Quinn Lucy Fabray-dije besado su mejilla, Rachel se sonrojo

-yo me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry, Quinn-contesto burlona-ahora ve al auditorio-rio

-Ok…pero antes… ¿Quieres cenar hoy en mi casa?-pregunte esperanzada porque dijera SI

-Está bien, me gustaría, quiero visitar a tu madre y a John- Sonrió

-Bien. Te veo luego-dije despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

Corrí hasta al auditorio y solo había un reflector prendido y Maddie que estaba sentada en el piano, llegue y estaba cantado Good To you se la veía tan concentrada con la canción, su voz era tan dulce de escuchar era simplemente muy hermoso escucharla cantar una vez más

Ella había dejado el canto cuando su ex novia Michelle la había dejado porque querer seguir sus sueños en New York y que este cantando en verdad me alegraba.

-Hola?-salude, ella se sorprendió y se levanto, me abrazo muy fuerte y rompió a llorar

-Perdón Quinn-dijo secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

-No, está bien, hace bien llorar

-lo dice quien nunca lloro-sonrió

-OK…solo digo lo que escucho-dije haciéndola sonreír-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno quería darte una sorpresa pero me salió mal

-No. me encanto escucharte cantar otra vez-dije acariciando su pelo rubio sobre los hombros

-Gracias. Bueno me voy, luego voy a tu casa… te aviso Jud

-Si lo hizo-afirme

-Bien-Maddie me beso despacio dando lugar a más pero yo no podía-adiós-dijo mientras se iba por la puerta.

Maddie y Kevin vienen a comer, porque había olvidado eso, Rachel también estaba invitada a cenar.

-oh genial!-pensé

Llegaba la última hora e iba a conocer al club Glee.

Entre ultima porque mr. Schue quería presentarme delante de todos.

-Bienvenida Quinn Fabray-dijo Schuester y entre dentro del salón

-Hola! Soy Quinn, la chica nueva para algunos-mire a Mike que sonrió

-Bien Quinn siéntate, que voy a hablarles de algo interesante que propusieron Kurt, mercedes y Rachel

Me sente al fondo al lado de Kurt y Santana.

Santana rodo los ojos cuando escucho el nombre de Rachel

-Bien la propuesta es la siguiente, ¿quieren explicarla ustedes chicos?-pregunto Schuester y los 3 asintieron y se pusieron en frente de nosotros

-Bueno la propuesta interesante-empezó Rachel

-Es que queremos hacer duetos-aclaro Kurt con una sonrisa a Sam

-sí pero no con cualquier canción sino con las de…

-Los Beatles-dijeron los tres emocionados

-¿Porque? ¿Los Beatles?-pregunto Finn

-porque mr. Schue lo decidió además los Beatles tiene canciones que nos pueden identificar-hablo mercedes

-A mí me gusta la idea-dije mientras todos se daban vuelta para mirarme

Los chicos volvieron a sus asientos.

-¿los duetos quien los elige?-pregunto Tina

-yo!-aclaro Schuester

Los chicos comenzaron a protestar que no querían pero luego se calmaron.

-Bien, ya tengo los duetos preparados-dijo Schuester sacando una hoja

-Tina y Artie-dijo mirándolos

-Puck y Finn-los chicos celebraron

-Sam y Mike-Mike le sonrió mientras Kurt bufo

-Mercedes y Kurt-kurt cambio su cara y aprecio una sonrisa

-Brittany y Santana-las chicas juntaron sus meniques

-y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante Quinn y Rachel-nos sonrió a las dos y Rachel se dio la vuelta para enviarme una sonrisa

-Bien las canciones las elegirán ustedes, se ponen de acuerdo de no elegir las misas y mañana lo anoto.

-Bueno, chicos júntense y empiecen a elegir las canciones aquí-dijo mr. Schue apuntando al piano-hay varias partituras, véanlas y elijan bien, tal vez allá premio ¿quién sabe?-rió Schuester y los chicos comenzaron a ver las distintas canciones

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	10. La Cena

**Cap. 10 | La cena**

Todos los chicos del Glee club buscaban una canción, había miles y cada una era más linda que la otra pero cada pareja lo había decidido.

Tina y Artie eligieron**Let It Be.**

Puck y Finn se decidieron por **Help!**

Sam y Mike por **Get Back**

Kurt y Mercedes se decidieron por **Don't let me down**

Brittany y Santana por **I Need You**

Rachel y yo por**Hello, Goodbye**

-Ok! Vamos a ser 2 duetos por día!-exclamo mr. Shue- y luego al final de la semana cerramos este tributo con un musical grupal de la canción…-mr. Shue hizo una pausa- All I Need Is Love.

Todos festejaban por la canción grupal y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas ya en 3 minutos se terminaba la clase de Glee, mi primer clase.

-Rachel?-pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Si?

-Quería saber si nos vamos juntas, tengo el auto de mi mama

-¿Desde cuándo manejas?-pregunto divertida

-Desde hoy, mi mama me dio permiso, es genial!

-Ok…si voy contigo, pero no vayas a matarnos

-¿No confías en mi?-pregunte empujándola con mi hombro

-si...si lo hago-contesto Rachel mirándome con dulzura, cuando el timbre sonó-vamos-exclamo Rachel levantándose del asiento

Rachel y yo nos dirigimos al auto y comenzamos el viaje a nuestras casa, llegamos en unos 15 o 20 minutos y Rachel bajo y se dirigió a su casa para luego venir a cenar a la mía.

Entre en mi casa y allí estaba mi mama con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¿Te perdono?

Yo sonreí, la obsesión de que yo fuera amiga de Rachel me hacia sonreír

-Sí, me perdono-afirme cuando mi madre me abrazo y John se reía

-Ok. Mama, tengo que ir a buscar a Kevin y Maddie-sentencie mientras me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, baje y me dirigí al hotel donde se alojaban mis 2 mejores amigos

Toque timbre y una voz masculina que era de Kevin afirmó que ya bajaban

-Hola Q!-Saludo Kevin alzándome en el aire-te extrañe!

-Hace 1 día que no nos vemos-sentencie mirándolo divertida

-Lo sé pero te extraño igual-dijo riendo

-Hola Quinn-saludo Maddie seria

-Hola-salude besando la parte superior de su cabeza-¿vamos?-pregunte y entraron al auto

Llegamos a mi casa y mi mama ya estaba preparando la comida.

-Hola señora Fabray-saludo tímido Kevin

-Hola Kevin-saludo mi mama tan simpática-gusto en conocerte

-Hola-saludo nerviosa Maddie

-Hola Maddie-mi mama la miro de arriba abajo y supe que algo no le gustaba de Maddie

-Ok!...voy a llamar a Rachel-exclame

-¿Rachel viene?-pregunto seria Maddie

-Si!...Quinn la invito para hacer las paces-respondió mi madre-por eso la comida vegana-dijo apuntando a los platos que preparaba John y ella.

-Que bueno-afirmo falsamente Maddie con una sonrisa

Desde mi celular llame a Rachel

-Hola habla Rachel Berry-dijo con una voz dulce

-Hola Rachel, habla Quinn-conteste sonriendo

-hola Quinn. ¿Qué sucede?

-quería decirte que dentro de media hora te pases por mi casa, para cenar como habíamos quedado

-Oh! Si, si claro-afirmo nerviosa-en media hora estoy allí

-ok…Adiós! Rach...el

-Adiós Quinn

Colgué mi teléfono y lo deje arriba de mi escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana ahí estaba Rachel sonriéndome.

-¿Quinn?-entro Maddie en mi habitación

-¿qué sucede Madd?

-¿por qué la invitaste?-

-¿cómo porque?

-es decir…te das cuenta que no me cae bien-exclamo

(No otra vez con la escenita de celos)

-Maddie a mi si me cae bien Rachel

-Sí, bastante bien por lo que veo-afirmo enojada

-No, no es así, ella es mi amiga ok!... Fue la primera persona que conocí cuando llegue acá -respondí furiosa

-¿Quinn? Te das cuenta que ella no te quiere como una amiga-dijo tranquila

-No!... ella es mi amiga ¿ok?..Ella tiene un novio Maddie…por dios! ¿Puedes solo por un momento dejar tus celos de lado?-sentencie

-Yo lo hago Quinn! Lo hago! En verdad…pero ella…desde que te vi con ella tengo miedo de perderte-explico asomando el llanto mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-Maddie-me sente a su lado-ella es mi amiga ahora y nada mas va a ocurrir, porque…ella ama a su novio-Maddie levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía-y yo a ti-sentencie odiándome

Maddie me abrazo y por la ventana se veía a Rachel hablando por teléfono y riendo.

Luego de la pelea y reconciliación de 5 minutos bajamos a comer cuando sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir y ahí estaba Rachel con un vestido y su sonrisa tierna que siempre tenia

-ok...Traje el postre-sonrio Rachel- ¿me vas a dejar entrar o…?

-Sí, si pasa, lo siento-respondí nerviosa me había quedado atónita con sola verla con su vestido y su pelo suelto

-Hola señora Fabray

-Cariño dime Judy

-Hola Judy-afirmo sonriendo-Hola-Rachel entro al comedor donde se encontraba John, Maddie y Kevin

-Hey Rachel-saludo Kevin

-Hola Rachel-saludo John saliendo por la puerta para ayudar a Quinn y Judy con la comida

-Hola-saludo fría y seria Maddie

Rachel sonrio débilmente y se sentó junto a Kevin y frente a Maddie. El celular de Kevin comenzó a sonar y se excuso mientras se fue a hablar a la habitación continua. Maddie no dejaba de jugar con la servilleta en su mano y Rachel solo miraba a su alrededor, Quinn entro por la puerta y se dio cuenta del ambiente incomodo

-Bien, la comida ya esta!-exclamo Quinn-Mi madre y John van a traerla enseguida-explico Quinn sentándose al lado de Maddie

-¿Qué cosa rica cocino Judy?-pregunto Rachel sonriendo

-Ok...Preparo comida vegana y un poco de carne asada-respondió Quinn sonriéndole a Rachel

-¿Desde cuándo eres vegetariana Rachel?-pregunto Maddie

-oh! Yo desde chica, nunca me gusto que les hagan esas cosas a los animales-respondió

-es genial-respondió Quinn ante la mirada sorprendida de Maddie

-Yo creía que tú eras quien comía tocino-sentencio Maddie

-Sí, pero es decir, es bueno ver a alguien que piensa en los animales-Rachel le sonrio

-Bien…Ya está la comida-dijo John trayendo las bandejas junto con Judy, Kevin entro a la habitación y se sentó a comer. La cena era rara, Judy le preguntaba de todo a Rachel. Maddie solo trataba de no saltarle encima, Quinn solo la miraba y Kevin miraba cómplice a Quinn.

-¿Tienes pareja Rachel?

-MAMA!

-Déjala, Quinn, no me molesta-respondió dulcemente Rachel

-Sí, si tengo, se llama Jesse St. James

- ¿y tú? Maddie-Quinn se ahogo con el agua y Maddie solo trataba de calmarla

-¿Quinn estas bien?-pregunto Judy

-Si-respondió ahogada

-Bien, voy a traer el postre-exclamo John-¿me ayudas Judy?-dijo John dándose cuenta de la situación

-Si-Judy se levanto para ayudar a su marido

-¿Quinn?

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Tú no le dijiste a tu madre sobre mi?-pregunto lastimada Maddie

-Ok….tal vez, se me pasó, lo siento-respondió nerviosa Quinn

Maddie se ofendió y se levanto de la mesa, para irse de la casa.

-¿Mad?

-Quinn, ya esta déjala, estuvo linda la cena

-pero...

-Quinn-exclamo Kevin-mañana lo hablan, no lo arruines-susurro Kevin abrazándola-voy a saludar a tu madre y a John

-Ok…adiós-Quinn se sentó quedando enfrente de Rachel que la miraba compasiva

-¿Qué?

-Nada…solo que...no entiendo ¿porque no le dijiste a tu mama?

-Rachel, llegue aquí hace 2 semanas…no crea que sea buena idea-termino Quinn bajando la mirada

-Te va a perdonar-

-eso espero-

Ya eran las 22.00 de la noche, John y Judy se dispusieron ir su habitación para descansar, mientras Quinn se quedaba en la sala con Rachel.

-¿Quieres mirar algo?-pregunte cambiando de canal

-Una película no estaría mal

Quinn se detuvo en una película se llamaba ''Un Ángel Enamorado'' la película duraba más de 2 horas pero era muy entretenida hasta que termino y Rachel se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por la triste película.

Quinn la miro fijo con anhelo y admiración mientras sonreía débilmente ese momento que vivía le recordaba a algo pero no llegaba acordarse muy bien.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rachel

-Nada, solo que…me recuerdas a algo

-¿Algo?... ¿no será alguien?

-No, algo que paso en mi infancia…es como un Dejavu

-Oh! Ya veo-sonrio Rachel

-Bien. ¿Cuando empezamos a ensayar nuestra canción?

-¿Qué te parece mañana? ¿A las 18.00?-cuestiono Rachel

-Sí. Perfecto

-Bien. Me voy ya se hizo tarde

Rachel se levanto del sillón pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Quinn.

La respiración de las dos era lo único que escuchaba, Quinn no podía moverse y a pesar de estar incomoda no quería moverse.

Rachel tenía las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Quinn y su cuerpo sobre la rubia.

-Increíble que una bailarina pierda el equilibrio-bromeo Quinn

-No te burles-dijo Rachel levantándose-lo siento

-No. No es nada, solo casi muero aplastada-contesto la rubia exageradamente

Rachel hizo una mueca de asombro y le pego un almohadazo

-Ok. No te enojes-rio Quinn

Rachel se levanto y se dispuso a irse a su casa mientras Quinn la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-bien. Adiós-dijo Rachel-sabes no hacía falta que me acompañaras vivo al lado

-Lo sé, pero tal vez te perdías entre las plantas de mi madre, no lo sé-bromeo Quinn

-Exagerada-Rachel se despidió dándole un abrazo-adiós Quinn-Rachel entro a su casa y Quinn se dirigió a la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	11. Mama Yo Soy

**Cap. 11 | Mama Yo soy…**

Era un nuevo día y Quinn se despertó de muy buen humor a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Maddie.

Se levanto, se baño, se vistió con su traje de Cheerios y bajo a desayunar con John ya que su madre había ido ayudar a Danielle una vecina amante de las plantas como ella.

-Hola John-saludo Quinn sirviéndose un poco de jugo

-Hey Quinn-saludo John besando la parte superior de su cabeza-¿quieres tocino o cereal?

-Hoy cereal-declaro –tengo que cuidarme sino la entrenadora Sylvester me mata-

-Bien toma-le dio un tazón con cereal- ¿a qué hora se fue Rachel?

-A las 11 0 12 creo

-¿Que estuvieron haciendo?

-Miramos una película

-Oh! Qué Bien

-Si.-contesto Quinn comiendo su desayuno tranquila

-Quinn?

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede?

-No, déjalo

-¿Que John? ¿Qué sucede?

-OK… ¿Maddie es tu novia verdad?

-Oh! Eso…yo…eh…-Quinn se dio por vencida-si lo es, lo era… creo ya-contesto

-oh! Bien

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Bueno, además de lo que sucedió ayer con ella y lo de anoche con Rachel

-¿Qué cosa anoche?

-Ups! ¿Te crees lo de que un pajarito me lo dijo todavía? ¿O no?

-No ya no-sonrio Quinn

-Bien, tu madre quería un vaso de leche e iba a venir a buscarlo pero baje yo en vez de ella y vi a Rachel sobre ti

Quinn se sonrojo de vergüenza-Rachel no…no...No es nada mío, es mi amiga…solo se tropezó

-Lo sé Q-

-Es que no es solo eso, veo como la miras, no puedes querer a alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo, además la otra noche te escuche leyendo algo de lo que tu escribes

Quinn miro hacia abajo con vergüenza

-¿Quinn? …Solo no entiendo ¿Porque no se lo dices a tu madre?, ella no te odiaría…tu sabes cómo es ella…Tu y Charlie son sus 2 hijas y ella daría su vida por ustedes

-Pero-Quinn tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-yo no quiero ser una decepción para ella

-Oh! Cariño-John la abrazo-tu no lo eres…sabes tu madre te entendería y te seguiría amando como hasta ahora o más, por ser tan valiente

-Yo no pedí esto, yo quería ser como Charlie, terminar el instituto ir a la universidad enamorarme y estar con esa persona el resto de mi vida

-Hey-John se separo y la miro a los ojos- tu puedes hacer eso y más si quieres, nada te impide terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad y enamorarte…Quinn tu eres única y nunca intentes parecerte a alguien más, solo por convicción, tu Eres Quinn Fabray y tu hermana es Charlotte ¿ok?

-Gracias John-Quinn lo abrazo como si fuera su padre

-No hay nada que agradecer

-Si lo hay, tú haces feliz a mi madre y para mí eso es demasiado-Quinn sonrio

-¿y qué hay con Rachel?

-nada, ella es, tiene un novio y no soy su target-Dijo Quinn limpiándose su lagrimas

-¿quién sabe? Tal vez no se tropezó-bromeo John levantando las cosas de la mesa

-¿tú crees que no se cayó?

-Tú lo dijiste, es bailarina, y aunque eso no importe porque tal vez se pudo a ver tropezado, no había nada para poder haberse caído arriba tuyo-explico John

-es verdad

-¿Te gusta ella?

Quinn dudo, el debate en su cabeza no era entre un No o un Si, era entre no poder pero querer

-Si…mucho-sonrio alegre Quinn

-¿Quinn? Sabes cuando un amor no correspondido te lastima lo mejor es no hacerse ilusiones

-Lose, ¿es que no se qué sucede? Es tan raro con ella...No te das cuenta de nada

-me imagino

-¿y tu como sabes de amores no correspondidos?, algo que contar a mi madre

-tal vez, pero ella era mi amor no correspondido

-¿en serio?

-Sí, tu padre y ella eran mis amigos, compañeros del instituto, pero cuando yo me iba a declarar con tu madre…ella quedo embarazada de Charlie y yo solo me fui del instituto y supe que ella era mi amor no correspondido…tu padre me gano

-Eso es triste-declaro Quinn-pero ahora estas con ella

-Sí. Nunca me olvide de ella

-Tal vez, tú la merecías

-Igual no me arrepiento de haberme alejado así…sino tu y Charlie no hubieran nacido y yo no hablaría con tu padre o quien sabe en qué hubiera terminado la historia.

-Eres bueno John –sonrio Quinn y lo abrazo-te quiero

-Gracias Quinn-dijo emocionado-yo también te quiero

Luego de haber desayunado y haber hablado profundamente con John, Quinn se dirigió al instituto con el auto de Judy.

Entro, y se dirigió a su casillero mientras Mike aparecía y la saludaba

-Hey Quinn

-Hola Mike

-¿qué cuentas?

-no mucho. Tengo química-explico Quinn con cara de disgustada-Además de que en la tarde tengo practica con Rachel, la canción

-Yo también. Empezamos ayer con Sam, sabes tengo un secreto

-¿Qué tipo de secreto?

-Ok. Te lo diré pero, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie

-Promételo-

-Ok, lo prometo-Quinn sonrio

-Bien… ¿Sam?…Sam es…

-¿Sam es?...no entiendo

Mike se tocaba su pelo y miraba para todas partes-Gay-susurro

-oh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo, además está enamorado de Kurt-explico con cara de aceptación

-¿a ti te molesta eso?

-¿a mí?-sonrio Mike-No…No, la verdad me alegra que la gente sea valiente al aceptarse tal como es.

Quinn sonrio débilmente y el timbre sonó, se despidió de Mike y se dirigió a su clase de química que compartía con Kurt y Sam

El profesor lo separo en parejas y Sam quedo con Quinn.

-Hola

-Hola-saludo tímidamente el chico rubio

-Soy Quinn Fabray-estrecho su mano la rubia con el chico ante la atenta mirada de Kurt

-Yo soy Sam Evans-sonrio el chico

Quinn y Sam hacían una buena pareja en química ya que a Sam le gustaba y además le explicaba a Quinn, que por lo visto iba entendiendo, en el primer trabajo tuvieron un positivo, Quinn hablaba con el chico sobre Glee, y que el también era nuevo y su pelo no era en verdad rubio, mientras Kurt miraba con odio a Quinn.

-Gracias Sam por enseñarme, en verdad no entendía mucho esas formulas-agradeció Quinn con una mueca

-De nada, un gusto compañera-Sam salió del salón hacia la cafetería ya había terminado la clase

Quinn iba a salir cuando se chocó contra Kurt, y este la miro enojado

-¿Estás bien?

-No te interesa a ti-contesto con aires de diva

Quinn lo miro extrañada hasta que vio a Brittany que le hacía señas para ir a la cafetería.

-¿Que sucede Quinn?

-¿Con qué?

-¿Por qué miras así a Hummel?-pregunto Santana

-No lo sé, es que. El me trato mal hoy

-¿Que te hizo?-pregunto Brittany

-Nada, solo…seré yo no lo sé-contesto confundida Quinn mientras tomaba su bebida

Quinn se dirigió a su casillero y al frente estaba Rachel, Quinn fue y la asusto por detrás y recibió un golpe en la cara

-Auch!-se quejo Quinn

-Lo siento Quinn…No creí que eras tu

-Lo secuestradores, no entran en las escuelas ¿o sí?

-no, me imagino que no, ¿o sí?

-No Rachel-dijo acariciando la parte que le dolía

-En verdad lo siento

-Está bien…No te preocupes, tal vez me acomodaste las ideas

-Espero, digo ¿qué ideas?

-Nada-Quinn sonrio-quería decirte que a tu casa voy a ir un poco más tarde

-Bien. Está bien-sonrio Rachel-en verdad lo siento-dijo Rachel acariciándole donde le pego-la próxima tu me pegas

-No hace falta Rachel-rio Quinn nerviosa y sonó el timbre-Luego te veo, tengo Historia

-Bien nos vemos. Lo siento

-Deja de disculparte-rio Quinn-luego te veo

-Adiós-susurro Rachel yendo para su clase

La clase de historia le tocaba con Mike y Kurt.

El profesor cambio a todos los grupos y dejo a Kurt con Quinn.

-Hola Kurt-saludo Quinn sentándose a su lado

Kurt solo la miro y saco su bolso de la silla para que la rubia se sentase.

La hora pasaba lento tenía que hacer un trabajo de desarrollar un tema en 50 renglones, y kurt comenzó sin decir una sola palabra hacia Quinn.

Quinn solo miraba a Kurt hasta que se canso del chico

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?-

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Kurt mientras seguía escribiendo

-¿Si tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Te hice algo?

-No-contesto frio Kurt

-Entonces, eres un amargado social siempre-

Kurt levanto la vista y miro a Quinn sorprendido por lo que había dicho la rubia

-Mira, tú no eres nada aquí ¿ok?, ¿porque viniste?, además no eres dueña de nada aquí, si quiero hablarte te hablo o sino no ¿ok? Fabray-contesto enojado

-Tú eres un engreído-sentencio Quinn-solo trato de establecer una buna relación contigo

-No necesito ninguna relación contigo, ahora déjame terminar esto.

Quinn y Kurt no hablaron en toda la clase y entregaron trabajos separados para sorpresa del profesor

-Chicos era de a 2 el trabajo-explico agarrando los 2 trabajos

-lo sé, pero yo no voy a trabajar con ella

-¿Por qué Hummel?

-No es de mi agrado

-Kurt, no digas eso

-está bien profesor, no se preocupe-expresó Quinn

-Bien la próxima semana el trabajo lo van a hacer de a 2 sí o sí… ¿Entendido?

-Si-dijeron los dos a coro

Quinn salió del salón junto con Mike y se dirigieron al casillero de la rubia

-a kurt no le caes bien ¿verdad?

-Ajam

-qué raro, el siempre es bueno con todos

-parece que no con todos

-¿Que le hiciste?

-Nada, solo el profesor de química me puso junto a Sam-susurro Quinn el nombre del chico

-Entonces Kurt está enamorado de Sam

-Eso creo, sino no hay otra explicación

-Entonces significa que-Mike sonrio como un niño-que vamos a formar una muy linda pareja Kurt y Sam, como queda mejor Kum o Surt

-¿Que dices?

-Son los nombres combinados como una pareja

-Oh!-se sorprendió Quinn y abrió su casillero para guardar los libros-entonces le vas a decir a Sam

-sí, pero esto va a costar porque ninguno de los 2 se anima a hablarse

-Entonces hay que juntarlos-sonrio Quinn con un plan en mente

Mike le guiño el ojo asintiendo los 2 compartían el mismo plan.

El día ya había acabado, la práctica de las Cheerios termino 5.30 y todas se dirigieron a los vestuarios, Quinn se baño y se vistió dirigiéndose a su casa.

Detuvo el auto en la calle y se quedo mirando la puerta de su casa con miedo

Vamos Quinn Fabray tú no eres una cobarde-se repetía una y otra vez respirando agitadamente

-Quinn!-golpeo la ventanilla Rachel y entro al auto-¿estás bien?-pregunto la morocha preocupada

Quinn negó con su cabeza estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico

-Tranquila, Quinn respira hondo…Tranquila-repetía Rachel mientras le acariciaba el brazo

Quinn comenzó a respirar con normalidad luego de 5 minutos o más, y se tranquilizo.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Rachel mirándola

-Tengo miedo-Quinn atino a abrazar a Rachel mientras esta la animaba

-tranquila, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-No soy lo suficiente valiente para aceptarme y decírselo a mi madre-explico Quinn mirando hacia su casa

-Si lo eres, solo…es muy difícil lo que vas a hacer y te cuesta-

-Gracias Rachel-agradeció Quinn abrazándola una vez más-deséame suerte

-No necesito desearte suerte, tu madre te ama Quinn, solo ve y compruébalo

Las dos bajaron juntas del auto, Rachel se despidió de Quinn y la rubia entro a su casa, su mama estaba con John mirando una película.

-Hola Quinnie, lo siento Quinn-saludo su mama con una sonrisa

-¿mama?-Quinn temblaba y su voz se perdía

-¿Que sucede cariño?-pregunto Judy preocupada

-Yo…Yo necesito decirte algo

-¿Que sucede? ¿No me asustes Q?

-Mama yo soy…yo soy Gay, digo lesbiana y Maddie es mi novia-Quinn lo dijo tan rápido como pudo tal vez no se entendía pero si se había escuchado

-Oh!-Judy miro sorprendida y John solo le sonrio a Quinn para darle seguridad

-Lo siento-exclamo Quinn llorado

-Oh! Cariño-Judy se levanto a abrazarla-no lo sientas, no mataste a nadie, te amo Quinnie, no importa quién te guste O seas tú, siempre serás mi hija-Judy levanto el rostro de hija para que la mirase-Mi maravillosa y hermosa hija, lo sabes

Quinn la abrazo mientras sollozaba-Te amo mama

-Yo también cariño, yo también Te amo-dijo Judy sonriendo su hija confiaba en ella.


	12. La chica nueva

**La chica nueva**

La tarde se torno dedicada a la aceptación de Quinn, su madre estaba feliz de que haya confiado en ella y no dejaba de animarla de que nada malo pasaría.

-Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Oh-Quinn se sorprendió por la pregunta-bueno desde que-Quinn no recordaba como lo sabia-Tal vez desde que empecé a salir con Maddie- respondió la rubia sonriendo

-¿Sigue siendo tu novia? ¿Después del escándalo de ayer en la noche?-pregunto Judy

-La verdad creo que no, ni siquiera la he llamado, esta así por Rachel-respondió Quinn inconscientemente

-Rachel?-Judy dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su hija con atención-¿a ti te gusta Rachel?-John sonrio

Quinn se sonrojo y bajo su mirada jugando con su celular-Sabes?, hablando de Rachel, tengo que ensayar con ella nuestra canción…Adiós John, adiós Ma...Los quiero-Grito Quinn desde la puerta

-Oh Si creo que a ella le gusta-afirmo Judy sonriéndole a John que la miraba anonadado

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Judy

-Te amo-sonrio John y Judy lo beso y lo abrazo

Quinn toco el timbre en la casa de Rachel y salió Hiram a atenderla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola Señ… Hiram-saludo educadamente Quinn

-Hola Niña, buscas a Rachel ¿verdad?

-Si

-Ve está en su habitación

-Permiso-entro Quinn en la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de la morocha

-Rachel?-golpeo la puerta pero no contesto, así que se dispuso a entrar

Rachel estaba con acostada en su cama, con su ipod puesto y se había quedado dormida, se veía tan tierna toda desparramada en su cama y su pelo revuelto, Quinn se arrodillo para quedar frente a la morocha y su respiración se acelero junto a su corazón

-¿Como lo haces?-susurro Quinn

Rachel se movió de su posición y dejo caer su flequillo en su rostro adormecido

Quinn sonrio débilmente y con su mano acomodo el pelo de la morocha y su mano acaricio la mejilla de Rachel

-Eres tan hermosa, hasta cuando duermes-susurro Quinn

Rachel se despertó despacio y quedo sorprendida al ver a Quinn a su lado sonriéndole.

-Me he quedado dormida parece-dijo Rachel levantándose y sacándose los auriculares

Quinn se levanto junto a ella-Si, eso parece, te ves adorable mientras duermes-Afirmó Quinn sonrojándose

-Ok?-contesto sonriendo Rachel- Gracias. Voy a lavarme y practicamos

-Claro-Quinn se sentó en la cama de la morocha-¿Qué te pasa Hoy?-susurro Quinn retándose por el comentario que había echo

Rachel se acomodo un poco el pelo y se lavo y salió del baño.

-Bien, empecemos con quien va a cantar primero

-Tu-aclaro Quinn

-¿Yo?

-Yo no puedo, me pondría nerviosa y me saldría mal-contesto rápidamente la rubia

-bien, empezare yo, toma-Rachel le dio la canción

You say Yes, I say No  
>You say Stop but I Say Go, Go, Go<p>

Oh No  
>You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello<br>Hello, Hello  
>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye<br>I Say Hello, hello hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say hello

I Say High, You Say Low  
>You Say Why and I Say I Don't Know<p>

Oh No  
>You say Goodbye and I say Hello<br>(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)  
>Hello, Hello<br>(Hello, Goodbye)  
>I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello<br>(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)  
>Hello, Hello<br>(Hello, Goodbye)  
>I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello<br>(Hello, Goodbye)

(Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why Do you Say  
>Goodbye, Goodbye, Bye , Bye , Bye ,Bye, Bye)<p>

Oh No  
>You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello<br>Hello, Hello  
>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye<br>I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say Hello

You Say Yes (I Say Yes)  
>I Say No (But I May Mean No, I can Stay Till It's Time To Go)<br>You Say Stop  
>And I Say Go Go Go<p>

Oh No  
>You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello<br>Hello, Hello  
>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye<br>I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say Hello, Hello, Hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I Say Hello OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO HellOOOO

Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,<br>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,<br>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,<br>Hay La, Hey Hello-a.

La practica fue de 2 horas sin parar, solo paraban para tomar algo refrescante

Quinn ya sabía sus estrofas y su voz junto a la de la morocha sonaba muy bello.

Quinn cayó en la cama de Rachel y la morocha se acostó a su lado

-Nos sale muy bien-afirmo Quinn mirándola

-Sí, vamos a ganar vecina-rio Rachel mientras la miraba, las risas se fueron apagando y el silencio incomodo volvía a surgir mientras se miraban.

Quinn se levanto de la cama-Creo que ya es tarde-dijo

Rachel se sorprendió-si…si, si lo es-contesto nerviosa sentándose a su lado mirándola, Quinn se volteo a verla y sonrio, sus nervios no lograban que pudiera alejarse de la morocha, sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Ok?-Quinn miro hacia todos lados

-Quinn-hablo Rachel

-¿Si?-Quinn se la quedo viendo mientras la morocha se dispuso a acercarse un poco mas, Quinn parecía estar ensueño su respiración se aceleraba, y sus ojos se iban cerrando a medida que la morocha se relamía los labios, cuando el celular sonó.

Rachel se separo rápidamente acomodándose su ropa nerviosa y atendió el teléfono

-Hola Jes!

Quinn miro hacia el suelo decepcionada de verla tan emocionada hablando con su novio, y se preguntaba qué era lo que acaba de suceder.

La rubia se levanto y le hizo señas a Rachel de que se iba.

-Espera Jesse!-Rachel le dio la canción, y Quinn la tomo rozando sus dedos con la mano de la morocha

-Gracias-dijo Quinn-Adiós-saludo a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla y bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su casa.

Quinn llego a su casa y se dispuso a escribir, la canción la termino solo le faltaba el toque final, recordando a Rachel se puso cantarla pero todavía no lograba encontrarle un ritmo.

_**Will we ever have a happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_

_**Will we always be pretending…**_

Termino de cantar Quinn sonriendo, su canción ya estaba terminada.

Era un nuevo día y Quinn como siempre bajo a desayunar con su madre y John.

-Hola Quinnie

-Buen día-saludo sonriente Quinn

-Hola Q-saludo John

- ¿Como estuvo el ensayo?-pregunto John

-¿Con Rachel?-añadió divertida su madre

Quinn solo sonrio-Estuvo bien, ya se me mis estrofas y suena bastante bien

-Espera, y que ganan?-pregunto Judy tomando su café

-Nada, solo es una tarea de duetos-sonrio Quinn comiendo su cereal

-Que canción hacen ustedes Quinn?

-Oh! Hacemos Hello, Goodbye de los Beatles

-Muy buena elección

-Bien, debo irme-saludo a Judy y a John-adiós los quiero

-Adiós!-saludaron ambos desde la cocina

Quinn llego al instituto Mckinley un poco tarde y se encontró con una chica que estaba un poco perdida

-Hey!-saludo Quinn

-Hey, hola-saludo la chica, un poco confundida, la chica era de una altura casi igual que Rachel y su pelo era castaño claro-Soy Sugar Motta ¿puedes ayudarme?, estoy perdida

-Soy Quinn Fabray ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí, ¿tú también lo eres?

-Sí, llegue hace 2 semanas al Mckinley

-Oh! Eso es bueno, por lo menos no soy la única chica nueva

Quinn sonrio, la chica era tierna al hablar, la hacía recordar a Brittany

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bien-dijo la chica sacando un papel-este es mi casillero, pero no lo encuentro

-A ver tu casillero-dijo Quinn mirando a todos lados-debe ser ese-dijo apuntando al frente

-Oh! Gracias Quinn-sonrio la chica

-De nada, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-biología

-Mi materia favorita, vamos yo tengo la misma-dijo la rubia y la chica la siguió, compartieron la misma clase y Quinn descubrió que la chica le encantaba cantar y le hablo sobre el Glee club.

La clase termino y Quinn se dirigió a su casillero junto a la chica mientras iban hablando

-Si quieres unirte, puedo hablar con el señor Schuester

-Oh! Gracias Quinn, eres muy buena

-De nada, además necesita gente el club

-espero entrar entonces

-Se que lo harás

Sugar rio y llego Rachel junto con Kurt

-Hola Quinn

-Hola Rach-Quinn miro a Kurt sabía que el chico no iba a saludarla-oh! Ella es Sugar

-Hola soy Sugar Motta-saludo la chica sonriendo

-Hola-saludaron los chicos-Soy Rachel Berry y el es Kurt Hummel

-¿Eres nueva?-pregunto Kurt

-Si-asintió contenta-Quinn me ayudo, estaba tan perdida, es un instituto muy grande

Kurt miro a la rubia sorprendido y sonrio débilmente.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?-pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn y a Sugar-¿Quieren?

-Tú no almuerzas con ellos-contesto mirando a Quinn

Quinn se sorprendió-no, no lo hago…pero por hoy estaría bien hacerlo-sonrio Quinn cerrando su casillero

-Bien-dijo Rachel-vamos!

Los chicos entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron junto a todo el grupo del Glee club y también estaban Santana y Brittany.

Presentaron a Sugar y parecía que Brittany había encontrado una nueva amiga, se llevaba genial con ella, y eso no le agradaba mucho a Santana.

-¿De dónde sacaste a esta chica?-pregunto santana a Quinn

-¿Qué?

-¿Sugar? ¿Quién es?

-es una chica nueva, empezó hoy, yo la ayude y bueno Rachel la invito a almorzar con nosotros

-Tu novia no me agrada-se refirió a Rachel

-No, es mi novia-susurro despacio Quinn –además estas celosa porque se lleva bien con Brittany

-No estoy celosa

-Sí, si lo estas-afirmo Quinn yendo a buscar un refresco, Rachel se levanto y siguió a Quinn

-Hey-dijo Rachel

-Hey que sucede?

-Quería hablarte sobre lo de…-dudo Rachel- Sugar, me dijo que quiere entrar al club

-Oh! Si a mí también me lo dijo

-¿Canta Bien?

Quinn rio-No lo sé, recién hoy la conozco, no la escuche cantar

-Oh! Cierto, entonces hay que hablar con Will

-Si-afirmo Quinn mirándola-espera ¿tú tienes miedo de que ella te saque tu puesto?-pregunto divertida la rubia

-Yo!-contesto sorprendida Rachel

-Si… tú?

-No, no. No como crees que yo-Quinn la miro incrédula-oK si, un poco nada mas

Quinn rio junto a Rachel

-esas dos se ven bien juntas-hablo Sugar mirando hacia Quinn y Rachel

-¿Qué?¡-pregunto Kurt sorprendido

-Míralas-dijo apuntándolas

-tiene razón-agrego Brittany inocentemente

-Rachel tiene novio-agrego tina

-¿Quien? ¿Alguno de ustedes?

-No-gritaron juntos los chicos

-¿Ok? ¿Y Quinn? ¿Ella tiene novio?

-No lo sé, creo que no-dijo mercedes

-Gusta de Sam-agrego Kurt apuntando al rubio

-¿Qué?-contesto Sam-ella no gusta de mi-dijo el rubio mirando a Quinn

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Kurt

-Porque lo sé Kurt-dijo el rubio mirándolo-Ella es mi compañera de clase nomas…

-Eso no es lo que parecía-le reprocho Kurt

-Ok, yo me voy a mi próxima clase-exclamo Noah levantándose-hay mucha tensión sexual aquí-dijo riendo

Mercedes solo negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su compañero. Kurt solo bajo la mirada y el rubio se sonrojo.

Finn siguió a Noah y así todos se dispusieron a ir su siguiente clase.

Mike compartía la clase con Quinn, tenían juntos algebra y a Mike le encantaba era su materia favorita.

-Hola Quinn-saludo el chico asiático haciéndole lugar para que sentara con él

-Hola Mike-saludo contenta Quinn

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, dime

-Ok?...-Mike dudo-¿tienes novio?

-Quinn rio por lo bajo mirándolo-¿por qué?

-no sé, los chicos preguntaban hoy

-No, Mike no tengo, ya no tengo ninguna pareja, mi novia me dejo

Mike abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Quinn reía por su cara

-¿tu novia? Espera, dijiste novia?

-Sí, Mike dije novia-aclaro Quinn divertida

-Oh dios-Mike para todos lados-como es que todos a mi alrededor son…

-¿Son?

-Nada, déjalo así

-¿Mike?

-¿Si?

-¿No te molesta verdad?

-No. No Quinn no me molesta –sonrio Mike dándole seguridad a la rubia-entonces Sugar tiene razón

-¿En qué?

-tú haces una linda pareja con Rachel

Quinn se sorprendió-¿qué? Digo Rachel tiene novio

-Eso no es excusa-Quinn sonrio

Mike y Quinn terminaron con la clase de algebra con una cuantas llamadas de atención por parte de la profesora pero terminaron los ejercicios en pocos minutos.

La clase termino y se dispusieron a ir al casillero de la rubia.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?-pregunto Mike sonriendo mientras acompañaba a la rubia a su casillero

-Sí, si me gustaría

-Bien, sabes debo enseñarte, tengo un nuevo juego para Xbox…

Quinn sonreía y detrás de Mike estaba Rachel hablando con Jesse, parecían estar discutiendo por las reacciones de Rachel hacia el chico.

-¿Quinn?-pregunto Mike mientras movía su mano delante del rostro de la rubia-sabes debes ser un poco mas disimulada

Quinn le golpeo el brazo con su puño

-Auch!—se quejo Mike acariciando la parte en la que había sido golpeado, Quinn cerró su casillero

-Bien vamos-pregunto Quinn

-Claro, tú tienes auto verdad?

-Sí. Vamos-

Quinn y Mike salieron juntos del instituto dirigidos hacia el auto de la rubia.

En el trayecto del viaje Mike le explicaba sobre el nuevo juego y si Quinn podía ayudarlo a superar el nivel.

Llegaron a la casa de Mike a cabo de 30 minutos, era una casa con 1er piso y un jardín precioso, fuera se encontraba una mujer que por sus rasgos parecía la madre de Mike

-Hola mama-saludo abrazando a su madre Mike

-Hola mikito

-Hola señora Chang-saludo respetuosamente Quinn sonriendo

-Hola señorita, tú debes ser Quinn

-Si, como es qué..?

-Mike habla de ti siempre, eres como su nueva mejor amiga

Quinn rio-oh! Me alegro-Mike se puso nervioso y solo sonreía mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-Bien vamos Quinn-dijo Mike tirando del brazo de Quinn para que entrara adentro con él.

Quinn entro en la casa de Mike y se quedo hipnotizada por lo grande y ordenada que estaba su casa. Las paredes blancas, ventanales grandes y cuadros por doquier.

-Debo decir, que tu madre tiene muy buen gusto. Tu casa es hermosa

-Gracias-dijo Mike dejando su mochila en el armario-Quieres algo para tomar o comer?

-Un jugo de naranja-sonrio tímidamente Quinn

Quinn acompaño a Mike a la cocina y tomaron los dos un jugo de naranja preparado por Mike.

-Bien, vamos a mi cuarto, te vas a enamorar del juego

-Ok-rio Quinn por la efusividad del chico

-Subieron las escaleras y en la segunda puerta a la derecha se encontraba la habitación de Mike, era una habitación grande con una cama y muchos posters en las paredes, un escritorio, una computadora, una televisión conectada a la Xbox y varios juegos dispersos alrededor

Quinn pasaron varias horas jugando al juego de Mike hasta que Quinn recibió un mensaje por parte de Rachel.

_¿Quinn estás en tu casa?-Rachel_

-Oh un mensaje, ¿quién es?-sonrio Mike

-Nadie-se sonrojo Quinn

-oh vamos muéstrame

-No!-espeto Quinn

-Bien, entonces lo voy a ver

-¿Cómo?

Mike hizo el amague de agarrarle el celular y Quinn se levanto rápidamente.

-No lo harías- advirtió Quinn

Mike sonrio y tomo el celular de Quinn mientras la rubia trataba de sacárselo Mike lo leía-Oh Rachel!...Que necesitara...Creo que deberías ir ya!-dijo en tono de broma

-Basta-Quinn se sonrojo y agarro su celular-¿Que hago?

-Ve…y conquístala-bromeo Mike

-Mike!-contesto Quinn haciéndose la ofendida

-Fíjate que necesita…y recuerda que tenemos que hablar sobre el plan Kum

-Kum? Creí que iba a ser Sum

-no…ya está decidido, hoy lo tendrías que haber visto discutiendo porque Kurt cree que a Sam le gustas Tú

-Oh! Con razón me odia-dijo triste Quinn

-No te preocupes, cuando sepa que no es cierto, se le va a pasar-sonrio Mike- y ahora contéstale a Rachel

-Bien-

_¿Qué sucede Rach?-Quinn_

_Perdona, no quería molestar…puedo ir a tu casa…me pelee con Jesse-Rachel_

_Bien, sabes voy yo a tu casa, no te preocupes-Quinn_

_Gracias vecina-Rachel_

Oh! Vecina!...-bromeaba Mike-Vamos te acompaño a la puerta

Quinn llego a su casa primero y decidió cambiarse porque tenía el uniforme de las Cheerios. Bajo las escalera vestida con unos jeans negros y una remera blanca.

-Quinn?-cuestiono Judy-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo…iba a ver a Rachel

-Quinn es un poco tarde para eso-advirtió su madre-hazlo mañana ok?

-Bien-se resigno la rubia saludando a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn llego a su cuarto y vio por la ventana a Rachel. Tomo su lámpara de luz y comenzó a prenderla y apagarla hasta que Rachel se acerco a la ventana.

-_Lo siento_-escribió Quinn en un papel

Rachel se alejo de la ventana por un momento y escribió una nota

-_No te preocupes, Gracias…_

Quinn sonrio mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo

-_Que duermas bien_-escribió la morocha

-_Tú también, hasta mañana_-escribió y Rachel le sonrio ampliamente y se recostó en su cama apagando la luz.

Quinn la vio irse y se quedo mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Qué pasaría si tan solo, se acercara a la ventana? ¿Qué pasaría si se atreviera a escalar hasta la ventana de Rachel? ¿Qué haría Rachel?


	13. Quédate Conmigo

_**Quédate conmigo**_

Quinn se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo, no podía dormir, en su mente rondaba Rachel, una y otra vez, Porque se había peleado con Jesse? Porque la había llamado a ella y no a Kurt?

Quinn se levanto de su cama, sentándose en ella mientras se ponía una campera y unas zapatillas, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, su cuerpo se estremeció con el frio de la noche ya eran las 2.00 de la mañana, camino por su propio techo con mucho cuidado sin hacer tanto ruido y se acerco al gran árbol frondoso que unía las dos casa, la de ella y la de Rachel, se trepo y cayó en el techo de la morocha con un ruido sordo, camino sigilosamente hacia la ventana y vio que esta se encontraba entreabierta y entro dentro de la habitación sin llamar a Rachel primero.

Entro en la habitación y vio a Rachel acostada en su cama, con su pelo alborotado y su rostro un poco triste parecía que había llorado mucho.

Quinn acaricio la mejilla de la morocha y esta solo sonreía mientras permanecía dormida.

-¿Rachel?-susurro Quinn al oído de la morocha

-¿Quinn?-murmuro adormecida la morocha mientras se movía en sueño

-Despierta Rach…-Susurro Quinn

-Quinn-dijo Rachel despertándose poco a poco. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir…estaba pensando en ti

-¿en mi?

-Si sobre lo que te paso…Quiero saber que sucede

Rachel se reincorporo en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama mientras prendía el velador de su mesita de luz

-Eres muy dulce Quinn-sonrio Rachel-Pelee con Jesse-Rachel dudo en la respuesta mientras miraba a Quinn que se había sentado en la cama

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Quinn

*Flashback*

-¿Amor?

-¿Que sucede?

-Te estaba hablando sobre nuestra cita el sábado, tengo día libre-dijo Jesse molesto

-Lo siento, es que...

-Estas un poco distante y distraída. ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Jesse mientras se apoyaba en el locker mirando a Rachel a los ojos

-No amor…Solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo-afirmo Rachel mientras le daba un beso corto, se separo lentamente de Jesse y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Quinn con una chica de baja estatura, caminaban juntas hacia clases era Sugar ya la había conocido durante el almuerzo y sonrio al ver que Quinn le había sonreído

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo-Jesse la agarro de la mano mientras se dirigían al auditorio

-¿Que sucede?-Rachel pudo ver arriba del escenario un mantel y una canasta y pétalos de rosas alrededor-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Rachel sorprendida mientras sonreía

-Es...Puedes llamarla nuestra cita luego de 1 mes de novios

-Esto es hermoso Jes!-Rachel lo abrazo mientras el chico de rulos le hacía señas para que se sentaran

-Espero que estemos juntos muchos mas meses, años, siglos-Propuso Jesse mientras servía en 2 copas un poco de champagne

-Esto no me hará mal, estamos en la escuela, y tengo clases más tarde

-Es champagne sin alcohol, no te preocupes-sonrio Jesse mientras le mostraba la etiqueta del envase

-Eres muy atento conmigo, Gracias

-De nada amor-Sonrio Jesse mientras se acercaba la morocha, Rachel cerró la brecha entre sus rostros y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, Jesse comenzó a acostarla sobre el mantel que se encontraba en el piso mientras la tomaba por la cintura, Rachel comenzó acariciar el pelo del chico y Jesse empezó a besar el cuello de la morocha mientras Rachel trataba de no emitir ningún sonido.

-Te amo-susurro Jesse y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control del momento, hasta que se separaron un poco en busca de aire

-Yo también Quinn

Jesse se separo bruscamente de la morocha y lo miro atónito, ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?

-Que sucede?-pregunto Rachel aturdida por la actitud del chico

-Me acabas de llamar Quinn-dijo el chico serio y molesto

-¿Yo? Yo no dije Quinn

-Sí, si lo hiciste Rachel, te escuche claramente

Rachel se levanto del piso para acercarse a Jesse

-amor...lo siento, es que tal vez se me cruzo ella-contesto Rachel confundida y no muy segura de lo que decía

-Se te cruzo ella por la mente, cuando estas teniendo un momento romántico conmigo, Tu NOVIO-enfatizo la palabra enojado Jesse mientras la miraba a la morocha

-Es que-Rachel bajo la mirada y se acomodo su pelo nerviosa-no es así, estaba pensando en el dueto que tengo con Quinn eso es todo, ya te dije que estoy un poco cansada, tú mismo me dijiste que estaba distraída

-Rachel no es lo mismo!-Jesse se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los pasillos del Mckinley, Rachel corrió detrás de él, y lo agarro del brazo para que la escuchase-Amor! Yo te amo

-Eso lo sé, ¿pero porque dijiste su nombre?-contesto enojado

-No lo sé-contesto nerviosa Rachel

-Bueno cuando lo descubras me llamas ¿ok?-Dijo Jesse

-Jes!, por favor-suplico Rachel

-Rachel, no puedo olvidar que acabas de decirme el nombre de tu amiga cuando te estaba besando y te dije Te amo-Jesse contesto molesto

-Lo siento!-Rachel miro detrás de Jesse y pudo ver a Mike y a Quinn-en verdad perdón!

-Nos vemos luego Rachel-Jesse se alejo en el sentido contrario de Quinn y Rachel quedo sola perdiendo de vista Jesse, se dio la vuelta y Quinn ya no estaba y solo atino a ir con su amigo Kurt.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Es una estupidez

-No crea que lo sea-dijo Quinn apuntando a los pañuelitos que yacían en el suelo de la morocha mientras le sonreía-dime, soy tu vecina y amiga ¿no?

-Quinn-Rachel le sonrio-me pelee porque él se va a Nueva York luego de este año-afirmo Rachel, recordando que Jesse dejaba Ohio para ir a la universidad de Nueva York

-Oh!, no estés mal por eso-murmuro Quinn acercándose a la morocha-y lo van a dejar?

-Sí, presiento que si, y en verdad lo amo-dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn, la rubia correspondió el abrazo embriagándose del olor a vainilla que tenía Rachel

-Hueles a vainilla-susurro Quinn mientras sonreía cerrando sus ojos

-¿En verdad?-dijo Rachel sin separase del abrazo-Tu hueles rico también-rio Rachel separándose lentamente de Quinn

-Gracias-dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos

-De nada…nadie nunca me había dicho que olía a vainilla-sonrio Rachel

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, dicen no?

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Rachel bajando su mirada

-Rach?, no estés mal por Jesse, disfruta con el este año, y tal vez puedan llevar una relación a la distancia quien sabe

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta gracias vecina-agradeció Rachel besando en la mejilla a Quinn dejando a la rubia sorprendida y nerviosa

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya…Tienes que descansar-murmuro Quinn levantándose de la cama

-Espera-susurro Rachel tomándola por la muñeca-Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?-cuestiono la morocha

Quinn sonrio-Ok, me quedare contigo, hasta que te duermas

Rachel se acostó dejándole un lugar la rubia y apago la luz de su lámpara.

-Que descanses-susurro Quinn

-¿Quinn?-murmuro Rachel

-¿Que sucede?

-Abrázame…-susurro dulcemente Rachel tomando la mano de la rubia para que la abrazara por la cintura

-Descansa-murmuro Quinn nerviosa, mientras se enamoraba y disfrutaba de aquel olor que poseía el cuerpo de la morocha.

Comenzó a sonar el despertador a las 6.00 de la mañana ya comenzaba un nuevo día.

Rachel apago aquel reloj y se dio vuelta para ver a su lado a Quinn, que seguía dormida muy plácidamente.

Rachel se mordió el labio y acaricio el pelo de la rubia que respiraba lentamente.

-Quinn-murmuro Rachel

-Mmm-murmuro dormida la rubia

-Quinn, despiertas-susurro Rachel tratando de despertarla mientras le movía suavemente el brazo

-Mama, ya me levanto

Rachel sonrio ante aquella contestación de Quinn.

-Quinn, no soy tu madre

Quinn se levanto de golpe chocando con Rachel

-Auch!-se quejo Rachel luego del golpe de cabezas de las 2

-Lo siento-dijo Quinn acariciando la cabeza de Rachel

-Está bien-sonrio Rachel-¿tu estas bien?

-sí, tu cabeza no es tan dura-sonrio Quinn mientras se refregaba los ojos y se acomodaba su pelo

-eres muy linda cuando duermes, me equivocas con tu madre-dijo Rachel bromeando

Quinn rio-si, es que, estoy acostumbrada a que me llame hasta que se cansa y comienza a cantar

-Oh! ¿Y canta bien?

-No!-declaro Quinn con cara de desagrado

Rachel rio y se levanto de la cama-creo que deberías ir a tu casa?, tu madre va a matarte si no te encuentra allí-Quinn asintió y se acerco a la ventana

-Te veo luego-dijo Quinn besando la mejilla de la morocha dejándola sorprendida

-Te veo luego-susurro Rachel mordiéndose el labio y yéndose a preparar para sus ejercicios matutinos.

Quinn se sentó en su cama con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro cuando el sonido de su celular la saco de aquel transe

-Hola-saludo Quinn

-Hola Q-saludaron desde la otra línea era Maddie

-Hola Mad, ¿como estas?-pregunto Quinn sonriendo por escuchar la voz de su amiga

-Bien, estoy en los ángeles ya!...Quería pedirte perdón

Quinn la interrumpió rápidamente-No!..Yo tengo que disculparme…En verdad lo siento Maddie, es que no sabía cómo hacer, mi madre recién me acogía en su casa por un error mío y ya sé que es mi madre, pero bueno...tenía miedo

-Lo sé-susurro Maddie-Te extraño

-oh! Yo también los extraño-dijo Quinn, no quería que su ex se haga la película, en verdad extrañaba a Maddie y a Kevin, pero con Maddie solo quería una amistad como ya la habían tenido antes

-Quinn puedo hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad

-¿Ok?-dijo Quinn confundida-adelante-respondió Quinn nerviosa

-¿Te gusta Rachel?-pregunto tangente Maddie sin ninguna pausa en medio de esa pregunta

Quinn solo quedo en silencio, pensando en una respuesta-Ese silencio me dice demasiado Lucy

-Lo siento, es que…Creo que si me gusta ella-contesto Quinn con inseguridad

-Entonces ¿lo nuestro se acabo?-Indicó Maddie con su voz apagada

-Mad?..Yo te quiero, pero no voy a lastimarte…Entonces.. si se termino-explico Quinn susurrando las ultimas palabras

-Gracias Quinn-

-Por qué?-contesto confundida Quinn

-Por no querer lastimarme-

-Te quiero demasiado para hacer algo así…Mad? Siempre voy a quererte…nuestra amistad siempre va a existir ¿de acuerdo?

-Ajam-murmuro Maddie con su voz quebrada-¿Sabes? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas

-Sí, yo debo prepararme para el instituto-indico Quinn

-Luego hablamos-dijo Maddie con su voz entrecortada-Adiós te quiero Lucy

-Adiós!-dijo Quinn y escucho quede del otro lado cortaban la llamada-Te quiero-susurro Quinn sentándose en su cama mientras miraba hacia el techo

Quinn! Ya estas levantada-grito su mama emocionada y Quinn se sorprendió-esto es impresionante

Quinn rio-No te burles, además no te acostumbres-indico Quinn

-Que lastima-murmuro su madre sonriendo-¿Estás bien?

Quinn respiro profundo-Si creo que estoy bien-Asintió Quinn-¿Desayunamos?

-Vamos, John está preparando un poco de Tocino

-Genial-sonrio Quinn levantándose de la cama y Bajando con su madre las escaleras.

Quinn Bajo del auto y vio a lo lejos a sus dos compañeras y amigas Brittany y Santana.

-Hey Quinn!-saludo Brittany mientras la abrazaba

-Hola Britt-Britt-saludo contenta Quinn

-Amaneciste de muy buen humor hoy Rubi

-Hola Santana-saludo abrazándola también, esta se resistió pero luego cedió y la abrazo

-Ok…Que te sucede?-pregunto Santana aturdida

-Nada, solo estoy de buen humor-respondió entrando al instituto

-Acá hay gato encerrado

-¿Donde?-pregunto inocentemente Brittany preocupada

-No, Britt es una forma de decir, no hay un gato encerrado

-Oh!-Britt sonrio relajada y Santana junto su menique junto a la de la rubia para entrar al instituto.

Quinn camino por los pasillos del Mckinley y se dirigió a su casillero cuando de repente llego sugar sorprendiéndola

-Hey!..Hola Quinn

-Hey...¿Como estas Sugar?-sonrio Quinn sacando los libros

-Bien, un poco nerviosa…Mr. Schue dijo que hoy voy a audicionar

-Oh! ¿En verdad?-Sugar asintió sonriendo-me alegro, lo harás Bien!

-Gracias Quinn-Sugar la abrazo-Eres muy buena

-De nada, Suerte!...Yo estaré alentándote

Sugar Rio mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero, Quinn termino de sacar los libros de su próxima clase, y su cerro su casillero encontrándose con Mike

-Mike!-Dijo Quinn asustada tirando los libro

-Oh! Perdón Quinn-sonrio Mike-no quería asustarte-se disculpo Mike levantando los libros

-Gracias-agradeció la rubia-¿Como estas?

-Bien… ¿Tu?, me contaron que estas muy Feliz

-¿Quien?

-No importa, ¿algo para contarme?

-Mike!-lo reto porque sabía a lo que se refería el chico

-Ok, luego me cuentas-sonrio el chico mientras se perdía entre los estudiantes Quinn negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Hey!-Saludo Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn

-Hola

-¿Que sucede?-cuestiono la morocha viendo sonreír a Quinn

-Nada…Mike y sus bromas

Rachel la miro esperando que le contase

-Kurt cree me gusta Sam-mintió la rubia

-¿A Kurt le gusta Sam?

-Sí, mucho diría yo… ¿tú no lo sabías?-pregunto Quinn sorprendida

-Bueno, lo hablamos con Kurt…Pero, nunca creí que se pondría celoso de ti

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Quinn levantando sus cejas

-Bueno porque tú sabes…a ti no te gustan los chicos

-Pero él no lo sabe-indico Quinn- Además quien sabe, tal vez me enamore de algún chico-dijo Quinn molesta y se fue hacia su clase, dejando a Rachel sorprendida por esa respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	14. Desmoronándose

_**Desmoronándose**_

Quinn se dirigió a su clase de algebra que compartía junto con Mike y se sentó con el prepotentemente dando lugar a su mal humor

-Hey ¿qué sucede?

-Nada-murmuró Quinn mirando hacia el frente

-Quinn hace 2 minutos estabas bien ¿qué paso?

-Nada Mike-

-Ok..Si no confías en mí

-Mike-Quinn lo miro-No es eso, me moleste con Rachel ¿ok?

-¿Por qué? ¿Que hizo?

-Nada…me pregunto luego de que tú te fueras porque me reía, y le mentí diciéndole que me cargabas con Sam y ella dijo algo como que Kurt no debía preocuparse por mí porque me gustan las mujeres-confeso Quinn algo molesta con el ceño fruncido

-¿Es solo eso?

-Si-afirmo Quinn

-Bueno pero tiene razón

-Pero solo tú, ella y Santana lo saben...Además no me interesa quien lo que sepa sino la forma en que me lo dijo

-Quinn-Sonrio Mike-no es para tanto...Sabes cómo es Rachel de prepotente y demandante

-Chang y compañía-advirtió la profesora mientras volvía su explicación

-Lo siento-murmuro Mike

La hora prosiguió tranquila sin interrupciones y Mike y Quinn trabajaron arduamente en el trabajo asignado, luego de que sonara la campana, Mike acompaño a Quinn a su locker

-En verdad Quinn no es para tanto

-Bien, está bien…no es para tanto-afirmo Quinn

-ahora, me vas a contar porque estabas de TAN buen humor esta mañana?-cuestiono Mike

-Bueno…-Quinn guardo sus libros en el locker-dormí con ella

Mike se sorprendió-espera dormir de dormir

-Si Mike, ¿qué otro dormir conoces?

-Bueno acaso hay un dormir más

-¿Ok? No solo dormir

-¿Cómo? Es decir...No entiendo

-Ayer discutió con Jesse. Te acuerdas que me mando un mensaje-Mike asintió-bueno me cole por su ventana de la habitación y le pregunte qué había ocurrido y me dijo algo de que Jesse se iba a Nueva York a estudiar

-¿En verdad?

-Eso dijo ella...y bueno luego cuando me iba me agarro de mi muñeca y me dijo que durmiera con ella

-Wow estaba muy

-Triste-agrego Quinn

-Bueno, pero ya se te paso el enojo

-No-aclaro Quinn- No se me paso, no entiendo porque lo dijo de esa forma

-Aquí viene. Hablando de Roma

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida mirando hacia donde Mike tenía su vista

-Hola Mike-saludo dulcemente Rachel-Quinn podemos hablar?-pregunto mientras que Quinn la miro para contestar

-Chicos-dijo Sam agitado-los busque por todos lados, Sugar va a audicionar y quieren que ustedes están ahí también

-Ok vamos-dijo Mike seguido por Sam

-Bueno, tal vez luego de la audición podemos hablar?-cuestiono la morocha nerviosa

-No lo sé-respondió Quinn-Sam!-El chico rubio se dio vuelta-espera

Quinn fue al auditorio junto con Sam seguida por Rachel que estaba molesta por la actitud la chica.

Quinn se sentó con sus 2 chicos favoritos en la fila de adelante quedando en el medio de Mike y Sam, quedando ante la atenta mirada de Kurt y Rachel que sentaron detrás.

-Luego dicen que es lesbiana, y va se sienta con Sam

-Kurt!-lo reto la morocha-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Aparte de que toda la escuela lo dice, vamos como no te enteraste, además dicen que tiene una novia parecida a la actriz Alexz Jhonson

-No tiene novia-espeto Rachel molesta

-Bien, pero dijeron que la vieron con una chica aquí en el auditorio

-Bueno chicos ubíquense-hablo Mr. Schue-Listo?

Los chicos asintieron.

-Bueno esta es la audición de Sugar Motta-presento Schuester con una sonrisa y yéndose a sentar a los asientos de adelante

-Hola chicos-saludo Sugar con una sonrisa que demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba-Voy a cantar la canción Lady Marmalade de Christina Aguilera y necesito la ayuda de Tina y Mercedes por favor

Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia los micrófonos de atrás.

Sugar comenzó a mover sus caderas con el ritmo de la canción y tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con una voz muy particular.

**Tina Y Mercedes:**_**  
>Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister<br>hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

**Sugar:  
><strong>_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
>Strutting her stuff on the street<br>She said, hello, hey Joe  
>You wanna give it a go? <strong>__**Oh**_

-Esto es...-dijo Rachel sin terminar

-Horrible concluyo Kurt haciendo muecas de dolor por la voz de la chica

**Todas:**_**  
>Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)<br>Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
>Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh)<br>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

**Sugar**_**  
>He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up<br>Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
>On her black satin sheets<br>Is where he started to freak, yeah**_

**Todas:**_**  
>Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)<br>Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
>Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)<br>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)**_

-dijo ¿qué sabia bailar o cantar?-pregunto Sam inconscientemente mientras lo miraba sorprendido como se deslizaba por todo el escenario con su baile

**Todas:**_**  
>Marmalade (ooh)<br>Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
>Marmalade (ohh)<strong>_

**sugar:**_**  
>Hey, hey, hey<br>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
>Color of cafe au lait, alright<br>Made the savage beast inside  
>Roar until he cried<br>More (more), more (more), more!**_

-Woow! Eres la mejor Sugar-grito Brittany sonriendo ante la atenta mirada asesina de Santana

**Todas:**_**  
>Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)<br>Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
>Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)<br>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)<br>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)**_

**Sugar:**_**  
>Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes.<strong>_

Concluyo Sugar con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno Sugar-empezó Mr. Schue antes de ser interrumpido por Rachel

-Luego te llamamos-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa falsa

-Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado-sonrio Sugar-no tarde tanto en deliberar ya soy que soy excelente, lo siento Asperger-aclaro con vergüenza Sugar despareciendo por detrás del escenario

Tina y mercedes bajaron del escenario al encuentro de sus compañeros

-Bien, eso significa que no hay manera de que entre al club verdad?-pregunto irónicamente la morocha mientras Kurt asentía

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Brittany

-Britt-murmuro santana

-No, Britt tiene razón ¿por qué?

-Bueno por lo obvio Quinn-dijo Kurt molesto

-Que es lo obvio, saben no todos nacemos con un talento intacto, a algunos les cuesta más que otros, además en este grupo la mitad solo sabe cantar y la otra mitad bailar, Sugar sabe bailar

-Oh vamos Quinn!-dijo santana con una sonrisa-eso no es bailar

-No te metas Santana porque tu no la quieres a Sugar

-Hey tranquila Fabray, yo me meto donde quiero y Sugar canta como si la estuviera matando y su baile es pésimo, yo solo digo lo que veo-concluyo santana

-Ok, entonces Sugar no entra al club-dijo Mr. Schuester

-Entonces renuncio-espeto Quinn enojada yéndose del auditorio

-Quinn-murmuro Rachel y la rubia se dio media vuelta

-¿Que sucede?

-No puedes irte

-¿Por qué?, creí que este club aceptaba a quien sea

-Sí pero que sepa cantar y bailar-aclaro Kurt irónicamente

-Eso que tiene, Finn no sabe bailar-el chico lo miro sorprendido-lo siento-Mike y Brittany no saben lucirse cantando pero bailan asombrosamente bien-explico Quinn

-Pero Quinn nos costó llegar a las nacionales en Nueva York este año

-Bueno entonces disfruta con tu grupo, si antes yo no estaba-concluyo Quinn dejando el lugar

-Quinn-dijo Mr. Schuester

-Yo también me voy-murmuro Brittany

-Britt-susurro santana triste

-Yo también renuncio-anuncio Mike siguiendo a Brittany mientras los chicos se sorprendían

-Yo me largo de aquí-dijo Finn-yo solo se cantar, Sugar sabe moverse

-Espera Finn!-dijo Puck-Yo también renuncio, espero que su egoísmo los deje ver algún día-murmuro Puck a Rachel y Kurt-Esto es un club apto para quien sea

-Chicos-suplico Mr. Schuester

-Bien ahora todos se fueron

-¿Alguien más quiere irse?-pregunto margado Mr. Schuester

-No pregunte-susurro Rachel

-Genial hace dos semanas llega a la escuela y hace una movilización en contra nuestro-explico Kurt enojado

-Yo también me voy-dijo Sam sorprendiendo a Kurt-Creí que eras diferente Kurt-murmuro Sam al pasar por al lado del chico

-Sam-suplico Rachel-Es genial ¿cómo logra todo esto? Es una líder en desarmar las cosas que cuestan tener-concluyo Rachel recordando a Jesse

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto mercedes

-Por nada-respondió nerviosa Rachel

-Yo también me voy

-Artie-suplico Kurt

-Creí que aceptaban a quien sea, yo soy diferente al resto y me aceptaron-explico Artie dejando el lugar

-Espera Artie!-dijo Tina-voy contigo

-Genial-murmuro enojada santana cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno chicos…piensen en que van a hacer-dijo Mr. Schuester agarrando su bolso y yéndose del lugar

Quinn se dirigió a la cafetería colgando su bolso en la silla, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Brittany

-Oh!-se asusto Quinn-que haces aquí Britt?

-renuncie-dijo Brittany mirando hacia la puerta donde se acercaban los chicos a sentarse en la mesa de Quinn

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto confundida Quinn

-Renunciamos todos-espeto Finn

-¿cómo? Digo ¿porque?

-Tienes razón Quinn-dijo puck-todos tenemos distintos talento, además viste como se movía Sugar-acoto puck mientras los chicos asentían

-Si además, puede practicar canto y yo podría ayudarla con el baile-explico Mike ante la mirada atenta de todos-Además yo estudio canto junto a Brittany-Brittany asintió

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Tina

-Sí, ya podríamos cantar solos-concluyo Mike bromeando haciendo reír a todos los chicos

-como se lo tomaron Kurt y Rachel-pregunto la rubia

-Bueno Kurt está enojado

-Pero Rachel te echa a ti la culpa-acoto Artie acomodándose sus anteojos

-¿A mí? ¿Porque?

-Bueno dijo que eras algo así como una líder en destruir cosas que uno tiene-explico tina

-¿eso dijo?-pregunto Mike confundido y Artie y Tina asintieron

-Ya vuelvo-dijo Quinn levantándose

-¿Dónde vas Quinn?-pregunto Brittany

-A hablar con Rachel-concluyo poniéndose su bolso cruzado sobre el hombro y dejando el lugar

Quinn se fue en busca de Rachel en el auditorio y la vio sola sentada frente al piano. Mirando a la nada en particular, solo pensando como Quinn había logrado desintegrar un grupo en 2 minutos, porque la rubia daba tanta seguridad con lo que hacía o decía.

Quinn atino a acercarse pero no lo hizo, ya que Rachel iba a cantar entonces decidió esconderse detrás del telón.

Rachel comenzó a cantar pensando en Jesse, sus padres, su madre, su sueño, y sobre todo Quinn.

Porque estaba logrando desencajar todo lo que había logrado tener en ese año.

Por que la había nombrado cuando estaba con su novio en algo tan íntimo y dulce como aquella cita.

_**Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<strong>_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<strong>_

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, what you think you give me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables**_

_**Under haunted skies I see you, ooh  
>Where love is lost, your ghost is found<br>I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
>As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down<strong>_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<strong>_

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, what you think you give me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>Turning tables**_

_**Next time I'll be braver  
>I'll be my own savior<br>When the thunder calls for me  
>Next time I'll be braver<br>I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<strong>_

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, what you think you give me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables  
>Turning tables, yeah<br>Turning ohh**_

Rachel termino de cantar sollozando ante la Mirada preocupada de Quinn.

Porque se preocupaba por Quinn, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, si Quinn solo era su vecina, su amiga, compañera de escuela, si solo era la chica de al lado.

-¿Por que tuviste que aparecer ahora? Arruinas todo-murmuro Rachel confundiendo a la rubia-Te odio!-grito Rachel tirando las partituras al piso y llorando sobre el piano, Quinn solo negó y se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero se enredo con el telón y cayo haciendo un ruido que sorprendió a Rachel

-¿Quinn?-pregunto Rachel viéndola en el suelo-¿qué haces aquí?-cuestionó la morocha acercándose a Quinn mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y Quinn se recomponía en el suelo.


	15. Histeria

**Histeria**

En la cafetería se encontraban los chicos sentados en la mesa que antes estaba ocupada solo por Quinn, antes de salir disparada hacia el auditorio a hablar con Rachel.

Los chicos estaban en pleno almuerzo faltaban menos de 15 minutos para las próximas clases..Sugar apareció por la puerta de la cafetería con una sonrisa divertida y Brittany le hizo señas que sentara junto a ella y ella acepto con gusto, mientras detrás entraban Mercedes, Kurt y Santana con un enojo hacia la castaña que se reía junto con Brittany.

Los 3 chicos se sentaron viendo al grupo que se divertía con las bromas Puck y con Mike que trataba de enseñarle a Finn un paso fácil pero el chico alto no lo lograba y se reía por ello.

-Ni siquiera les importa el club-exclamo mercedes un poco molesta

-Están contentos, pareciera que tanto esfuerzo..No haya servido para nada-Comento Kurt viendo a Sam a una esquina de la mesa y este volteo a mirarlo serio

-Es esa Sugar, desde que apareció intenta separar a todos

-Santana dices eso porque esta con la rubia-Aclaro mercedes

-No, tiene razón santana, esa chica se cree mejor que todos y encima siempre se junta con los mas débiles como Brittany o Quinn, y cuando Quinn hace o dice algo…Todos la siguen-Concluyeron a coro los 3 chicos

-Ok me canse!-dijo santana yendo a la mesa de Brittany mientras los 2 chicos la miraban preocupados por su reacción

-Brittany!-la llamo santana llamando la atención de todo el grupo

-Santana-contesto Brittany enojada-¿Que sucede? Pregunto ofuscada la rubia

-Ven conmigo-la obligo la latina jalándola de la mano y llevándosela de la cafetería mientras todos se miraban sorprendidos y luego volvían a sus temas.

Santana la llevo arrastre hasta la sala del conserje y cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando a una Brittany sorprendida y un poco asustada

-¿Que te sucede?-

Santana la miro consternada- ¿encima me lo preguntas? Estas de aquí para allá con esa

-Se llama Sugar-aclaro Brittany molesta apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos

-Como sea no entiendo, además creí que te gustaba estar en el club Glee…o al menos recuerdo que tú me pediste que entráramos junta-explico santana

-Pero no quiero que Sugar se quede fuera del club-agrego la rubia preocupada

-¿porque? Hace 2 días la conoces

-Es que me dijo que hay alguien que quiere matar a Lord tubbington y si no entra al club lo va a matar

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida santana

-Si eso me dijo, y no quiero perder a lord por mi culpa

-Britt-murmuro santana acercándose a la rubia de ojos azules-sabes no le va a hacer nada a tu gato

-Nuestro-murmuro Brittany

-Nuestro-sonrio santana-Te prometo que no le va a pasar nada si Sugar no entra al club

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto confundida

-Bueno-contesto santana acariciando el pelo de su novia-Porque yo lo voy a proteger ok? Y nadie se va acercar a nuestro amado Lord Tubbington-concluyo la latina con una sonrisa tierna

-Gracias san-Britt la abrazo y se separo lentamente, miro los ojos de la latina y la beso delicadamente, explorando cada espacio de los labios de santana que sonreía contenta y la sostenía por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

En la cafetería los chicos seguían divagando acerca de santana y Brittany y sobre Quinn y Rachel.

-Bueno seguro santana la pasa mejor que Quinn-agrego tina ante la mirada sorprendida del grupo

-yo creo que Quinn tuvo sexo de reconciliación, sobre el piano-acoto Puck

-Agh puck-lo reto Sugar y tina mientras los chicos se reían

-Quinn y Rachel no tiene nada chicos-aclaro Mike-además Rachel esta con el felpudo de Jesse St. James

-Da lo mismo…Yo Salí con santana y ahora está encerrada en algún salón con Brittany-recordó puck un poco confundido

-Hablando de roma-murmuro Finn molesto viendo como se acercaba Jesse con su grupo y se sentaban en una mesa aparte

-No entiendo porque practican aquí todavía-murmuro Artie

-Son competencia deberían ir a otro sitio-acoto Sam

Jesse se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa del grupo Glee con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola chicos, me entere que su grupo se disolvió-comento Jesse junto a una morena que siempre lo acompañaba en los números musicales

-Traten de poder llegar al número de 12, sino, no participan-agrego la morocha con su egocentrismo

-Sabemos las reglas, gracias-aclaro Finn

-Solo les avisábamos-murmuro la chica con una sonrisa al grupo

-Saben donde esta Rachel?-pregunto Jesse confundido por la falta de la morena

-Tú eres el novio ¿no?-pregunto Mike-deberías saberlo

-Claro, solo que no estoy atrás de ella todo el tiempo, eso ahoga a las mujeres, y a las personas Mike-contesto molesto el chico del pelo rizado-Disfruten su comida-se despidió Jesse sentándose en su mesa

Quinn se encontraba con Rachel en el auditorio mientras todo esto ocurría, Quinn se levanto rápidamente del suelo con la ayuda de Rachel.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Rachel

-Lo mismo pregunto-contesto Quinn viendo las partituras en el suelo

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-pregunto Rachel levantando las hojas dispersas por el suelo con la ayuda de Quinn

-¿hace cuanto estas tu?-cuestiono Quinn

-Puedes dejar de responderme con las mismas preguntas

-Si tu no las contestas porque debería yo?-exclamo Quinn levantándose su mirada encontrándose con la de Rachel que se encontraba muy cerca de ella

Rachel trago saliva y vio los ojos verdosos con un tinte de dorado y luego miro los labios rosas de la chica y se levanto rápidamente dejando las partituras en el lugar donde se encontraban

-Estoy bien, y estoy aquí desde la audición de Sugar

-Eso no parecía-murmuro Quinn dejando las partituras arriba del piano mientras Rachel se alejaba un paso de Quinn

-Bueno contéstame tú-demando Rachel apoyando su mano sobre el piano

-Si estoy bien, no fue nada, solo una caída torpe por culpa del telón-sonrio Quinn

-¿Porque te escondías?-pregunto Rachel

-Si te contesto esa pregunta tú tienes que contestar la mía-acoto Quinn

-Ok no quiero saber tanto, ¿hace cuanto estabas aquí?

-Desde que empezaste a cantar-murmuro Quinn mirando la mano de la morena que se movía nerviosa sobre el piano- ¿Porque llorabas?

-¿Porque te escondías?-pregunto ofuscada Rachel

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso-

-¿Qué?-cuestiono la morena

-el movimiento de tu mano-Quinn apoyo su mano sobre la de una Rachel sorprendida-digo, las preguntas-se corrigió Quinn sin sacar su mano sobre la de Rachel

-No entiendo ¿qué quieres?-pregunto la morena cruzándose de brazos

-Venia a preguntarte algo-exclamo Quinn

-Bien, acá estoy ¿no?, dime-dijo Rachel un poco molesta

-¿Porque eres así?

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

-De repente eres toda linda, buena y luego boom! eres Rachel Berry la diva del Instituto Mckinley

-Eso no es verdad-se defendió Rachel

-Oh por dios!, yo no hice que todo el club renunciara

-Claro-acoto Rachel bufando

-¿Qué? Es verdad, yo sola renuncie, jamás pedí apoyo de nadie-

-Sabes Quinn lo que me enoja-Quinn hizo una seña para que prosiguiera-es que tengo razón y tú y tu rebeldía que acostumbras a tener no es compatible conmigo, yo sé a dónde voy y lo que quiero y tu llegas y logras una movilización

-Agh Rachel solo es un club, además van a regresar-interrumpió Quinn

-No hablo solo del club-confeso Rachel enojada

-¿entonces? no entiendo-contesto confundida Quinn

Oh genial Rachel y ahora qué?-pensó la morocha- ay no es nada Quinn, déjalo así, hablare con el Profesor Schuester para que acepte a Sugar por el bien del club, ya que con 4 personas no se logra competir-concluyo Rachel dándose media vuelta para retirarse cuando Quinn la tomo del brazo

-No-susurro Quinn con la mirada en el piso-Deja que le diga a Sugar sobre la decisión que tomaste tu y Kurt...y te voy a devolver a tu club completo, pero no cuentes conmigo-termino diciendo la rubia mientras se alejaba

Rachel se quedo estática en su lugar mirando hacia donde había salido Quinn y salió corriendo tras la rubia que se iba por el pasillo.

-No entiendo que querías demostrar!-grito Rachel

Quinn se dio la vuelta reconociendo la voz de la morocha-¿Qué? Pregunto confundida y viendo como se acercaba Rachel enojada

-Que era lo que querías, que te diera la razón, nada más!…

-Yo no quería eso, yo solo quiero disculparme...Tienes razón tuvieron mucho trabajo en conseguir ir a las nacionales

-no me des la razón!-grito Rachel-tu solo querías que yo me diera cuenta de mi egoísmo y tu eres la más egoísta!

-¿Qué? Te escuchas cuando hablas, tu eres egoísta aquí!-espeto Quinn enojada mientras los chicos de la cafetería se acercaban al pasillo

-Yo?..Tú desarmaste mi club en 5 segundos por ser tan rebelde y renunciar porque no quería a aceptar a Sugar, ni siquiera pensaste en las nacionales del Club!-

-Yo no desarme nada ok? Ellos renunciaron por su cuenta, y yo por la mía, jamás pedí apoyo de nadie-respondió Quinn

-Creo que se van a besar si siguen acercándose así-agrego Tina mirando al grupo que estaban atentos a la discusión

-Te odio Quinn!-grito Rachel dejando a la rubia sorprendida por esas palabras

-Solo porque tu grupo se desmorono ¿me odias?

Rachel se quedo inmóvil cuando apareció Jesse detrás de Quinn observándola serio-Si, solo por eso-contesto la morocha bajando la mirada

-Bien, que interesa solo falta un 1 mes para que me largue de aquí!-grito Quinn caminando hacia la salida del instituto

-Quinn!-la llamo Mike yendo tras la rubia

-¿Que miran?-pregunto molesta la morocha y se dirigió al baño

-Rachel!-la siguió Kurt

-Eso fue intenso-acoto Finn mientras todos asentían y el timbre sonó dando aviso a las siguientes clases.

-Ok! Que esperan a sus salones-Exclamo el director Figgins mientras todos los chicos susurraban por lo bajo y se iban a sus clases correspondientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni sus personajes me pertencen<strong>


	16. Pretending

**Pretending**

-Quinn!-grito Mike agitado llegando hacia las afueras del colegio donde Quinn se encontraba

-¿Qué pasa?-grito Quinn enojada enfrentándolo dejando a Mike sorprendido-Lo siento -murmuro Quinn sentándose en un banco cerca del lugar

-¿Que paso con Rachel?-pregunto Mike preocupado

-Es una idiota eso sucede-dijo Quinn alterada

- no pensabas eso ayer

-Bueno ayer no era hoy-susurro Quinn mirando hacia el suelo- es una histérica eso sucede-confeso Quinn

-Rach!-llamo Kurt a la puerta del baño-abre! Soy Kurt tu amigo, ábreme

-Vete Kurt! No quiero hablar con nadie-contesto la morocha con la voz entrecortada

-Rachel vamos ábreme! Sabes que no voy a irme-insistió

Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre el sanitario tapándose el rostro con sus manos mientras omitía las ganas de llorar pero sus lágrimas salían sin cesar.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta despacio viendo a Kurt apoyado sobre el lavabo mirándola con melancolía, Rachel rompió a llorar nuevamente y su amigo corrió hacia a ella para abrazarla fuertemente mientras la tranquilizaba.

-Yo se que Rachel puede ser insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero jamás la vi así, hasta hoy-confeso Mike mirando a su amiga

-Entonces es mi culpa

-No, yo no dije eso

-Ni siquiera entiendo porque se enojo tanto, solo le di la razón, es que la tiene...-Quinn suspiro-ustedes hicieron mucho esfuerzo para alcanzar las nacionales y por un capricho mío todo se disolvió

-Tampoco es todo tu culpa, nosotros también la tenemos-espeto Mike, sintiéndose culpable- ¿es verdad que falta un mes para irte?-pregunto triste Mike, Quinn solo asintió lentamente mirando hacia el frente

-Entonces debes disfrutarlo Quinn-sonrio Mike- hagamos una fiesta-

-Una fiesta ¿de qué? ¿Qué festejamos?

-No lo sé, sabes Noah dice que nunca hay un motivo aparente para hacer una fiesta-rio Quinn –Que sea una fiesta por tu mes en Ohio, tienes que disfrutarlo, además capaz quieras regresar por nuestras fiestas-sonrio Mike y Quinn lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Mike le correspondiera

-Gracias Mike-dijo Quinn separándose-Serias un gran novio-Sonrio Quinn

-Bueno si quieres puedo ser tu novio-Quinn rio ante aquel comentario

-No gracias, te lo agradezco

-Bien, no pensaba hacerlo-sonrio Mike-entonces le aviso Noah sobre hacer una fiesta en mi casa, el sabe donde conseguir todo-explico el chico asiático

-Gracias Kurt-murmuro la morocha limpiándose el rostro con el pañuelo que le ofreció Kurt

-De nada diva-susurro Kurt mirándola con una sonrisa- ahora me vas a decir que sucedió con la rubia?

-Todo pasa con Quinn-confeso Rachel sabiendo a que se refería

-No entiendo, ¿como todo?-cuestiono confundido Kurt

-No entiendo, cómo en tan poco tiempo, pone mi mundo al revés-dijo Rachel lavándose el rostro

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Kurt tu nunca tuviste novio? ¿Verdad?

-No, solo tuve a Brittany como novia 3 días

Rachel sonrio-¿nunca pensaste en otra persona cuando la besabas?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Kurt pensó ante el silencio de su amiga-oh! ¿Tú dijiste el nombre de Quinn cuando estabas con Jesse?

Rachel desvió la mirada de su amigo y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa-No fue tan así-murmuro despacio

-Espera ¿te gusta Quinn?

-¿Qué? No… kurt...Yo no soy lesbiana ¿ok?

-Bueno pero la nombraste-contesto Kurt

-Eso no comprueba nada

-¿Entonces porque te enojaste hoy con ella?

-Porque acabo con el club

-¿En serio? – Cuestiono Kurt con sus cejas levantadas

-Ok no!..Lo mío con Jesse está mal, y le echo la culpa a ella-confeso Rachel

-¿Porque?

-Porque que sucede si en realidad yo quería decir su nombre y no fue una equivocación-explico Rachel rápidamente

-Sabes me perdí la mejor materia por tu culpa-explico Mike caminando junto con Quinn hacia el instituto

-Algebra no es una buena materia es aburrida Mike, te salve que es distinto-sonrio Quinn-en verdad lo siento, ¿algo que quieras pedirme?-pregunto Quinn

-La revancha en el guitar Hero-sonrio Mike

-Bien-Sonrio Quinn

-Britt-Britt-susurro santana ante los besos en el cuello- creo que ya nos perdimos una clase

-No importa-dijo Brittany mientras comenzaba a besar la boca de su novia y esta le correspondía apoyándola con fuerza sobre la puerta la cual hizo un ruido dejando caer el picaporte de la misma

-Oh oh!-exclamo Brittany mirando el objeto en el piso, santana lo levanto y trato de ponerlo pero no hacia ninguna función el picaporte estaba roto y ellas dos encerradas en la sala del conserje

-¿Y ahora?-murmuro Britt

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono susurrando santana-¿tienes tu teléfono?

-No claro que no-contesto Brittany un poco asustada

-Bien-Santana se acerco a la puerta y respiro profundamente

-¿Que vas a hacer?-murmuro Britt

-Lo único que se puede hacer-explico la morena-Ayuda!-grito santana golpeando la puerta con fuerza dejando a Brittany sorprendida

-Ayúdame Britt, si quieres salir de aquí-

-Ok-sonrio la rubia comenzando a golpear la puerta con fuerza junto a su novia

-¿que vamos a hacer con el club Rachel?-pregunto preocupado Kurt

-hay que aceptar a Sugar si queremos un club-aclaro Rachel

De pronto en el baño se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de afuera de la habitación

-¿Escuchas eso?-pregunto la morocha

-Si-afirmo Kurt confundido mirando hacia todos lados-se escucha afuera

Los dos chicos salieron del baño, echando un vistazo hacia los dos lados del extenso pasillo y localizaron el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron rápidamente dejando a la vista a Brittany y santana con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, Brittany abrazo a Rachel

-Eres nuestra salvadora- murmuró inconscientemente la rubia mientras santana solo desviaba su mirada

-¿Algo para contar?-cuestiono Kurt

-Cállate Hummel-susurro santana saliendo de la sala del conserje

-Rachel, sabes no importa si no quieres que entre Sugar al club

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-Oh de eso tenemos que hablar Berry-aclaro santana

-No entiendo

El timbre interrumpió aquella charla dando aviso a la salida de todos los alumnos del Mckinley.

-Hey Britt!-saludo Sugar con una sonrisa

-vamos Britt-murmuro santana llevándose a la rubia lejos de Sugar

Rachel la miro con odio y esta solo se retiro hacia su casillero.

-Bien nuevo aviso Fiesta en casa de Mike-grito Noah junto a Mike y Quinn

-¿Fiesta de qué?-murmuro Kurt a Rachel

-No lo sé-contesto elevando sus hombros confundida

Quinn reía junto con Noah que iba invitando a todos lo de la escuela mientras Mike les decía la dirección de su casa y el horario.

Rachel miraba toda la escena y su mirada se cruzo con la de la rubia, pareciendo que solo existían ellas dos en aquella escena hasta que Jesse surgió frente a la morocha con una media sonrisa.

-Jess!-dijo sorprendida la morocha

-Necesitamos hablar-indico Jesse serio

Kurt entendió que en esa conversación él no estaba invitado

-Voy a averiguar a qué hora es la fiesta-sonrio Kurt yéndose con Mike

-Hablemos-sonrio Rachel

-Acá no, vayamos al auditorio, hay mucha gente-concluyo Jesse caminado seguido por Rachel mientras Quinn los veía a lo lejos que se alejaban juntos

-Disfruta tu mes-susurro Mike en el oído de la rubia y esta sonrio triste y asintió

Rachel llego detrás de Jesse al auditorio y se sentaron en las primeras butacas cerca del escenario para conversar tranquilamente, ya que el bullicio de gente en el pasillo era insoportable.

-Bien, Rachel yo quería hablar por lo que paso, lo que hice yo fue algo inmaduro de mi parte

-Tranquilo Jesse yo soy… la idiota, no sé que me paso ese día

-Tal vez te presione al decirte que te amaba

Rachel lo miro con anhelo y acaricio su pelo rizado-Yo entiendo todo Jesse, hasta para mí sería raro una situación así pero inversa-sonrio Rachel-tal vez tienes razón me sentí un poco presionada

-En verdad lo siento-confeso Jesse tomando las manos de Rachel con las suyas

-No importa, olvidémoslo y hagamos que nada paso

-¿estás dispuesta?-cuestiono Jesse sonriendo

-Sí, estoy dispuesta contigo Jesse-Rachel sonrio ampliamente y lo abrazo fuertemente respirando profundamente ese olor agradable que solía tener el chico de pelo rizado, mientras Jesse acariciaba su espalda con tranquilidad, la morocha se separo lentamente de su chico y lo beso despacio sin nada que pudiera interrumpirlos acariciando el cabello de su chico.

-¿Viste a Quinn?-pregunto Puck a Mike que hablaban con 4 chicas de las Cheerios

Mike Bufo ya sabía donde se debía encontrar-es una masoquista-susurro Mike yendo camino hacia el auditorio mientras Puck quedaba confundido y volvía a hablar con las chicas.

Quinn se encontraba en lo más alto del recinto y veía la escena perfectamente, se le partía el corazón verlos a los dos en esa escena tan romántica, pero si quería olvidarla tendría que comenzar a ver la realidad Rachel estaba con Jesse y siempre había sido así.

Quinn estaba a punto de llorar sus lagrimas querían salir, ella quería gritar o saltar desde donde se encontraba, se medio vuelta y se encontró con Mike un poco molesto, Quinn lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente

-Te dije que disfrutaras, Quinn-Murmuro Mike encaminados junto a Quinn fuera del auditorio

Rachel se paro lentamente de su chico sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿quieres acompañarme a la fiesta en casa de Mike?-cuestiono la morocha

-mmm, déjame pensar-Jesse se puso pensativo y luego rio por la cara de molesta en Rachel

-Eres malo-Rachel le pego suavemente en el brazo y Jesse la beso nuevamente

-Si voy a acompañarte-contesto separándose de la morocha

-Bien, déjame averiguar cuando y a qué hora será-sonrio Rachel levantándose de la butaca junto con Jesse, quien le tomo la mano sorprendiendo a la morena de una manera positiva.

-¿Vamos?-Rachel asintió y salieron juntos del auditorio.

El timbre comenzó a sonar dando aviso a la ultima hora extracurricular, el club Glee.

Kurt y mercedes fueron los primeros en llegar y estaban en los primeros asientos esperando a sus compañeros.

Todos los chicos se encaminaron hacia el salón de música, Puck junto con Finn y Artie que se reían fuertemente de algo que contaba Puck.

Mike entro con tina hablando sobre la fiesta. Quinn entro detrás de ellos y se encontró con Brittany y Santana que la tomaron del brazo y se fueron a sentar juntas en los asientos de atrás.

Mr. Schuester entro y dejo su bolso negro sobre el piano y junto sus manos como siempre para saludar a los chicos

-Buenas chicos!-todos respondieron en murmuro-Bueno esperemos a Rachel y hablemos sobre la decisión que tomaron-señalo a Kurt y mercedes que asintieron.

Rachel entro un poco agitada parecía que había corrido para llegar hasta el salón de música.

-Siento el retraso Mr. Schue

-No importa siéntate, Rachel-espeto Schuester-Bien ahora que estamos todos juntos quiero saber que vamos a decidir con la chica nueva Sugar Motta

-Bueno decidimos que por el bien del equipo y la ética de que aceptamos a quien sea en nuestro club vamos a…

-Sugar no va a ingresar-Dijeron en coro Brittany y Quinn mirándose confundidas por su respuesta

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tina

-Yo iba a decir que si-espeto Rachel mirando a Quinn que solo la evitaba

-Sugar, quiere eliminar el club-murmuro Quinn

-Amenazo a Brittany-agrego Santana

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Schuester preocupado y Brittany asintió triste

-¿Que hizo qué?-pregunto Quinn

-Sí, amenazo a Tubbington de muerte sino entraba a mi club

-¿Como sabe que tienes un gato?-pregunto Artie

Brittany no contesto solo elevo sus hombros

-Bueno entonces por el bien del club, deberíamos dejar a Sugar afuera, y buscar a más personas, una debe a ver perdida por alguna parte-Agrego Kurt

-deberíamos a hacer una audición de nuevo, Si Quinn se va obviamente-Agrego Mercedes mirando a Quinn

La rubia solo le dedico una media sonrisa a mercedes y desvió su vista hacia otro lado encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Rachel.

-¿Entonces Quinn?-pregunto Schuester interesado en saber-¿te quedas? Deberías quedarte casi por dos meses no es tanto, se que querías...

-Está bien-interrumpió Quinn-solo voy a competir porque necesito lograr algo por mi-confeso Quinn

-Espera entonces ¿No hay fiesta?-cuestiono Puck confundido y todos comenzaron a reír

-Si la hay, Puck-asintió Quinn

-Genial-sonrio Noah

-Bien entonces, solo quedan 20 minutos para finalizar la hora, ¿alguien quiere pasar a cantar?

-Yo-levanto Quinn su mano y Mr. Schuester asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, adelante

-Bien, esta canción la escribí yo

Todos los chicos la miraban atenta a lo que decía y se sorprendieron al ver que escribía sus propias canciones

-y está inspirada en algo que me está ocurriendo-Quinn miro a Rachel y luego a su cuaderno que tenía en su mano-pero jamás podra ser, y bueno quiero que luego me den su opinión-Sonrio Quinn

La rubia le alcanzo las partituras a Brad y este comenzó a tocar el piano mientras Quinn tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba a cantar.

_**Face to face and heart to heart**_

_**We're so close yet so far apart**_

_**I close my eyes I look away**_

_**That's just because I'm not okay**_

_**But I hold on I stay strong**_

_**Wondering if we still belong**_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Deep down underneath it**_

_**Tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_

_**We will always be pretending**_

Quinn miro a Rachel en cada palabra de esta estrofa dejando a la morocha un poco incomoda, y solo bajaba la mirada para no mirar a Quinn.

**How long do I fantasize**

**Make believe that it's still alive**

**Imagine that I am good enough**

**If we can choose the ones we love**

**But I hold on I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

**Deep down underneath it**

**Tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

-Es para ti-susurro Kurt al oído de Rachel que miro a Quinn

**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe**

**Every move we make**

**Seems like nowhere's safe to go**

**And it's such a shame**

**Cuz if you feel the same**

**How am I supposed to know**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

**Deep down underneath it**

**Tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending**

Quinn Termino la canción y todo quedo en complete silencio, hasta que comenzaron a aplaudirla y chiflarle con mucha energía y se levantaron todos los chicos a abrazarla incluyendo a Schuester.

Rachel por su parte se levanto de su asiento y se fue del aula ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN<strong>

_N/A: LA CANCIÓN ESTA EN INGLES, PERO COMO EL FAN-FIC ESTA ESCRITO EN ESPAÑOL DEBERÍA SER QUE QUINN TENDRÍA QUE ESCRIBIRLO EN ESPAÑOL PERO LA CANCIÓN ES MEJOR EN INGLES, POR ESO NO LA TRADUJE._


	17. Idiota

**Cap. 17 | Idiota**

Luego del largo día de Quinn en el mckinley y haber cantando su hermosa canción todos los chicos fueron a felicitarla, su canción era una de las candidatas para poder cantar en la nacionales, y eso a Quinn la enorgullecía, de Rachel no se supo nada, se había ido y Quinn no había querido seguirla todo lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día lo dejaba claro, Rachel quería estar lejos de Quinn.

Quinn se encontraba en su cuarto junto a Santana hablando sobre lo sucedido en aquel pasillo con Rachel. Mientras se organizaban para ir a la fiesta de Mike en la noche.

-¿Vas a ir en la noche a la fiesta de Mike?

Quinn sonrio, las dos se encontraban acostadas en la cama mirando el techo escuchando un poco de música

-Creí que la fiesta era para mí-Bromeo Quinn-entonces tendría que estar ahí ¿no?-Sonrio Quinn

-Ok graciosa te pregunto porque Rachel va a llevar a su felpudo cara de show de novio y te podría molestar, no lo sé...además te vas a quedar dos meses en Ohio-aclaro santana

-Mira, lo que haga Rachel, ya no me interesa, ya lo dejo muy claro ella no? Me odia, media escuela o TODA lo sabe después de habérmelo gritado en el pasillo y bueno no importa cuánto me quede, Mike dijo que era mí fiesta-sonrio Quinn

-Una cosa es que ella te odio... ¿Pero vos? ¿La odias?-Cuestiono santana mirando a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado

-No. No podría odiarla, fue muy buena conmigo, es mi vecina y amig…

-Y te gusta-aclaro santana interrumpiéndola

-Hey!-se quejo Quinn levantándose de la cama-no, no me gusta. Y basta de hablar de ella…Ayúdame a cambiar de lugar los muebles de mi cuarto

-¿Por qué? Por séptima vez así está bien tu cuarto-renegó santana reincorporándose en su brazo mientras la miraba a la rubia

Quinn miraba por la ventana esa por la cual siempre se apreciaba la figura de Rachel cantando a su cámara de video para luego subirlo a Myspace

-Oooh ya entiendo, Berry tiene que ver con esto-comento santana interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Quinn

-¿Qué? No. Basta Santana! Es solo…-Quinn pensó rápidamente-Feng-Shui ¿nunca escuchaste sobre eso?

-Si, Feng-Shui Berry se denomina el tuyo Quinn

Quinn resoplo molesta sentándose en la cama mientras la latina imito su posición a su lado

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono suavemente santana

-¿Que sucede ahora?-respondió molesta la rubia sin mirarla

-¿Dónde vas a poner tu cama?-sonrio la latina

Quinn miro a santana y sonrio, comenzó a indicarle donde iba a poner cada mueble y así fueron pasando las largas horas de la tarde del sábado

-Mejor que funcione tu ''Feng-Shui''-Remarco santana haciendo comillas con sus dedos

Quinn solo negó con la cabeza y fue en busca de algo para tomar para las dos mientras la latina se había quedado en el cuarto y se encontró con una caja de madera debajo de la cama de Quinn, la quiso abrir pero tenía un pequeño candado con la iníciales Q.F santana supo que era de la rubia y la dejo sobre el escritorio, Quinn llego con dos jugos de naranja y cada una se refresco mientras descansaban sentadas en la cama nuevamente

-¿Que tiene esa caja?-pregunto la latina apuntando con el dedo a la cajita de madera

-Que chismosa-rio Quinn-Tiene mis recuerdos más preciados-Quinn la tomo a la caja y desabrocho su cadenita del cuello la cual tenía la llave de aquel pequeño candado y la abrió-Hace demasiado tiempo no la abro-Quinn saco algunas fotos y pequeñas cosas que había dentro dejando que santana lo mirara con admiración-me la regalo mi abuela-sonrio Quinn

-¿Quien es ella?

-Ooh-se sorprendió al ver la foto-Es mi hermana Charlotte

-Son muy parecidas-Afirmo santana

-¿En verdad?

-Si-asintió la latina-¿el es su novio?-apunto santana a un hombre que se encontraba a su lado tomándola por la cintura

-Sí, es mi cuñado-respondió Quinn

-¿Hace cuanto no la ves?

-Desde que Elise tenía 2 años

-¿Elise?

-Sí, mira-Quinn tomo otra foto donde se apreciaba a una bebe con sus abuelos Judy y Russel en navidad

-Es mi sobrina, es lo más preciado que tengo-sonrio Quinn orgullosa

-¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?

-tiene 4 años-contesto Quinn

-¡Que linda es!, se parece a ti

-Sí, todos lo dicen eso, además de que heredo el carácter Fabray

-Eso no creo que sea bueno-Bromeo santana mirando a Quinn que le pego en el hombro suavemente.

Rachel iba caminando por la plaza de la mano con Jesse, el le iba contando sobre la universidad en New York, Jesse iba a esperar a Rachel un año para poder ir junto con ella a la universidad de música en New York. Solo si la relación seguía estable como hasta el momento, la relación de Jesse y Rachel era la más envidiada en el Mckinley, solo discutían y luego se arreglaban alegando que los dos tenían la culpa, luego seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la última pelea sobre Quinn hizo recapacitar al chico del pelo rizado sobre lo que pensaba de la universidad y su novia.

-¿vas a venir conmigo esta noche a la fiesta?-cuestiono Rachel sonriendo

-No sé, ellos no creo que quieran que yo esté ahí, soy su competencia

-vamos Jess, no les hagas a caso. Además va ir toda la escuela no solo el club Glee, por favor acompáñame...Si te aburres nos vamos-Agrego Rachel convenciéndolo con su radiante sonrisa

Jesse solo sonrio-está bien, está bien...Paso por ti a las 21.30?-Pregunto con sus cejas elevadas

-Bueno-sonrio Rachel quedándose frente a Jesse-Gracias-Rachel se paró de puntillas para besarlo delicadamente

-De nada Rach-murmuro Jesse

Santana ya estaba en su casa junto con Brittany y las dos esperaban impacientes a que Quinn llegara para poder prepararse y llegar juntas, la fiesta comenzaba a las 22.00

-Siempre tan Lenta, esta chica-Murmuro molesta Santana

-Deberíamos comprarle un reloj-bromeo Brittany mientras buscaba un vestido en el armario de la latina

-Sí, voy a regalarle uno para su cumpleaños, solo hazme acordar-dijo santana sentándose en su cama mientras miraba a la rubia que hurgaba en el ropero de la latina, el celular comenzó a sonar y saco del transe en el que se encontraba la latina asustándola un poco, tomo el teléfono y atendió se trataba de Quinn.

-Hola Quinn ¿donde estas? Con Britt te estamos esperando

-Lo sé, lo siento es que me quede dormida, ya sabes estoy cansada luego de arreglar mi cuarto, mover los muebles y todo eso.

-Bueno, apúrate y trae tu trasero aquí Fabray, además que yo recuerde, fui yo quien movió los muebles-la reto santana recordando la tarde con Quinn

-Bueno. Bueno, espérenme en 20 estoy en tu casa, no hagas nada con Britt que no quiera llegar a ver-Rio Quinn

-Cállate!-se sonrojo santana-y apúrate

-Ok no te enojes-sonrio Quinn-te quiero San-bromeo Quinn y colgó el teléfono

-¿Que le paso a Q?-pregunto Brittany

-Se quedo dormida, hazme acordar que un reloj con alarma le compre-alego santana mirando a Brittany que ya había elegido un vestido

-Me voy a poner este-señalo Brittany colocándoselo sin ningún tipo de pudor frente a latina, el vestido era de un color crema y le quedaba por encima de sus muslos, dejando a la vista las hermosas piernas de la rubia.

-¿San?, ¿me ayudas con el cierre?-murmuro Brittany mirándola por encima de su hombro a santana quien asintió nerviosa y se acerco despacio a la rubia, sus manos tomaron el cierre de aquel bendito vestido y lo subió lentamente rozando las yemas de sus dedos con la espalda de la rubia

-Gracias-agradeció Brittany sonriendo

-De nada- contesto la latina nerviosa y sin tener el control de sus impulsos deposito un beso delicado en el cuello descubierto de su chica la cual se sorprendió pero ni se inmuto en moverse, solo sonrio

-San-murmuro la rubia

-¿Que sucede?-cuestiono la latina besando el cuello de su chica con pequeños besos

-Va a venir Q en un rato-respondió Brittany dándose la vuelta quedando frente a santana-no quiero que nos encuentre…bueno tú ya sabes

-Pero solo eran besos dulces

-Ya sabes lo que ocurre luego de tus besos dulces-sonrio Brittany alejándola con sus manos sobre los hombros de la latina-vamos, vístete así me peinas-Brittany acorto la distancia y la beso delicadamente y se fue a maquillar dejando a latina en busca de un vestido en su ropero.

-No me gusta cómo me queda... ¿Qué dices Kurt?-luego de probarse 4 de los 5 vestidos que había seleccionado su amigo rachel no sabia que ponerse

-a ver date la vuelta-kurt la miro con el ceño fruncido y una mueca desaprobando el vestido

-Mejor ponte este-Kurt tomo un vestido negro con volados, simple y cómodo, por encima de las rodillas era una imitación de un LBD de Zac posen, Rachel lo tomo y fue a cambiarse mientras su amigo releía algunas revistas de la habitación de la morena

-¿Rach?-cuestiono Kurt

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto la morena asomándose por la puerta del baño

-Tranquila, cámbiate, quería preguntarte si a Jesse no le interesa…que este yo, es decir nos va a llevar a los dos, porque si le molesta yo puedo ir con mi camioneta

-Kurt-salió Rachel ya vestida-No le molesta-sonrio la morena al ver la aprobación de kurt en su rostro

-Amo como te queda ese vestido, ahora Make-Up-alego kurt sentando a Rachel frente a su espejo y el chico comenzaba a maquillarla suavemente

-Permiso-murmuro Quinn entrando a la habitación con las manos en su rostro tapándose los ojos en forma de burla

-Jaja-rio sarcásticamente la latina mientras le lanzaba un almohadón

-Auch!-se quejo Quinn riéndose

-Hola Q!-saludo Brittany con un abrazo

-Así se recibe a las visitas Santana!-advirtió divertida Quinn

-Claro, claro…como digas Fabray-contesto molesta

-No te enojes san, yo te quiero aunque me recibas con almohadazos

-Yo también Santi-sonrio Britt mirando cómplice a Quinn y las dos rubias se acercaron a abrazar a la latina y santana cayo acostada en la cama y reía junto con sus amigas.

-Ok, ok...Basta-espeto santana levantándose con una sonrisa-Bien, tu Fabray necesitas cambiar ya tu ropa

-Que tiene mi ropa ¿ahora?

-Nada, solo es aburrida y nada provocativa y hoy vas a encontrar a tu media naranja en esa fiesta, rompecorazones

-No creo que Rachel vaya a salir con Quinn-agrego Brittany metiendo la pata

Quinn solo puso los ojos en blanco, se acostó en la cama y agarro la almohada ejerciendo una asfixia con la misma en forma de exasperación

-No, Quinn va a morir-alego Brittany sacándole la almohada mientras santana negaba con la cabeza y sonreía

-Bien, voy a cambiarme pero con una condición-agrego Quinn un poco despeinada

-¿Qué?-cuestiono santana

-Que no nombren más a Rachel cuando están conmigo

-pero es inevitable-agrego Britt-lo siento Q, si te hice enojar

-Está bien, ¿santana? ¿Vas a cumplir la condición?

Santana renegó pero accedió-está bien, ahora ponte esto-La latina agarro un vestido azul con pequeños detalles en amarillo

-¿Esto?-apunto Quinn- ¿voy a usarlo con mis zapatillas?

-Eso no es problema, póntelo

Quinn salió del baño lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y ahí estaba vestida con el vestido azul de aspecto veranero

-Te queda precioso Q-dijo Brittany y Santana asintió

-Bien ¿qué hora es?-pregunto Quinn acomodando su pelo

-Hora de salir ya!-agrego santana bajando junto con las dos chicas, Santana tomo prestado el auto de su padre, era el favorito de la latina el descapotable gris que le había rogado que se comprase para luego poder prestárselo

-Nice-murmuro Quinn

-Sí, lo sé...mi papi es de lo mejor

-Santy le dio la idea a su papa-aclaro Brittany sentándose al lado de la latina y dejando a Quinn detrás ubicándose en el medio del gran asiento.

Santana dio vuelta la llave del auto y este arranco-¿Listas?-dijo entusiasmada y las dos rubias asintieron sonriendo mientras prendían la radio y cantaban divertidas.

En la casa de Mike ya habían llegado varias personas del equipo de Futboll y jugaban en la sala de estar, Tina y Artie fueron los primeros del club en llegar.

-Hola Mike-saludo Sugar

-¿Sugar? Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, me invitaron. Pero puedo irme si quieres

-No, está bien. Quédate...eemm-Mike trago saliva nervioso-hay algunos chicos en la sala, pasa

-Gracias-sonrio Sugar yéndose a la sala mientras saludaba

-¿Que hace esa aquí?-pregunto Santana entrando de improviso, sorprendiendo al chico asiático que miraba donde estaba Sugar

-Hey!-saludo-hola chicas!-saludo nervioso con un beso a cada una en la mejilla y con un abrazo a Quinn-Esta muy tierna para ser Rebelde-Fabray-bromeo Mike ganándose un leve empujón por parte de Quinn

-Bien, pasen y siéntanse como en su casa-sonrio Mike

-Bien, llegamos-sonrio ampliamente Jesse estacionando en la puerta

-Bueno, ¿que esperamos?-sonrio Kurt

-Vamos-espeto Rachel bajando con seguridad, Kurt se encontró con Mercedes y entraron juntos a la casa de Mike

-Es muy divertido Kurt-confeso Jesse

-Sí, es una gran persona, por eso es mi mejor amigo-alego Rachel-ahora entremos, o voy a pensar que tienes miedo, por eso me hablas de Kurt-bromeo Rachel

-Ok, vamos-Jesse tomo la mano de la morena y entraron juntos a la gran fiesta que se estaba dando en la casa de Mike, ya había gente por doquier, se escuchaba música en el piso de arriba y en la sala de estar había un karaoke que estaba utilizando Sugar con un grado de alcoholismo importante por sus voz algo balbuceante y su risa fuerte y chillona

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-cuestiono Rachel mirando a Sugar ante la mirada de Jesse

-Hey Jesse-saludo su compañera Giselle-Oh! Hola Rachel-saludo con una sonrisa falsa

-Hola Giselle

-Nos vemos por ahí-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se encontraba el grupo de Jesse

-¿Quieres ir con ellos?-murmuro Rachel

-No, quiero estar contigo-sonrio Jesse-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Sí, jugo, no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol

-Bien, si encuentro su pedido lo traigo, ve con tus amigos yo te encuentro luego

-Dale-sonrio Rachel y le dio un beso corto

Quinn tomo el trago que le había entregado Mike y comenzó a buscar a Santana que por lo visto se había ido a alguna parte con Brittany

-¿El baño?-pregunto Quinn a Mike

-Arriba la segunda puerta a la derecha-contesto

-Gracias-Quinn fue caminando tratando de que su bebida no se cayera, esquivando a las personas que alentaban al siguiente participante en el karaoke, cuando bruscamente algo la golpeo haciendo que cayera la bebida en el vestido de la misma

-Genial!..Eres idio... ¿Rachel?-Quinn se encontró con la mirada de la morocha un poco indiferente pero a la vez sorprendida

-No quise decirte idiota-se disculpo Quinn

-Da igual, ni siquiera lo dijiste-Contesto Rachel indiferente y siguió su camino para encontrarse con Kurt

-Hola-murmuro Quinn al aire y se encamino al baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	18. I wish that I had Jessie's girl

**Cap. 18 | ****I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

La fiesta en casa de Mike recién comenzaba, ya había gente por todas las habitaciones de la gran casa, fuera había chicos que disfrutaban de la piscina y de vez en cuando tiraban a alguna chica de las Cheerios al agua, en los pisos de arriba se encontraban Finn con Puck y algunos del equipo de Futboll como Azimio y Karofsky.

En la sala de estar donde se encontraba el karaoke estaban cantando Tina junto a Mercedes mientras Kurt moría de vergüenza y reía por las locuras de sus amigas junto con Rachel.

Artie y Sam estaban fuera tomando un poco de alcohol que había conseguido Noah gracias a su identificación falsa.

Quinn luego de haberse encontrado con Rachel subió las escaleras para limpiarse el desastre que había causado la morocha al chocarla, tenía toda la bebida en el vestido y tenía que limpiarlo antes de que Santana la matara, la rubia encontró el baño rápidamente y entro sin golpear dejando a la vista acostada muy cómodamente a Sugar dentro de la bañera.

Quinn se acerco rápidamente a la castaña y comenzó a moverla por si contestaba.

-Sugar!-la llamo Quinn haciendo que Sugar se removiera en su posición

-Hey Sugar, despierta-dijo Quinn en un tono alto por el ruido de afuera de la habitación

Sugar se despertó lentamente y se asusto al ver a la rubia

-Tranquila soy Quinn

-¿Que paso? que haces aquí? que...aaay mi cabeza-Sugar se tomo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor

-Tranquila, toma-Quinn le sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo dio-¿Que haces aquí durmiendo?-pregunto

-No lo sé-sonrio Sugar-no recuerdo, y me duele demasiado la cabeza

-Tranquila es un rato

-¿tú qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Sugar

-Venia a limpiar mi vestido, se ensucio

-Que idiota el que te arruino el vestido

-Lo mismo dije yo-susurro Quinn

-¿Qué?

-Nada, vas a salir de la bañera-rio Quinn

-Si

-¿Puedes tu sola?

-Sí, yo puedo-Sugar se levanto despacio y al levantar la cabeza perdió el equilibrio, Quinn la agarro rápidamente de la cintura mientras la castaña reía contagiando a Quinn

-¿Estás bien Sugar?

Sugar levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Quinn, y solo asintió nerviosa

-Bien, vamos a salir de la bañera. Ok?-cuestiono dulcemente la rubia

Sugar salió despacio mientras Quinn la ayudaba y se sentó en el retrete tratando de no marearse aun mas-Gracias Quinn-la rubia solo asintió y comenzó a limpiar su vestido con el agua que caía del lavabo

-Lo siento-susurro Sugar

-¿Porque?-cuestiono Quinn

-Tu grupo me odia

Quinn entendió de que hablaba y giro para mirar a la castaña que estaba cabizbaja, se puso de cuclillas frente a Sugar-Estuvo mal lo que hiciste con Britt-espeto Quinn-pero no te disculpes conmigo sino con ella-Sugar asintió triste

-¿como? Santana no me deja acercarme

-Ya encontraras el momento indicado-sonrio Quinn

-No lo sé, tal vez me cambie de nuevo de colegio

-¿Porque?

-Siempre creo enemigos, y además necesito puntos extra para universidad y no hay ninguna clase extra que me atraiga

-¿Porque no pruebas con las Cheerios?-cuestiono Quinn

-¿Estas de broma?-Quinn negó con la cabeza-Santana es la capitana, además no sé bailar

-Si sabes, además Sue es quien elige a las porristas no Santana-aclaro Quinn

-está bien, pero creo que voy a tener que practicar baile

-¿Porque no le preguntas a Mike?

Sugar sonrio ampliamente-tienes razón!, gracias Quinn -Sugar la abrazo fuertemente y la rubia correspondió el abrazo amistosamente, se separaron lentamente mientras se miraban

Golpearon la puerta y esta se abrió revelando a Mike-Quinn!-entro Mike mirándolas a las dos confundido-veo que estas ocupada-alego amargamente saliendo de la habitación con un portazo

-Mike!-grito Quinn

-Ve-espeto Sugar mientras se paraba lentamente y se mojaba con agua el rostro, Quinn salió corriendo del baño para interceptar a Mike en el pasillo

-Mike espera!-pidió Quinn tomándolo por el brazo

-¿Qué?-cuestionó enojado

-¿Que sucede?, ¿porque estas enojado?

-Nada, solo déjame ok?

-Espera, lo que viste no es nada, solo...-Quinn no encontraba las palabras

-Sabes, tal vez Rachel tenga razón, es mejor estar lejos tuyo-alego Mike enojado yéndose con sus compañeros de Futboll

Quinn solo se quedo estática en su lugar respirando profundamente para no llorar mientras todos seguían en su mundo bailando y gritando.

-Toma hermosa-susurro Jesse al oído de su novia haciendo estremecer a la morocha que se dio vuelta con una sonrisa

-Gracias-Rachel tomo su trago-esto no es naranja

-sobre eso, no hay jugo naranja solo encontré eso que no es tan fuerte para ti-respondió Jesse

-Ok. No hay problema, tal vez lo necesite-susurro Rachel a lo bajo

-Bien ¿quién es el próximo en subir al escenario?-hablo el chico encargado del karaoke

-Mike!-Quinn lo tomo del brazo alejándolo de sus amigos que lo burlaban

-¿QUE HACES?

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿En verdad lo crees?-pregunto preocupada Quinn

Mike solo no respondió y su mirada se poso en Sugar que bajaba alegremente hablando con una chica de la escuela, Quinn miro donde miraba su amigo y todo encajo en su cabeza, Mike gustaba de Sugar, Quinn sonrio y Mike la miro serio

-¿Qué?

-A ti te gusta Sugar!

Mike le tapo la boca haciendo que se callara-sshh, voy a soltarte sino gritas. Ok?

Quinn asintió-Mike no ocurre nada con Sugar, solo la abrazaba porque quiere irse del Mckinley

-¿Qué?

-Sí, dice que no hay nada que le importe-sonrio Quinn-y yo pensé como buena amiga que soy-Mike asintió- que puede entrar a las Cheerios con tu ayuda magistral en el baile

Mike sonrio ampliamente y abrazo a la rubia fuertemente-lo siento Quinn

-Lo sé, no soy de fiar, pero jamás podría sacarle la novia a nadie-Quinn miro a Jesse que cantaba en el escenario del karaoke

Mike se separo del abrazo dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia-te quiero Quinn, en verdad no quise decir lo que dije, solo estaba molesto...no sé que se me cruzo por la cabeza

Quinn sonrio y le pego suavemente en el brazo haciendo que el chico asiático se quejara-Quiero que vayas a cantar al karaoke

-No!-negó Quinn

-¿Quien es el próximo o próxima valiente?

-Quinn-grito Mike

-No Mike -negó la rubia sonrojada

-Vamos Quinn-la animo Mike sonriendo mientras la rubia subía al escenario

-¿Que canción?-pregunto el animador

-Dale aleatorio-sonrio Quinn, no tenía idea de que cantar la mejor opción era que el destino decidiera por ella, los chicos del club Glee se iban a cercando cuando se enteraron que la rubia iba a cantar y Rachel no fue de menos también se había quedado y eso la ponía mas que nerviosa a la Cheerio, Britt la alentaba junto con Santana mientras gritaban su nombre.

La canción comenzó a sonar y Quinn la reconoció en el primer acorde de la canción, la canción perfecta para su gran situación con Rachel Berry.

_Jessie is a friend –_Quinn comenzó la canción un poco nerviosa sin mirar al frente, mientras Santana y Brittany gritaban su nombre alentándola

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes- _La rubia elevo su Mirada a dirección a Rachel que se encontraba incomoda junto con Jesse que observaba atento

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_An' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot_

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl - _Eres la major Fabray-grito Santana sonriendole

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me!- _La rubia miro fijamente a Jesse desafiándolo, mientras este solo miro a su novia que se concentraba en tomar su trago

_Where can I find a woman like that – _Brittany subió al escenario junto con Santana y cantaban ayudando a Quinn que parecía estática en su lugar

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jesse's girl-_La canción se acabo con la Mirada de Quinn sobre Rachel que se retiro un poco molesta seguida por Jesse

Los chicos aplaudían y chiflaban a las cuatro chicas mientras estas reían y bajaban del escenario dejándole el lugar a otro valiente.

-Eso estuvo asombroso-Grito Mike sonriendo

-No lo creo, Rachel se fue

-Porque elegiste esa canción? Si no querías que se enojara-pregunto Santana

-Yo no la elegí, fue aleatorio, lo juro-

-Es el destino-acoto Brittany mientras todos posaron su mirada en ella-¿qué?

-Eres tan linda-murmuro santana haciendo sonreír a Britt

-Necesito aire-exclamo Quinn yéndose al patio trasero de la casa de Mike

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba insistentemente Jesse, su novia se había tomado varios tragos y no se encontraba en su mejor humor-Amor, ya deja-Jesse tomo el vaso que agarraba su novia y lo deposito lejos de ella-Dime que sucede?

-Nada amor-sonrio Rachel-Sabes eres tan lindo, amo tu pelo enrulado

-¿Rach estas bien?

-Obvio!-grito Rachel riéndose

-Creo que debería llevarte a tu casa-espeto Jesse

-No! ¿Mi casa?, Jesse la fiesta recién empieza-rio Rachel yendo hacia al patio de afuera

-¿Rachel?

-Déjala-sonrio Giselle-Es su primera fiesta, disfruta tu también

Jesse miro hacia donde su novia se había ido con cara de preocupación pero le hizo caso a su compañera y se fue con su grupo

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto con cara de asco Quinn a Sam que le daba una bebida un tanto extraña

-Tu tómatelo y dime si te gusta-sonrio el chico rubio, Quinn le hizo caso y rápidamente se lo tomo

-Es muy rico- rio Quinn al ver la cara de sorprendido de su amigo

-Woow, ya sabes tomar

-Hey! Vengo de L.A, yo era quien organizaba las fiestas-sonrio Quinn viendo como Rachel entraba al patio riéndose de todo y un poco desorientada-Ya vengo-dijo la rubia y se acerco a la morocha

-¿Rachel?

-Hey tu! Quinn-rio Rachel- ¿como estas?

-¿Bien?-contesto confundida- ¿estás bien?

-Genial!, sabes cantas HERMOSO-grito Rachel llamando la atención de algunos en aquel patio

-Gracias, sabes tal vez deberías ir a tu casa. Te va a hacer mejor-sonrio Quinn

-¿Porque? Es mi primera fiesta y la mejor-Rachel sonrio y abrazo a Quinn mientras esta se sorprendió

-AL AGUA!-grito Karofsky acto seguido Quinn y Rachel cayeron juntas a la piscina. La morocha se reía incontrolablemente contagiando a Quinn que sonreía embobada por ver a Rachel con su pelo mojado, y sonriendo junto con ella

-Rach, salgamos del agua. Te vas a enfermar

-Te preocupas por mi Fabray-dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn que trago saliva nerviosa

-Rach-dijo Quinn mirando a la morocha que se mordida el labio mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia

-Salgamos-espeto Rachel saliendo de la piscina con rapidez dejando a Quinn en el agua hasta que volvió a respirar con normalidad

-¿Rach que te paso?-pregunto Kurt atónito

-No preguntes-negó Rachel

-¿Quinn?, ¿qué haces toda mojada?-pregunto Tina mirándola extrañada

-No preguntes mejor-sonrio Quinn mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla

-Quinn!-llamo Mike-que haces, toda..?-señalo Mike riendo

Quinn comenzó a reír-tu piscina-dijo Quinn

-Bueno ve al cuarto de mi madre, arriba a la derecha primera puerta, en su baño hay un secador de pelo tal vez te secas, ponte algo de ella y pon al ropa en la secadora

-Gracias Mike-sonrio Quinn y se fue a secar

Mike se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Rachel que iba a pedirle algo con que secarse-Arriba a la derecha primera puerta, mi madre tiene un secador y ropa-aclaro rápidamente dejando a Rachel que se dirigió a la habitación

Quinn abrió la puerta con cuidado y tomo un pequeño short de gimnasia con una remera un poco grande, dejo el vestido en la secadora y emprendió en secar su pelo

Rachel entro con cuidado y el ruido del baño llamo su atención, respiro profundamente, la madre de Mike no podía ser, se encontraba de viaje junto con su marido

Quinn termino de secarse el pelo y abrió la puerta descubriendo a Rachel un poco sorprendida

-Eras tú!-sonrio Rachel respirando

-Si-aclaro Quinn-Mi vestido ya se seca, por si quieres usar luego esto-señalo su ropa

-Claro

Quinn se sentó en la cama mientras Rachel estaba apoyada en la pared mirando el suelo un tanto nerviosa-Me duele la cabeza-exclamo Rachel

-Es el alcohol-sonrio Quinn, la rubia se levanto y se acerco a la morocha

-¿Qué haces?

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras

-Lo sé-asintió Rachel

Quinn tomo la cabeza de Rachel con sus manos y comenzó a masajear lentamente-es para que deje de doler un poco-aseguro Quinn, la rubia alejo las manos y la morocha agarro las manos de Quinn dejándolas en su cabeza-Gracias-Rachel abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Quinn-tu vestido ya está listo-espeto Rachel sacando del trance a la rubia

-Claro-Quinn fue a cambiarse al baño y salió seca nuevamente mientras la morocha esperaba impaciente-Toma-Quinn le dio la ropa-te dejo-Quinn salió de la habitación sonriendo como una tonta mientras Rachel se encargaba de secarse.

-Quinn!-la llamo Finn

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Quieres jugar a la botella?-sugirió Puck

Quinn se quedo pensativa pero acepto-ok. Empecemos ¿no?

-Hey judía sexy?-llamo puck a Rachel-¿quieres jugar?-señalo puck a la botella que tenía en su mano

Rachel sonrio-¿porque no?

-Rach aquí estas, te busque por todos lados-exclamo Jesse

-Ni que fuera un perro-susurro por lo bajo Quinn

-¿Quieres jugar amor?

-¿A qué?

-La botella-sonrio

-¿Tú vas a jugar?-cuestiono Jesse

-Sí, es un juego. Juega es divertido

-Bien juguemos-exclamo Giselle con una sonrisa divertida

En total se encontraban Finn, Puck, Rachel, Jesse, Giselle, Mike, Sugar y Quinn en una gran ronda, el primero en darle el giro a la botella fue Puck que tuvo que darle un beso a Giselle.

En la segunda vuelta Finn beso a Sugar con un pequeño beso

Luego le toco a Mike que le toco con Sugar y este beso fue el mas tardío y verdadero entre los tres

Jesse hizo girar la botella rezando que le tocara con Rachel, la botella apunto a Giselle que se notaba a leguas que celebraba ese beso

Rachel tomo la botella y la hizo girar, todo estaban atentos a la botella que giraba y giraba hasta que se detuvo, Rachel levanto su vista y se encontró con que la botella había elegido a Quinn

-Tira de nuevo Rachel-dijo Jesse

-No!-puck negó-hay que seguir las reglas-sonrio

-Pero no va a besar a una mujer, tu no besarías a Finn si te tocara-acoto Jesse

-Oh vamos es un juego Jesse-alego Giselle-ni que se fueran a enamorar-rio junto con los chicos

-Bien, está bien-resoplo quedándose en su lugar

Quinn respiraba con dificultad y su corazón parecía que iba a salirse en cualquier momento, si alguien estaba cerca de ella podría jurar que se escuchaba su latir tan acelerado.

-Bien-Rachel se sentó acercándose a Quinn, acomodo su pelo detrás de su oreja nerviosa y miro a la rubia para luego cerrar lentamente esa brecha tan tentativa, Rachel poso sus labios lentamente sobre los de Quinn y en ese momento nada existía todo había parado en el tiempo, la gente no se escuchaba y las preocupaciones habían desparecido, Rachel sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo, era un beso simple y corto pero las dos juntas sintieron como algo se unió para no poder romperse jamás, los fuegos artificiales eran reales podían escucharse o solo era la imaginación de ellas, la morocha se separo y abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando a Quinn que estaba en su mismo transe.

-Genial!-grito Puck-deberían hacerlo más seguido

-Puck!-lo retaron Finn y Mike ante los nervios de la rubia

-Sigamos-sugirió Giselle

-Tengo que irme-espeto Quinn levantándose

-Voy al baño-acoto Rachel mirando a Jesse que asintió con una sonrisa

-Voy por un trago-dijo Mike seguido por Sugar

-Ok. Termino el juego-acoto Puck levantándose

-Quinn!-grito Rachel al ver a la rubia caminar hacia su casa

-¿Que me olvide?-pregunto confundida

Rachel sonrio y corrió para besarla nuevamente con mas frenesí dejando que su boca explorara ese nuevo mundo que le aterraba pero lograba hacerla sentir algo inexplicable. Quinn se sorprendió y sus manos se posaron la cintura de Rachel mientras esta la tomaba de la nuca.

-Necesitaba hacerlo-Rachel sonrio abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-¿Que es lo que haces?-cuestiono Quinn alejándola un poco

-lo que mi instinto me dice

-Rachel-Quinn poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la morocha que cerró los ojos suspirando-tu instinto se está equivocando...vuelve con Jesse-espeto Quinn dándose media vuelta mientras se alejaba dejando a una Rachel confundida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	19. Arthur

**Cap. 19 | Arthur**

Quinn corrió rápidamente hacia su casa. No quedaba tan lejos o al menos eso parecía, la rapidez de la rubia por llegar a su hogar era inminente. Llego a su casa la cual se encontraba a oscuras, su madre y John deberían estar durmiendo ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada, la rubia camino sigilosamente hacia su habitación se descalzo y desvistió para luego tomar un baño para poder relajar su cuerpo y su mente que repetía una y otra vez la sensación de los labios de la morocha.

Salió del baño con una camisa larga y un pequeño short y se acostó en su cama.

Luego de unos minutos de no poder conciliar el sueño un ruido al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación alerto a la rubia, respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, rezaba porque no fuera un ladrón o cualquier otra cosa que causara daño.

La rubia abrió los ojos y respiro relajada al ver que era el viento, se acomodo en la cama y cerro sus ojos dejando que el sueño la venciera.

Su cuerpo se sobresalto al sentir que alguien estaba sobre ella.

Salió rápidamente asustada de su cama y prendió un pequeño velador que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-¿Rachel?-cuestiono confundida

Rachel sonrio y se arrodillo sobre la cama para quedar a la altura de la rubia que se acerco lentamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi instinto jamás se equivoca Quinn-murmuro Rachel y tomo el rostro de la rubia atrayéndola hacia ella para besarla nuevamente, Quinn respondió aquel beso y la alejo-No, Rachel...Estas borracha y no sabes lo que dices-dijo Quinn nerviosa

-Si-asintió Rachel-estoy borracha, pero que hay de eso de que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad?-cuestiono la morocha mirando a la rubia que se encontraba cruzada de brazos con una mirada serena y confusa

-Rach, vete...Por favor-pidió Quinn seria

-Quinn-murmuro Rachel levantándose de la cama y quedando frente a Quinn-Hazme tuya-susurro la diva al oído de la rubia haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel y el mundo se haya quedado quieto solo para escuchar la voz ronca de la diva

Quinn la miro divertida-Rach, vete

Rachel sonrio y tomo la mano de Quinn guiándola a su pecho-Quinn, ese es mi corazón, ¿lo sientes?-Quinn trago saliva y asintió nerviosa-esta así desde que te bese por primera vez, eso significa algo ¿no?-cuestiono la morocha

-Rachel-susurro Quinn antes de ser callada por los labios de la morocha que la tomo con fuerza de la nuca y tiro de ella para caer juntas en la cama

-Quinn quiero hacerlo contigo-murmuro Rachel mirándola a los ojos. Quinn quedo sobre la morocha y comenzó a besarla con frenesí dejando que su boca explorara esos labios que sabían a frutilla, la rubia comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la diva e intentaba sacar aquel vestido.

Se alejaron por un momento corto para recobrar el aire, la rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel con suavidad mientras la morocha respiraba agitadamente y enredaba sus manos con el pelo rubio de Quinn.

La morocha en un movimiento quedo arriba de la rubia mientras esta sonreía y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa mientras besaba el abdomen de Quinn, que gemía y se retorcía de placer.

Rachel la quedo viendo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro-Quinn-la llamaba

-Mmm-murmuro la rubia

-Quinn despierta-la rubia al escuchar la voz de su madre sintió como algo baboso le lamia el rostro y sintió un ladrido que hizo que se despertara rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-se alerto Quinn mirando a la pequeña bola de pelos en los brazos de su madre

-Hola, Quinn buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?-ironizo su madre- él es Arthur, el perro de nuestro vecinos, los Richardson

-¿Qué hace aquí?-cuestiono confundida

-Bueno es que tenemos reunió de voluntarismo este fin de semana, lo organiza la iglesia-Quinn asintió no entendiendo muy bien-y él-dijo levantándose al pequeño perro-no puede quedarse solo

-¿Y tú te lo vas a llevar?-sonrio Quinn

-No. Tú lo vas a cuidar-sonrio Judy dejando al perro sobre la cama de Quinn

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a cuidar a un perro que no es mío-espeto Quinn molesta levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño

-Quinn vamos, antes tuviste a tu perro Totó o Loto ¿cómo era?

-Totó mama, como el perro del mago de Oz-la corrigió molesta

-Bueno ves, tu sabes cómo es cuidar a un perro, comen, pasean y duermen

-Si es tan fácil porque no lo haces tú-contesto molesta saliendo del baño

-Porque no se admiten perros en...Quinn!-Judy suspiro-Quinn por favor-pidió su madre-este fin de semana, luego ya eres libre-rogo Judy con una sonrisa

-No. no muerdas eso-lo reto Quinn-es mi guitarra

-Entonces ¿lo cuidas? ¿Qué dices?

-Mi historial con perros no es muy bueno Totó se perdió sino lo recuerdas

Judy hizo una mueca

-¿O no se perdió?-cuestiono Quinn

-Quinn el era un perro muy bueno

-Oh dios él se murió, esto es genial, cuando iban a decírmelo-declaro molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno ya te lo dije, lo siento por Totó-Judy acaricio el pelo de su hija-¿cuidas a Arthur?

-Está bien, pero solamente este fin de semana es de caridad para Quinn Fabray

-Ok-Judy asintió y salió de la habitación contenta junto con Arthur que ladraba

Quinn se sentó en su cama y sonrio al recordar el sueño con Rachel y negó con la cabeza-¿Que te sucede Fabray?-cuestiono para sí misma para levantarse e irse a dar un buen baño de agua fría.

-Bien Quinn, en la heladera esta el número de su veterinario-señalo a Arthur-de la policía, la ambulancia y mi celular, y por si acaso el de John y la señora Richardson

-mamá no va a ocurrir nada, solo serán dos días, relájate-sonrio Quinn

-Bueno, cuídate y cuida a Arthur-Judy beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Quinn y luego saludo al perro como si fuese un bebe

-Bien, adiós Quinn-saludo John

-Adiós John, mamá!-saludo Quinn mientras que el perro comenzó a ladrar al plato de su comida que se encontraba vacio

-Ok. Ok, quédate aquí, en el sótano esta tu comida… ¿qué hago hablando con un perro?-se pregunto Quinn y bajo al sótano

Quinn encontró la comida y le sirvió en el plato del perro, pero Arthur no estaba donde lo había dejado

-Arthur!-llamo Quinn revisando cada una de las habitaciones

-Perrito!-Quinn salió al patio trasero de su casa al descubrir la puerta del fondo abierta-Arthur!-llamo

-Primer día y se te pierde tu perro-sonrio Rachel desde el otro lado del enrejado-se cruzo para mi casa

-Oh! Gracias Rachel-sonrio Quinn agarrando al pequeño perro que se dirigió al interior de la casa

-¿Como estas?-pregunto la morocha-¿después de la fiesta? ¿Anoche?

-Bien, volví temprano y no tome demasiado

-A mí se me parte la cabeza-espeto Rachel-y no recuerdo casi nada de anoche, ¿hice algo anoche? ¿Inapropiado o molesto?-pregunto confundida

-No-respondió tajante-no que recuerde-respondió nerviosa, recordando el beso de despedida con Rachel fuera de la casa de Mike

-Esto de tomar alcohol no es lo mío-aclaro Rachel

-¿Te castigaron?

-Oh no!, llegue gracias a Jesse a mi casa y ellos no se dieron cuenta

-Genial-murmuro Quinn

-Arthur es tu perro, porque se parece al de la señora Richardson

-Es de ella

-¿Se lo robaste?

Quinn rio ante esa pregunta y Rachel sonrio confundida-no, ¿cómo crees que voy a robar un perro? No, mi madre se fue todo el fin de semana de voluntaria junto con John, la señora Richardson y su marido y yo tengo que cuidar de su perro

-qué lindo fin de semana, y casi se te pierde-bromeo Rachel

-Sí, bueno, solo estaba la puerta abierta-sonrio nerviosa

-Sí, quieres podemos hoy juntas sacarlo a pasear y te ayudo a cuidarlo

-¿Rach?

-¿Si?

-¿Tú no estabas enojada conmigo?-pregunto Quinn confundida mientras se acomodaba su pelo

-Sí, lo sé, pero es una estupidez estar enojada por nada-sonrio Rachel

-Pero me odiabas, al menos eso dijiste

-Lo siento… no te odio, solo me encontraba enojada conmigo ese día y me la agarre contigo

-Está bien…no te preocupes y si quieres luego en la tarde me ayudas con Arthur-sonrio Quinn

-Está bien, también podríamos ensayar nuestra canción para el club Glee

-Si también, luego te veo ok?

-Bien, adiós Quinn

Quinn se adentro en su casa y cerró la puerta. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera cerrado para no perder a Arthur de vista mientras este comía tranquilo.

Quinn subió a su habitación, tomo su guitarra que se encontraba arriba de su cama y comenzó a cantar tranquila mientras el perro comenzó a llorar mirando por la ventana mientras la empujaba con su pata.

-¿Que quieres Arthur?-cuestiono Quinn-¿Quieres ver a Rachel?... En la tarde vendrá no te preocupes-sonrio Quinn mientras acariciaba al perro que se acostó a su lado. El timbre comenzó a sonar y Quinn bajo rápidamente a abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba Mike con una gran sonrisa.

-Mike!-saludo Quinn y este la abrazo levantándola por el aire

-Sabia que tu y Rachel iban a estar juntas

-¿Que dices?

-Oh no te hagas conmigo, las vi anoche fuera de mi casa

-Oh! Eso no es nada Mike, Rachel estaba borracha

Mike miro detrás de Quinn-¿eso es un perro?

-No es un pulpo, Mike lo estás viendo-bromeo Quinn

-¿Tienes perro?

-No, es de mi vecina, así que este fin de semana soy exclusiva de Arthur

-Oh príncipe Arthur me concede hablar con su madame-le hablaba al perro con un tono gracioso mientras Quinn reía

-Déjalo, ¿y qué sucedió con Sugar?

-Nada y todo-sonrio Mike

-¿Nada y todo? Más especifico

-Estaba borracha, digamos que la mitad de las cosas que me dijo no las va a recordar hoy-espeto Mike

-Rachel no recuerda el beso-indico Quinn

-¿Ninguno de los dos?-cuestiono Mike ante la negación de Quinn con su cabeza-¿Como lo sabes?

-Hoy encontró al perro en su casa y nos pusimos a hablar, el alcohol no es lo de ella-

-El príncipe Arthur es tu gran oportunidad-sonrio Mike

-No voy a utilizar al perro-Arthur ladro ante la respuesta de Quinn y se corrigió-Rachel viene a ayudarme con el perro hoy en la tarde

-Genial!, Jesse se lo va a contar

-No lo creo, no creo que él quiera que lo recuerde

-Bueno quien sabe

-Tampoco quiero que lo recuerde

-De alguna u otra forma ella se va enterar

-Por ahora no-exclamo Quinn

-¿Pero a ti te gusta ella? ¿Porque no quieres que lo recuerde?-cuestiono Mike sentándose en el sillón junto a la rubia

-Sí, me encanta todo de ella-sonrio Quinn-pero no, fue solo un estúpido error el beso de anoche

-¿Cuál de los dos?-rio Mike

-No seas tarado. El beso de despedida, fue una idiotez

-Por eso la paraste y no te la trajiste a tu cama, es decir a tu casa?-Rio Mike junto con Quinn

-Cállate-Quinn le pego en el hombro-Cuando ella lo recuerde o alguien se lo diga, ahí vamos a hablar mejor, pero ahora deja que todo siga como siempre

-Ok, madame Quinn-sonrio Mike

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN<strong>


	20. I Kissed A Girl And I Like It

**Cap. 20 | I Kissed A Girl And I Like It**

La tarde ya se acercaba Mike ya se había ido luego de hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta y demás, luego de que la burlara por el sueño que había tenido con Rachel, Quinn sabía que no era buena idea habérselo contado pero él era su amigo y confiaba ciegamente en él a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía y las bromas o burlas era una característica principal en su persona.

El timbre sonó y Quinn respiro profundamente se levanto del sillón dejando la sala junto con Arthur que la seguía a todos lados, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rachel que saludo primero al perro con una voz de nena chiquita y luego saludo a Quinn con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasa, ponte cómoda-espeto Quinn nerviosa

-Por lo que veo no perdiste a Arthur-sonrio Rachel

-No, lo llego a perder y me sacan hasta el apellido, ya saben cómo son los Richardson-bromeo Quinn que se adentro en la cocina seguida por Rachel

-Si lo sé-rio Rachel sentándose en el taburete frente la mesada

-¿Quieres algo para tomar o comer?-cuestiono Quinn

-Café-afirmo Rachel

-Bien, café para ti

-Sí, necesito despabilarme luego de lo que ocurrió anoche

-¿Que paso?-cuestiono nerviosa Quinn

-La fiesta y que tome de mas-contesto asombrada por la reacción de Quinn

-Claro-sonrio nerviosa

Quinn preparo el café como lo hacia ella antes en Los Ángeles ya que su madre no había dejado preparado, mientras que la morocha jugaba con el perro y habla aniñadamente con el animal que se sentía a gusto con la presencia de la morocha, Quinn no podía creer que sentía celos de un perro.

-Toma tu café, está caliente

-Mejor!-sonrio Rachel mientras tomo un sorbo-mmm, es muy rico esto

-¿En serio?

-En verdad, ¿tú lo preparaste?

-Sí, antes le preparaba el café a mi padre o a mi-sonrio Quinn

-Quinn en verdad esta exquisito debería casarme contigo-bromeo Rachel haciendo ahogar a la rubia que tosía fuertemente

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono Rachel

-Si-contesto un poco atragantada

-¿Y tu madre cuando regresa?-cuestiono la morocha

-Este domingo en la noche-afirmo sentándose a su lado mientras tomaba el café junto a Rachel

-sabes deberíamos llevar a Arthur a la plaza frente a Breadstix-sugirió Rachel mirando a la rubia

-Si eso pensaba también, no queda tan lejos de aquí

-y luego podríamos practicar nuestra canción de esta semana para el club Glee

-Sí, estaría bien-sonrio Quinn- tienes?-apunto Quinn a su mejilla

-¿Qué?-se tocaba su rostro limpiándose

-No aquí-Quinn deslizo su pulgar cerca del labio de la morocha mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la diva y un ladrido hizo sacarlas de su ensueño sorprendiéndolas

-Bien, vamos a pasear perrito-sonrio Rachel desapareciendo del frente de la rubia y levantándolo del suelo al pequeño perro-¿Quinn? ¿Buscas la correa?-cuestiono

-Sí, si claro-respondió nerviosa y se dirigió en busca de la correa luego de lavar los utensilios usados.

Quinn y Rachel salieron de la casa junto con Arthur que ya tenía su correa puesta, se dirigieron al parque que sugirió Rachel, Quinn sostenía la correa del perro y la morocha tomo el brazo de Quinn mientras caminaban hablando y riendo por momentos.

-¿Amor?-cuestiono Brittany sentada en un banco

-¿Que sucede?-respondió la latina que se encontraba con su cabeza en el regazo de su novia

-Mira Quinn y Rachel

-¿Qué?-santana se levanto automáticamente viendo hacia donde apuntaba la rubia con su dedo índice

-Tienen un perro-sonrio Brittany feliz

-¿Quinn tiene perro?

-Porque no le preguntamos

-No vamos a molestarla por…-Santana no término de hablar que ya su novia había salido corriendo al encuentro con las dos chicas y el pequeño perro-un perro -murmuro yendo detrás tras ella

-Quinn, Rachel!-saludo Brittany sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

-Hey Britt!-saludo Quinn

-Hola Britt-sonrio la morocha

-¿Quién es este pequeño?-cuestiono acariciándolo

-Arthur

-¿Es tuyo?-sonrio Britt mientras Arthur le lamia la mano

-No, solo lo estoy cuidando

-Quinn, Berry-saludo con su voz agitada

-Hola San-saludo Quinn

-Hola-saludo Rachel indiferente agachándose a la altura del perro junto con Brittany

-¿Tienes un perro?-cuestiono la latina

-No, lo está cuidando Santy –respondió Brittany

-ahora te dedicas a cuidar perros?-cuestiono riéndose

-No, solo que una vecina me lo pidió y mi madre no podía

-seguro que en Los ángeles no hacías esto los fines de semana

-No, en realidad no-sonrio Quinn

-Quinn en verdad te vas?-pregunto Brittany triste

Quinn se agacho al lado de la diva quedándose frente a la rubia – Si, Britt pero voy a volver, para alguna fiestas. Navidad, acción de gracias quien sabe

-¿Nada hará que te quedes aquí?-cuestiono ante la atenta mirada de Rachel y santana

Quinn solo inspiro y negó confundida-en verdad, no lo sé Britt

-Espero que te quedes-sonrio y abrazo a Quinn fuertemente ante la sonrisa tierna de la diva y santana

-OK, ahora vamos a pasear a Arthur

-¿Puedo pasearlo?-cuestiono Britt

-Sí, solo no sueltes la correa-advirtió Quinn

-Bien-sonrio Britt mientras se llevaba a Arthur

-Le caes bien a Britt-exclamo santana sentándose en un banco junto con las chicas

-Voy con Britt-advirtió Rachel y fue al encuentro con la rubia mientras Quinn sonreía

-Si a mí también me cae Bien, es como tener a mi hermana de nuevo-alego Quinn mirando a las chicas que se divertían con Arthur

-Anoche despareciste de la fiesta

-Sí, creo que tu también no te vi luego de mi gran karaoke

Santa rio-esa canción –sonrio Quinn-sabes que yo la elegí

-¿Qué?

-Quinn tarde o temprano ibas a caer en el karaoke y yo me encargue de elegir la canción, dime no estuvo genial, Britt quería que cantaras algo de Disney

-No puedo creerlo, ¿tu?-Quinn quedo sorprendida

-Me entere que estuviste jugando con Berry a la bendita botellita

-¿cómo sabes todo?-cuestiono

-Hey, aunque en la fiesta desaparezca siempre se que pasa a mi alrededor-Quinn la miro confundida-Mike me lo dijo luego de que nos descubriera con Britt

Quinn rio- oh dios con razón desapareciste, parecen perros en celo

-Hey, cuando te consigas una novia veras que jamás querrás dejar de tocarla, besarla, hablarle y hacerla sonreír-explico la latina mirando hacia Brittany, Quinn solo asintió mirando a la diva que le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa

La tarde ya acaba y la noche se hacía presente en Lima, las chicas se despidieron de Quinn, Rachel y Arthur. La diva junto con Quinn y el perrito se encaminaron hacia su casa, entraron y el pequeño Arthur solo fue a acomodarse a su pequeña cucha mientras que las dos chicas se sentaban en el gran sillón.

-Que energía tiene Britt y Arthur-rompió el silencio Rachel mirando a la rubia mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el sillón

Quinn sonrio-al menos se divirtió-Quinn respondió girando su rostro para quedar frente a la morocha, el espacio era corto y ninguna se movió-¿Practicamos?-cuestiono nerviosa levantándose

-Claro, lo hacemos aquí o en tu cuarto

-¿el Qué?-cuestiono nerviosa

-Practicar la canción

-Donde quieras tú-Quinn se ruborizo

-Bien, vamos a tu cuarto, Arthur duerme-murmuro al ver al perro dormir plácidamente

Las dos chicas subieron al cuarto, mientras Quinn buscaba las partituras de la canción

-Cambiaste las cosas de lugar-exclamo la diva

-Ajam, me había cansado de que todo estuviera igual

-Me gusta, además ahora puedes verme desde tu cama-apunto a la ventana

-Oh no lo tomes así, yo…es que la cama-respondió nerviosa

-Está bien Quinn, es una broma-sonrio Rachel tranquilizándola-tienes la canción?

-Si aquí-Quinn tomo la partitura y se la entrego

-Sabes, me gusto la canción que escribiste-murmuro Rachel mirando el papel de la canción

-Gracias, tal vez la cantes junto a Finn

-Yo con Finn? Me gustaría que tú la cantaras-sonrio Rachel

-Con Finn? Tal vez deberíamos intentar…

-Yo no dije con Finn, bueno cambiando el tema, Practiquemos ok?

-Bien-contesto confundida por la respuesta anterior

Quinn y Rachel practicaron arduamente el dueto de semanas atrás que no se había podido presentar_ Hello, Goodbye_, Rachel comenzaba con su voz soñadora mientras la rubia solo se perdía en aquella voz con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta tenerte de compañera-agrego Quinn luego de acabar con la practica

-A mi también, tienes una voz dulce Quinn-aseguro la morocha-¿Puedo prender la radio?-cuestiono

-Si-asintió acostándose en su cama que luego se acostó Rachel poniendo nerviosa a la rubia que recordaba ese sueño con mayor deseo de que se hiciera realidad en ese momento.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir ¿si quieres?-exclamo Quinn

-Me gustaría, una pijamada con mi amiga y vecina-sonrio Rachel

Y ahora una canción del año 2008 que hizo llegar al estrellato a una gran artista con 3 discos ya producidos Katy Perry con I Kissed A Girl para quienes lo pedían, esto es Radio Loka 102.9-dijo el locutor con una gran efusividad

Comenzó una canción conocida por Quinn y Rachel que sabían de que hablaba, Rachel comenzó a cantar dejando a Quinn un tanto nerviosa por las insinuaciones de la diva, sabía que solo estaba haciendo la tonta pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y si lo recordaba y solo estaba probándola? Quinn tenía tantas dudas al respecto

_This was never the way I planned,_  
><em>not my intention.<em>  
><em>I got so brave,<em>  
><em>drink in hand.<em>  
><em>Lost my discresion<em>  
><em>Its not what, I'm used to.<em>  
><em>Just wanna try you on.<em>  
><em>I'm curi-ous for you,<em>  
><em>caught my attention.<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_  
><em>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it,<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong,<em>  
><em>it felt so right.<em>

-Deberíamos pedir algo para comer-interrumpió Quinn levantándose pero el cuerpo de la diva se lo impedía, trato de cruzar por encima de ella mientras Rachel reía y la rubia cayó sobre ella dejando sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>

Happy Holidays!

**_''Best Christmas Ever''- _Rachel Berry**


	21. Besas Bien

**Cap. 21 **|** Besas Bien**

La música hacía eco en esa escena Quinn sobre Rachel, en la cama de la rubia, en su habitación y su casa. Qué pasaría si solo por un momento probaba de esos labios como la noche anterior, no sería lo mismo porque ahora Rachel no estaba borracha y sus sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier actitud de la Cheerio.

Rachel dejo de reír cuando la rubia quedo posicionada sobre ella, sentía nervios y una extraña sensación de calidez, era extraño jamás había tenido a una chica tan cerca y a la vez tampoco a la más bonita que había conocido, pero hay estaba Quinn sobre ella con una seria lucha en su interior que demarcaban su ceño fruncido y confusión en su mirada de avellana.

Quinn la miro, su lucha interna era una pelea constante por un lado algo le decía que debía besarla y ver cómo reaccionaba pero por otro lado, su lado más racional le decía que debía levantarse e ir a encargar comida como lo tenía previsto.

-Quinn-susurro Rachel

La rubia salió de su transe y su rostro descendió lentamente hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de la boca de la morocha, podía sentir como la respiración agitada de Rachel se mezclaba con la de Quinn y sin plan previsto la rubia cerro ese espacio que tanto anhelaba deshacer. Quinn rozo sus labios con los de Rachel, tan solo un roce que logro un escalofrió en su espalda, la rubia iba a alejarse, un pequeño beso no demostraba nada, eran solo dos amigas experimentando, pero la morocha la tomo de la nuca y unió con efusividad y torpeza sus labios con lo de la rubia que gimió despacio, sus manos acariciaron el pelo chocolate de Rachel mientras que la diva se despegaba de la cama para sentarse sobre la misma aun besando a la rubia que la tomo de la cintura.

La morocha cantante se separo un momento con miedo al abrir sus ojos, pego su frente a la de Quinn, que respiraba agitadamente y rozaba su nariz con la de ella sonriendo un tanto confundida.

Quinn volvió a unir sus labios con los de Rachel y la morocha le correspondió nuevamente.

Rachel beso los labios de la rubia y sintió algo extraño, sentía que el sabor a fresa que tenia la chica ya los había probado antes y cada sensación que sentía habían aparecido antes como si de un Dejavu se tratara, a su mente logro llegar Jesse que era quien la besaba pero sus labios jamás podían llegar a tener ese sabor a fresa, su cuerpo se tenso y se alejo.

-Hay que parar-hablo Rachel abriendo sus ojos mientras sus manos alejaban desde los hombros a la rubia

Quinn se relamió sus labios y asintió lentamente mirando a Rachel que se levantaba de la cama para salir de la habitación.

-Rachel-la llamo Quinn yendo tras ella

-No Quinn-contesto nerviosa-tengo que irme

-Hey tranquila, no paso nada-contesto rápidamente colocándose frente la morocha que estaba cabizbaja

-Si paso Quinn-afirmo-Bese a una chica-se alerto Rachel

-¿Y te gusto?-bromeo Quinn

-No estoy para estupideces, Quinn-contesto molesta

-Lo siento, solo trato de sacarle la tensión a lo que sea que haya o esté pasando-sonrio Quinn-porque que me hayas besado no significa nada

-Para mi si

-Porque, nunca besaste a una amiga en una pijama party? , míralo así, yo soy tu experimento

-Tú no eres un experimento Quinn-contesto seria y levanto su vista por primera vez

-Que me hayas besado no dice que seas lesbiana Rachel

-Ya lo sé, yo no soy lesbiana-contesto duramente y Quinn la miro sorprendida-no quise decirlo como si fuera algo malo-se corrigió

-Lo sé, ¿vas a irte?-cuestiono sonriendo

-¿Que otra opción tengo?

-Bueno, puedes quedarte y vemos una peli, pedimos comida y no me dejas sola a mí y a Arthur en esta casa-explico Quinn- ¿Si tú quieres?

Rachel sonrio y asintió-Esta bien, pero yo elijo la película

-Como quieras-sonrio Quinn mientras Rachel comenzaba a revisar los estantes con películas que estaba al lado del televisor y la rubia se dirigía a la cocina para llamar al servicio de comida.

Quinn pidió comida china para las dos, mientras preparaba la pequeña mesa ratona frente al sillón en el cual iban a comer, Rachel llamaba a sus padres para avisarles que iba a dormir en la casa de Quinn.

La comida llego, la película fue puesta por Rachel, que tomo el control y pulso play cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado con la comida en sus manos.

Quinn esbozo una sonrisa al descubrir la película ''Un Ángel Enamorado'' en su televisor, Rachel tomo su comida y comenzó a comer lentamente junto con Quinn

-No entiendo porque te gusta esta película?-cuestiono Quinn

-A quien no, es una película hermosa

-Es muy triste, además ni siquiera sabía que mi mamá tuviera esta película

-Tiene demasiadas, a decir verdad les encanta las películas románticas-sonrio Rachel

La película ya estaba llegando a su final cuando Quinn descubrió que Rachel se había quedado dormida y se movió apoyándose en el hombro de la rubia que sonrio acomodando un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro sereno y adormecido.

La rubia la acomodo en el sillón y la arropo con una frazada que había en el cajón de uno de los muebles de la sala.

Quinn acomodo todo perfectamente, levanto cada utensilio usado y lo lavo en la cocina rápidamente.

Rachel se despertó y descubrió que estaba durmiendo en el sillón, el ruido en la cocina le hizo saber que la rubia estaba allí, se levanto y se adentro en la cocina donde Quinn estaba lavando dándole la espalda, se sentó en la banqueta y Quinn se dio vuelta alertada por aquel ruido.

-Perdón por no ayudarte-se disculpo

-Está bien, la próxima yo me hago la dormida-bromeo Quinn-¿Quieres Café?

-Me encantaría-sonrio Rachel

Quinn termino con su limpieza y busco dos tazas donde sirvió aquel bendito café que ella misma había preparado.

-Me encanta este café-afirmo nuevamente Rachel-antes de Starbucks voy venir a pedírtelo a ti

-No exageres-sonrio Quinn

-En verdad te lo digo

-Está bien-sonrio y se sentó frente a Rachel mientras la veía revolver su café con su mirada pensativa-¿Está bien?-cuestiono Quinn sacando del transe a la morocha

-Sí, solo pensaba

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Muchas cosas, el instituto, el club Glee, las nacionales, nueva york, Jesse-sonrio Rachel ampliamente-tu-murmuro Rachel levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Quinn

-¿yo?-cuestiono sorprendida

-Sí, tu-rio Rachel por el asombro de la rubia

-¿Qué piensas de mi?

-Mmm, bueno…Que besas Bien-exclamo volviendo a tomar de su taza

Quinn comenzó a reír sonrojándose de la vergüenza

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto seria

-Es que Rachel Berry acaba de decirme que beso bien

-Bueno, sí… ¿nunca te lo dijeron?

-Bueno, Maddie me lo dijo pero no le creía-sonrio Quinn

- Bueno, ahora créele

-Es extraño hablar de esto-espeto Quinn

-No, no lo es. Fue un beso tonto, además tampoco que fuera a volverme loquita por ti solo porque besas bien

-¿Ah no? -cuestiono la rubia levantando su ceja-yo ya que me iba a tatuar tu nombre-bromeo Quinn

Rachel rió antes esa contestación-No, para conquistarme hay que lograr demasiado

-¿Jesse lo logro?

-No lo se

-¿Como no lo sabes?

-La relación entre Jesse y mi persona se deriva mas al talento, o al menos yo lo veo así, lo amo pero...

-¿Pero?-cuestiono Quinn incitándola a que siga

-No se falta algo-respondió confundida

-Yo sentía lo mismo con Maddie, solo que lo mío se derivaba a la amistad ¿es confuso?

-Tal vez eso que falta debería encontrarlo en alguna otra parte

-o tal vez no debas buscar, sino abrir bien los ojos… y solo darte cuenta de que eso que buscabas…estaba frente tuyo-concluyo Quinn

Rachel sonrio ampliamente y solo asintió

-Ok, voy a dormir, duermes en mi cuarto ¿ok?

-¿Y tú?-cuestiono levantándose del taburete para lavar su taza

-En el cuarto de mi madre, no te preocupes-sonrio-Si quieres algo solo avísame

-Está bien, yo iré enseguida a dormir

- No hay problema, Descansa-Quinn beso la mejilla de Rachel con delicadez y sonrio al verla como cerraba sus ojos

-Descansa tú

Quinn camino dirigida a la habitación de su madre mientras la morocha se apoyaba en la mesada viéndola desaparecer y escuchando como se despedía de Arthur, la diva estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, de algo estaba segura y no se podía negar entre ella y Quinn algo estaba comenzando a surgir y por más que tontee con aquello la realidad la vencía demostrando un cambio en la relación de ellas.

-¿Que estás haciendo Rachel?-murmuro luego de soltar un suspiro

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	22. Pijama Party

**Cap 22 | Pijama Party**

Quinn se recostó en la cama de su madre boca arriba mirando el techo en busca de que el sueño la atrapara y la dejara descansar, pero los pensamientos constantemente golpeaban su cabeza, y lo único que lograba era pensar: ¿Había besado a Rachel? ¿Ella la había besado?, ¿besaba bien? ¿Qué ocurría con la relación amistosa que llevaban Rachel y ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Solo duérmete, Quinn-murmuro tapándose el rostro con la almohada

La rubia se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana, donde entraba una luz tenue que era de las farolas del exterior, cerró los ojos y el sueño al final la venció dejando de lado aquellas interrogaciones internas.

Rachel estaba en la sala mirando la televisión, la morocha solo hacia zapping con el control remoto, no podía concentrarse en nada y tampoco había much para ver para esa hora de la madrugada. Rachel suspiro cansada y apago la televisión, se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras a la pieza de la rubia sin hacer ruido alguno. Entro en la habitación, y se sonrojo al ver la cama de la Cheerio, apago la radio que había estado prendida todo este tiempo, desde que se habían besado en la cama donde ahora tendría que dormir Rachel, la morocha se sentó en la cama y se recostó lentamente mientras se embriagaba en el olor de perfume que tenia aquella almohada, Rachel tomo la almohada y la abrazo mientras aspiraba ese olor exquisito, Se dio la vuelta y mantuvo su vista en la ventana de su habitación que estaba a oscuras con las cortinas cerradas, y recordó ese día donde vio a Quinn por primera vez, sonrio recordando la caída de Quinn y su preocupación al asustarla de aquella manera sin apenas conocerla.

Se levanto de la cama y la palabra ''Pijama Party'' resonó en su cabeza, si eso era lo de esta noche tenía que molestar a su vecina. Tomo un marcador del escritorio de la Cheerio y sigilosamente entro a la habitación donde Quinn dormía tranquila, se acerco lentamente a la rubia y con la tenue luz que entraba en aquella habitación comenzó a dibujar el rostro de la rubia, haciéndole parecer un gatito, Quinn se removió un poco pero ni se inmuto en despertarse, Rachel sonrio no podía contener la risa, era muy gracioso ver a la rubia dormida con el rostro pintado.

Rachel comenzó a reír y trato de calmarse y salir pero Quinn se despertó sorprendida y un tanto confundida-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te sucede?-cuestiono la rubia sentándose en la cama y prendiendo el velador de la mesa de noche

-Lo siento-Rachel rio y se tranquilizo rápidamente, ni siquiera podía mirarla-es que es una pijama Party ¿verdad? entonces deberíamos dormir juntas ¿no?-Rachel respondió confundida, que acaba de decir

Claro-contesto no muy convencida la rubia-voy al baño-espeto Quinn levantándose

-No!-grito Rachel

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué vas a ir?-cuestiono

-Porque tengo la necesidad de ir-sonrio Quinn haciendo reír a Rachel, la rubia frunció el ceño y se adentro en el baño confundida con la actitud de la diva

Quinn entro y se dirigió al lavabo donde se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba pintada por un fibron-Rachel-murmuro abrió el espejo y del estante saco la crema para afeitar en aerosol de John y salió del baño tranquila con el objeto detrás de su espalda

-¿Todo bien?-cuestiono Quinn y Rachel asintió

-¿Y tú?

-Si-contesto rápidamente-duermes del lado izquierdo, me gusta estar del lado de la ventana

-Está bien-sonrio al ver que no se había dado cuenta de su travesura

La morocha se recostó dándole la espalda a Quinn que tomo el Spray y comenzó a tirarle a Rachel en la cabeza, la morocha se dio vuelta rápidamente sorprendida y comenzó a sacarse la crema del pelo.

-Eres una maldita-Espeto Rachel

-Tú iniciaste, ''pijama party''-sonrio Quinn y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras la morocha se reía descontroladamente

-para-suplico riendo Rachel y Quinn dejo de hacerles cosquillas quedando sobre la morocha, admirando como la morocha trataba de respirar con normalidad

-Eres un lindo gatito-rio Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn que estaba dibujada con el fibron negro

-Deberíamos dormir-contesto rápidamente Quinn alejándose de la morocha

-Vamos a dejar todo así revuelto?-cuestiono Rachel

-No, claro que no ve al baño y sácate la crema de tu pelo, yo ordeno aquí-Rachel asintió y se dirigió al baño mientras Quinn comenzaba a ordenar la cama que estaba llena de espuma.

-Eres un lindo gatito-esa comentario de Rachel estaba repetidamente en su cabeza

-Quinn!-llamo Rachel

-¿Si?

-Termine-sonrio-¿necesitas ayuda?

-No estoy bien, voy a sacarme el fibron de mi rostro-sonrio Quinn metiéndose al baño mientras comenzaba a sacarse lo dibujado en su rostro

-A ver yo te ayudo-espeto Rachel agarrando toallitas húmedas y comenzando a limpiar el rostro de la rubia que miraba fijamente a la morocha que solo sonreía-por suerte no utilice el fibron permanente-rio Rachel tomando el mentón de Quinn para poder higienizarle mejor

-Tú vas a ser la culpable de mi sueño atrasado, mañana-

-Bueno pero es un pijama Party y necesitaba molestarte. No podía dormir. Listo-exclamo

-Gracias. ¿Porque no podías dormir?

-No lo sé, recordé la primera vez que te vi y te caíste-rio Rachel haciendo que Quinn se molestara-Ok, lo siento es que tu caída me hizo reír un momento luego me preocupe

-¿En serio?-cuestiono Quinn saliendo del baño

-Sí, no soy muy mala…además que hacías espiando por tu venta hacia mi habitación?

-Bueno, Taking Chances es mi canción favorita-explico Quinn mientras se acostaba y la morocha a su lado-y tu cantas realmente bien

-Solo Bien?

-Realmente-exclamo Quinn

-Bueno, voy a dormir-dijo Rachel dándose la vuelta

-¿Te enojaste?

-No hasta mañana, no quiero ser la culpable de tu sueño atrasado

-Oh vamos Rach…en verdad. Mira está bien, quieres que lo diga-resoplo Quinn reincorporándose en la cabecera de la cama mientras Rachel solo sonreía pero sin darse la vuelta-cuando cantas, logras que el mundo deje de girar….es increíble, cada vez que te escucho siento que podría vivir para escucharte, se que suena exagerado pero es la verdad, eres una verdadera artista, eres genial en todo lo que haces, cuando cantas o actúas solo logras demostrar que tu talento lo vale-sonrio Quinn

-¿En verdad piensas todo eso?-murmuro la morocha

-Sí, jamás conocí a alguien como tú en mi vida Rach…eres única

Rachel sonrio y se dio la vuelta-gracias, Quinn-la morocha se sentó a su lado-jamás nadie me dijo algo tan hermoso y que suene tan sincero

-Bueno debería decírtelo más seguido-sonrio Quinn-y de nada-agradeció Quinn mirando a la morocha que jugaba con sus manos nerviosa

-a veces desearía que fueras Jesse-murmuro Rachel-Hasta mañana, Quinn-espeto luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia que estaba abatida con tantos comentarios extraños que hacia la morocha

Quinn se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda y apago el velador, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono Rachel

-¿Que sucede?

-¿me abrazas?

-Está bien-Quinn se acomodo y paso su brazo por la cintura de la morocha haciendo que ella tome su mano y entrelazara sus dedos. Así en esa posición Rachel & Quinn se quedaron dormidas sin ninguna interrupción como aquel día que Rachel había peleado con Jesse.

El sol en la mañana se coló por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que Rachel fuera que despertara primero, estaba agarrada de la cintura de Quinn y su cabeza en su pecho, levanto su vista y vio a la rubia durmiendo tranquila y sonrio aferrándose a Quinn y aspiraba ese aroma que desprendía la rubia. Un ladrido la saco de su transe y se levanto despacio haciendo que Quinn se removiera pero siguiera durmiendo plácidamente, abrió la puerta y Arthur entro en la habitación subiendo a la cama atacando a Quinn con lamidas por todo su rostro.

-Arthur-se quejo Quinn mientras el perro ladraba

-Vamos, Arthur-lo llamo la morocha-vamos a desayunar-espeto y el perro siguió a la morocha escaleras abajo esperando la comida que Rachel le sirvió en su plato, mientras Quinn bajaba las escaleras

-Buen día-saludo Quinn con su pelo revuelto y dormida

-Buen día-respondió la morocha con una sonrisa-¿Quieres jugo de naranja o café?

-Jugo-exclamo Quinn y se sentó en taburete frente la mesada, la morocha sirvió el desayuno tranquila y se sentó frente a Quinn-Arthur tenía hambre

-Sí, ya veo...Casi me come a mi

-Que exagerada, eres tu quien lo tiene que cuidar-sonrió Rachel-y al final yo lo cuide mucho mas

-Bueno es tu culpa, sino yo me hubiera levantado temprano, y hasta te hubiera llevado el desayuno a la cama-bromeo Quinn

-Dudo mucho de esa acción, de levantarse temprano…y llevarme el desayuno a la cama Fabray, eres como una marmota-rio Rachel haciendo que Quinn solo la mirara seria

-¿lo dices por lo de dormilona verdad?-cuestiono

-O tal vez por lo lenta-sonrio Rachel –¿a qué hora llega tu madre?

-A las 7

-Voy a ir a mi casa, luego te veo, ¿te parece?-cuestiono Rachel lavando su vaso

-Bueno, si tu quieres-contesto Quinn mirando a Arthur comer

-Bien, adiós marmota-saludo Rachel sonriendo, se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia movió su rostro y el beso lo recibió en sus labios, Rachel se sorprendió y rápidamente bajo su mirada avergonzada y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

-Adiós-saludo Quinn tímidamente mientras sonreía

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue la señal de que la morocha se había ido a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertencen<strong>


	23. Soñando

**Cap. 23 | Soñando**

La tarde ya se alejaba de Lima, Quinn había estado en su patio trasero jugando animadamente con Arthur, que correteaba por todo el patio en busca de su pelotita de goma. La morocha no fue a casa de Quinn avisando que pasaba la tarde con Kurt.

La tarde paso amena, Quinn trato de contactar a Mike pero siempre que marcaba a su hogar atendía su padre diciendo que no estaba, como en la mañana. Quinn se adentro en su casa ya pronto llegaría su madre, Arthur se acostó en su pequeña canasta de dormir, La rubia tomo su celular y marco el numero de Santana que la atendió riendo.

-Hola ¿San?

-Hola, Q-Saludo la latina escuchando los murmullos del otro lado

-¿Estas con Britt?-cuestiono

-Así es-murmuro santana

-Ok. Lo siento, te dejo

-No, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, no es importante, mañana te cuento ¿ok?

-Ok. Vale, nos vemos. Adiós

Quinn colgó el teléfono dejándolo en la mesa de la cocina y fue a sentarse en el gran sillón de la sala mientras resoplaba cansada, luego de estar corriendo detrás de Arthur y no haber podido dormir bien en la noche por la travesura de la morena, Quinn se recostó en el sillón dejando que el sueño la venciera.

-Eres un lindo gatito-sonrio Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la rubia

-deberiamos dormir-contesto Quinn levantándose de la cama y saliendo de encima de Rachel mientras le daba la espalda

-A que tienes miedo, Quinn?-murmuro la morocha acercándose a Quinn

-A na..nadanada-tartamudeo la rubia dándose la vuelta y viendo como Rachel se acercaba

-Estas segura?

-Si, porque?

Rachel mordió su labio haciendo que la rubia mirase hacia otro lado nerviosa

-Amo tu camisa-susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn jugando la el dobladillo de la camisa y mientras su mano toco el abdomen de la chica

-Para-murmuro Quinn

-No puedo-susurro cerca de la boca de Quinn

-Rachel-murmuro al sentir los labios de la morena sobre su cuello dejándola atónita sin saber qué hacer

-¿Quieres que pare?-murmuro Rachel y Quinn solo negó , la morena la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la cama, mientras ella se sentaba, Quinn quedo estática parada mirando a Rachel que comenzó a besar el abdomen de la rubia que solo suspiraba nerviosa mientras trataba de no suspirar alto.

-Quiero que me beses, Quinn-ordeno Rachel y Quinn accedió besándola con frenesí mientras se acostaban despacio en la cama, la morocha acariciaba suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de Quinn.

La morocha se separo mirando con lujuria a la rubia y dio un giro quedándose sobre Quinn que sonrio y volvió a besarla dejando que su lengua combatiera en aquella guerra de pasión.

La morena se separo y se saco la remera quedando en un sujetador negro, la morocha comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia que se retorcía y suspiraba

-Tócame Quinn-murmuro Rachel mirando a la rubia que estaba nerviosa y mantenía sus manos a sus costados

-Quiero que me toques-susurro al oído de Quinn y tomo su mano posicionándola en su cintura mientras sonreía dándole confianza mientras comenzaba a atacar el cuello de la rubia y su mano descendía a los muslos de la rubia que gemía despacio.

-mmm, Rachel-murmuro Quinn

-Quinn?-llamo Judy viendo a su hija

-Mama!-se despertó la rubia sobresaltada cayéndose del sillón con una caída torpe

-Quinn, ¿estás bien?-cuestiono Judy acercándose a su hija que se sentaba en el suelo

-Sisi, mama, estoy bien-contesto nerviosa

-Judy-llamo John-cariño, ¿me ayudas?-cuestiono entrando a la casa con las valijas en sus manos y otro bolso en su hombro-Hola Quinn-saludo al ver a Quinn levantándose del suelo

-Hola John, te ayudo-contesto la rubia ayudando al hombre

-Sí, gracias Quinn-agradeció con una sonrisa-oh! Quinn la señora Robinson quiere que le lleves a Arthur?

-Sisi, lo busco y se lo llevo-sonrió y dejo a su madre a cargo de los bolsos y fue en busca de Arthur

-Arthur!-lo llamo y vio la puerta del patio trasero abierta-nono no, Arthur?-lo busco fuera mientras se acercaba a la medianera para ver al patio de Rachel-Arthur-Quinn abrió la puerta que comunicaba a los Berry y entro al patio de la morena-Arthur?-murmuro la rubia

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono Rachel que estaba sentada fuera con Arthur dormido entre sus piernas

-Oh hay esta!-suspiro aliviada la rubia

-Recién lo encontré-sonrió la morocha

-Lo tengo que llevar con la señora Robinson-exclamo Quinn

-Hay que despedirse de Arthur-murmuro acariciándolo

-Así es-

-Bueno, siempre recordara a su niñera, Rachel-bromeo la morena

-Claro, que quede claro que jugué toda la tarde con el

-¿y luego que paso?

-Me quede dormida. El también se durmió

-Ok, marmota llévalo con la señora Robinson-Rachel le había colocado una que correa que debia pertenecerle a la familia Berry y lo dejo en el suelo,sosteniendo la correa, Arthur de imprevisto corrió soltándose de Rachel y la morena cayó sobre Quinn aparatosamente en el patio mientras reían descontroladamente y Arthur ladraba a su alrededor.

-Arthur-se quejo Quinn mientras el perro se acercaba a lamer el rostro de la rubia mientras Rachel reía

-Encima, te ríes-bromeo Quinn

-Perdón-rio la morena y Quinn suavemente se giro quedando sobre Rachel y llamaba a Arthur que solo ladraba por el patio

-No quiere darme besos a mí -bromeo Rachel mirando intensamente a la rubia que sonreía, un carraspeo detrás de ellas hizo que Quinn saliera de encima de Rachel y se sentara a su lado

-Hola, Quinn-saludo Leroy

-Hola, señor Berry

-llámame Leroy

-Leroy-se corrigió levantándose del suelo junto con Rachel

-Arthur ven!-llamo al pequeño perro que corrió hacia ella-toma tu correa-espeto Quinn devolviéndosela a Rachel que estaba avergonzada se notaba en su mirada

-Voy a irme, un gusto verlo, Leroy-sonrio la rubia llevándose en brazos a Arthur

-Adiós Quinn-saludo Leroy metiéndose en la casa

-adiós, Rach-saludo Quinn desde la puerta de la medianera-perdón por eso, tu papá-se disculpo avergonzada la rubia

Rachel sonrio, se acerco a Quinn y acomodo su pelo revuelto para besarla lentamente mientras Arthur seguía entre medio de las dos y comenzaba a ladrar haciendo reír a Quinn y a Rachel-Ahora si quiere besarte, el Sir Arthur-sonrio Quinn mientras Arthur lamia a la morena

-Quinn!-llamo Judy

-Voy!, adiós-sonrio la rubia

-Adiós-sonrio la morena yéndose a su hogar mientras Quinn se adentraba a su casa con Arthur entre sus brazos.

Quinn se dirigió a su casa junto con Arthur y miro a su madre cocinando mientras hablaba con John

-¿Quinn? ¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiono Judy

Quinn elevo al perro-Se había escapado

-¿Donde estaba?-cuestiono John acariciando al pequeño perro

-En el patio de los Berry-sonrio Quinn al recordar a Rachel-Voy a llevarlo a su casa-exclamo Quinn

La rubia junto cada accesorio que tenia Arthur y los puso dentro de su canasta para salir con él con su correa puesta, Quinn camino hacia la casa de la señora Richardson y le entrego al pequeño cachorro que ladraba y ya jugaba con el señor Richardson

-Gracias Quinnie-agradecio la señora-muchas gracias por cuidarlo-Quinn sonrio forzadamente al escuchar ese sobrenombre que no le agradaba

-¿Como se comporto?-cuestiono la dueña de Arthur

Quinn quedo pensativa y exclamo-Bien! Es muy tranquilo-sonrio

-¿Lo llevaste a pasear?

-Sisi-respondio rápidamente

Bueno toma-la señora saco de su pequeña cartera dinero dándoselo a la rubia

-Oh no!. Gracias pero no podría

-Tranquila, se que Arthur es intranquilo, aunque trates de negarlo, ademas habrá cambiado tu rutinas de fines de semanas

-Bueno, muchas gracias-acepto la rubia el dinero

-Buenas Noches Quinn, saluda a John y a Judy-sonrio la señora despidiéndose

-Claro, buenas noches-murmuro la rubia, Quinn guardo el dinero y se encamino a su casa cuando alguien por detrás la sorprendió, tomándola por el cuello

-Dame el dinero-murmuro con voz gruesa y Quinn le pego un codazo en la nariz

-AUCH!-grito

-Mike?-cuestiono al ver a su amigo tapándose el rostro y viendo la sangre brotar-lo siento mucho, ven vamos a mi casa

Quinn guio a Mike hasta su casa mientras el chico mantenía la cabeza elevada y tapándose la nariz, la rubia entro con Mike a la cocina

-¿Que le paso?-se preocupo Judy acercándose a Mike mientras Quinn iba a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Me asusto-espeto Quinn acercándose a Mike

-¿Tú le pegaste?-cuestiono John

-Sí, fue sin querer-se defendió la rubia

-Casi rompe mi nariz-murmuro el asiático

Quinn tomo algodón y se lo entrego a Mike mientras limpiaba con gasas el rostro del chico

-Lo siento Mike

-Está bien-sonrio Mike-al menos no está rota

-Tienes Suerte-exclamo John

-¿Te quedas a comer Mike?-cuestiono Judy

-No, gracias señora Judith-agradeció amablemente Mike

-Judy dime Cariño-sonrio Judy

-Está bien Judy-exclamo Mike-solo pasaba para hablar con su hija

-Vamos a mi habitación-Quinn le tomo la mano y lo guio escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación. Quinn se recostó en su cama y Mike hizo lo mismo a su lado mirando el cuarto de la rubia

-Tus padres deben pensar que soy tu novio-rio Mike

-No. No lo creo. Ellos ya saben

-¿Se los dijiste?-interrumpió Mike sorprendido

- John Se dio cuenta y luego se lo conté a mi madre-sonrió Quinn

-¿Entonces porque miraban tan raro?

-A mi me miran así, mi mama llego a casa y yo hable dormida-explico Quinn rápidamente

-No me digas que estabas soñando otra vez con

-Si-interrumpió Quinn

Mike comenzó a tener un ataque de risa, Quinn solo miraba seria y molesta

-Pagaría por ver la cara de tu madre

-Cállate, no es gracioso. Además este fin de semana nos besamos-exclamo Quinn divertida

-¿Qué?

-Como escuchaste

-No había alcohol-bromeo Mike-Wow fin de agitado el tuyo

-Te llame un montón de veces-espeto Quinn

-Sí, es que estaba ocupado-respondió serio Mike-y pude escaparme como vez. Pero es hora de irme ya-exclamo triste-sino me van a matar-rio Mike-Mañana me cuentas todo

-Está bien, contare lo que pueda-respondió Quinn con una sonrisa picara

Mike se levanto junto con la rubia y se acabaron despidiendo en la puerta, Mike seguía con aquel algodón en su nariz, aunque el sangrado parecía haber parado. Por suerte no había sido nada grave.

-Cariño-llamo Judy a Quinn-tu celular suena

Quinn camino hasta la cocina y tomo el celular, descubrió las llamadas de Mike, mensajes de texto y un mensaje desconocido, Quinn abrió aquel texto y leyó:

-_Mantente alejada de Rachel, sino quieres volver antes a Los Ángeles_-Numero Desconocido

Quinn lo leyó nuevamente aquel mensaje quedo confundida pero opto por dejarlo y cenar con su madre que preparaba la mesa junto con John.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	24. Nuevo Integrante

**Cap. 24 | Nuevo Integrante**

Nueva semana, nuevo día en Lima. Quinn se levantaba de su cama para bañarse, luego de que su madre la había llamado más de tres veces. La rubia se vistió con su traje de Cheerios y desayuno junto con su madre y John.

-Buenos días-saludo la rubia sirviéndose cereal

-Buen día, amor-saludo Judy sorprendiéndola con un beso en la frente

-Hola Quinn-saludo John que leía el diario tranquilo

Quinn desayuno tranquila, a pesar de lo ocurrido en la noche cuando su madre la escucho mientras soñaba con la morena.

Quinn condujo hasta el instituto, Brittany y santana estaban en la entrada, siempre la esperaban para entrar juntas era una costumbre agradable por parte de la latina y la rubia.

-Hola Q!-saludo Brittany abrazándola fuertemente

-hey Britt-rio Quinn-Hola San-saludo a la latina que solo sonrió

-¿Como pasaste tu fin de semana con Arthur?-recordó Brittany al pequeño cachorro

- Muy bien, tal vez la próxima puedas ayudarme a cuidarlo

-Creí que Rachel te había ayudado-bromeo santana

-Si lo hizo

-tal vez me puedas ayudar a encontrar los cigarrillos de Lord Tubbington-sonrió Brittany

-me encantaría-respondió Quinn contenta, la inocencia de Brittany irradiaba felicidad donde quiera que estuviese, era una persona irreal y única. La pareja perfecta para Santana, una chica mala de Lima Heights Adjacent.

-Hola Quinn-saludo Mike-Hola chicas-sonrió al ver a santana y Brittany

-Hola Mike-saludaron a coro las tres

-Quinn luego almorzamos juntas, vamos a buscar nuestros casilleros-sonrió Santana yéndose del menique con la rubia

-¿Esas dos están juntas? ¿Verdad?-cuestiono Mike divertido

Quinn sonrió abriendo su casillero-¿como estas?-cuestiono omitiendo respuesta a aquella pregunta

-Bien. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu nariz?-sonrió al ver un pequeño moretón en su nariz

-Gracias a dios no está rota, solo duele cuando me toco-aseguro

Santana abrió su casillero mientras sacaba los libros para su próxima clase. Brittany solo la esperaba apoyando su espalda en el locker. Sugar entro a aquel pasillo donde se encontró con Brittany sola y no dudo en acercarse sin percatarse de la latina que sacaba sus libros.

-Hola Britt-murmuro la castaña sonriendo

-Hola-saludo Brittany sin mirarla

-Mira. Quiero pedirte perdón, lo que hice fue estúpido e inmaduro como todo lo que hago siempre-sonrió forzadamente Sugar

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono santana cerrando su casillero sorprendiendo a Sugar que había quedado sin habla-te pregunte algo mentirosa

-San-exclamo la rubia-ya esta, déjala. Vamos a clases

-lo siento-murmuro Sugar quedándose parada en su lugar viendo como se perdían entre los estudiantes las dos chicas.

Rachel entro rápidamente al instituto junto con Kurt riendo. La morena se percato de Quinn, que hablaba animadamente con Mike.

-Hola amor-murmuro Jesse sorprendiéndola por detrás mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-Hola Kurt-sonrió

-Hola Jesse-saludo kurt-voy a mi casillero-exclamo caminando lejos de ellos

-Podía quedarse-espeto Jesse viendo como se alejaba

-Lo pone incomodo estar entre nosotros dos-miro a Jesse

-¿Como estas?-cuestiono tomando a la morena de la cintura

-Estoy bien-sonrió incomoda-¿tu? ¿Qué hiciste este fin de semana?

-No mucho. Practica con Vocal Adrenaline y luego pase el domingo hablando con mi madre desde Bali-sonrió el chico-¿tu?-cuestiono acompañando a Rachel a su casillero

-No mucho. Estuve en casa-mintió sin saber el porqué, además de haber pasado el fin de semana con Quinn se habían besado como la noche anterior. No podía decirle aquello.

-¿Podríamos salir este fin de semana?

-¿No tienes practica?

-Para nada-rio Jesse

-Me parece bien-aseguro Rachel agarrando sus libros

-Déjame que los llevo-exclamo Jesse tomando los libros con caballerosidad mientras la morena caminaba junto con él, sin antes mirar hacia el casillero de la rubia que posaba su mirada sobre Jesse y luego sobre Rachel.

Mike hablaba como había estado la fiesta luego de que se hubiera ido de improviso pero su mirada y sus sentidos estaban donde Rachel caminaba junto con Jesse.

-¿Quinn?

-¿Qué?-cuestiono mirando al chico

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-No. Lo siento-se disculpo con una sonrisa tímida

-No entiendo. Te dije que no estés con ella, jamás va a dejarlo

-Mike-lo llamo llamando la atención del chico-¿conoces este número?-Quinn saco de su bolsillo el celular mostrándole el mensaje que había recibido en la noche

-No. No lo conozco. ¿No será Jesse?

-¿Jesse?

-Sí. Tal vez se entero de que besaste a Rachel

-no lo creo-aseguro Quinn-solo tú nos viste, además el se había ido con Giselle

-no lo sé. Solo es una opción

-Tienes razón

El timbre sonó dando comienzo a las clases. Quinn compartía la clase junto con Mike. Algebra una vez más. Mike adoraba esa materia así que no tenía problemas en explicársela a Quinn, que a pesar de su esfuerzo no la comprendía del todo.

Rachel en cambio tenía clases junto con Kurt. Jesse la había acompañado a clases para luego salir a su aula.

-¿Como esta todo con Jesse?-cuestiono Kurt

-Bien-sonrió Rachel por suerte tenia literatura, la profesora siempre dejaban que hablasen sin levantar la voz, además tenían un día ligero de tarea.

-¿No dijo nada del viernes?

-¿de qué?

-que besaste a Quinn, hello?-rio a lo bajo Kurt mientras Rachel lo miraba sorprendida su boca se había secado ¿Cómo que había besado a Quinn? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

-Bese a Quinn-la morena quiso cuestionarlo pero salió mas como una afirmación

-No lo recuerdas

-No recuerdo. ¿Cómo?

-en el juego de la botella, a mi me conto Finn-sonrió Kurt

Jesse entro al aula que compartía junto con Brittany y Santana que tenían biología. El chico siempre se sentaba apartado de sus compañeros, en la fila de adelante.

-¿Cómo Rachel lo quiere a él en vez de a Quinn?-cuestiono Brittany

Santana la miro sorprendida-no sé, Britt-susurro mirándola con dulzura

-López-la reto la profesora mientras santana resoplaba molesta

El timbre dio el fin de las primeras horas. Todos los estudiantes ya corrían al comedor. Mike salió junto con Quinn acompañándola a su locker donde la esperaba Rachel un poco molesta, se le notaba en el rostro.

-Hola Rach-saludo Quinn

-¿porque no me dijiste lo de la fiesta?-cuestiono enojada

-Esto bien también-contesto en tono irónico

-Ok. Luego te veo Q-espeto Mike retirándose rápidamente de allí

-¿Quinn?-la llamo Rachel a la rubia que veía a su amigo alejarse

-¿Qué?

-¿qué ocurrió en la fiesta?

-¿qué fiesta?-bromeo guardando sus libros ya en el locker

Rachel bufo ya nerviosa y vio a Jesse, no dudo ni un segundo y la tomo del brazo a la rubia llevándola al servicio donde no había nadie.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sorprendida Quinn

-Deja de hacerte la idiota-chillo Rachel-tú sabías que nos habíamos besado en la fiesta de Mike

Quinn desvió la mirada jugando nerviosa con sus manos

-Por qué no lo mencionaste cuando te pregunte

-No lo sé. Se me paso-aseguro Quinn

-se te paso. Odio que me mientan

-No te mentí-espeto Quinn mirándola-además porque te molesta tanto?

-Porque no me lo dijiste. Confiaba en ti

-Mira. Vale, no te lo dije porque no sé como ibas a tomártelo. No podía decirte:

''Rachel sabes que me acorde que nos besamos en la fiesta de Mike''

-Sí. Si podías-aseguro Rachel-pero no lo hiciste-respondió Rachel tratando de salir del baño pero Quinn la tomo de la mano

-Lo siento-se disculpo la rubia entrelazando su mano con la de la morocha

-¿que mas paso?

-nada más. Solo nos besamos jugando a la botella y bueno-Quinn dudo-luego me fui y tú me seguiste para besarme otra vez-respondió tímidamente

-¿Yo hice eso?-cuestiono y Quinn asintió. Rachel se soltó del agarre de la rubia

-No sé qué decir-exclamo Rachel agarrándose la cabeza

-nada. Ya esta

-no. No es que, te bese ayer. También en la fiesta. ¿Dónde queda Jesse?

Quinn se acerco a Rachel que estaba apoyada en la pared respirando profundamente, aclarando su cabeza

-Jesse sigue ahí-aseguro Quinn-el nunca desaparece-sonrió la rubia acomodando el pelo de la morena detrás de su oreja

-¿te estoy lastimando? ¿Verdad?-cuestiono Rachel mirando a Quinn

-no. Yo entiendo.

-En verdad lo siento Quinn-se disculpo Rachel

-no te preocupes, por lo menos se que beso mejor que Jesse-bromeo la rubia haciendo reír a la morena

-voy al comedor-contesto Rachel saliendo del servicio dejando a Quinn con desánimo

La rubia se dirigió al lavabo se lavo el rostro tranquila, recordando todo aquel fin de semana de confusión junto con la morena.

La morena camino hasta al comedor donde ya todos comían se sentó junto con Kurt que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo Rach?-cuestiono Kurt al ver la mirada de su amiga

-No. No nada-sonrió forzadamente mientras comía su ensalada

Quinn entro al comedor a sentarse junto con Brittany y santana que ya comían y hablaban animadamente. La rubia se sentó con una manzana en su bandeja.

-¿Eso piensas comer?-cuestiono santana

-Sí. No tengo hambre-aseguro-¿de qué hablaban?

-queremos ir al cine este fin de semana

-¿Vienes con nosotras Quinn?-cuestiono Brittany

-Claro-sonrió Quinn

La hora del club Glee ya se acercaba, las demás horas fueron aburridas. Quinn no compartió las siguientes clases con nadie. Rachel en cambio estuvo durante las demás horas junto con Jesse que siempre se sentaba con ella.

Todos los chicos fueron llegando al club Glee. Mr. Schuester ya estaba preparado para escuchar los distintos duetos que se habían atrasado. Los primeros en pasar fueron Artie y Tina. Su espectacular presentación de Let It Be hizo que los chico aplaudieran, tenían una gran química.

Puck y Finn fueron los siguientes fueron tan divertidos con su elección de Help!, Finn tratando de seguir a Puck en una coreografía improvisada. Los chicos acabaron exhaustos y fueron aplaudidos por su esfuerzo.

El turno de Mike y Sam llego cantaban Get Back. Quinn alentó a su amigo mientras lo veía bailar alrededor del rubio que cantaba mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero casi siempre enviaba miradas s Kurt que solo sonreía tímidamente. Al terminar Quinn abrazo a Mike antes de que se sentara.

La voz de Mercedes y Kurt encanto a todos, la canción era conmovedora. Don't Let Me Down fue agradable en sus voces. Kurt desde su asiento en el frente junto con su amiga cantaban apasionadamente. El chico le regalaba varias estrofas al rubio que lo miraba anonadado. Al terminar todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo al gran dueto.

Brittany y Santana pasaron al frente nerviosas, Santana canto la mayor parte de la canción I Need You haciendo que su novia también participase a pesar de no tener una gran calidad de voz, pero para la latina todo lo que Brittany hacia era perfecto y la dejaba siempre sorprendida y contenta. Fue un dueto apasionado Santana sentía aquella palabras y la cantaba para la rubia que sonreía.

El turno de Rachel y Quinn había llegado. La rubia camino detrás de la morena estaba tan nerviosa, además eran las ultimas. Rachel le sonrió dándole confianza y comenzó a cantar asombrosamente dándole lugar a la voz de la rubia que era dulce. Aquel dueto había sido encantador. Todos sus compañeros aplaudían contentos mientras que Rachel y Quinn al terminar de cantar habían quedado frente a frente sin escuchar a nadie, sus miradas se conectaban sin dejar que nadie entrara en su propio mundo.

-Wow chicas-aplaudió Mr. schue sorprendiéndolas mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Quinn que sonrió nerviosa

Quinn se sentó junto con Rachel la clase ya finalizaba. El profesor Schuester iba a comenzar a hablar hasta ser interrumpido por Jesse que entraba aplaudiendo.

-Debería de ganar Rachel-sonrió ampliamente

-Jesse-exclamo Rachel sorprendida

-¿qué sucede Jesse?-cuestiono Mr. Schue

-Nada. Solamente quiero avisarles que quiero tener una audición con ustedes

-¿Qué?-cuestiono alarmado Finn

-renuncie a Vocal Adrenaline-aclaro Jesse sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Santana molesta

-Porque cuando uno ama algo tiene que ir por ello-respondió mirando a Rachel-Tu nunca podrías estar conmigo completamente si yo estuviera en el equipo contrario-sonrió-y tú me importas más que ganar otro título nacional, así que deje Vocal Adrenaline por ti-murmuro al final mirando a Rachel que solo sonreía contenta

-Bienvenido!-se alegro Schuester mientras los chicos solo murmuraban-Nos acompañas con el tema grupal final

-Claro. ¿Qué canción es?

-All You Need Is Love-sonrió Rachel

-sería un honor-aseguro

Todos los chicos del club Glee se dirigieron al auditorio, juntos sentados en banquetas cantaban juntos a Mr. Schue y Jesse que se sentó al lado de Rachel que estaba al lado de Quinn.

All You Need Is Love sonaba gracias a los músicos que siempre acompañaban a los chicos.

La canción fue cantada por Jesse y Mr. Schue al principio y luego todos juntos participaban repitiendo aquel estribillo.

Las miradas entre Rachel y Quinn no pasaban desapercibidas para Jesse que tomo la mano de su novia sonriéndole con dulzura. Quinn solo siguió cantando mientras Mike le sonreía que estaba a su lado derecho.

La canción se acabo mientras todos sonreían y aplaudían. Quinn se abrazaba junto con Mike y Rachel la abrazo sorpresivamente, la rubia la acepto y se inundo en aquel aroma suave y adictivo que tenia Rachel en su persona viendo una mueca de molestia en Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	25. ¿Estoy soñando?

**Cap. 25 | ¿Estoy Soñando?**

Quinn volvió a su casa con desanimo, se sentía usada o peor sentía que ya había perdido la cabeza por la morena que volvía a las andadas con Jesse con ese gesto romántico de abandonar Vocal Adrenaline por ella.

Su madre había dejado una nota pegada en el refrigerador iba a volver dentro de una hora, John estaba trabajando y volvería tarde ya que era Lunes.

Quinn subió las escaleras sin ganas y se tiro en su cama, luego de cambiarse de ropa. Su celular comenzó a sonar fue en busca del celular que yacía en su mochila, se trataba de Santana que la llamaba.

-Hola-atendió Quinn

-Hey Quinn que ánimos

-¿Que sucede San?

-Quiero que abras la puerta de tu casa así poder entrar

-¿Qué?

-Que vine a visitarte mensa

-Claro. Ya bajo, ¿porque no llamaste a la puerta?

-Sabes no te estaría llamando si hubiera estado tocando la puerta-se molesto la latina

-Ok.-sonrió Quinn abriendo la puerta y descubriendo a Santana junto con Mike

-¿Que hacen aquí?-cuestiono sorprendida de verlos juntos

-Vinimos a visitarte-sonrió Mike

-Como buenos amigos que somos, ¿nos va a dejar entrar?-cuestiono santana

-Sisi. Pasen-Quinn se corrió de la puerta de entrada mientras los chicos entraban a la casa de Quinn-¿paso algo?

-Sí. ¿Qué paso este fin de semana?-cuestiono Mike apurado

-Mike!-lo reto la latina-dijimos que íbamos a sonsacar la información-Contesto santana murmurando y Quinn rio por la actitud de sus amigos

-No paso nada. Solo…nos besamos-sonrió Quinn sentándose en el gran sillón de la sala acompañada por sus dos amigos

-Claro. Sin nos contaras mejor no hay drama-espeto la latina

-No fue nada. Solo fue inesperado y ayer en la noche también lo hizo

-Como va lo de los sueños-bromeo Mike

-¿Que sueños?-cuestiono la latina mirando a Quinn que le enviaba una mirada asesina al chico asiático

-Nada-murmuro Quinn evadiendo el tema

-Quinn sueña sucio con Rachel-rio Mike ante la sorpresa de la latina que reía junto con el

-Gracias por reírse-contesto irónicamente la rubia

-Lo siento Quinn-se sereno santana-¿pero qué es eso de los sueños?

-Nada. Solo sueño con ella. Pero solo me besa

-Espera solo llegan a 1ra base en la vida real y en tus sueños. Sí que son lentas-exclamo santana

-¿Alguna vez llegaste mas allá de la 1ra base con alguien Quinn?-cuestiono Mike

Quinn solo miro hacia otro lado con sus mejillas enrojecidas

-¿ERES VIRGEN?-exclamo Santana

-Publícalo en internet si quieres también-se molesto Quinn al escuchar gritar a Santana

-Wow!-espeto Mike

-Mike, ve a buscar algo para tomar-dijo santana mientras el chico se levantaba en busca de algo que beber

-Yo creía que ya tu-murmuro la latina tratando de que Mike no escuchara

-No. Con Maddie creo que fue mas de tres veces que le dije que no podía

-¿Y te seguía aguantando?-cuestiono santana directa

-Sí. No solo se trata de Sexo-exclamo Quinn mientras que Mike se acercaba con 3 vasos

-No puedo creerlo

-Está bien-espeto Mike sonriéndole a Quinn, Santana lo miro confusa

-Espera, ¿tú también lo eres?-cuestiono la latina

-¿Qué? NO-contesto Mike mientras comenzaba a tomar de su vaso

-Sí. Si lo eres-rio Santana

-bueno si-contesto el chico asiático avergonzándose

-¿Rachel será virgen?-cuestiono Quinn sorprendiendo a los chicos que la miraban incrédula

-No lo creo-murmuro Mike

-La enana salió con Finn, Puck, intento con Sam pero parece que él juega para el otro equipo y ahora está con Jesse

-Wow!-exclamo Quinn sorprendida-no quería saber la lista de ex que tuvo

-Bueno, lo siento-se disculpo la latina

-¿Cuantas Ex tienes tu Q?-cuestiono Mike

-Bueno una. Maddie

-¿Solo con Maddie saliste? Que aburrida-bromeo santana

-No bueno…tuve algo con algunas y algunos pero solo eran parte de la noche

-No cuentan-exclamo santana

-Pero Sugar sí. ¿No?-cuestiono Mike preocupado recordando el beso en su fiesta

-¿Que es lo que te gusta de la mentirosa?

-San-murmuro Quinn

-No. no entiendo como les cae bien si le mintió a mí... a Britt-se corrigió rápidamente

-Ella en verdad se arrepiente San-espeto Quinn

-A mí me gusta-exclamo Mike- ¿y tu Britt donde esta?-cuestiono divertido Mike

-En el veterinario con Tubbi-contesto rápidamente dándose cuenta de su contestación donde Mike y Quinn rieron por el rostro de la latina

-¿Que le sucedió?-cuestiono Quinn

-Nada chequeo semanal. Es un gato muy gordo-sonrió santana

El celular de Mike comenzó a sonar su rostro sereno de pronto se puso serio al mirar su celular y lo guardo rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme-exclamo Mike levantándose del sillón

-¿Pasa algo Mike?-cuestiono Preocupada Quinn

-No. No nada. Solo tengo que volver a casa-sonrió caminando hacia la salida acompañado por la rubia

-¿Seguro estas bien?

-Si Quinn-sonrió ampliamente Mike abrazando a la rubia para despedirse-adiós Santana-grito viendo como la latina le saludaba con la mano

Quinn se despidió de él y se encamino a la sala donde santana la miraba confundida

-¿Que le ocurrió al asiático?

-No lo sé-Quinn elevo sus hombros-¿viste su cara?-cuestiono Quinn y santana asintió

-Hola cariño-saludo Judy entrando a la sala

-Hola mama-saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola señora Fabray-saludo amablemente santana

-Mama ella es Santana mi amiga-espeto Quinn presentándola

-Hola Santana, llámame Judy-agrego la madre de Quinn con una sonrisa amable

-Claro, Judy

Santana se despidió de Quinn luego de haber hablado lo justo y necesario sin nombrar a la morena ya que Judy preparaba la cena cerca de donde se encontraban.

John llego a casa, siempre con una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio, saludo a la rubia y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde saludo a Judy y comenzaron a hablar.

Quinn subió a su habitación acostándose en su cama mirando el techo, se puso sus auriculares para poder dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Rachel durante el día y todo el fin de semana.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la brisa fresca entraba por la ventana que yacía abierta, un movimiento cerca de ella la distrajo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con Rachel que había cruzado hasta su ventana.

-Rachel-exclamo Quinn levantándose de un salto sorprendida por ver a la morena en su ventana

-Shh-la callo Rachel

-¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuro Quinn

-Recuerdas la vez que yo me sentía mal y tu cruzaste por mi ventana

Quinn asintió confundida dejando a Rachel colarse por su ventana

-Ahora yo vengo a preguntarte: ¿estás bien?-cuestiono Rachel con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama de la rubia

-sisi. Estoy bien-sonrió Quinn sentándose a su lado

-Mira lamento mucho lo que paso entre nosotras

-está bien Rach-la interrumpió Quinn ya no quería escuchar a la morena disculparse por haberla besado

-Yo solo quería-murmuro Rachel perdiéndose en los labios de la rubia-pedirte perdón-termino desviando su mirada al frente

-Está bien-exclamo Quinn con una sonrisa

-No sé que estoy haciendo-se lamento la morena tapando su rostro con ambas manos

-Solo deja de esforzarte en saberlo-contesto Quinn dulcemente

Rachel sonrió ampliamente ante aquella contestación de la rubia, siempre era tan positiva en todo lo que decía, si se trataba de levantar el ánimo Quinn lo lograba con sus palabras o su mera presencia.

-Eres tan positiva-espeto Rachel

-no lo soy. Tú te complicas-rio Quinn mirando penetrantemente a la morena que sintió aquella mirada sobre ella, una mirada que causaba mil y una sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Quinn-susurro Rachel mirando como la rubia acariciaba su mejilla mientras la morena temblaba ante aquel roce cerrando sus ojos como un acto reflejo

-¿lo amas?-cuestiono murmurando Quinn cerca de los labios de Rachel

-¿Qué?-cuestiono confundida la morena mientras abría sus ojos viendo la cercanía de la rubia

-¿amas a Jesse?-fue directa Quinn tratando de no morir ante la respuesta

-No lo sé-contesto Rachel en duda

Quinn solo suspiro alejándose de la morena-no era lo que quería escuchar-sonrió Quinn

-¿Tu todavía amas a Maddie?-contraataco la morena

-Siempre voy a amarla-contesto Quinn viendo aquella mueca de incomodidad en Rachel-pero siempre voy a amarla como una amiga-finalizo Quinn viendo como el rostro de la morena se relajaba

-Tengo miedo-exclamo Rachel

-¿de qué?-se preocupo Quinn

-De enamorarme de ti-susurro la morena pero Quinn lo escucho claramente sintiendo como su corazón saltaba de alegría pero a su vez se sentía mal por el hecho de hacerla sentir miedo.

-No tengas miedo. Estoy segura que eres inmune a mi-bromeo Quinn haciendo reír a la morena

-No. No lo soy-sonrió Rachel-¿Qué sucede si me enamoro de ti y tienes que volver a Los Ángeles?

-Bueno-Quinn pensó rápidamente-Te llamaría todos los días, y viajaría los fines de semana a verte aunque sea un día-sonrió Quinn

-No creo que eso alcanza-alego triste la morena-ademas estamos a kilometros

-¿Cómo es que piensas en como funcionaria nuestra relación cuando todavía sigues con Jesse?-cuestiono Quinn divertida

-no lo sé, a Jesse le quiero mucho…pero esa sensación que siento contigo cuando me miras o me tocas ya no está con el

-Eres hermosa-espeto Quinn perdiéndose en la mirada de Rachel

-¿Qué?-rio la morena

-Lo siento. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Si-asintió Rachel con timidez

Quinn tomo valor. Todo lo que estaba diciendo la morena le hacia pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Rachel. La rubia corrió aquel mechón de pelo chocolate detrás de su oreja para acercarse lentamente cerrando aquel espacio que las separaba. Quinn unió sus labios con ansias y la morena reacciono enredando sus manos en aquel cabello rubio. Quinn sonrió al separarse para conseguir aire.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-cuestiono la morena aun cerca de ella

-Esto…parece tan irreal, parece un sueño-murmuro

La morena solo sonrió para besar a la rubia nuevamente. La necesidad de besarla y tocarla era irracional, la morena sentía que podía morir con aquellos besos de Quinn y la rubia sentía que perdía la cabeza con sentir a Rachel, su olor, su presencia, todo lo representaba a la morena ahora estaba en su habitación en su cama nuevamente.

Quinn recostó a la morena en su cama mientras los besos no cesaban, las manos de la morena seguían perdiendo en el cabello de la rubia mientras que Quinn comenzaba a revelarse contra sus inseguridades y su timidez, su mano que estaba sin ninguna acción hizo acto de presencia explorando debajo de la remera de Rachel que solo gimió sorprendida pero sin apartarse. El calor que desprendían era interno tanto como externo la cuestión se estaba yendo hacia otro nivel.

Rachel estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo con aquellos besos cálidos en su cuello, mandíbula y su boca ya ni siquiera recordaba para que había ido hasta la habitación de la rubia

-Quinn!-llamo Judy haciendo que Quinn se sentara rápidamente en su cama nerviosa separándose rápidamente de la morena

-La comida ya está servida-gritaba desde debajo de las escaleras

-Voy!-respondió Quinn algo agitada mientras Rachel sonreía por la actitud de la Cheerio

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono su madre al escucharla

-Si-contesto acomodando su pelo

-Creo que es hora de volver a mi habitación-espeto Rachel mirando la ventana

-Dime que no es un sueño

Rachel rio. Era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba desde que había llegado-No. No lo es. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sueñas conmigo Fabray?-bromeo Rachel

-¿Yo?-cuestiono nerviosa-no. Como yo voy a soñar-balbuceo Quinn

-Está bien-respondió la morena-para que sepas, yo también sueño contigo-murmuro saliendo de la habitación

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Quinn acercándose a la ventana donde ya la morena salía

-Adiós, marmota-rio Rachel dándole un beso dulce en los labios para luego volver a su habitación

-Quinn!-llamo Judy nuevamente

-Sueña conmigo-susurro la rubia viendo como Rachel entraba a su habitación desde la ventana para luego saludarla desde allí y perderse en el interior de su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertencen<strong>


	26. Harmony

**Cap. 26 | Harmony**

Quinn durmió plácidamente aquello no había sido un sueño era real. Rachel quería intentarlo pero a su vez tenía miedo de que la rubia se fuese a su hogar en Los Ángeles teniendo una relación a distancia.

La voz de su madre la despertó otra vez no había escuchado el despertador, se despertó de buen humor compartiéndolo con su familia que no entendían muy bien la felicidad de la Cheerio.

Quinn se vistió con el traje de las Cheerios solo que tomo el pantalón, tomo su bolso y salió encaminada al instituto. Había llegado temprano Brittany y santana todavía no habían llegado asique decidió esperarlas en la entrada como ellas siempre lo hacían.

Un mensaje en su teléfono la distrajo otra vez aquel número desconocido le mandaba un nuevo mensaje.

'Rachel es mía, no tienes oportunidad rubita…Hoy el Mckinley sabe quién eres'-Numero Desconocido

Quinn lo miro confundida al mensaje, no le asustaba o tal vez un poco. Su vida en Los Ángeles no había sido como lo era en Lima junto con su madre, sus amistades eran distintas y el descontrol ya no existía.

La vida de Quinn y también su actitud habían cambiado para mejor, ya no era una rebelde, una vándala o la chica que tenía problemas con Los Ángeles. Quinn había cambiado cuando llego a Lima al igual que sus amistades que se derivaban en Mike un chico tranquilo amante de los videojuegos y fanático de algebra, luego estaba Santana una chica que aparentaba maldad pero cuando la conocías era dulce, graciosa y una buena consejera. También estaba Brittany que le recordaba a su hermana, no por sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio sino la inocencia que tenia y lo inteligente que era. Luego se encontraba Rachel, que era su vecina, la chica de al lado, era amable, confiable, graciosa y se habían conocido desde su llegada donde Quinn sintió que su mundo dejaba de girar solo para escuchar esa voz dulce y potente que solo ella podía tener. Rachel era una gran amiga al igual que a todos como Mike, Santana y Brittany, Quinn presentía que había alguien en Lima que la conocía demasiado o le habían contado demasiado.

La rubia vio llegar a la latina junto con Brittany que sorprendidas la saludaban por su llegada temprana al instituto.

Quinn comenzó a caminar a su casillero luego de acompañar a sus amigas a los suyos. Abrió su locker y se encontró con una foto de Maddie y Kevin, no sabía de dónde había salido aquello, la rubia solo tenía las fotos pegadas en su habitación. Quinn solo las guardo allí para sacar sus libros rápidamente. Cerró el locker y se encontró con Mike que llegaba.

-Hola!-saludo energético el chico

-Hola-saludo Quinn

-¿Qué clase tienes?

-Algebra

-¡Sí!-exclamo Mike- vayamos a clases o nos la vamos a perder-sonrió

-Hey!-llamo una chica de cabello negro y sus ojos celestes, su estatura era igual a la de Rachel

-¿Si?-cuestiono-confundida Quinn

-Toma-le entrego una entrada a Breadstix

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la rubia

-Nuestra cita en Breadstix-sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Quinn sorprendida

-Wow-murmuro Mike a su lado

-Sí, quiero salir contigo, sé que es muy prepotente la invitación pero tu como chica mala en verdad me atraes… además tu ex novia no era tan linda y talentosa-concluyo

-¿Como es tu nombre?

-Oh! Lo siento me olvide-se disculpo-Soy Harmony

-Harmony-la llamo Quinn-no sé de que hablas

-No viste tu publicación en la web del Mckinley, eres como la nueva sensación. Todo el mundo está interesado en ti, una chica de los Ángeles, linda como tu-sonrió Harmony

-¿Quien dirige esa Web?-le cuestiono a su amigo

-Jacob-contesto Mike

-¿Quien es Jacob?-cuestiono confundida

-El chico que sale del servicio-apunto Harmony dejando en evidencia a un chico con cabello afro y anteojos, la rubia giro sobre sus talones y lo vio, aquel chico debía ser quien le mandaba esos mensajes, quien otro, era su web, además le había advertido en la mañana.

-TU-lo llamo Quinn tomándolo por sorpresa

-¿Si?-cuestiono tranquilo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Quinn enfadada mientras Mike se colocaba a su lado con seriedad mirando a Jacob

-no entiendo de que hablas, Rubita

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Quinn-contesto molesta

-Ok. Quinn, el mensaje si lo leíste estaba claro solo mantente alejada de Rachel porque es mía

-Tiene Novio-espeto Quinn

-Sí, un novio que besa a Gissel su co-capitana-sonrió Jacob con maldad- no habrán creído que se fue porque quería estar cerca de Rachel ¿verdad?-cuestiono divertido mientras le enseñaba las fotos de su celular

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-murmuro Quinn

-¿Tu?-pensó Jacob-no será que mi Rachel te está prestando atención de una manera romántica

-No sé de que hablas-

-Jacob saca toda la información de tu web sobre Quinn -exclamo Mike-ya déjalo Quinn, está obsesionado con Rachel hace más de un año, es un caso imposible

-No es obsesión Mike-sonrió Jacob-es amor-concluyo

- Estas demente-escupió Quinn dirigiéndose junto con Mike a su clase mientras sonaba el timbre.

Quinn se distrajo de la clase de pronto todo aquel tumulto de estudiantes le prestaban el doble de atención. Mike se sentó con ella casi peleando el asiento que cada chica quería ocupar.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-susurro Quinn mirando a su alrededor

-Todo el mundo se volvió lésbico-bromeo Mike

-Cállate-lo reto con una sonrisa

La clase termino luego de dos horas, Quinn tenía hora libre en la próxima a pesar de que no lo deseaba, se dirigió a su locker sola Mike se había quedado junto con Finn.

-Hola-saludo una chica, Quinn solo siguió con lo suyo en su casillero sin prestarle atención

-Quinn-murmuro

-Mira no voy a salir contigo, tengo a alguien más-concluyo cerrando su locker y descubriendo a la morena que la miraba atónita y solo asentía confundida

-Rachel-se sorprendió-lo siento no es para ti, lo que dije-se disculpo relajando a la morena que solo sonreía

-¿Para quién era? ¿Qué sucede?

-Todo el instituto sabe acerca de mi pasado en Los Ángeles, saben que soy lesbiana gracias a Jacob-concluyo Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el casillero

-¿Jacob?

-Sí, esta demente

-Hola Quinn-saludo una chica que le recordaba a Maddie solo que su pelo era colorado, la rubia solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras Rachel miraba a la chica un tanto molesta.

-Ahora todo el mundo quiere estar contigo-sonrió Rachel

-Así es, en vez de odiarme o solo ignorarme todo el mundo me presta el doble de atención. Voy a morir ahogada aquí-exclamo dramática la rubia haciendo reír a Rachel

-No. Veni conmigo-le ofreció su mano que la rubia acepto con delicadeza mientras salían corriendo por el pasillo riendo, juntas subieron las escaleras de servicio y se encontraron con aquel inmenso jardín en el techo de la escuela.

-¿Porque hay una jardinería en un techo?-bromeo Quinn

-Porque aquí hay sol, aire y libertad. Ya no vas a ahogarte-sonrió Rachel

-soy como una planta-rio Quinn caminando junto con la morena aun de la mano

-Si más o menos-bromeo Rachel riendo

-Entonces no voy a moverme-exclamo deteniendo el paso haciendo que Rachel volviera a su posición anterior de manera brusca y exagerada chocando contra Quinn que solo sonreía.

La morena rio ante aquel choque y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn que se veía más brillante por aquellos rayos del sol.

Rachel la beso nuevamente haciendo que Quinn se moviera y tomara la cintura de la morena, Rachel la atrajo hasta la sombra donde se encontraba aquel invernadero

-Creí que no ibas moverte ''planta''-susurro Rachel

-Creía que era tu marmota-sonrió Quinn besándola nuevamente dejando que sus labios lucharan, la necesidad de aquellos besos era mutua.

El celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar separándose de la rubia que la miraba impaciente.

Rach, tengo hora libre ¿nos vemos?-Jesse

Rachel sonrió apenada por tener que dejar a Quinn

-Es Jesse-murmuro Quinn y la morena solo asintió-ve si quieres-espeto la rubia sentándose en el banco del invernadero

-lo siento-se disculpo la morena sentándose a su lado

-¡Basta! Rachel deja de pedir perdón-se enojo la rubia levantándose de aquel asiento donde la morena la miraba apenada-solo ve con Jesse-exclamo Quinn dándole la espalda

-Quinn-susurro Rachel detrás de ella

-No. Ve-murmuro Quinn haciendo que la morena se vaya del lugar caminado cabizbaja la rubia solo pateo al aire y grito desde aquel techo descargando todo aquella sensación de malestar.

Quinn se sentó en el banco tranquila cuando de pronto escuchaba una voz cantante cerca de allí, no pida creerlo pero el auditorio tenía una gran ventana desde aquel techo, Harmony cantaba con una voz impresionante If A were a Boy de pronto aquel tema se apodero de la rubia y comenzó a cantar sobre aquel techo donde no podían escucharla.

_IF I WERE A BOY  
>EVEN JUST FOR A DAY<br>I'D ROLL OUTTA BED IN THE MORNING  
>AND THROW ON WHAT I WANTED AND GO<br>DRINK BEER WITH THE GUYS  
>AND CHASE AFTER GIRLS<br>I'D KICK IT WITH WHO I WANTED  
>AND I'D NEVER GET CONFRONTED FOR IT<br>CAUSE THEY'D STICK UP FOR ME_

_IF I WERE A BOY  
>I THINK I COULD UNDERSTAND<br>HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE A GIRL  
>I SWEAR I'D BE A BETTER MAN<br>I'D LISTEN TO HER  
>CAUSE I KNOW HOW IT HURTS<br>WHEN YOU LOSE THE ONE YOU WANTED  
>CAUSE HE'S TAKEN YOU FOR GRANTED<br>AND EVERYTHING YOU HAD GOT DESTROYED_

-Hola Rach-saludo Jesse dejando un beso en su mejilla sorprendido de que Rachel corriera su rostro

-Hola-saludo distante

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono Jesse mirándola con ternura

-No. Nada ocurre- contesto Rachel con tono molesto mientras caminaban juntos en el pasillo

_ITS A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR YOU TO COME BACK  
>SAY ITS JUST A MISTAKE<br>THINK ID FORGIVE YOU LIKE THAT  
>IF YOU THOUGHT I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU<br>YOU THOUGHT WRONG_

Quinn dejo de cantar sentándose en el suelo y sintió un papel dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón de las Cheerios, era la invitación a Breadstix que le había dado Harmony la tomo mirando aquel papel, Quinn lo decidió iba a asistir a aquella cita con la chica, con probar no perdía nada.

El timbre sonó dando aviso del final de hora libre sonaba, Quinn bajo rápidamente de allí y corrió hasta su casillero cuando se choco con Harmony

-Hey-exclamo la chica de los ojos azules sorprendida

-Hola Harmony-sonrió Quinn- te estaba buscando

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucede?

-Acepto

-¿Aceptas?-cuestiono confundida

-Acepto ir contigo a Breadstix-concluyo con una sonrisa coqueta

-Genial. Ok.-sonrió feliz-¿mañana a las 7?

-Me parece genial-espeto la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse de allí y llegar a su casillero donde estaba una Rachel con una mirada molesta. Quinn solo la ignoro abriendo su locker y sacando sus libros

-Quinn-la llamo la morena pero la respuesta de la rubia fue una exhalación desesperante

-Hey Rach-la llamo Jesse desde el pasillo

-Ahí está tu novio-murmuro molesta Quinn dándole la espalda a la morena para salir de allí

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	27. Rachel tiene a Jesse

**Cap. 27 | Rachel tiene a Jesse**

La siguiente mañana fue tensa entre las dos chicas.

Rachel con su orgullo intacto jamás hablo con Quinn luego de aquella discusión. Quinn se encontraba dolida por el hecho de tener que alejarse de Rachel para pensar con claridad.

La morena seguía igual que siempre como si Quinn jamás hubiera estado en su vida, la evitaba a toda costa y solo la ignoraba.

Quinn seguía con su postura inicial, quería a Rachel como jamás pensó que podía querer a alguien pero la idea de compartirla con Jesse le causaba malestar y en el fondo sabia que algún día volvería a Los Ángeles y Rachel siempre tendría a Jesse esperándola.

-¿estás bien Rach?-cuestiono Kurt mirando donde sus ojos se guiaban, Quinn reía junto con Harmony

-Si-contesto rápidamente volviendo la atención al chico, juntos estaban en aquel comedor mientras la rubia hablaba con Harmony ya retirando su comida-Voy a servirme-espeto Rachel llevándose su bandeja y acercándose a la pareja

-Disculpa-espeto la chica, Rachel choco con Harmony que estaba parada frente a la máquina de refresco junto con Quinn

-No te vi-espeto Rachel colocándose entre medio de las dos

-Hey Kurt-saludo Jesse sentándose

-Hola Jesse-sonrió el chico

-¿Rachel?-cuestiono

-Fue a buscar su comida-respondió mirando como la morena se colocaba entre medio de la pareja

-Esta porquería que no funciona-exclamo Rachel molesta, Quinn la vio con su ceño fruncido nunca Rachel se enojaba tan fácilmente

-Déjame-exclamo Quinn amablemente mientras golpeaba dos veces aquella maquina haciendo que la botella de agua de la morena saliera cayendo al piso, la rubia se agacho a recogerla junto con Rachel que estaba a su altura mientras Harmony veía toda aquella escena un tanto confusa.

-Gracias-agradeció Rachel tomando la botella rozando sus dedos con la mano de la rubia que trago saliva nerviosa mientras la miraba como aquella noche en su habitación.

La morena se levanto y se encamino hacia su mesa donde ya sentado la esperaba Jesse con una mirada de desconcierto mientras Quinn solo sonreía a Harmony que se fue a sentar a su mesa seguida por la rubia.

Las siguientes horas fueron normales, Quinn desde la ventana del salón se perdía en sus pensamientos, recordaba el momento vivido en el comedor. Rachel estaba celosa eso resaltaba Quinn al recordarla.

Rachel por su parte tuvo una pequeña discusión con Jesse, el chico se había enojado por aquello que tenía un nombre pero Rachel solo evitaba el tema de la ayuda recibida por Quinn.

La rubia salió del salón con permiso del profesor y se dirigió al servicio necesitaba dejar de pensar, lavo su rostro con el agua que caía constantemente de la canilla del lavabo, levanto su cabeza para mirarse al espejo cuando encontró a Rachel detrás de ella. Quinn se dio la vuelta confundida de cómo la morena estaba allí solamente mirándola, creyó por un momento que era su imaginación.

-Hola-murmuro Quinn secando su rostro con una toalla

Rachel solo sonrió para acercarse bruscamente a Quinn y besarla desestabilizando a la rubia que se golpeo contra el lavabo mientras tomaba la cintura de Rachel y la pegaba a su cuerpo mientras sus bocas estaban luchando, la morena tiro de Quinn chocando ella contra los azulejos del baño, gimiendo por aquel golpe pero sin dejar de besar desesperadamente a la rubia que solo acariciaba la espalda de la morena mientras ella mantenía su mano en la nuca de Quinn.

-Espera, espera-se alejo Quinn tratando respirar mientras Rachel se relamía los labios

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-cuestiono un tanto agitada

-Besarte-respondió burlona Rachel acercándose para besarla nuevamente mientras la rubia comenzaba a perder el control que debía tener en ese momento sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la morocha que solo sonreía mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Quinn con ansias de mas.

-No-espeto Quinn alejándola

-¿Qué?

-No. Basta Rachel-exclamo respirando con normalidad

-¿Te gusta Harmony?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No voy a ser la segunda contigo-respondió Quinn saliendo del baño con un malestar, otra vez la había besado recordando que en pocos minutos Rachel estaría de nuevo de la mano con Jesse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quinn salió encaminada a su salón pero algo le llamo la atención Mike estaba sentado en un banco cerca de su salón. El chico tenía las manos en su rostro pero su sollozar alarmo a Quinn.

-¿Mike?-pregunto Quinn-¿estás bien?-cuestiono sentándose a su lado mientras Mike ocultaba su rostro con sus manos-Hey, ¿Qué sucede?-insistió Quinn acariciando el cabello del chico que reacciono abrazándola fuertemente mientras rompía a llorar y Quinn lo consolaba jamás había visto a su amigo de esa forma algo le molestaba y se notaba en la incoherencias que balbuceaba.

-Mike Tranquilo, dime que ocurre-espeto Quinn tomando con sus manos el rostro del chico

-Mi papa-susurro

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Me prohibió el club Glee

-¿Porque?-cuestiono confundida

-Además de dejar de verte a ti y a Sugar-exclamo sollozando

-¡Que!-exclamo Quinn sorprendida

-Quiere que me centre en mi objetivo, en realidad en el de él-murmuro secándose las lagrimas el dorso de su mano-La medicina

-Pero tú no ibas a ser bailarín-contesto confundida Quinn

-Mi padre dice que eso es una pérdida de tiempo-respondió con un poco de calma-y tiene razón-concluyo

-No. No lo es, lo que haces tú cuando bailas…eres otra persona cuando lo haces-abrazo a su amigo-ya vamos a solucionarlo, lo sé-murmuro

-Gracias Quinn-murmuro el chico con una media sonrisa

La Hora del club Glee había comenzado Quinn acompaño a su amigo que seguía un poco triste mientras la rubia intentaba hacerlo sonreír cuantas veces podía.

-Hola Chico-saludo Mr. Schuester sentándose frente al grupo y todos saludaban- Tengo una propuesta interesante el día de hoy-sonrió-como se acerca el día de los enamorados, quiero que en duetos o individualmente tengan una canción para mañana

-¿Mañana?-se sorprendió Kurt

-Si kurt. Mañana-repitió

-Mr. Schue-llamo Finn- que sucede si no estamos enamorados-alego

-Finn no solo se necesita una relación para amar

-Como un amigo-agrego Quinn mientras todos volteaban a verla

-Si Quinn como un amigo, un perro, un familiar lo que sea-sonrió-Para mañana quiero que me deslumbren-sonrió

La clase acababa mientras Rachel se paro al frente a cantar mientras Jesse la alentaba desde su asiento, Quinn no se dio cuenta hasta escuchar su voz ya que se preocupaba por Mike que seguía un tanto decaído.

-Voy a cantar-pensó Rachel-Thinking of You-concluyo dándole señas a los músicos para empezar la canción mientras ella se preparaba para cantar

La rubia escucho la canción dándose la vuelta automáticamente mirándola confundida mientras Jesse veía las miradas que se enviaban entre las dos un poco molesto.

_**Comparisons are easily turned  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed**_

_**You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<strong>_

Rachel sentía la canción en cada estrofa, sentía que las cosas la estaba haciendo al revés de lo que sentía, quería a Jesse pero por su parte no quería perder a Quinn, no quería dejar de sentirla, de besarla, tocarla o solo hablarle y mirarla.

Quinn se sentía incomoda con aquella canción, era extraño para ella escuchar aquello, la canción era muy explícita con lo que ocurría pero al fin y al cabo Rachel siempre acababa con Jesse olvidándose de la rubia.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<strong>_

_**You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise center<br>How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<br>You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the waters I will test**_

_**He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<br>He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself<strong>_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into...<strong>_

_**You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<br>Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
>stay...<strong>_

La canción acabo con un silencio incomodo los chicos entendían que algo estaba ocurriendo entre Rachel y Quinn. Kurt aplaudió mientras todos se sumaban, la rubia solo miro a la morena con tristeza, cuando se fuera a sentar siempre la iba a esperar Jesse.

Rachel se situó en su lugar y su novio le abrazo regalándole un beso tierno en la mejilla mientras Rachel sonreía incomoda.

La clase del Glee club acabo con aquella escena entre las dos chicas y Jesse que había observado atento aquello pero no iba a dejar a Quinn el camino libre, por alguna razón Rachel siempre volvía a él y eso lo animaba, además no era un gran ejemplo no había hablado sobre el beso en la fiesta de Mike con Giselle.

Quinn bajo de su auto, entro a su casa sin antes dar un vistazo a la morena que entraba a su casa mirando a Quinn al mismo tiempo, la rubia solo la ignoro y siguió su camino molesta.

-Hola Quinn-saludo Judy con buen humor

Quinn solo sonrió forzadamente caminando a su cuarto mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo para cambiarse, en una hora Harmony la pasaba a buscar y no iba a dejar que aquella actuación de Rachel la pusiera triste y molesta.

Tomo un pantalón ajustado, una remera blanca larga, se maquillo y peino tranquila mientras desde la otra casa Rachel comenzaba a grabar una canción para Myspace su página que tenía ya hace tiempo un poco abandonada.

Harmony le escribió a Quinn para que la rubia le diera la dirección de su casa que amablemente le escribió en unos minutos la morocha estaría pasándola a buscar.

Harmony vistió con un vestido negro y su pelo suelto, tomo su auto encaminándose a la casa de la rubia ansiosa.

La bocina del auto hacia presencia en la calle de la rubia que solo sonrió bajando las escaleras, mientras Judy la miro sorprendida por lo arreglada que estaba su hija.

-Que linda que estas-espeto Judy mirando a Quinn que tomaba sus llaves

-Gracias-sonrió dándole un beso

-¿con quién vas?

-Harmony

Judy la miro confundida-¿Rachel va?

-Rachel-murmuro Quinn triste-solo olvídala-concluyo sonriendo

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono mientras Harmony llamaba a su puerta

-Solo. No lo sé… Nada-aclaro mientras abría la puerta descubriendo a la chica con aquel vestido, se sentía un poco apenada de no haberse arreglado un poco más.

-Harmony-susurro nerviosa

-Hey-saludo y le sonrió a Judy que se acerco, la noche ya se hacía presente en Lima era hora de la cita de Quinn y Harmony en Breadstix

-Hola-saludo la madre de Quinn-Soy Judy la madre de Quinn

-Hola Judy-estrecho su mano con Judy amistosamente-Soy Harmony

-¿a qué hora van a volver?

-no lo sé mama-contesto un poco incomoda en aquella escena

-No se preocupe antes de las diez-afirmo la chica de ojos azules-esta Quinn en su casa-concluyo

-Bien. Que la pasen lindo-sonrió mientras dejaba solas a las dos chicas

-Estas hermosa-espeto Quinn algo avergonzada

-Tú también. Me agrada tu pelo suelto-le sonrió acariciando su pelo-¿vamos?

-Claro-asintió saliendo de su casa y caminado hasta el auto de la chica sin antes enviar una mirada a la casa de Rachel donde la morena no pudo resistirse y vio como Quinn salía de su casa con aquella chica, sentía que algo le atravesaba y una tristeza la invadía mirando desde la ventana de su sala de estar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	28. El Amor

**Cap. 28 | El Amor**

Quinn volvió a su casa sana y salva a la hora que Harmony había dicho, antes de las diez ya se encontraba dentro de su casa mientras que Judy y John ya se habían ido a descansar.

Quinn se desvistió en su recamara para tomar un baño. Había sido relajante la cita con Harmony, era una chica simpática, interesante y graciosa, era de mucha conversación algo que le encantaba a Quinn, ya que no era tan sociable.

Quinn se puso su pijama, tomo su camisa vieja roja a cuadros con unos shorts mientras se metía a la cama para dormir, mientras el celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Rachel?-contesto Quinn al ver el visor de su celular

-Hola-murmuro la morena-¿duermes?

-No. Recién me acostaba-respondió neutral

-Lo siento-se disculpo Rachel-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué sucede Rachel?

-Nada. Solo quería escucharte-susurro lo ultimo haciendo estremecer a Quinn

-¿y Jesse?

-Porque siempre terminamos hablando de él-contesto un tanto molesta

-Porque él es tu novio-aclaro Quinn seria

-ya lo sé-contesto Rachel rápidamente-pero puedes dejar de nombrarlo al menos esta noche

-No-contesto Quinn rápidamente-¿Por qué cantaste esa canción?

-Quería cantar algo de Katy-contesto sonando no muy convencida

-Rachel-insistió Quinn

-la canción era bastante explicita, Quinn-explico

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-Tengo miedo

-¿de qué?-cuestiono-dime a que le tienes miedo y voy a ayudarte a que lo enfrentes

-Tengo miedo a que te vayas, desaparezcas y rompas mi corazón-murmuro Rachel-Ese es mi miedo

-Jamás te haría eso-contesto Quinn- nunca te haría daño Rachel-murmuro sonriendo

-Es fácil decirlo Quinn, pero ya lo hiciste-susurro lo ultimo

Quinn solo quedo en silencio pensando en lo ocurrido en la tarde las actitudes que las dos habían tomado.

-tengo que dormir-exclamo la morena-buenas noches-se despidió

-Rach?-espeto Quinn pero solo escucho un sonido dando aviso que Rachel había cortado la llamada.

Quinn despertó en la mañana con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban en su habitación y caían en su rostro.

La llegada al instituto había sido igual que todas las mañanas, santana y Brittany la acompañaban a recorrer el extenso pasillo hasta que se despedían para que cada una buscara su respectivo casillero.

Mike entro al instituto acompañado por un hombre con los mismos rasgos que su amigo, debía ser su padre, fueron al encuentro con el señor Figgins por lo que Quinn vio antes de que Harmony apareciera frente a ella.

-Hola-saludo Quinn sorprendida

-Hola-le dio un beso en la mejilla la chica-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien-contesto Quinn mientras abría su casillero dándole la espalda a Harmony-fue divertido anoche, me agrado pasarla contigo-sonrió Quinn mirando a la chica que nerviosa se aferraba a sus cuadernos que llevaba en sus manos pegándolos a su pecho.

-Quinn?-cuestiono la morocha

-Dime

-a ti te gusta Rachel?-pregunto sin una pausa intermediaria mientras la rubia solo cerraba el casillero sin poder enfrentar la mirada de Harmony-por mi está bien, jamás voy a decirle a nadie

-No-negó-Mira, lo que me sucede con ella es una estupidez, además tiene novio...jamás se fijaría en mi-contesto triste la rubia mirando al suelo

-Yo si tuviera a Jesse como novio y tú estás enamorada de mí, no lo dudaría ni un segundo-agrego Harmony acariciando la mejilla de la rubia que sonrió-Eres increíble Quinn. Pero no vamos a poder estar juntas si tu corazón le pertenece a Rachel-susurro lo último con una mirada de tristeza para retirarse pero Quinn la tomo de la mano antes de que se retirara

-Harmony?, al menos ¿quieres ser mi san Valentín?-sonrió ampliamente Quinn haciendo reír a la chica que asintió contenta para encaminarse a su aula

Quinn se encamino a su clase de literatura, clase que compartía con la morena que se había retrasado por primera vez en sus años escolares.

Rachel entro agitada a la clase pidiendo disculpas a la profesora que solo continuaba con su clase un tanto molesta por aquella interrupción, la morena se sentó al lado de Quinn rápidamente, mientras que la rubia trataba de no tener ningún contacto con la chica.

-¿Qué me perdí?-cuestiono la morena sacando su cuaderno para anotaciones

-No mucho-espeto Quinn-estaban hablando sobre la fiesta de san Valentín, ella tiene que organizarla-murmuro Quinn mirando a la profesora

-¿Tu ya tienes tu san Valentín?-cuestiono en broma Rachel haciendo que Quinn la mirara por primera vez perdiéndose en aquellos ojos chocolates mientras le sonría

-Si-asintió Quinn-ya tengo mi san Valentín

-me alegro-susurro Rachel molesta

-no es verdad-agrego Quinn sin quitar la vista sobre la morena que hacia garabatos en su cuaderno

-Señorita Fabray y Berry-les llamo la atención-quedan castigadas luego de clases

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Rachel

-no se callaron en toda la hora-agrego la profesora molesta mientras los alumnos miraban a las dos chicas-quiero un trabajo de 1000 palabras sobre el amor

-¿Amor?-murmuro Quinn

-sí, lo quiero para hoy antes de las 19.00 horas, sino reprueban-les advirtió duramente mientras las chicas solo asentían un tanto asustadas

La mirada molesta de Rachel se dirigió a Quinn que solo sonreía tomándoselo con diversión a la tarea extra. La clase siguió sin interrupciones, ninguna de las dos volvieron a hablar ni siquiera mirarse.

Santana junto con Brittany ya esperaban a Quinn en la mesa de la cafetería que se sentó al llegar al lugar.

-Quinn-sonrió Brittany-¿ya tienes la canción para el club Glee?

-No-negó Quinn preocupada-además luego tengo que cumplir con un estúpido castigo

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió Quinn-nada, Rachel comenzó a hablarme en clases-la culpo a la morena que entraba a la cafetería junto con mercedes y Kurt

-Entonces no podrás acompañarme al shopping-alego Mercedes triste

-No, lo siento chicos, además tengo que entregarlo hoy

-¿Que vas a escribir sobre el amor?-cuestiono divertido Kurt

-Que es doloroso y hermoso al mismo tiempo-concluyo Rachel sentándose en la mesa junto con sus amigos

-Rachel-la reto mercedes-el amor es algo único-espeto con una sonrisa

-Sí, porque estas con Shane-respondió la morena

-y tú con Jesse-contesto Mercedes mientras Kurt comenzaba a toser ahogándose con el jugo de naranja

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto Mercedes a Kurt que trataba de desahogarse

-Nada-respondió con la voz aguda mientras tomaba su bebida

-Ok. ¿Rachel buscaste la canción para cantar hoy?-cuestiono la morocha

-¡oh no!-exclamo Rachel-se me olvido

-Saben voy a buscar la canción ahora-espeto Quinn levantándose de la mesa la cual se encontraban Brittany y santana

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono la latina

-Sí. No tengo hambre, luego las veo-se despidió Quinn tomando su bolso encaminada a la biblioteca del instituto mientras Rachel la veía perderse fuera de allí hasta que Jesse apareció sonriente frente a ella para darle un beso dulce en modo de saludo

-Hola-saludo el chico a la mesa que solo sonrieron-Amor-se dirigió a Rachel-Hoy no voy a poder ir al club Glee, tengo unos asuntos con mi tío-aseguro

-Está bien-sonrió la morena-no te preocupes, todavía ni siquiera elegí mi canción

-cualquiera que elijas vas a cantarla de maravilla-sonrió ampliamente su novio-¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca ahora? Te ahorras tiempo-le sugirió

-Tienes razón. Voy ahora-se levanto de su asiento

-¿y tu comida?-cuestiono Kurt

-No te preocupes desayune bien antes de venir, no tengo mucho apetito-explico la morena para salir caminando a la biblioteca

Quinn entro en la biblioteca buscando por todos los estantes una canción que pudiera interpretar con su voz particular. La rubia vio abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca descubriendo a Rachel que rápidamente comenzó a revisar distintos estantes cercanos a su persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuro Quinn tomándola por sorpresa desde atrás

-Quinn-se sorprendió la chica dándose la vuelta para verla-busco una canción ¿tu?

-Qué raro tu llegando tarde a clases, olvidando la tarea. Creí que eras el tipo de chica responsable-bromeo la rubia mirando los estantes que la morena revisaba

-Lo soy, no sé que me ocurre hoy-contesto Rachel con una sonrisa picara mientras miraba a la rubia a los ojos

-Me canse-murmuro Quinn sentándose en unos de los sillones de la biblioteca-no encuentro ninguna canción-declaro dándose por vencida

-¿Qué es el amor?-cuestiono Rachel sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Quinn mirándola interrogante

-Sera fingir

-No te entiendo

-Tu estas con Harmony mientras yo sigo con Jesse, he leído muchos libros de romance donde los personajes que realmente se aman siempre se hacen daño fingiendo estar feliz con otra persona

-¿tú no eres feliz con Jesse?

-lo que trato de decir es que quiero que cantes conmigo-murmuro Rachel terminando con el anterior tema

-¿contigo? ¿Y Jesse?-pregunto rápidamente la rubia confusa por aquel drástico cambio de tema

-No puede asistir hoy al club Glee

-de eso se trata-se molesto la rubia

-¿qué?

-¿si él estuviera en la clase hubieras cantado conmigo?

-Bueno no-aseguro Rachel en duda-pero quiero cantar contigo, otra vez. Podríamos cantar tu canción

-¿mi canción?

-¡Eso es!-concluyo feliz

-Shh!-la reto la señora bibliotecaria ante la sonrisas cómplices de las dos chicas

-canta conmigo Pretending-sonrió Rachel ampliamente mirando a la rubia que se encontraba un tanto confusa

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-porque no voy a cantar mi canción de nuevo para toda la clase

-Pero ahora estás conmigo, además a todos le gusto

-sí, menos a ti-respondió Quinn levantándose del asiento

-Quinn-la llamo caminando tras la rubia que seguía revisando los estantes

-ok. Voy a cantar contigo-desistió la rubia sin otra opción

-genial-murmuro atenta a Quinn que solo evitaba los ojos de la morena-a mí me gusta tu canción-espeto con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia la mirara sorprendida

-Gracias-susurro Quinn con una sonrisa picara mientras que la morena se perdía en aquellos ojos verdes dando un paso para adelante para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia mientras la Cheerio tragaba saliva nerviosa, el timbre les saco de aquel transe en el que se encontraban

-hay que ir-murmuro Rachel alejándose nerviosa mientras se encaminaba a la salida seguida por Quinn que solo suspiro por los cambios de humor de la morena.

El gran pasillo del Mckinley estaba desierto Harmony guardaba sus libros en su casillero mientras Jesse se acercaba iniciando su plan.

-Hey-la llamo el chico haciendo que Harmony lo mirara confundida

-¿Si?

-¿Tu eres Harmony?-cuestiono con una sonrisa

-Sí. Tu eres Jesse St. James-lo reconoció rápidamente la chica de ojos azules

-Él mismo-contesto divertido-Sabes, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Ahora?-pregunto algo confusa

-Luego de clases. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Nada. ¿Dónde?

-Starbucks me parece un buen lugar-concluyo Jesse

-Ok. Te veo allí-respondió rápidamente cerrando su casillero para alejarse del chico que solo asintió con una sonrisa

Las horas escolares pasaron rápidamente, Quinn no vio a su amigo en todo el día algo que le preocupo luego de verlo al lado de aquel hombre que transmitía miedo y algo de intimidación.

Brittany junto con santana fueron las primeras en salir para encontrarse con Sugar que ya fuera del instituto posaba el uniforme de las Cheerios algo que desencajo a santana que se encontraba furiosa con la chica al punto de querer golpearla algo que Brittany no permitió.

Sugar solo sonrió nerviosa a la chica rubia mientras se alejaba con su novia que murmuraba por lo bajo. Sue la había elegido luego de asistir a una audición donde Becky quedo maravillada con el humor de la chica y su actitud.

Quinn entro a la biblioteca buscando a Rachel que ya se encontraba sumergida entre papeles y libros escribiendo el informe sobre el amor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda de libros de amor?-bromeo Quinn sentándose a su lado mientras tomaba algunos borradores de la mesa

-No. Tal vez un poco, no logro entender mucho. Si quiere amor pasional, amor traicionero, amor violento, amor prohibido, amor secreto-respondió rápidamente sorprendiendo a la rubia que sonrió

-Ok. Entendí, sabes todos esos amores, Tienen el mismo componente… el amar-concluyo Quinn-aunque no sean iguales

-Ok. Entonces el amor es arriesgarte por alguien sin tener miedo de perder.

-El que no arriesga no gana-bromeo

-Jamás creí que alguien debía arriesgarse. Es decir estuve con Finn y todo fue sensacional entramos juntos al club Glee donde nos conocimos y comenzamos nuestra relación, luego Puck fue algo pasajero ni siquiera fue amor y Jesse entro a mi vida luego de separarme de Finn como por arte de magia

-¿es decir que jamás te arriesgaste por alguien? Jamás…tuviste miedo

-jamás-respondió la morena mirando a Quinn-hasta ahora-concluyo logrando que la rubia la mirara.

-Siento mucho lo de anoche, pero no ocurrió nada con Harmony-explico Quinn

-no quiero saber. No tienes que contarme lo que haces Quinn-respondió Rachel concentrándose en la hoja que escribía hace minutos

-Yo quiero hacerlo-murmuro la rubia-Harmony se dio cuenta de que alguien más me gusta

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Rachel sorprendida

-Sabe que me gustas-concluyo Quinn enfrentando la mirada de la morena

-Quinn-susurro nerviosa sin saber que decir luego de aquello.

Quinn jamás se había plantado frente a la morena a admitir todo lo que le ocurría, había comenzado de cero luego de la primera pelea al llegar Maddie pero los sentimientos de la rubia jamás habían cambiado. Soñaba con ella desde ese primer beso en casa de Mike, la quería había descubierto lo que era tener ese sentimiento en su interior y sobre todo estaba sufriendo de verla siempre con Jesse en el instituto y fuera de él. Había logrado enamorarse de ella, Rachel Berry. La chica de al lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	29. Quiero Arriesgarme

**Cap. 29 | Quiero Arriesgarme**

Jesse camino hasta la casa de su tío para cambiarse, dejar su mochila y prepararse para ver a Harmony en Starbucks. La chica de los ojos azules ya caminaba hacia aquel lugar donde había sido citada por Jesse. La ansiedad no la dejaba concentrarse, entro sentándose en una de las primeras mesas dejando su bolso a un lado mientras esperaba al chico que entro a los pocos minutos, sonriéndole pícaramente para sentar con ella.

-Hola-saludo el chico sentándose frente a ella

-Hola-contesto

-¿Ya pediste algo?-cuestiono Jesse

-No, yo creí que íbamos a hablar

-¿Qué te parece si te invito algo?-pregunto divertido

-Está bien, como tú quieras

-Bien. Espérame aquí-sonrió el chico levantándose de la mesa donde se encontraban para dirigirse al mostrador mientras pedía ambos pedidos simples.

Las chicas dejaron el tema apartado para concentrarse en aquel trabajo tan solo tenía una hora para luego poder entrar al club Glee.

Rachel solo omitió aquella confesión por parte de la rubia con una pregunta absurda del proyecto que ambas debían entregar.

Quinn por su parte sintió aquel cambio de la morena, se encontraba un tanto distante y pensativa. La rubia la miraba de a ratos mientras escribía en su cuaderno, no sabía que decir o hacer luego de haberse ¨declarado¨ a la morena, se sentía un tanto estúpida por habérselo dicho en aquel momento, aunque también se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Rachel escribía en su hoja perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos:

¿Se sentía atraída por Quinn? ¿Cómo podía nombrarla al estar con Jesse? ¿Cómo había podido besarla en varias ocasiones sin razonar en aquella acción? ¿Porque sentía la necesidad de siempre tenerla cerca, escucharla o simplemente observarla a lo lejos? ¿Cómo podía esconderse detrás de las gradas para observarla en las prácticas de las Cheerios? ¿Cómo había perdido la cabeza por la rubia? ¿Era miedo a perderla? O ¿miedo a que la rubia se cansara de ella?

-Rachel-murmuro Quinn sacando de aquellos pensamientos a la chica que había dejado de escribir mirando solamente la hoja

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono al observarla tan pensativa

-si-contesto nerviosa sin poder mirarla a los ojos-No-murmuro mirándola un tanto nerviosa

-¿No? ¿No, estas bien?-pregunto confusa la rubia

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-No entiendo

-¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba?

-oh!-se sorprendió la rubia-yo…creo que fue al verte aquel día cantando en tu habitación

-Ese fue nuestro primer contacto visual, Quinn-sonrió la morena

-Lo sé, pero desde ese momento…solo quería conocerte, sabía que de alguna forma iba a lograrlo. Vives al lado, asistimos al mismo instituto, estamos en el mismo club… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por qué-Rachel jugó con su lapicera nerviosa-Quiero arriesgarme contigo-susurro la morena haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, sentía como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, como su corazón podía estallar en ese momento, ni siquiera tenía un contacto con ella solo observaba el nerviosismo de la morena desquitándose con la lapicera

Jesse camino hasta la mesa donde ya Harmony sonriente la esperaba para tomar un caliente y rico Frapuccino mientras el chico se acomodaba dejando su chaqueta en la silla.

-Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?-cuestiono rápidamente Harmony

-Bueno. Yo quería proponerte algo que se que va a gustarte

-Dime

-Se que cantas, tienes una voz muy excepcional. También se que jamás te unirías al club Glee, porque tu padre le molesta-espeto el chico mientras la chica sorprendida y asentía nerviosa

-¿Que quieres Jesse?

-¿Quieres entras a Vocal Adrenaline?-pregunto tangente mientras bebía tranquilo analizando el rostro de la joven

-tu-susurro-¿Cómo harías eso? Tu, estas en el club Glee-rememoro Harmony

-Harmony, fui el líder. Si quiero volver, todos me dejarían volver. Solo quiero que tú seas parte de ese grupo, eres una gran artista quiero que te luzcas

-Gracias-sonrió-no sé qué decir

-Eso no es todo-espeto el chico poniéndose un poco más serio-me da vergüenza pedírtelo-murmuro

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres ese puesto que antes yo tenía…pues…tienes que alejar a Quinn de mi novia-alego Jesse un tanto molesto

-¿Yo?...Jesse, yo no creo…Es decir ¿para qué?, Rachel te quiere

-No es Rachel en quien no confió. Es ella, solo… es un favor a cambio de otro favor, Harmony. Además se que te gusta, Quinn-sonrió

-No creo poder hacer algo así, yo no soy así

-Bien, entonces disfruta tus últimos años sin ningún apoyo para llegar a Broadway-sentencio Jesse tomando su chaqueta

-No, espera-espeto Harmony-solo quieres que Quinn se aleje

-Sí, solo quiero que vuelva de donde sea que haya salido…La quiero lejos de Rachel

Rachel dejo la lapicera arriba de la mesa de la biblioteca sin poder mirar a la rubia que aun no decía nada. La morena estaba nerviosa, sintió que podría salir corriendo de allí pero ya era tarde, ya lo había confesado; quería intentarlo con Quinn, una chica…

-Quinn, vas a decirme algo-murmuro Rachel observando su hoja

-Eres hermosa-susurro Quinn para que la morena reaccionara mirándola con una sonrisa tímida-Esto no es una maldito sueño ¿no?

-No-rio Rachel junto con la rubia que acaricio su mejilla mientras las risas se iban apagando

-Voy a besarte-advirtió la rubia acercándose lentamente a la morena que asintió nerviosa, otra vez iba a besarla, otra vez iba a sentir ese calor en su cuerpo, aunque todo era distinto esta vez.

Quinn tomo el rostro de la morena con delicadeza posando sus labios para cerrar aquella brecha que las separaba, las manos de la morena se posaron con torpeza en la cintura de Quinn que aun llevaba aquel traje de las Cheerios.

Quinn beso la nariz de la chica dejándola confusa mientras la miraba un tanto molesta.

-creí que ibas a besarme

-Yo nunca dije donde-bromeo Quinn

-Eres una maldita-exclamo divertida Rachel mientras la rubia sonreía tontamente por aquella actitud de la cantante

-Sí y a ti te encanta-bromeo Quinn viendo el reloj, tan solo quedaban unos minutos-¿terminaste?-cuestiono Quinn al ver lo que había escrito

-Si-sonrió débilmente-Quinn, tú no me besaste… ¿Por qué no me crees que voy a dejar a Jesse?

-No te bese. Porque no era el momento, ni el lugar y además aun no dejaste a Jesse-rememoro la rubia

-Si, además que si aparecía la señora de la biblioteca, iba a matarnos-se alerto la morena viendo a su alrededor

-¿No quieres arriesgarte?-cuestiono la rubia insinuándose a la morena que solo la alejo

-Con ella, no lo creo-espeto Rachel

Jesse siguió con aquella charla un tiempo extendido, Harmony había aceptado aquel trato de alejar a Quinn, quería a la rubia pero la idea de estar en Vocal Adrenaline para que quedara plasmado en su legajo y tener una buena posición como la de capitana la ayudaba en su futuro de conseguir que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Broadway la esperaba, ese con que tanto había soñado despierta lo tenía entre sus manos desde que había aceptado aquel plan por parte de Jesse.

Quinn junto con la morena entregaron su trabajo a la profesora que acepto con amabilidad quedando sorprendida por la responsabilidad y puntualidad de ambas.

Las chicas se dirigieron juntas al club Glee donde ya todos sus compañeros se hallaban sentados hablando entre ellos.

-Perdón por el retraso-se disculparon al encontrarse con Schuester que las recibió con una sonrisa esperando que se ubicaran en sus asientos

Quinn se ubico al lado de Rachel buscando a su amigo Mike, él cual no había visto en toda la mañana

-Profesor Schuester?-cuestiono Quinn levantando su mano para que Will le prestara atención

-Sí. Dime Quinn-contesto

-¿ha visto a Mike?-le pregunto preocupada por no haberlo visto en el día luego de que entrara al instituto con su padre

-De eso voy a hablarles-se dirigió a todo el grupo mientras se sorprendían preocupados-Mike Chang no está aquí, hoy en la mañana renuncio al club-les explico con un sentimiento de tristeza

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la rubia al escuchar que el cometido del padre de Mike se había cumplido, había intervenido en los sueños de su hijo sin consultárselo al chico

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-se preocupo Finn al ver que el número de integrantes

Quinn solo quedo callada mirando al suelo mientras la morena la analizaba con detenimiento, la rubia se levanto de su asiento para salir del salón de música con un portazo que sorprendió a todo el grupo, Rachel se levanto yendo tras ella mientras todos se sorprendían aun mas.

-Quinn!-la llamo la morena mientras la rubia caminaba firme con pasos acelerados-Espera!-grito tomándola del brazo para detenerla

-Ahora no, Rachel-se molesto tratando de soltarse aunque no pudo y solo se apoyo en una de los casilleros pegando su espalda con fuerza

-Cálmate-murmuro preocupada mientras veía como los ojos verdes contenían las lagrimas que ya deseaban salir-¿Qué vas a hacer?-cuestiono tomando su mano mientras la acariciaba

-hablar con su padre, no puede entrometerse en el sueño de Mike…no entiendo como alguien puede apartarte de tus sueños sin impórtale-susurro lo ultimo dejando que las lagrimas recorriesen su rostro mientras la morena un tanto triste limpiaba las mejillas de Quinn

-No creo que Mike necesite eso ahora-le susurro haciéndole que entrara en razón mientras solo suspiraba angustiada sin poder mirar a la morena

-Gracias-murmuro Quinn abrazándola con fuerza mientras la morena le correspondía con ímpetu y ternura. Se separaron luego de unos segundos para que la morena descubriera los ojos verdes de Quinn tan cerca de su rostro que poseía una media sonrisa.

Quinn se quedo cerca de ella juntando su mano con la de la morena mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, Rachel divagaba entre su mano y el rostro de la rubia analizando cada rasgo de la rubia al mismo tiempo que Quinn se perdía en los ojos chocolates de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>

**El Fic: La Chica de al Lado tiene Trailer : (youtube) watch?v=Vf7ukPhQ2fY**


	30. El Plan

**Cap. 30 | El Plan**

Quinn volvió a su casa con su auto, acompañada por la morena que le hablaba sobre un musical llamado ¨West Side Story¨ que pensaba adaptarlo para realizarlo en el instituto.

Mientras hablaban animadamente el celular de la morena sonaba constantemente, la rubia sabia que se trataba de Jesse aunque la morena solo omitía las llamadas, nerviosa. La rubia le encantaba escucharla hablar siempre la escuchaba, para Quinn era una característica agradable en la morena ya que ella no era de mucha socialización solo hablaba lo justo y necesario.

Quinn estaciono en la vereda de la morena para verla tomar su bolso que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

-Gracias Quinn-le sonrió antes de querer besarla o abrazarla, algo que termino en un torpe abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Adiós-la saludo algo nerviosa saliendo del auto mientras caminaba hacia su casa, la rubia sonrió para conducir hasta el garaje de su casa y entrar dentro con un sentimiento de felicidad y un sentimiento de tristeza al recordar a Mike.

-Quinn-sonrió Judy al verla llegar

-Hola mamá-le sonrió antes de abrazarla con fuerza y su madre le correspondiese

-¿Paso algo cariño?-al sentir ese abrazo tan sorpresivo

-Mike-murmuro separándose-su padre... lo alejo de todo lo que lo hace feliz-murmuro apenada

-¿Cómo?

-hizo que renunciara al club Glee además de tener que alejarse de mi y Sugar-le explico con tristeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá del comedor junto con su madre

-No puede hacer eso, nadie puede apartarte de lo que quieres-se molesto su madre mientras abrazaba a su hija que necesitaba aquel apoyo que la morena le había dado luego de salir corriendo del salón de música.

Rachel llego a su casa viendo como su padre Leroy le esperaba sentado en el salón principal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Cariño-se levanto a saludarla con un beso en su frente

-Hola-le saludo con una sonrisa-Has llegado temprano

-Si, en realidad me tome el día libre

-¿te ocurre algo?-se preocupo dejando su bolso colgado en el perchero

-No, cariño-le sonrió-solo quería estar aquí contigo, podemos hablar o ver la televisión-le indico mientras se acercaban a la sala de estar

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sabiendo que quería hablar con ella mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala

-Me encantaría que confiaras en mi, Rachel-

-lo hago, yo lo hago-le aseguro levantándose en busca de agua a la cocina mientras era seguida por su padre

-¿Qué sucede con Quinn?-le cuestiono sorprendiendo a la morena que quedo estática mirando la heladera-cariño, soy tu padre…soy grande-comenzó a explicarle-¿Qué sucede en este momento con Quinn?-le cuestiono haciendo que Rachel lo enfrentara con la mirada

-Papá yo…ella…Me gusta-sonrió tontamente

-¿te gusta?-cuestiono confundido-¿cómo te gusta?-le pregunto interesado

-me gusta cómo me mira, como me abraza, sus ojos-comenzó a divagar haciendo sonreír a su padre-Me gusta Quinn-concluyo sonriendo

-¿Jesse lo sabe?-le cuestiono logrando el mutismo de la morena que solo negó con su cabeza preocupada-vas a decírselo-le indico mientras Rachel tomaba de su vaso el agua servida

-Jesse va a odiarme-sentencio la morena un tanto asustada por dar aquel paso

-Cariño-murmuro Leroy abrazándola con ternura mientras Rachel se apoyaba en su pecho-tú tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón sienta, en estos casos siempre alguien sufre-le explico brevemente mostrando su apoyo

-¿Cómo?-susurro con su voz entrecortada-¿cómo voy a decírselo?-se preocupo

-no lo sé cariño, solo tienes que decírselo... si es lo que sientes-le aseguro-no hagas que sufra, no sabiendo lo que tú sientes… y jamás te mientas a ti misma-

-Gracias papi-susurro abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Leroy solo sonreía

-Solo avísame cuando sepas lo que tu corazón decidió, cariño-le murmuro mientras la morena asintió

Quinn subió a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse su traje de las Cheerios, todavía seguía sin entender porque siempre debía llevarlo puesto, pero siempre cumplía, por las reglas impuestas por la entrenadora Sue Sylvester.

El día había sido largo con muchas emociones juntas que Quinn tenía que haber atravesado.

En la mañana Rachel confeso que quería intentar tener algo con ella, sin secretos, ni mentiras solo ellas dos, la rubia se sentía feliz como nunca antes, la morena era una persona maravillosa y Quinn estaba enamorada como jamás lo había sentido, Maddie había sido su primera novia pero antes de todo siempre fue su amiga y consejera junto con Kevin. Pero con Rachel era distinto, la rubia sentía que podía perder la cabeza con solo besarla o temblaba con solo tenerla cerca suyo era algo nuevo para Quinn algo que nunca antes había experimentado pero que con la morena estaba segura de que lo haría.

En la tarde con el club Glee el profesor Schuester dio la triste noticia de que Mike había renunciado al coro, Quinn no sabía ni por qué, ni cuando, ni cómo pero de algo estaba segura Mike no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, no lo había visto en la mañana solo lo vio entrar a la oficina del director Figgins con su padre que mostraba seriedad y firmeza con su presencia autoritaria. La rubia estaba triste su amigo no respondía sus llamadas, ni mensajes de texto, estaba completamente aislado pero tomaría el consejo de Rachel de verlo al otro día en el instituto, algo que no podía dejar de hacer era asistir al Mckinley.

La rubia salió del baño para relajarse en su habitación mientras se acostaba en la cama, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, se trataba de Harmony que le enviaba un mensaje de texto.

**-**_**Gracias por ser mi san Valentín ;)**_**-Harmony**

Quinn quedo viendo aquel mensaje un tanto confusa pero lo ignoro solo entendiendo que la chica a pesar de que gustara de ella le agradecía la invitación.

La morena ignoro una y mil veces las llamadas de Jesse, algo que tenia preocupado al chico que solo mando un mensaje de texto que Rachel contesto brevemente, haciéndole saber que se encontraba bien. No quería hablar con él, sentía que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre lo que le sucedía desde hacia pocas semanas, sentía una gran atracción por Quinn su amiga y vecina, al principio solo quiso desistir de aquello mientras se apartaba de de ella con Jesse. La morena comenzó a perder la cabeza poco después de enterarse que había besado a Quinn en la fiesta de Mike, luego de darse cuenta que aquel beso en la habitación de Quinn no era el primero sino el tercero y donde la rubia era consciente de aquello pero jamás se atrevió a decirlo o recordarlo, siempre la trataba con respeto aunque en el fondo Rachel sabia que Quinn había cambiado la forma de actuar con ella, desde antes de la fiesta.

La noche transcurrió tranquila ningún celular sonó nuevamente, Quinn envió un mensaje a Mike que no respondió, la rubia solo esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente al verlo en el instituto. Solo esperaría encontrárselo, así deseaba que fuera, Mike se había vuelto en una gran amistad para Quinn y a pesar de que Santana también lo era siempre deseaba hablar con él para no molestar a la parejita feliz de Santana y Brittany.

La mañana llego al sentir que Judy ya cantaba en el pasillo haciendo reír a Quinn que se levanto rápidamente para dirigirse al instituto.

Quinn salió con su auto viendo como la morena caminaba por la acera un tanto distraída, la rubia hizo sonar la bocina sorprendiéndola mientras se daba la vuelta a verla.

-Quinn-la nombro

-¿quieres que te lleve?-le cuestiono amigablemente

-Me gustaría-sonrió agradecida mientras subía al auto ante la mirada de la rubia que acomodo ambos bolsos en los asientos traseros

-Hola-la saludo Quinn al verla ya acomodada en su auto

-Hola-sonrió mientras se la quedaba viendo-entonces vamos al instituto-espeto al ver que Quinn no arrancaba el auto

-sí. Si claro-respondió manejando hacia el instituto que donde ya en el estacionamiento la gente comenzaba a aparecer.

-Bien, llegamos-detuvo el auto Quinn tomando el bolso de la morena para alcanzárselo

-Gracias-sonrió un tanto nerviosa, no sabía ni siquiera como actuar, ya no recordaba como actuaba con Quinn anteriormente, solo sentía que debía salir del auto sino quería que Jesse la descubriera besándose con su ¨ amiga¨ algo que deseaba desde que se sentó en el automóvil. No sabía cómo iba poder controlar sus emociones el resto del día.

Ambas chicas salieron del auto sorprendiendo a Santana que hablaba divertidamente con Brittany que abrazo a Quinn y Rachel cuando llegaron a su encuentro.

-Hola Britt-saludo Quinn confundida por aquel abrazo efusivo

-¡Ya son pareja!-dijo feliz la rubia que no dejaba de abrazarlas

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Jesse desde atrás del grupo viendo aquella escena donde Brittany se ubico al lado de Santana con su rostro un tanto molesto

-Rachel-sonrió Jesse-te llame miles de veces, mi amor-se acerco besándola mientras Quinn los veía al estar a su lado, la morena acepto el eso separándolo un tanto incomoda-¿Qué sucedió con las parejas?

-Quinn tiene su pareja de San Valentín-se adelanto Santana sonriéndole a su amiga que asintió un tanto molesta sin mirar a Rachel que lo noto y solo suspiro pesadamente-Es Harmony-aclaro mirando a Rachel mientras la chica se molestaba aun mas apretando sus puños a sus costados para caminar hacia el interior del instituto seguida por un confundido Jesse

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Quinn

-Porque debe entender que no se puede tener todo, Quinn-le hizo entender la latina-además se lo ibas a tener que decir en algún momento, te ahorre tiempo

-entonces ¿no son pareja?-murmuro Brittany jugando con sus manos mientras su rostro mostraba la desilusión por aquello

-Pronto-sonrió Quinn a la rubia para caminar dentro del instituto y buscar a Mike que ya debía haber llegado

La rubia ordenaba todo dentro de su casillero mientras se preparaba para la primera clase cuando alguien tapo sus ojos jugando con ella.

-¿Quién soy?-susurraron con una voz graciosa

-mmm-la rubia sonrió y toco las manos pequeñas y suaves-eres una mujer-descubrió ante la risa nerviosa detrás de su cuello-y tu risa la conozco, eres Harmony-acertó Quinn dándose la vuelta mientras tomaba sus manos para descubrirla con una sonrisa brillante

-¿Cómo sabias?-cuestiono un tanto decepcionada de que la haya descubierto tan rápido

-Tu risa-le contesto cerrando su casillero ante la mirada de la chica-¿Cómo has estado?

-No piensas saludarme-espeto al ver que ya empezaban a caminar por el pasillo, Quinn rio nerviosa

-claro-le dio un beso en la mejilla confundida mientras veía a como Rachel se acercaba por detrás de ella

-Así está mejor-le agradeció entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia para caminar por el extenso pasillo del Mckinley ante la mirada consternada de la morena que era llamada por Jesse, el cual la seguía por todo el instituto.

-Rachel!-la llamo sacándola de su trance

-¿Qué?-contesto molesta

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-cuestiono sorprendido por aquella actitud con su persona

-Nada, luego hablamos-le indico caminando hacia su clase dejando a Jesse con la vista en la pareja de Harmony y Quinn, se estaba dando cuenta de que su plan funcionaba pero no de la forma que esperaba, la morena actuaba distante con él, molestándose por cualquier cosa mientras las veía juntas a la chica de ojos azules y la rubia. Tal vez ya la había perdido.

Jesse tomo una hora libre de su clase para preparar una sorpresa para su novia, que desganada seguía prestando a atención a la clase de la profesora de Geografía mientras escuchaba a Quinn reír al fondo del salón junto con Harmony, las miradas entre ambas eran incoherentes pero la morena sentía que iba a levantarse solo para quitar a aquella chica de allí, nunca había sentido aquel sentimiento, eran celos y ni siquiera Quinn era su novia oficialmente, nunca había celado a ninguno de sus chicos era algo nuevo para Rachel tratar de controlar aquello.

La hora finalizo para alivio de Rachel que ya no sabía qué hacer en aquel salón con la rubia que actuaba muy amigable con Harmony.

-Rach-la llamo Jesse acercándose a su casillero

-Hola-le sonrió al recordar como lo había tratado-Jesse siento mucho como te trate

-Shh-la callo-no digas nada, ven conmigo-la tomo de la mano para dirigirla nuevamente al lugar de ambos el auditorio pero esta vez ambos estaban en lo alto del recinto

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le cuestiono al llegar

-Necesito hablar contigo-le explico

-yo también-le indico recordando a Quinn-Jesse te quiero, pero yo…-la voz de Rachel se apago al escuchar las risas en el gran escenario Quinn junto con Harmony estaban allí

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto la rubia algo confundida, la chica no se separaba de ella en todo el día y ahora la llevaba al auditorio

-Sabias que se cantar-espeto la chica divertida mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn que solo pensaba en lo amigable que era Harmony con ella aquel día.

-sí, te he escuchado. Cantas hermoso-confesó ante la mirada de Rachel que recordó aquella noche cuando le confesó que amaba su voz, sentía una traición por parte de ella, sentía que no la conocía lo suficiente tal vez y siempre era tan amigable con todos.

-Rachel, deberíamos irnos. Creo que nos han robado el lugar-espeto tomando la mano de la chica que solo se quedo estática viendo aquello

**your here, your eyes are lookin into mine**

**(Tu aquí, tus ojos miran a los míos)**

-¿Qué Haces?-sonrió la rubia al escucharla cantar de repente

**so baby, make me fly**

**(entonces bebe, hazme volar)**

**my heart has never felt this way before**

**(mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes)**

La mirada de Harmony se dirigió a los ojos de color avellana mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de Quinn que sonreía un tanto extrañada por aquella escena que sucedía.

-Creo que no conoces a Taylor Swift-indico Harmony con un mueca graciosa mientras volvía a cantar con su voz dulce dejando a Rachel confundida mientras Jesse solo alternaba su mirada con ambas chicas, la morena tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de hacer algo por su mirada y sus manos aferradas al barandal del recinto.

**i'm lookin through your**

**(estoy mirando a traves de tus…)**

**i'm lookin through your eyes..  
><strong>**(estoy mirando a través de tus ojos…)**

Quinn sonrió de lado para que Harmony solo se acercara a ella mientras la besaba suavemente dejando a la rubia un tanto aturdida, la morena vio aquello, solo viendo de espaldas a la rubia que aceptaba aquel beso, la morena reacciono y solo corrió de allí mientras comenzaba a sollozar, Jesse salió detrás de ella pero la perdió de vista, los alumnos del Mckinley comenzaban a correr por los pasillos para la próxima clase.

-Harmony!-se separo sorprendida-No-negó sosteniéndola separada de su cuerpo por los hombros-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono molesta mientras la miraba

-Lo siento, yo…-balbuceaba nerviosa-Quinn Lo siento-se disculpaba seriamente

-Está bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer-le indico-No te preocupes-tranquilizaba a la chica que se encontraba a punto de llorar

-En verdad, Lo siento-se disculpo dolida mientras corría de allí dejando a Quinn confundida por esa actitud mientras escuchaba el timbre que daba aviso a la próxima clase.

_**-Gracias Harmony-**_**Jesse**

Escribió el chico al celular de la chica mientras buscaba preocupado a la morena, el celular comenzó a sonar mientras Harmony lloraba en su auto desbastada por lo que había hecho, como podía ser tan egoísta con Quinn, como podía hacerle aquello a la rubia que jamás la había ignorado y la invito a la fiesta de San Valentín, como había podido traicionar a su amiga de aquella manera solo para que su legajo tuviera una buena presentación como capitana de Vocal Adrenaline.

Harmony tomo el celular con sus manos que temblaban debido a la angustia que sentía, lo tiro contra el suelo del auto mientras sollozaba en el volante de su auto pero un golpe en la ventanilla de su auto la sorprendió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	31. Actuando Inmaduramente

**Cap. 31 | Actuando Inmaduramente**

Quinn salió del auditorio perdiéndose su próxima clase para ir en busca de Harmony, no quería que pensara que estaba molesta por su culpa, tampoco era tan grave solo había sido un beso sin lugar a mas.

La rubia corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al campo de futbol donde debajo de las gradas escuchaba un sollozo femenino, Quinn se acerco con cuidado mientras descubría a Rachel, sorprendiéndola, se acerco rápidamente pero la morena la vio llegar y solo quiso salir corriendo de allí donde la rubia la detuvo.

-Hey-le susurro tomándole la mano-¿Qué sucede?

-La besaste-murmuro molesta soltándose mientras caminaba hacia dentro del instituto pero Quinn reacciono tomándola por la cintura-¡Suéltame!-le grito queriendo zafarse

-No, escúchame-le indico Quinn entendiendo de lo que se trataba, la morena la había visto no sabía cómo ni desde donde pero vio aquella escena con Harmony haciéndose una película equivocada-Mírame-espeto mientras la tenia al frente tomándola por la cintura-No, es lo que tú piensas

-¿Qué crees que pienso?-cuestiono enfrentándola con odio-Cuantas más tienen una hermosa voz, Quinn-le espeto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas

-Rachel. No-suspiro Quinn-Harmony me beso, nada ocurrió

-Sí, claro y tú eres tan buena que no la alejas cuando te canta dulcemente

- es mi amiga

-Mis amigas no me besan

-¿Entonces que era yo?-cuestiono mirándola fijamente

-tú no eres mi amiga, yo no te quiero como mi amiga-le explico mientras Quinn la soltaba-Pero… tampoco quiero que seas mi novia-exclamo mientras se retiraba de allí con rapidez dejando a la rubia con las palabras en su boca, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harmony se dio vuelta descubriendo a Jesse fuera de su auto que golpeaba la ventanilla con una mueca de confusión en su rostro. El chico se dirigió del otro lado por pedido de la chica para que subiera a su auto.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le cuestiono al verla en ese estado

-No puedo Jesse. Siento un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja respirar-sollozo nerviosa

-Eso es angustia. No te preocupes-le indico Jesse tranquilo

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Tienes a tu novia por mi ayuda, ni siquiera te quiere-exclamo con odio

-no te metas conmigo Harmony, o quieres que le diga a Quinn que su amiga la traiciono

-¿Qué?

-Estamos juntos en esto. Además Quinn no es buena persona, por algo llego hasta Lima-le indico con una sonrisa arrogante

-Vete Jesse-espeto sin mirarlo mientras apretaba el volante con ambas manos con la mirada al frente-ya tienes lo que querías

-sí, y tu pronto tendrás tu cargo de capitana, Giselle vendrá a buscarte-le sonrió antes de bajar-no te culpes Harmony. Quinn debe irse-murmuro al salir y cerrar la puerta del automóvil

Quinn se sentó en las gradas del campo viendo a la nada mientras trataba de no pensar, un ruido la distrajo, Mike se acercaba a ella con una media sonrisa, Quinn sonrió al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza sorprendiendo al chico que comenzó a reír.

-Mike!-lo nombro con felicidad

-Hey, ni que me hubiera ido al África, Quinn-bromeo el chico

-¿Porque no contestabas mis mensajes?-se separo del abrazo la rubia para reclamarle aquello con un tono molesto

-Lo siento, no tengo celular-recordó

-Tu padre lo logro-murmuro ante el asentimiento de Mike que se sentó junto con su amiga mirando al campo vacio

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rachel-le indico haciendo entender al chico asiático que sonrió

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Me dijo que quiere intentarlo-comenzó a explicarle-pero Harmony me besó entonces ahora ya me odia… ¿cómo logro que todo sea un desastre?-se preocupo la rubia mientras Mike solo la abrazaba sobre los hombros

-Es que eres un desastre-bromeo haciendo sonreír a la chica-Quinn, ella te quiere sino no estaría celosa de Harmony. Lo único que debes hacer es que te perdone

-sabes que sigue con Jesse ¿verdad?

- cuando se besaron Jesse ni siquiera importo-le recordó

-Ni siquiera entiendo su enojo, ella me besa luego besa a Jesse y yo no le reclamo…hoy la besó y no puso barrera alguna-murmuro molesta-creo que ninguna de las dos tiene derecho a reclamar nada

-Tu sola te enamoras de la chica más complicada del planeta, Quinn-le sonrió-además de que Rachel siempre actúa inmaduramente, ya se le pasara

-Si-asintió-Te extrañe-espeto abrazándolo nuevamente-Te quiero, Mike-susurro

-Yo también, Q-le correspondió sonriendo

La morena camino con un paso acelerado por el pasillo para salir al estacionamiento mientras veía como Jesse salía del auto plateado de Harmony, la confusión llego a ella sin entender desde cuando su novio tenía una amistad con aquella chica.

-Hey Rach-la saludo al llegar a ella

-¿Tú conoces a Harmony?

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta

-¿tu?-cuestiono mientras su cabeza comenzaba a armar toda una explicación razonable, Jesse la llevo hasta el recinto del auditorio solo para ver a Quinn, pero Harmony era amiga de la chica, ella no podía lastimar a la rubia, Harmony no era así…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿tu lo hiciste? Me obligaste a ver a Quinn….tu lo sabías-le indico mientras su dedo índice lo culpaba

-¿de qué hablas?-sonrió Jesse-¿Que paso con Quinn?…no estoy entendiéndote, amor-indico el chico mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Rachel que lo alejo

-¿de dónde conoces a Harmony?

-¿Harmony?-se sorprendió comprendiendo aquella acusación-Es la nueva capitana de Vocal Adrenaline, como yo he dejado mi puesto por ti-enfatizo aquella oración- quería avisarle personalmente-le explico mientras el rostro de la morena se serenaba

-Oh!-exclamo un tanto culpable por acusar a Jesse

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico del pelo rizado viendo a la morena que miraba al suelo

-Si-asintió-volvamos-le indico apuntando al instituto

-Ok-sonrió abrazándola por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia dentro del establecimiento mientras se encontraban con Quinn y Mike que se encontraban conversando en el pasillo donde ya los alumnos se distribuían por los distintos casilleros.

La rubia vio a la pareja cruzar por su lado mientras se sonreían, la culpa invadió a Rachel al cruzar cerca de Quinn pero siguió su camino sin mirar atrá no dijo nada solo vio alejarse a la pareja para cerrar su casillero con fuerza caminando hacia su siguiente clase seguida por Mike.

-¡Quinn!-la detuvo al ver que la chica se perdía entre los estudiantes

-Se acabo, me canse Mike-espeto Quinn-ella jamás va a amarme, no como yo lo hago-murmuro con dolor-sabes el dolor que se siente-afirmo asomando el llanto mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho

-Lo sé-asintió Mike mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

La morena camino con Jesse mientras el chico le hablaba de la incorporación de Harmony, le indicaba que no era una gran competencia con aquella chica pero que debían prestar atención para poder ganar las nacionales de ese año, Rachel solo asentía y sonreía incomoda sin ni siquiera escuchar palabra alguna de lo que decía su novio, solo Quinn estaba en su cabeza, porque estaba actuando tan inmaduramente con la rubia, cuando lo único que deseaba era abrazarla, perdonarla y comenzar a conocerla.

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiono Jesse ante el mutismo de su novia

-¿Qué?

-deberíamos juntar dinero para nuestros gastos en New York, no sé pensaba en cantar en Breadstix por dinero

-No lo creo, nadie desea escucharnos Jess-le explico

-Entonces deberíamos de hacer una subasta, algo creativo-indico llegando al salón de la morena donde ambos entraron a la clase de Filosofía

-sí, deberíamos-sonrió sentándose en su banco junto con él

Quinn perdió su siguiente clase con excusa de un malestar en su estomago, se encontraba en la enfermería mientras veía a la enfermera leer un revista, la rubia se levanto de la camilla para salir de allí, camino delante de la señora que solo la miro para no decir nada y seguir con su a su casillero pero antes de llegar, encontró a Harmony sacando sus cosas rápidamente mientras la guardaba en su mochila, la tristeza invadía su rostro algo que no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

-Hey-la saludo apoyando su cuerpo en el locker de al lado

-Quinn-se sorprendió mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos-¿no deberías estar en clases?

-¿Estás bien?-se preocupo viendo los ojos tristes de la chica

-Sisi-contesto rápidamente

-¿estás lista?-cuestiono Giselle llegando al encuentro con Harmony que sonrió nerviosa al verla

-lista ¿para qué?-pregunto algo desorientada la rubia

-Quinn, me voy del Mckinley-le respondió cerrando su locker-voy a ser parte de Vocal Adrenaline, en Carmel High school-le indico dejando a una Quinn sorprendida y confusa

-espera, significa ¿que tu vas a ser mi competencia?

-Así es, Quinn-sonrió Giselle entrando en la conversación

-pero no lo entiendo, es casi mitad de año. No entiendo ¿Quién te eligió?

-Eso no importa, ahora estoy donde quiero estar. Voy a cantar y hacer que mi padre este orgulloso de mi, además él está encantado con esta oportunidad-sonrió mientras se colocaba su mochila-voy a lograr lo que quiero-le indico

-Aun sigo sin entenderlo

-no hay nada que entender, Harmony va a formar parte de nuestro grupo y vamos a ganar contra ustedes-sonrió soberbiamente Giselle-vamos H-la llamo tiernamente mientras la chica de los ojos azules se despedía con una media sonrisa de Quinn que quedo confundida ¿Quién la había elegido? ¿Cómo había entrado?

El timbre sonó dando aviso que el día había terminado, llegaba el fin de semana para la felicidad de muchos de los estudiantes, Quinn se dirigió a su práctica de Cheerios junto con Sugar que comenzaba la practica junto con las chicas.

-Puedes dejar de moverte-le sonrió Quinn

-va a matarme-murmuro nerviosa mientras movía su pie impaciente esperando que santana llegara para comenzar la clase

-no te preocupes, no llega a eso, tal vez te golpee-bromeo la rubia poniendo aun más nerviosa a la chica que frunció el ceño mirando a Quinn

-no me ayudas-le indico

-bueno solo tranquilízate, que allí viene San-le aviso al ver llegar a la latina que reía junto con Brittany hasta que vio a Sugar y su rostro se puso serio asustando a la morena

-Sugar Motta ven al frente-la llamo mientras la chica camino hasta quedar al lado de la latina-les presento a nuestra nueva compañera, va a estar con nosotras lo que resta del año, gracias a la entrenadora Sylvester-susurro lo ultimo un tanto molesta mientras miraba a la joven que movía su pie nerviosa viendo a sus compañeras-bien empecemos-sonrió Santana mientras las porristas comenzaban a estirarse y entrar en calor distribuidas por el campo de futbol.

Mike camino hasta las gradas del campo del futbol para visualizar a Sugar pero lo hizo debajo ya que si Sue lo encontraba iba a amonestarlo con Figgins, se ubico allí tranquilo hasta que un ruido lo asusto para luego terminar asombrándolo por lo que allí se encontraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me Pertenecen<strong>


	32. Jesse la Engaña

**Cap. 32 | Jesse la Engaña**

Quinn termino la práctica de las Cheerios se encontraba agotada, se dirigió al vestuario para bañarse tranquilamente, ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto y ella era la que mas tardaba en bañarse, salió con su ropa normal que había guardado anteriormente en su locker, mientras acomodaba su traje de Cheerio en su bolso, Santana junto con Brittany fueron las ultimas en salir para despedir a Quinn que caminaba hacia su auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió Quinn al ver a Rachel apoyada en su auto

-quiero hablar contigo-respondió triste mientras se removía nerviosa alejándose del auto

La rubia solo la esquivo para guardar su bolso en el asiento trasero de su auto, no quería hablar, no quería escuchar de nuevo las disculpas de la morena, no quería que de nuevo se repitiera la historia.

La Cheerio estaba cansada de que siempre ocurriera lo mismo entre ellas, si Rachel no se animaba a dejar a Jesse o simplemente buscaba un pretexto para no hacerlo entonces debía tomar otro rumbo, dejar de lado a la morena y esperar que llegara ese día en el cual volviera a su vida en Los Ángeles.

-Quinn-insistió mientras la rubia se paraba frente de ella con su rostro serio

-¿Qué quieres?-cuestiono duramente- no te alcanza con Jesse que tienes que estar atrás mío-espeto con enojo

-no puedo creer que digas eso-le indico algo dolida por las palabras de la chica

-quieres todo, lo tienes ok? Me gustas, bien….Jesse también te quiere, lo tienes todo Rachel Berry-le resumió molesta mientras se encaminaba a su auto

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-cuestiono antes de que entrara al auto

-¿POR QUÉ?-se enojo cerrando la puerta de su auto con fuerza mientras se acercaba a la morena nuevamente-¿en serio me lo preguntas?-cuestiono con una sonrisa arrogante

-Lo sé soy una inmadura, siempre que pasa algo salgo corriendo…-comenzó a explicar

-no. Siempre que algo te da miedo huyes, lo entiendo. Soy una mujer, estoy en Lima porque me he portado mal en Los Ángeles, no tengo un futuro definido, soy un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo

-Quinn-detuvo las divagaciones de la rubia- solo, para-le indico-no me da miedo porque seas una mujer ni por todas las idioteces que acabas de decir, me da miedo porque no sé si soy lo que tú quieres, porque no sé si te irás a Los Ángeles, porque me da miedo que te canses de mi…ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente

-Rachel-murmuro confusa, jamás Quinn había pensado que aquel era el miedo de la morena, ella se notaba tan segura de cada cosa que hacía o decía, ninguna decisión era insegura en Rachel Berry pero ahora con la rubia era distinto su futuro con ella era incierto y solo quedaba un mes y medio para que pudiesen descubrirlo.

-No-la hizo callar-mi miedo es el de perderte-murmuro mirando a la rubia fijamente que asintió

-eso no va a ocurrir...si tú estás conmigo jamás me alejaría de ti-le indico Quinn segura de lo que afirmaba

El vestuario se desocupo mientras salían Santana y Brittany con sus bolsos en sus respectivos hombros y veían como Mike corría por el pasillo un tanto alterado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jackie chan?-cuestiono la latina al verlo tan raro

-Jesse y Giselle-murmuro confundido

-¿Qué?-

-Jesse la engaña-contesto rápidamente para que Santana entendiera a que se refería

-¿Quién engaña?-cuestiono Brittany perdida mientras la latina se sorprendía ante aquella declaración del chico asiático que había visto todo aquella escena.

Jesse la besaba con desesperación a su ex -compañera de vocal Adrenaline debajo de las gradas en el lugar más escondido del Mckinley y recóndito de todos, los ojos de la morocha se abrieron y vieron al chico que aun sorprendido no podía moverse de allí hasta que sus piernas se movieron corriendo rápidamente a la salida de allí, escondido en el salón de música estuvo hasta la final de la clase de la Cheerios para esperar a Sugar.

-¿Jesse te vio?-cuestiono Santana

-No-negó con la cabeza-Giselle lo hizo-le indico haciéndole saber con quién engañaba Jesse a Rachel

-¿Mike?-lo llamo sorprendida Sugar que vagaba por los pasillos luego de haber sacado sus libros de su propio casillero

-Sugar-sonrió al verla para luego abrazarla

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono-¿estás bien?-se preocupo al ver que se encontraba tenso

-sí, solo corrí un poco y estoy un poco agitado-respondió rápidamente

-bueno nosotras nos íbamos-se despidió la latina uniendo su dedo menique con la rubia que les sonrió al irse con su chica

-¿te encuentras bien?-insistió Sugar mientras Jesse se acercaba por el pasillo dejando que Mike lo viera atónito y asustado

-Hola pareja feliz-bromeo Jesse por primera vez con ellos-¿Qué hacen por aquí aun?

-¿tú qué haces aquí?-contraataco Mike serio

-me he quedado practicando en el auditorio-explico sin titubear

-genial-sonrió Sugar-vamos Mike-le tomo de la mano

-nos vemos chicos-los saludo pasando por delante de ellos rápidamente

-¿Qué tanto practicas Jesse James?-cuestiono la latina interesada antes de caminar junto la rubia hacia la salida

-Practico qué más da-contesto secamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto algo apurado

Rachel quedo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, la sinceridad de la rubia siempre la dejaban atónita y con una felicidad inmensa que se mostraba en su cuerpo con aquel cosquilleo que sentía en su persona.

-Quinn yo…-la respuesta no llego al sentir que Quinn la hacía entrar con rapidez en su auto cayendo aparatosamente en la parte trasera donde el bolso cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono sorprendida la morena

-Shh-la callo-Jesse está saliendo del instituto-apunto a la ventanilla del auto

-¿Jesse?-pregunto mientras se asomaba a la ventanilla donde veía a su novio salir del instituto para quedarse parado en el estacionamiento pareciendo que esperaba a alguien-¿Qué hace aquí? él se despidió de mi, dijo que se iba con su tío -recordó Rachel mientras se acomodaba en el asiento ya que Quinn estaba sobre ella

-no lo sé-contesto

-¿Giselle?-cuestiono al ver que la chica se acercaba a la altura de Jesse donde hablaron por un momento para que Jesse subiera al auto de su ex compañera mientras reían-¿Que hace con Giselle?-se cuestiono la morena al ver como el auto desaparecía del estacionamiento

-Tal vez se despide de sus compañeros, Harmony va a estar en Vocal Adrenaline-le comento

-Sí, lo sé-rememoro-Es extraño-se sentía confusa la morena de ver a su novio junto con su co-capitana de esa forma tan amigable, ya que según Jesse él no la soportaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera tenían una relación- ¿Por qué me oculto algo así? Es estúpido, lo hubiera entendido-murmuro confusa

-no lo sé-respondió Quinn tomando su bolso que había caído al suelo del auto colocándolo encima de su regazo-tal vez no lo sabía hasta ahora-sonrió

-tienes razón-contesto mirando a la chica que jugaba con el cierre de su bolso-perdón, por actuar de esa manera-se refería a Harmony la rubia lo sabía

-no te preocupes

-no…es que Harmony representa todo lo que yo no podría ser, es hermosa, tiene talento y es simpática…ella es como perfecta para ti-le explico avergonzada con lo que acaba de decir, no quería rebajarse pero asi lo sentía, Harmony era una chica hermosa y con un estilo único, era igual a Quinn, tenían mucho en común, además de que la morena sabia que la chica de los ojos azules gustaba de la Cheerio

-Pero ella no es la perfección para mí-respondió Quinn mirando a los ojos chocolate-si la perfección existe estoy segura de que eres tu-sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Rachel que mordió su labio mientras acomodaba su cabello-¿quieres que te lleve?-le cuestiono Quinn para cortar con el silencio mutuo que se había generado

-si no te molesta-contesto Rachel mientras Quinn le sonreía con seguridad

La noche llego temprano ya se acercaba el invierno en Lima y se estaba comenzando a notar, Quinn leía tranquila en su habitación sentada en su cama, su madre había salido a cenar junto con John ya que festejaban su aniversario, la habían querido llevar pero la rubia había insistido en que disfrutaran juntos, su día.

El celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, se encontraba a su lado, lo tomo y descubrió que Rachel la llamaba, dejo su libro a su lado para atender la llamada correspondiente.

-Hola-saludo Quinn algo confusa por aquella llamada

-Hey-saludo la morena con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro-¿Qué haces?

-no mucho, leer-le indico algo avergonzada-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono

-Nada, solo me aburría-le comento-mis padres salieron a pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos-le explico mientras paseaba por la cocina de su casa

-Mi madre y John también se fueron, hoy es su aniversario-le indico

-Mándale mis felicitaciones-contesto educadamente para luego dejar una pausa algo extendida-Quinn-la nombro con su voz dulce

-Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-podríamos juntarnos…otra pijamada-le comento mientras una risa apareció en Rachel y Quinn al recordar su ultima pijamada cuando Arthur les hacia compañía, cuando aquel beso parecía el primero para la morena, cuando durmieron en la habitación de Judy luego de la travesura de Rachel

-tengo una mejor idea-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa al pensar en un mejor lugar al cual ir a esa hora de la noche

Al otro lado de Lima cerca del Mckinley una Latina se escabullía en la ventana de cierta rubia que había robado su corazón hace más de un año, camino sigilosamente sobre el techo de la casa de los Pierce que dormían a esas horas, entró con cuidado y vio a su novia peinando a Tubbington en su cama.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono la latina sorprendiendo a la chica que soltó a su gato para abrazarla

-Amor-la saludo mientras le daba un beso dulce en los labios que santana quería continuar pero el maullido de Tubbi las hizo separar-debe tener hambre-le indico

-Britt, tiene comida de sobra en su estomago-comento en broma al ver al gato gordo que se dirigía a su plato donde la rubia le servía su alimento

-¿Qué sucedió?-le cuestiono sentándose en la cama donde santana se encontraba acostada

-¿con que?

-creí que hoy no ibas a visitarme, tu abuela iba a ir de visita-le recordó acostándose a su lado mirando los ojos marrones de su chica que medio sonrió

-Si lo hizo-le respondió-también le conté lo nuestro-murmuro con seguridad, la rubia sonrió ampliamente

-¿En verdad?-cuestiono mientras santana afirmaba con su cabeza viendo la sonrisa radiante de su chica-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Mi abuela me detesta-murmuro-pero mis padres lo suponían y trataron de calmar a mi abuelita-le explico mientras suspiraba recordando aquello con tristeza

-¿estás bien?-cuestiono Brittany mientras jugaba con las manos de la latina

-Si britt, estoy bien…no necesito mentir para verte, te amo, lo sabes y quiero que todos lo sepan-sonrió para besarla mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo

-San-la nombro entre besos

-dime-la miro atentamente

-también te amo-murmuro con seguridad para unir sus labios nuevamente-suena tu teléfono-le indico mientras se separaba para que su novia buscara en sus bolsillos el inoportuno celular

-Quinn-vio el llamado santana mientras fruncía el ceño para contestar algo molesta

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me pertenecen<strong>


	33. Quiero que me conozcas

**Cap. 33 | Quiero que me conozcas**

La rubia se vistió rápidamente para coger las llaves de su auto que había llegado durante la semana por pedido de Judy a su ex marido Russel, que cortésmente lo envió sin ningún problema, las últimas semanas Quinn se comunico mas con su padre que había solo enviado E-mails al correo de su hija desde su mudanza a Lima.

Quinn toco la bocina para ver como la morena salía con una sonrisa y cerraba la puerta de su hogar, camino hasta al auto donde la rubia educadamente bajo para abrirle la puerta

-gracias-le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida mientras la rubia daba la vuelta para subir al asiento de piloto

-¿cinturón?-le indico mientras se colocaba el de ella y veía hacer lo mismo a la morena-bien

-¿Dónde me llevas?-cuestiono sin saber de donde era su destino esa noche junto con ella

-ya verás-le sonrió para arrancar el auto en un rumbo donde solamente Quinn sabia donde se ubicaba

Santana miraba la televisión con Brittany que atenta miraba por decima vez La Sirenita, amaba las películas de Disney a un extremo que su novia trataba de entender; aunque no lo lograba, le encantaba estar con ella pero ver siempre la misma película no era algo tan entretenido, solo tenerla a su lado abrazándola mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio y su piel pálida la hacía sentir mejor.

-¿te aburres?-cuestiono Britt al ver que santana abría los ojos luego de quedar un minuto dormida

-No-le sonrió acomodándose para no caer dormida mientras su novia se la quedaba viendo

-¿Qué quería Quinn?-le cuestiono con interés olvidándose de su película donde la protagonista paseaba en canoa junto con el príncipe

-Quería que fuéramos a bailar junto con ella luego de la medianoche-le respondió despabilándose del todo

-¿Por qué no vamos?

-Amor, todavía no es medianoche, luego-le indico

-Pero te aburres, hoy es nuestro día… además estas un tanto triste-insistió con una sonrisa que lograba convencer en solo segundos a la latina que asintió para que Brittany la abrazara con fuerza mientras reían

-¿Qué es este lugar?-cuestiono al ver que estacionaban en un camino que las adentraba a un bosque

-Quiero que me conozcas-le explico Quinn-entonces vamos a empezar con mi lugar favorito, el lago de Lima-sonrió ampliamente

-pero esto es un bosque- apunto a lo que se encontraba a su vista

-Hay que atravesarlo, sigue el camino-le indico al ver un camino de tierra blanca, era un lugar alumbrado por faroles en el recorrido hasta llegar al final donde se encontraba el lago inmenso que se cristalizaba con la luz tenue de la luna inmensa que había en la noche.

-Es precioso-sonrió Rachel al llegar y ver aquel inmenso lago

-¿jamás viniste?-cuestiono sentándose en el suelo frente al gran lago

-no, ni siquiera sabía que existía un lugar así en Lima-le indico aun sorprendida sentándose a su lado-es increíblemente hermoso

-Lo es mas de día-le comento Quinn-es el último lugar donde estuve con mi hermana antes de que se separaran mis padres-recordó con una media sonrisa

-¿Dónde está ella?-cuestiono interesada

-Ella está bien, Charlotte vive en Europa con su novio y su hija-le explico brevemente

-¿Charlotte?-cuestiono confundida-Charlotte Fabray

-Si ¿la conoces?

-fue mi niñera-le respondió avergonzada mientras Quinn reía intentando imaginar a su hermana cuidando de su nuevo amor

-¿Era buena al menos?

-lo era, me escuchaba cantar siempre Dont Rain On My Parade…le preparaba un gran espectáculo, siempre tenía que hablar con los vecinos por mis cantos-rio Rachel sonrojada-era una gran niñera-recordó a Charlotte-si tú te hubieras quedado aquí, ya me habrías conocido-descifró Rachel

-Sí, se supone…mi vida hubiera sido distinta-pensó al ver los distintos rumbos que toma la vida por una acción o una simple decisión de los mayores

-Pero me has conocido sin importar la decisión de tus padres-le aseguro tomando su mano mientras rompía aquel silencio tenso que se habia generado, la morena sabia que Quinn no era muy sociable, jamas hablaba sobre su familia o su pasado solo escuchaba atentamente, pero esa noche todo estaba cambiando la morena supo que la rubia quería contarle todo lo que ella preguntara, quería que la conociera

-tienes razón-sonrió la rubia acostándose en la hierba verde viendo las estrellas en el cielo oscuro, despejado

-¿Quieres saber cuál fue mi primer deseo?-le cuestiono Rachel al acostarse a su lado apuntando al cielo

-Dime-le respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que veía el cielo

-Quería otra nariz-aseguro con una risa tímida-ese fue mi primer deseo a una estrella-le conto para mirar los ojos de avellana que la veían desde que estaba a su lado

-¿Por qué?

-Quinn-la miro seria-no es una nariz normal, como la tuya-le indico mientras tocaba la nariz de la chica

-A mí me gusta-sonrió para que la morena solo desviara su mirada al cielo nuevamente

-Yo pedí un helado-espeto Quinn para que Rachel la viera confundida y comenzara a reír con una carcajada que hizo contagiar a la rubia

Santana salió junto con Brittany del hogar de los Pierce, subieron ambas al auto de la latina que se encontraba estacionado en la vereda del hogar como casi todas las noches.

Se dirigieron a la discoteca que Quinn les había indicado, ya era cerca de la medianoche al llegar, entraron sin ningún problema y se dirigieron a la barra mientras llamaban la atención del barman que con una sonrisa les tomaba el pedido rápidamente. suerte para la latina que no corrió riesgo de que le pidieran identificación.

-¿Cuántas conquistas has tenido?-cuestiono Rachel mientras caminaban hacia una heladería, Quinn se sorprendió mientras se avergonzaba por aquella pregunta

-¿Conquistas?-rio la rubia-no muchas, sabes que Maddie fue mi primera novia-le indico mientras entraban a comprar un helado para cada una

-lo sé, pero tuvo que haber alguien antes…al menos que te gustara-le sonrió acercándose al mostrador donde un joven las atendió

-Un helado de frutilla y chocolate ¿tu?-le pregunto a Rachel la Cheerio que ya pagaba ambos helados

-lo mismo-sonrió tímidamente- la próxima, pago el mío-espeto viendo como guardaba su billetera en su pantalón

-Entonces habrá próxima-sonrió Quinn tomando el helado que le entregaba el chico y se lo entregaba a la morena que sonreía avergonzada

-Sí, eso espero-coqueteo la morena caminando hacia un banco de la heladería en el exterior-Entonces, dime alguien más te gusto-insistió mientras disfrutaba de su helado

-Sí, alguien más me gusto-recordó la rubia-pero no volví a verla jamás-murmuro algo apenada-la conocí cuando tenía 12 años-sonrió Quinn-la conocí aquí en Lima-recordó-pero jamás supe su nombre

Aquella niña llamo la atención de Quinn desde un principio, supo como acercarse pero jamás entendió porque aquel beso, tonto, inexpresivo para cualquier otro causo tanto en la rubia, no supo jamás si fue un error al querer despedirse rápidamente de ella cuando la tarde ya se alejaba y la noche se hacía presente acabando con aquel día de diversión o solo fue una acción premeditada.

Pero allí en su mente siempre se acentuaba el recuerdo de aquella nena que jamás encontró, que jamás supo su nombre pero que fue su primer beso.

-Debería de estar aquí, en alguna parte de Lima-le indico

-esa fue la última vez que estuve aquí en Lima-le respondió Quinn-jamás regresé, hasta ahora

-no te intriga saber si esta aquí-insistió

-ni siquiera sabía su nombre, Rachel…fue una tontería de mi infancia-le indico terminando su helado

-¿no te da curiosidad? Que sucede si algún día la encuentras y te reconoce-le cuestiono

-no ocurriría nada-sonrió la rubia-por favor, no te obsesiones-se burlo Quinn haciendo que la morena se concentrara en su helado que ya se acababa

- ¿dónde vas a llevarme?-cuestiono al subir al auto que Quinn ya arrancaba

-Vamos al lugar donde supe que jamás debía mentirte o ocultarte algo-sonrió la rubia mientras manejaba a la discoteca donde Santana y Brittany bailaban animadamente

Brittany no había podido dejar la pista de baile desde que la habían pisado, la latina no era amante del baile pero disfrutarlo con su novia era algo que podía hacerse una nueva adicción en su persona, amaba ver a la rubia tan divertida y amaba sobre todo sentirse tan libre en aquel lugar donde nadie prestaba atención solo se divertían, bailaban, eran libres en aquella noche estrellada donde Quinn y Rachel ya entraban sonrientes, la rubia buscaba a Santana sabia que debía de estar allí y la morena sonreía al recordar aquel lugar donde había ido con Quinn, Kevin y Maddie por primera vez, ese día donde había sentido que la rubia le pertenecía y deseaba en ese momento hacer desaparecer a Maddie.

-Hey!-saludo Brittany que llegaba junto la latina

-Hola chicas-saludo Quinn pareciendo extrañada aunque sabía que sus amigas iban a estar allí

-Hola Berry-sonrió Santana sacando de su trance a la morena que saludo a las dos chicas

-¡Amo ese tema!-exclamo Brittany-baila conmigo- le pidió a santana

-amor, en verdad necesito hidratarme-se excuso

-¿Quién baila conmigo?-cuestiono, Quinn solo miro a su alrededor para que la morena tomara la mano de Brittany

-vamos a bailar-les aviso a ambas chicas llevándose a la Cheerio a la pista de baile

-¿Qué le diste?-cuestiono sorprendida santana

-nada-sonrió al ver a la morena bailando con aquella rubia que se sonreía por todo

La morena se sentía feliz aquella noche, era como si aquel helado de frutilla y chocolate le hubieran hecho un efecto en su ser o tal vez era cierta rubia que generaba miles de sensaciones, y una de ellas era la felicidad que irradiaba en aquel momento. Bailaba junto con Brittany dejándose llevar mientras Quinn en la barra la veía junto con Santana que llamaba al barman

-¿quieres un babero?-cuestiono burlona

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la rubia

vas a estar toda la noche viéndola desde aquí o vas a bailar con ella-le indico santana

-no es el momento-le respondió tomando de su vaso rápidamente

-¿cuándo va a ser el momento?

-esta con Jesse-espeto tratando de mantener una excusa para no bailar con la morena que bailaba animadamente levantando su cabello castaño mientras acariciaba su cuello viéndola a Quinn que no se animaba a moverse de la barra desde que había llegado.

-Mira olvida al idiota de pelo rizado y ve a bailar con Berry, solo baila-se molesto recordando a Jesse-tú la mereces más que él-le murmuro dejando extrañada a Quinn por aquel cumplido

-¿Por qué lo dices?-cuestiono la rubia al escuchar aquella sentencia sobre el novio de la morena

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen-<strong>


	34. Eres Humana

**Cap. 34 | Eres Humana**

La noche de baile seguía con más energía, Santana había abandonado a Quinn para bailar con su novia que la interrumpió antes de que contestara la pregunta de la rubia, no era que no quería decírselo pero creía que Mike era quien debía contárselo, al fin y al cabo era un chisme que había llegado a ella, además no quería que Quinn cargara con aquel secreto todo el fin de semana, solo quería que disfrutara junto con Rachel que bailaba con las dos chicas.

La morena esperaba que Quinn se acercara a ella pero nunca llego, la rubia se encontraba más entretenida en verla que bailar desde la barra.

Veía a Rachel y de ahí no se había movido ni siquiera un minuto. Sus piernas se movían impacientes y el alcohol ya no surgían efecto de hidratación sino de mareo, suspiro pesadamente y se enderezo para caminar decidida hacia la morena que bailaba viendo a las otras dos chicas.

-creí que nunca te ibas a animar-espeto Rachel sintiendo como dos manos la tomaban de la cintura

-espero que me lo digas a mí, sino siento decepcionarte-susurraron a su oído mientras la morena se daba la vuelta descubriendo a Jesse un tanto borracho

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió alejándose

-lo mismo que todos-exclamo con un tono burlón

Quinn vio a Jesse llegar a la altura de la morena y su mente se revoluciono, retrocedió rápidamente para que el chico no la viera y siguió su camino hasta llegar al exterior de la discoteca, ahora se sentía como una idiota había tenido más de la mitad de la noche para disfrutar con la morena y por su respeto a Jesse ya le habían sacado el lugar.

-eso se denomina: mala suerte-susurro Quinn al viento mientras caminaba tambaleante a su auto

-Quinn-la llamo la latina sin obtener respuesta alguna así que corrió hacia el auto junto con Brittany que la seguía por detrás-Hey Quinn-la llamo desde la ventanilla para que la chica se sorprendiera y abriera la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono con la voz algo ronca

-no piensas que vas a manejar en ese estado ¿verdad?-cuestiono santana

-si-asintió la rubia-yo puedo-murmuro tratando de embocar la llave para que el auto arrancara

-dame esto-le saco la latina las llaves

-¿Por qué me sacas la llaves? Tengo que conducir-se molesto Quinn

-Britt y yo vamos a llevarte-le indico haciendo que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto

-pero y Rachel-recordó la rubia

La morena había salido junto con su novio al exterior del establecimiento mientras discutía con Jesse que parecía que tenía un alto grado de ebriedad ya que no podía mantenerse en pie y solo balbuceaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-BASTA JESSE-se soltó dela agarre del chico-ESTAS MAL-le indico mientras se abrazaba a si misma al sentir la brisa fría de aquella noche que debía ser especial junto con la rubia

-No tu estas mal, en serio crees que no te vi llegar con QUINN –enfatizo el nombre de la rubia

-solo salía con ella-le respondió-¿tú estabas aquí solo? ¿o con Giselle como en el instituto?-cuestiono la morena defendiéndose, sabía que no iba a poder razonar con él aquella noche pero al menos iba a cuestionarlo

-ahora me cuestionas a mí-se sorprendió mientras reía irónicamente

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Giselle?-insistió mirándolo desafiante

-lo mismo me pregunto cuándo te veo con la lesbiana asquerosa de Quinn-le respondió recibiendo un fuerte cachetazo en su mejilla que lo dejo anonadado

-eres un imbécil-exclamo Rachel enojada-no vuelvas hablar de ella-espeto con rabia

Mientras caminaba apresurada al automóvil de Quinn donde pudo divisar a las tres chicas.

-Rachel-susurro Quinn al verla llegar a la altura de su auto, santana la vio y la dejo subir mientras salía junto con su novia para dirigirse a su auto

-llévala a su casa, Rach-le pidió santana-está un tanto borracha

-claro-acepto la morena tomando las llaves que le entregaba la latina-no se preocupen, les aviso cuando la deje en su casa-les aviso a ambas chicas que se encaminaron a su auto luego de saludar a la rubia desde la ventanilla

Rachel se adentro en el auto mientras veía como la rubia se movía incomoda en el asiento

-¿estás bien?

-no-susurro-me duele aquí-le indico tocando su cabeza

-tranquila, ya se va a ir-le espeto dulcemente mientras encendía el auto para dirigirse a la casa de Quinn, llegaron en unos minutos donde la rubia solo balbuceaba mientras dormía de una forma extraña en el asiento de uno, la morena solo sonreía al verla tan distinta a lo que era, la Cheerio no demostraba aquella ternura cuando se encontraba despierta y sobria pero ahora solo parecía una niña desorientada

La morena estaciono en la entrada del garaje de la casa de los Fabray que parecía que nadie había llegado, toco el hombro de la rubia que ni se inmuto en despertarse.

-Quinn-murmuro la morena acariciando la mejilla de la chica que tenía su pelo alborotado-despierta-espeto dulcemente mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en su rostro

-¿Dónde –cuestiono sin terminar la oración que se perdió en la mirada de Rachel-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-llegamos, tienes que ir a tu casa-le indico a la tanta confusión de la rubia que se encontraba perdida

-¿y santana?-cuestiono

-fue a su casa-espeto-vamos que te acompaño a tu casa

-yo puedo-sonrió Quinn mientras abría puerta del auto para bajar de él sin ningún problema

-¿estás segura que puedes?-cuestiono la morena que iba detrás de la chica para que no se cayera al suelo, cosa que ocurrió antes de llegar a la entrada del hogar

La sonora carcajada de la rubia hizo reír a Rachel que se agacho a la altura de la rubia para ver si estaba bien

-¿estás bien?-cuestiono

-si-sonrió

-vamos, levántate-le tomo la mano para que pudiera levantarse pero Quinn no estaba al labor de ayudar e hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo aparatosamente mientras Quinn reía nuevamente y se iba relajando viendo como la morena se había quedado viéndola con adoración y no se había movido de arriba de la chica

-Rachel-susurro

-tienes que levantarte-le murmuro para pararse junto con Quinn que había quedado un tanto mareada con aquel levante

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la morena mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-no-murmuro mientras trataba de abrir la cerradura de su casa, acción que se vio facilitada por Rachel que la ayudo mientras entraban.

-vamos que te llevo a tu habitación-le indico Rachel

-en verdad Rachel no tienes que ayudarme

-vamos-murmuro con un tono gracioso mientras subían ambas las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta blanca de la habitación de Quinn

La rubia entro lentamente mientras se acostaba en su cama, la morena sonrió y le saco las zapatillas mientras la acomodaba en la cama, tapándola con su cubrecama

-descansa-le susurro antes de dejar un beso dulce en su frente

-Rachel-murmuro somnolienta

-dime-se acerco la morena al escuchar su nombre

-quédate conmigo-murmuro sonriendo mientras recordaba aquel pedido por parte de la morena aquella vez que Quinn había atravesado la ventana de Rachel para saber que le ocurría.

La morena solo asintió para acostarse a su lado donde Quinn le dejaba un espacio, tomo el celular para mandarle un sms a Santana indicándole que Quinn había llegado a su casa obviando que ella era quien estaba a su lado cuidándola.

La mañana no tardo en aparecer, los sonidos de un nuevo día soleado se manifestaba en la ventana de Quinn, la morena se despertó viendo como la rubia seguía a su lado y su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, sonrió ampliamente mientras trataba de zafarse, lo logro y se levanto para entrar al baño donde se lavo el rostro.

-Rachel-murmuro Quinn al sentir que a su lado no había nadie, pensó que tal vez lo había soñado pero vio la puerta de su baño abrirse y ahí la vio a Rachel saliendo desvelada mientras le sonreía

-Hey-susurro acercándose-¿te encuentras mejor?-le cuestiono

-eso creo-sonrió-gracias-le agradeció mientras se levantaba de su cama para darse un baño, la morena tomo el celular donde las llamadas y mensajes de Jesse no dejaban de llegar, en la noche luego de avisarle a latina había apagado el celular, nunca lo hacía pero el hecho de que Jesse estuviera borracho era para pensar que iba a molestarla.

-Quinn-llamo Judy entrando a la habitación donde la morena la miro sorprendida-Rachel!-se sorprendió al verla allí

-Hola Judy-saludo tímidamente y un tanto incomoda-Quinn se esta bañando-le indico

-claro, le avisas que baje a desayunar... tu también ¿quieres?-cuestiono-claro que quieres, solo avísale a Quinn. Lo siento-se disculpo un tanto nerviosa, la morena solo quedo confundida con aquella reacción por parte de Judy, no sabía que se imaginaba la madre de Quinn en aquel momento.

La mañana pasó rápidamente para Rachel que tuvo que irse rápidamente para hablar con Jesse quien la había invitado a tomar algo mientras aclaraban sus problemas de la noche anterior.

-¿Quinn?-la llamo Judy a su hija que veía una fotografía algo embobada

-mamá-se sorprendió guardando la foto debajo de su almohada-¿Qué sucede?

-quería decirte que te felicito

-¿porque?-cuestiono confundida mientras se sentaba en la cama

-respetas a Rachel a pesar de estar perdiendo la cabeza por ella, respetas que siga con aquel chico cuando sabes que ella está esperando el momento en el que tú te animes

-mamá-se molesto la rubia-no es así, Rachel ama a Jesse solo que está confundida y no se da cuenta de que con lo que hace me va alejando siempre un poco mas

-no lo entiendo

-Rachel jamás intentaría algo conmigo, dice que tiene miedo de que la deje, la abandone y me vuelva a Los Ángeles

-pero tú le tienes que demostrar lo contrario-sonrio Judy

-no sé si puedo seguir luchando contra la marea, cada vez es más difícil

-nunca te rindas-le sonrió Judy-mientras más lo intentes mas chances vas a tener

-lo sé, es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto-espeto apuntándose a si misma

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto interesada al ver a su hija un tanto desanimada luego de que Rachel informaba que se iba a ver con Jesse

-el sentirme tan idiotizada con una persona, el sentir que podría escucharla siempre, que podría quedándola viendo para toda la vida y sonreír por cualquier cosa que diga…siempre necesito tenerla a mi lado, es como una adicción-explico

-al menos eres humana-bromeo su madre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque te has enamorado, estas sintiendo el amor-murmuro Judy viendo como Quinn sonreía confusa

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	35. Autocontrol

**Cap. 35 | Autocontrol**

Nueva semana en el Mckinley, Quinn se alisto rápidamente, preparada para ir temprano al instituto, mientras al lado en la casa vecina una Rachel somnolienta discutía con sus padres por no poder salir de su cama, la noche anterior había estado con fiebre y todavía no se había recuperado del todo.

La rubia camino hasta su casillero llegando siempre un poco más temprano que sus amigos, santana con Brittany la saludaron para encaminarse a sus casillas. La persona que mas esperaba que apareciera jamás entro por la puerta, Quinn supo que aquel día la morena no llegaría al instituto.

-Hey-llamo la atención de Mike la rubia, el chico sonrió algo nervioso siguiendo su búsqueda dentro del casillero

-¿Qué tienes?-cuestiono esa forma de saludar no era primamente de su amigo ni tampoco esa extraña sensación de que algo ocultaba con nerviosismo

-Hola Mike-saludo Jesse sorprendiéndolo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico que se puso más tenso-Hola-saludo el chico con una sonrisa viendo a Quinn-¿no has visto a Rachel?

-no, no la he visto-contesto Quinn rápidamente ignorándolo mientras veía a Mike que pasaba a un segundo plano en aquella escena hasta que la campana sonó salvando al asiático de un paro cardiaco, salió corriendo en busca de su aula mientras Quinn lo seguía con la mirada

-¿Qué le hiciste?-cuestiono con enojo a Jesse

-¿a Rachel?-cuestiono confuso

-no te hagas el idiota, mi amigo no es así-le contesto con un tono molesto

-no todo es lo que parece, las apariencias engañan

-si lo tengo muy claro, filósofo-murmuro

-no voy a pelear contigo. No llegues tarde a clases-espeto pasando por su lado para golpear con su hombro dejando que Quinn solo caminar más molesta de lo que se encontraba

Las horas de la mañana pasaban lentamente, la Cheerio siempre tuvo la ilusión de que Rachel entrara por la puerta, pero no sería común llegar tarde en ella. Algo que Rachel demostraba era la responsabilidad del estudio y el llegar puntual a cualquier lugar sea importante o no.

-Señorita Fabray-la llamo la profesora de Historia entregándole su última evaluación-no le vendría nada mal, una pequeña ayuda-le comento la profesora con una sonrisa mientras Quinn veía su evaluación desaprobada

En toda la hora se sintió frustrada por el comportamiento de su amigo y ahora por las bajas notas que estaban llevando a cabo en el año escolar, la rubia no era de tener mal las materias de estudio ya que la mayor parte del tiempo le encantaba leer pero ahora no podía encontrar un rumbo en aquel curso, al salir del aula se encontró con Brittany que miraba una pizarra con atención anotando algo en un pequeño papel

-¿Qué haces, britt?-cuestiono interesada

-necesito que me ayuden en las materias, estoy muy por debajo de lo normal

-¿esto es algo como una ayuda escolar?-apunto a la hoja pegada en la gran pizarra

-sí, son todos los alumnos aplicados que dan las clases, ves aquí esta San, Rachel, Mike y Kurt creo que voy a tener que estar con San-sonrió ampliamente al ver el horario-¿tú podrías pedirle a Rachel?

-no lo sé, creo que estaría más concentrada en ella que en aprobar-bromeo mirando a la rubia que sonrió ante ese comentario, su mirada se guio detrás de la novia de santana para ver a Mike a lo lejos charlando con Sugar aunque se notaba algo ajeno a la conversación ambos cruzaron miradas pero el chico solo la evitaba

-Mike-lo llamo soprendiendolo

-hola Quinn-saludo Sugar con una sonrisa amplia algo caractristico en su simpatía

-hola-la saludo-quiero hablar contigo Mike

-bueno, yo los dejo. Luego te veo, amor-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para escapar de aquella charla a la cual no estaba invitada

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono el chico con una sonrisa falsa

-lo mismo me pregunto-alzo una ceja la rubia-¿porque me evitas?

-no lo hago-se defendió

-¿Qué sucede? Hice algo que te haya molestado, mira lo siento si hice algo

-no Quinn, tu no hiciste nada-se adelanto a las disculpas de la chica

-¿entonces? ¿Qué te sucede?

-eres mi amiga ¿verdad?

-claro que lo soy-sonrió

-prométeme que lo que te diga quedara entre nosotros-explico brevemente el chico

-si Mike lo que sea

-promételo-espeto

-lo prometo-sonrió por la actitud de su amigo

-Jesse engaña a Rachel con Giselle-lo dijo rápidamente dejando que aquella sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneciera al acabar aquel secreto, Quinn descubrió la necesidad de golpear cualquier objeto que se encontraba cerca, pero se relajo no podía hacer aquello en el instituto y tampoco podía reclamarle a Jesse por la promesa hecha hace momentos a su amigo.

-di algo-murmuro su amigo mientras Quinn solo se alejaba de allí caminando hacia ningún lugar, no podía estar ahí no luego de aquello, no podía soportar la idea de que Rachel sea engañada por un chico como Jesse y que ella siguiera con él, sabía que ese secreto era lo mejor en ese momento, Rachel se enteraría dejaría al chico y se animaría a estar con ella pero no era así como lo planeaba la Cheerio que ya se perdía en el auditorio sentándose en el escenario viendo las butacas vacías.

-tu debes ser Quinn Fabray-se escucho una voz que asusto a la rubia dándose la vuelta para ver quien se acercaba, una mujer con una estatura media, con el pelo ondulado y castaño se acercaba con un caminar autoritario.

-¿Quién es usted?-se levanto del suelo para ver a aquella mujer

-soy Shelby Corcoran, la directora de Vocal Adrenaline-se presento con una sonrisa amable-tambien soy la madre de Rachel

-¿usted?-se percato Quinn algo soprendida por aquel encuentro

-Quinn, en verdad crees que podrías estar con ella?-cuestiono con un tono serio

-perdon-sonrió confundida-no entiendo

-tu eres la chica que persigue a Rachel, según Jesse tuvo que abandonar su lugar para que no perderla. El la ama demasiado y ambos tiene un futuro prometedor

-yo no creo que la ame demasiado como usted dice-contraataco recordando lo hace minutos Mike le había dicho

-Quinn, vi tus notas y por lo visto no te estas tomando en serio la secundaria, donde piensas llegar con tus bajas calificaciones

-¿Quién le dio permiso a ver mis notas?

-deberías pensar, que si quieres estar con mi hija tendrías que tener un buen futuro. Sabes dónde va a ir Rachel, NYADA- New york la ciudad de los talentosos-termino de explicar-no quiero que seas una distracción para ella, tampoco deberías meterte en la relación de Jesse con ella

-Rachel me quiere ok? Y no me meto, además usted solo es su madre por tenerla en su vientre durante 9 meses. Usted no tiene idea de lo que es ser madre, de tener que estar en todo momento para tu hija, de preocuparse, de dar la vida por aquello que es de uno…los padres de Rachel si lo saben y lo hacen, si necesito una opinión me encantaría que sea de uno de ellos, usted no es nada

-no me faltes el respeto, solo digo la verdad-contesto con enojo aquella sentencia a su maternidad era cierta, había dejado a Rachel a cargo de dos buenas personas como lo eran Hiram y Leroy, no había estado en los momentos más importantes de Rachel

-porque no deja que Rachel decida lo que quiere

-Quinn, lo digo por tu bien. Para Rachel eres una distracción, no es bueno que te lastimen

-no se preocupe, voy a estar bien-contesto con un tono enojado para salir de allí rápidamente caminando al estacionamiento con rapidez, no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo allí dentro no le estaba haciendo bien aquella noticia y aquella queja por parte de Shelby.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono la rubia al ver a Jesse sobre su auto

-hola Quinn, entretenida charla con Shelby-le sonrió

-¿Qué quieres?

-solamente saludar, tu amigo Mike me conto que te vio salir corriendo al auditorio y te seguí

-estoy bien, ahora sal de mi auto-lo corrió al costado

-tranquila, ni que fuera una joya-rio con tono burlón alejándose, dejando a Quinn detenida en su posición mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo

-Jesse mantente alejado de mi ¿ok?-le respondió con tono amenazante

-o sino ¿qué?-se torno serio el chico enfrentándola

-Eres un sinvergüenza

-tú lo eres mucho mas, no crees que quitarme a mi novia te deja como una Zorra-le explico con rabia

-déjame en paz-se alejo la rubia

-¿siempre eres así de cobarde?-cuestiono tratando de encontrar el punto débil de la Cheerio que solo respiraba con necesidad no sabía si podía aguantar mucho tiempo más aquella necesidad de pegarle al chico

-tú siempre eres así de idiota-se enfrento

-solo cuando estoy defendiendo mi lugar y lo que es mío

-Rachel no es tuya, esto no es una estúpida competencia-explico con enojo-deja que ella elija

-¿tan segura estas de que va elegirte?

-no, pero sé que soy alguien importante, que la va a esperar hasta que se dé cuenta con qué clase de persona está saliendo. Tu lo dijiste, las apariencias engañan Jesse-termino su dialogo para entrar en su auto y dirigirse a un lugar donde pueda relajarse, sabía que no ayudaba que se fuera del instituto pero tener a Jesse cerca era peligro de su autocontrol.

Llego al lago de Lima, aquel que visito de pequeña y el cual la noche del fin de semana se lo había enseñado a Rachel, la cual recordó para mandarle un sms preguntando por su inasistencia al instituto. Se sentó tranquila dejando que el aire puro limpiara aquellos malos momentos que había vivido en el día mientras recordaba a la morena con una sonrisa, saco la fotografía de su bolso aquella foto en la que había una pequeña niña de trenzas junto con Quinn; si era así, Rachel era su primer beso, la rubia lo supo luego de ver la casa de Rachel por primera vez y descubrir aquellas fotografías de la morena de pequeña junto con sus padres o incluso sola distribuidas por toda la casa.

-¿Dónde estás? No te habrás escapado nuevamente-R

-estoy donde supe tu primer deseo a una estrella-Q

-¿Qué haces allí? Falto una vez y ya te saltas las clases-R

-tal vez no debes faltar-Q

-No quería, pero según mi padre sigo incubando algo en mi sistema-R

-tal vez te visite para que me enfermes-Q

-la mononucleosis es la enfermedad de los besos-R

-jamás mencione como me contagiaría, pero me agrada-Q

-me encantaría-R

-creo que ya estas alucinando Rach-Q

-espero que no-R

Quinn sonrió al ver el último mensaje de la morena, estaba al tanto que tenía fiebre luego de que ella se lo había comentado en los primeros mensajes, pero no sabía si aquello era real o solo parte del delirio de la chica. La calma fue surgiendo efecto en la rubia que volvió a su auto encaminándose al instituto nuevamente luego de perderse dos clases, camino a la pizarra de anuncios donde tomo el horario de extra enseñanza con Rachel, luego de todo necesitaba ayuda escolar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	36. Aléjate de mi novia

**Cap. 36 | Aléjate de mi novia**

La mañana paso rápidamente luego de aquellos altercados, Quinn estuvo atenta a sus clases, luego de aquel día le tocaba practicar con las Cheerios algo de lo cual no renegó ya no era la chica de debajo de la pirámide algo que la animaba aquello no había sido un buen inicio, Sugar se integraba mucho mejor a aquel grupo pero santana no estaba a la honra de perdonarla por aquel error del principio contra su novia.

-¿tienes canción para el club Glee?-cuestiono la latina

-no, ¿porque?

-creí que ibas a cantar habías desaparecido en las horas anteriores-le explico santana mientras se secaba su pelo luego de la exhausta clase del primer día

-podría, pero no está en mis planes

-¿en dónde estabas?

-necesitaba despejarme

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono Brittany

-sabían que Jesse engaña a Rachel-les comento haciendo sorprender a Brittany mientras la latina seguía con lo suyo

-¿tu lo sabías?-se percato la rubia de aquella actitud extraña en la chica

-lo siento Quinn, no podía decírtelo. Mike es quien los vio y el debía contártelo

-lo sé, no te preocupes…

-ahora podrán estar juntas-sonrió Brittany

-no puedo decirle a ella, se lo prometí a Mike-espeto colocándose su bolso

-eres su amiga, pero amas la amas…creo que deberías decirle a Rachel-insistió Brittany

-no. Mike me hizo prometerlo y voy a cumplir con mi palabra-zanjo el tema

Las tres chicas llegaron juntas al club Glee el cual estaba silencioso, que no estuviera la morena aquel día era notorio. Todos los integrantes del club ya estaban distribuidos en el salón, Jesse era el único apartado del grupo.

-bueno Jesse puedes hablarnos de tu idea-le habla Schuester al chico para que se levantara de su asiento y quedara frente al grupo

-bien. Quería comentarles una idea que se nos ocurrió a Rach y a mi-comenzó viendo el rostro de la rubia, enseñándole nuevamente con quien estaba la morena-como las nacionales son dentro de poco en New York necesitamos dinero para poder movilizarnos allí, entonces pensamos que lo mejor sería que nosotros juntáramos el dinero

-¿Cuál sería la idea para juntar el dinero?-cuestiono Finn

-si es trabajar, lo siento-espeto Puck

-no, nada de eso. Seria genial una feria o un lavado de autos para nuestros compañeros de colegio

-eso ultimo me agrada, tendría mejor relación con las madres-supuso Noah

-¿pero cuando se haría?-cuestiono Kurt levantando su mano

-podría ser este fin de semana, ya que Rachel no se encuentra muy bien y le daríamos tiempo a recuperarse

-a mi me agrada la idea del lavado de autos, pero debería hacerse lo antes posible-agrego Mercedes

-¿Quién vota por el lavado de autos?-cuestiono Schuester mientras todo el curso elevaba su mano exceptuando a Quinn que solo lo veía con enojo

La hora del club Glee paso amena, ya que una de la integrantes no se encontraba. se decidió por hacerse una lista de canciones que podrían cantarse en la competencia, como siempre Jesse fue el más activo en participar algo que molestaba a Finn dejándolo en evidencia cuando se retiro sin mediar palabra alguna, Quinn no dudo ni un solo segundo y corrió tras de él.

-Finn!-lo llamo llegando a la taquilla del chico que guardaba las cosas en su mochila

-¿Qué sucede Quinn?

-tú eres el capitán del equipo, no dejes que alguien como Jesse te saque el lugar

-¿Por qué lo dices? Creí que no me soportabas

-¿Por qué lo haría?-se sorprendió, aunque un poco de rencor le guardaba ya que había sido el último novio de Rachel antes de que llegara el chico del pelo rizado-solo te estoy aconsejando, se que él te saco a Rachel no dejes que te robe tu lugar de líder-le sonrió

-gracias Quinn-le agradeció-tienes razón-razono mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro y caminaba hacia al salón de música-¿no vienes?-cuestiono antes de seguir caminando

-tengo cosas que hacer-le contesto para salir del instituto dirigiéndose a su hogar sin antes recordar que debía visitar a la morena.

Llego a su hogar donde su madre parecía no estar ya que no había rastro de ella, se dio una ducha, se alisto cómodamente mientras salía al patio trasero viendo las flores de su madre, tomo una cortándola; si su madre se enteraba la mataría, pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

Toco la puerta de la familia Berry dejando a la vista a Leroy que la recibió con una sonrisa, amable como siempre se había comportado con ella, charlaron un momento para que Quinn pudiera subir a la habitación de Rachel que se encontraba acostada viendo Funny Girl mientras la caja de pañuelos la acompañaba a su lado.

-Quinn!-sonrió al verla mientras detenía la película

-Hey-murmuro acercándose para sentarse a los pies de la cama-¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-estoy mejor desde hoy a la mañana-se quejo-mis padres solo dramatizan

-es el gen Berry-bromeo la rubia recibiendo un almohadazo

-tranquila-detuvo la almohada-vengo a visitarte y me recibes de ese modo-se quejo

-lo hice porque te saltaste las clases de hoy-la reto

-está bien, me disculpo por eso-sonrió Quinn mientras le entregaba la flor robada del jardín de su madre, la morena la tomo entre sus manos mientras la olía cerrando sus ojos

-huele bien-espeto dejando la flor en su mesilla de noche -gracias Quinn-agradeció arrastrándose en su cama para llegar a la rubia y abrazarla

-de nada. Debes recuperarte ya que este fin de semana tendremos que lavar autos-le comento

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió-tendría que haber ido al instituto, todos hubieran optado por la feria-se molesto

-bueno, si te anima yo ni siquiera levante la mano-agrego la rubia haciendo sonreír a Rachel que tomaba la mano de la chica

-¿te quedas?

-¿aquí? ¿Ahora?-cuestiono rápidamente

-sí, si quieres…podemos ver Funny Girl-le comento

-está bien-sonrió mientras era arrastrada por la chica a su lado, Quinn se recostó cómodamente haciendo que la morena apoyara su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia que se sorprendió ante aquel gesto sin decir nada no quería romper aquel bienestar que sentía al sentir a la morena tan cerca de ella, mientras la rodeaba en su brazo acariciando la piel de la morena que comentaba cada escena de aquella película que definitivamente era su favorita, sabia hasta los diálogos de la misma.

-Es una hermosa película-comento Quinn al minuto de terminar y ver los créditos, la morena solo se removió rodeando la cintura de la rubia, había quedado rendida en el sueño-podría quedarme así toda la vida -murmuro la rubia

-Quédate-susurro la morena somnolienta, la rubia sonrió al escucharla mientras cerraba sus ojos para que el sueño la atrapara

El timbre resonó en la casa de los Berry mientras Hiram recién llegado del trabajo se dirigía a abrir, la puerta se abrió recibiendo a un Jesse que tenia un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos.

-Hola Jesse-saludo el hombre

-Hola señor Berry, podría ver a Rachel

-claro, está arriba-le indico sin saber que la rubia dormía junto con su hija en la habitación

El chico solo asintió para subir al encuentro con su novia que le había avisado que estaba enferma, luego de su encuentro en el fin de semana y la reconciliación tenía que seguir con aquella relación que no iba a perder por culpa de una rubia.

-¿quien era?-cuestiono LeRoy al ver a su marido entrar en la cocina

-Jesse-le respondió saludándolo

-¿Qué quería?

-fue a ver a Rachel-le comento tranquilo mientras su marido abría los ojos sorprendido-¿qué?-cuestiono al ver esa reacción

-Quinn está con nuestra hija-le comento mientras se retiraba de la cocina para subir

-ya, detente ¿qué ocurre? Quinn es solo su amiga

-que no te enteras, a Quinn le gusta Rachel

-y tu las deja que estén en la habitación a solas

-no. Mira Rachel esta con Jesse pero Quinn la quiere, nuestra hija no le corresponde

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Judy me lo comento

-oh! Algo más que no sepa

-Tu hija, se fue de casa el sábado en la noche con Quinn por eso no atendía nuestra llamadas-le respondió-algo de lo cual vamos a hablar seriamente luego-le comento

Quinn se removió en el sueño mientras abrazaba a la morena que le daba la espalda, se sentía también tener a Rachel cerca sintiendo su piel, su aroma era irreal estar allí con ella pero eso lo hacía tan mágico.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Jesse al cuarto mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

-¿Rachel?-murmuro dejando caer el ramo al suelo mientras la ira colmaba su paciencia

-Jesse-susurro aun dormida recomponiéndose en su cama-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿ella que hace aquí? Esa es una buena pregunta-ataco a la rubia que se sentía incomoda con aquella situación

-Quinn vino a verme-le respondió tranquila-y nos quedamos dormidas-explico

-en verdad crees que ella va elegirte-fue contra Quinn que arreglaba su cabello-deja a mi novia en paz-la amenazo acercándose a la cama

-JESSE!-lo reto

-no. quiero que lo entienda, puedes salir de su cama!-le pidió Jesse con odio mientras la rubia hacia el amague de levantarse

-¡No!-la detuvo Rachel tomándola del brazo-tú te vas Jesse, yo no soy un maldito premio… Quinn vino a verme, llego antes que tu, mientras tú no se qué hacías-respondió con enojo la morena

-estaba en el club Glee-murmuro

-Jesse son las siete de la noche, ¿tú crees que soy idiota?-se levanto de la cama la morena

-tenia cosas de las que ocuparme, sabes que como tú no estás tengo que organizar lo del fin de semana-le comento con dulzura

-Finn me aviso de que iba a encargarse-contesto Rachel-¿dónde estabas Jesse?-cuestiono viéndolo fijo

-no entiendo porque te metes conmigo, yo no soy quien tiene a la chica enamorada en su cama-explico viendo a la rubia que había sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a la pareja

-vete Jesse. Cuando quieras decirme que hacías, vamos a hablar-le respondió

-Rachel-murmuro con dulzura queriendo acariciar la mejilla de su novia pero esta lo aparto-bien. Veo que te encuentras mejor, perdón por haberte contagiado mononucleosis-comento con maldad haciendo que Quinn frunciera el ceño levantándose de la cama

-¡Vete!-lo echo cerrando la puerta-¿Quinn?-cuestiono al ver que la chica se preparaba para irse-¿Dónde vas?

-tengo que irme Rachel-respondió con seriedad

-Quinn, espera-la detuvo tomando su brazo-lo que dijo no es cierto, yo no me he besado con él, es una mentira-le explico rápidamente

-entiendo-sonrió-adiós-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla-descansa-susurro antes de retirarse de la habitación

Quinn bajo las escaleras rápidamente, despidiéndose de los padres de la morena que murmuraban aquel episodio vivido, la rubia salió del hogar chocándose con Jesse que aun seguía en el hall de la casa.

-Fíjate por dónde vas-se levanto el chico del suelo-Quinn te lo digo por última vez, aléjate de mi novia!

-todo el mundo quiere que me aleje de ella, lo cual sigo sin entender ¿Por qué?

-tú solo eres nada, ni siquiera estarías a la altura de Rachel. Jamás-remarco-ella necesita a alguien que la entienda, la respete y sobre todo la ame

-Jesse, no seas hipócrita tu no la amas, ni siquiera la respetas

-¿qué dices?

-se que la engañas con Giselle, se que también hablaste con Shelby, deja de ser tan cobarde y enfréntate con la realidad-espeto con un tono molesto-porque mejor no dejas de usar a Rachel para llegar a New York-espeto con odio haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera por la maldad que dejaba relucir la rubia en su mirada

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron abriendo la puerta blanca de los Berry

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	37. Se acabó

**Cap. 37 | Se Acabó**

¿Quién no ha deseado alguna vez desaparecer en algún momento? ¿Quién no ha fantaseado con volver el tiempo atrás? O solamente ser tragado por el suelo para ahorrarse aquellos momentos incómodos, tristes…las mentiras siempre tienen patas cortas es algo que nunca cambia, Jesse debía saberlo o lo estaba aprendiendo en aquel momento, su rostro se descoloco al ver a la morena con unos de sus padres a su lado, ambos lo miraban con confusión y decepción pero sobre todo la molestia en el rostro de la morena era lo que más persistía.

-¿Rachel?-susurro el chico

-¿todo eso es cierto?-cuestiono con la voz pausada

-yo. No es así Rachel-su voz tembló sin saber cómo afrontar aquella situación

-no puedo creerlo, ¡eres de lo peor!-exclamo furiosa sobresaltando al chico mientras Quinn solo quedaba alterna ante la escena junto con Hiram, y un LeRoy que se asomaba a la entrada de la casa

-no, déjame que te explique-se defendió Jesse queriendo tomar la mano de la chica que respondió con un cachetazo en la mejilla del chico

-se acabó...no puedo creer que este seas tú-hablo con su voz entrecortada mientras sus ojos asomaban el llanto, se sentía decepcionada, devastada... como Jesse había podido mentirle ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? Su relación solo llevaba meses pero aquel poco tiempo la morena había estado feliz junto con él. Rachel corrió hacia el interior de la casa con sus lágrimas contenidas cayendo en sus mejillas

-¡Rachel!-la llamo el chico siendo detenido por los Berry

-vete!-espeto un LeRoy molesto con las mentiras del chico

-yo necesito aclararle lo que paso-pidió con la voz frágil-lo que dijo ella no es cierto-reacciono apuntando con el dedo índice a la rubia

-¿Por qué Quinn mentiría?-cuestiono Hiram

-ella quiere sacarme a Rachel, siempre quiso que esto pasara-se defendió

-¿Qué?-susurro la rubia sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar-deja de mentir-exclamo-le mentiste todo este tiempo, porque no te das cuenta de que Rachel en este momento está sufriendo por tu culpa-le comento-yo nunca quise sacarte nada, ella es tu novia y siempre fue así-susurro lo ultimo con un halo de tristeza, Jesse solo desvió su mirada de la rubia para mirar a los padres de la morena una última vez y correr lejos de allí.

-te lo agradezco Quinn-espeto Hiram

-siento todo lo que ha pasado-se disculpo algo avergonzada

-no te disculpes-hablo LeRoy-no has hecho nada malo-le sonrió-gracias por cuidar a Rachel

-no se preocupen. Quiero que ella esté bien, solo que esto tenía que ser un secreto y he roto mi promesa-murmuro la rubia

-la verdad iba a ser descubierta tarde o temprano Quinn-la animo Hiram posando su mano sobre su hombro

-creo que debe estar enfadada conmigo-murmuro frunciendo sus labios convencida de aquello

-se le pasara-le comento Hiram

-¿no quieres pasar?-cuestiono LeRoy

-no, mañana. Mañana voy a aclarar todo con ella, tiene que estar con ustedes-se excuso la rubia-buenas noches-se despidió de los hombres para caminar a su hogar donde su madre preparaba la cena y John colocaba los utensilios en la mesa.

-¿cariño?-cuestiono al escuchar la puerta

-Hola-saludo a ambos desde la puerta de la cocina

-¿Cómo se encuentra Rachel?-cuestiono su madre

-bien-fue escueta al responder-voy a dormir

-¿no vas a cenar?

-no tengo mucho apetito

-¿no te habrás contagiado?-bromeo Judy

-¡mamá!-la reto con una mirada algo molesta-estoy bien, solo quiero dormir. Buenas noches-se despidió para subir a su recamara donde rápidamente cayo rendida en el sueño en apenas acostarse, se sentía algo confusa con la escena de hace minutos. No podía saber que sentimiento o emoción le generaba ¿felicidad? ¿Miedo? ¿Frustración? Era algo extraño en su interior, Quinn había dicho toda la verdad frente a la familia Berry dejando en evidencia a Jesse pero jamás lo hizo con aquella intención, solo quería enfrentar al chico.

La morena se acostó en su cama mientras las lagrimas caían constantemente sin poder controlarlo, Jesse era una mentira o peor, no era nada de lo que actuaba ser…la engañaba con Giselle, la usaba y le mentía sin descaro.

-¿Cariño?-entro a la habitación Hiram con una bandeja en sus manos-¿quieres cenar?

-no-respondió sin mostrar su rostro

-Rach-susurro su padre sentándose en la cama de la morena-estoy aquí, lo que ocurrió…

-papá quiero estar sola-hablo rápidamente para removerse en la cama

-si cambias de opinión, voy a escucharte-le respondió antes de dejar un beso suave en la cabeza de su hija que omitía los sollozos ante su padre

-¿no quiso comer?-cuestiono LeRoy ante la negación de su marido

-creo que es mejor que hablemos mañana con ella, debe aclararse- entendió aquel sentimiento de decepción que consumía a su pequeña hija en aquellos momentos-tenemos que descansar-sonrió caminando hacia la habitación seguido por Hiram

La mañana llegaba perezosamente a Lima, Quinn se removía ante los primeros rayos del sol traspasando su ventana, su madre ya despierta la llamaba para que fuera al instituto, la noche anterior no le había costado dormirse pero en toda la noche no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto de Jesse y Rachel, en sus sueños se aparecían ambos como si se repitiera una y otra vez la misma escena.

Quinn camino tranquila a su casillero mientras preparaba sus materias del día, los murmullos se hicieron presentes, no eran para ella estaba claro al darse la vuelta, pero había alguien que comenzó a llamar la atención de los alumnos.

-Lo tenía bien guardado Berry-murmuro un chico al pasar por al lado de la chica

-Que suerte la del chico Jesse-le contesto el otro

La rubia escucho aquello con atención dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ver como aquellos dos chicos se perdían en el pasillo, los ojos verdes se posaron en la entrada del instituto para ver como una morena caminaba desafiando a quien se le cruzara, ya no había suéteres de renos, ni faldas a cuadros ahora su cabello estaba ondulado cayendo a la altura de sus hombros y un vestido negro la vestía de la manera más llamativa para los chicos del Mckinley.

-¿Rachel?-susurro la rubia viendo como la chica no le prestaba atención alguna mientras abría su casillero

Jesse entro al instituto con la cabeza agachada mirando sus pies hasta que Jacob apareció para pedirle a Rachel, aquel chico estaba obsesionado con la morena. Jesse solo lo ignoro viendo a la morena con aquel vestido y varios chicos que la miraban de reojo y otros solo lo saludaban.

-Rachel-la nombro llamando la atención de la chica que solo lo miro con odio

-tú no te me acerques-le espeto con una mirada que demostraba aquel dolor y malestar que sentía al ver al chico

-tengo que hablar contigo-le murmuro antes de perderla de vista y mirar a Quinn que aun estaba allí, aquella situación entre Rachel, Jesse y ella la ponía ante todo nerviosa, no sabía cómo había entrado en un triangulo con el chico mas cínico que había conocido pero ahí estaba, sin saber cómo se encontraba en el fin de ese triangulo.

-Hey tu-la llamaron a la rubia, un chico de estatura media le dio un papel dejando confusa a la rubia-¿Quinn Fabray?

-¿Qué es esto?-le respondió al escuchar su nombre

-tienes los horarios cambiados, Rachel Berry no va a darte clases-le comento rápidamente, haciendo que Quinn se molestara con la morena a la cual no dudo en ir a buscar

Las gradas del campo de futbol era el lugar habitué de casi toda la escuela, Quinn no dudo en buscarla allí donde pudo divisarla hablando con un chico del equipo de Rugby muy animadamente, aquella no era Rachel solo era una muestra de lo que sentía…quería demostrar que podía hacer lo mismo con Jesse pero aquello era tan inmaduro de su parte que a Quinn la estaba hartando.

-RACHEL-grito el nombre al viento la rubia acercándose rápidamente para que el chico solo se parara sobresaltado

-quédate-le susurro

-¡no tú te vas!-le exclamo la rubia enfrentando al chico con la mirada mientras se perdía por la salida del campo

-¿QUÉ HACES? además de mentirme vas a sacarme a mis conquistas

-¿eso era una conquista?-cuestiono con molestia

-claro-le aseguro con soberbia

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿La fiebre te ha mutado o algo?-ironizo la rubia

-no, me hizo ver la realidad-soltó con molestia

-yo nunca te mentí

-sabes que odio…

-lo sé-la interrumpió-odias las mentiras y que te oculten cosas, pero ¿sabes lo que yo odio?-le cuestiono sabiendo que por parte de la morena no iba a ver respuesta-no, no lo sabes… odio romper las promesas y ayer lo hice por enfrentarme con alguien que jamás te mereció, alguien que no merece la pena ser nombrado ni recordado

-nadie intenta recordarlo-contesto

-sí, tu lo haces-le explico-todo esto que haces, tu vestimenta, tu forma de ser…estas a la defensiva para que nadie quiera lastimarte y para dejar mal parado a Jesse

-¡yo no estoy a la defensiva!-exclamo con dolor

-ha pasado solo un día, ni siquiera has hablado con él…estas dolida y estas echa un lio-le murmuro viendo por primera vez sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que no tenían aquel brillo de siempre, estaban apagados, tristes y sobretodo demostraban aquel dolor que sufría en aquel momento

-no sé que me ocurre-susurro-jamás alguien me había engañado y lastimado como él, ni siquiera Noah… que eso ya es un logro-sonrió forzadamente

-Rachel, tu vas a tener muchas más personas de las cuales vas a enamorarte y en aquel tiempo también vas a tener posibilidades de sufrir, el amor es hermosísimo. No fácil-le sonrió– pero vas a tener que arriesgarte-le murmuro

-nunca creí que Jesse podría ser así-le comento-ya entiendo porque siempre quería verme…nunca quería que me juntara contigo. Desde el beso en la fiesta de Mike, él cambio-recordó

-¿crees que todo esto es por mi culpa?-cuestiono confusa

-no, no quise decir eso-se disculpo-pero él se sentía poca cosa-le comento

-él no es poca cosa, solamente yo beso mucho mejor-le sonrió Quinn haciendo sonrojar a la morena-todo lo que ocurrió no es culpa de nadie, Jesse se equivoco algo común en los humanos

-¿lo defiendes?-se sorprendió

-no, pero trato de entender porque lo hizo-le respondió rápidamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Que no entiendes?

-como pudo dejarte-le susurro encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Rachel que sonrió algo tímida-como no se da cuenta de lo perfecta que eres-le murmuro

-Tú lo eres. Eres perfecta conmigo-le respondió hundiendo su rostro en cuello de la rubia para que la abrazara-gracias-le susurro al oído

-¿como es eso que no vas a ser mi profesora particular?-le cuestiono recordando el motivo que la había llevado hasta ella

-lo siento-se lamento-solo creí que necesitaba dejarlo todo, aun lo creo-le contesto confusa

-lo que necesitas es hablar con Jesse-le respondió tomando su mano-aunque te haya lastimado, el debe tener una razón

-pero tal vez no quiera escucharla-susurro viendo su mano entrelazada-siempre creí...que yo iba a terminar con él

-¿pensabas en eso?-cuestiono algo sorprendida

-desde que te bese por primera vez... pensé en ello-le respondió viendo los ojos verdes de la rubia que sonreía por aquella confesión de la morena

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<em>**


	38. ¿Quien da el primer paso?

**¿Quien da el primer paso?**

La hora del club Glee comenzaba en pocos minutos, algunos integrantes ya se acomodaban en sus asientos, Quinn llegaba con la morena que hablaban animadamente, el último en llegar fue el profesor Schuester junto con Jesse.

-Chicos-hablo Will mirando a sus alumnos que saludaron-antes de empezar la clase, Jesse quiere hablarles de algo-El profesor lo dejo delante del grupo sentándose en los asientos junto con sus alumnos.

-Quisiera que me escucharan un momento-espeto con nervios sin poder mirar al frente-He decepcionado a una persona muy importante para mí-murmuro dejando que Rachel lo mirara por primera vez desde que había entrado-se que a ustedes mucho no les importara…pero le debo una disculpa, nunca fue mi intención lastimarla-susurro levantando su vista hacia la morena-tal vez lo nuestro nunca fue real, tu siempre decías que nos complementábamos en lo artístico-sonrió-tal vez debas encontrar a alguien que se complemente contigo de una forma real, Rachel solo quiero disculparme y quiero decirles a todos ustedes que no voy a seguir en el club Glee-les comento mirando a todos sus compañeros-solo quiero disculparme con todos ustedes pero principalmente contigo y Quinn-espeto viendo a la rubia que asentía

-¿vas a volver a Vocal Adrenaline?-cuestiono Finn

-no, voy a darme un tiempo y ponerme al día con el estudio-contesto-eso sí, voy a volver a Carmel, mis padres están volviendo de su viaje-les comento

-está claro que tus disculpas son aceptadas-agrego Schuester ante el mutismo de sus alumnos-¿Qué les parece un último número con Jesse?-cuestiono mientras todos se levantaban para ir al auditorio

Rachel fue la primera en salir junto con Kurt, los alumnos salían dejando a Jesse y Quinn detrás.

-Quinn-la llamo-¿crees que algún día me perdone?-le cuestiono

-no lo sé. Tal vez ambos deben perdonarse, creo que yo también debo pedirte perdón

¿Qué quieres decir?

-no fue justo gritarte allí-le explico-pero tampoco fue justo que estuviera en el medio de su relación-murmuro

-solo prométeme algo Quinn-le indico-espero que lo cumplas-bromeo

-claro que lo haré-sonrió débilmente

-cuídala -le pidió

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que voy a estar con ella?

-Quinn…lo supe desde que dijo tu nombre mientras nos besábamos-confeso con algo de tristeza-solo tiene miedo-le susurro para salir por la puerta dejando a Quinn un tanto aturdida, como aquel chico podía rendirse dejar a Rachel sin ni siquiera dar batalla, ¿como era que la morena la había mencionado?

El grupo canto junto Jesse despidiéndole, era una despedida extraña, llena de emociones encontradas, no sabían si sentirse tristes o solo felices de que dejara el club y por fin se descubriera su verdadera faceta, la rubia veía como el chico se arrepentía de cada malicia hecha pero no podía entender como lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad. La hora termino con una despedida y un nuevo comienzo, Quinn se dispuso a caminar hacia la biblioteca para tener sus clases particulares, esperaba a la morena que aun no llegaba; algo extraño que aquella morena se retrasara.

-Rachel-la llamo un Jesse algo nervioso

-Jesse-lo nombro viendo sus ojos

-solo vengo a despedirme, a pedirte perdón nuevamente-sonrió-¿crees que algún día me perdonaras?-murmuro

-no hay nada que perdonar-espeto-ambos nos engañamos-confeso mirándolo a los ojos fijamente-solo que soy tan egoísta para darme cuenta de que te lastimé-contesto con seriedad

-sabes que siempre te quise ¿verdad?-cuestiono mientras la morena asentía-pero no solo te pido perdón por lo de Giselle-le comento sorprendiendo a Rachel; Había más mentiras

-¿Qué has hecho?-cuestiono nerviosa

-también he actuado como un cínico contigo…a tus espaldas, solo quería separarte de Quinn-le confesó viendo como la mirada de Rachel se mostraba confusa-lo de Harmony fue mi culpa, yo quise que lo vieras

-¿ella te ayudo?

-no-negó mintiéndole nuevamente, no iba a meter a Harmony dentro de la misma bolsa donde él se estaba ahogando-yo solo tuve la suerte de saber que iban a estar allí, lo demás fue cuestión del momento

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono-¿Por qué querías alejarme?

-creí que podríamos arreglar nuestra relación, creí que podríamos volver a sentir aquello que sentimos cuando nos vimos por primera vez-le sonrió-pero no lo logre-susurro

-yo también quise arreglarlo-le indico-pero apareció Quinn y todo se complico

-también me voy a disculpar por otra cosa-sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué?

-Quinn sabe que dijiste su nombre cuando nos besábamos-le respondió con lentitud dejando a Rachel sorprendida y avergonzada

-eso no creo que te le perdone-le advirtió en broma-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-nada. Solo quedo sorprendida-le comento-Rachel-la nombro mientras la morena lo miraba atenta-deja de sentir miedo-murmuro antes de darle un abrazo-cuídate mucho-le susurro al oído para caminar hacia la salida del instituto

-Jesse-lo llamo para correr a su lado-te quiero-espeto con timidez abrazándolo con fuerza para correr hacia la biblioteca al encuentro con Quinn que se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, Rachel caminaba hacia ella con rapidez ya que tenía un retraso de diez minutos, la vio allí dormida y una sonrisa apareció de repente, era increíble cómo podía dormirse en cualquier lugar.

-Quinn-le murmuro tocándole el hombro suavemente-despierta Quinn

-mmm-se quejo mientras despertaba algo confusa por el lugar donde se encontraba-¿Qué hago aquí?

-tu vienes a aprender y yo vengo a enseñarte-le respondió sonriente al ver su cabello revuelto que acomodo con sutileza-ahora saca tu carpeta-le indico a una rubia algo somnolienta

-te has tardado-comento al recordar que aquella pequeña siesta fue por culpa del retraso de la morena

-sí, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos-espeto sacando su libro de la mochila

-¿Jesse?-cuestiono elevando su ceja

-sí. Jesse-contesto brevemente-ahora deja de interrogarme, abre tu carpeta-le espeto viendo como aun no sacaba sus cosas de su mochila

-claro, profesora Berry-le contesto haciendo un gesto de soldado con su mano

La hora pasaba cada vez más lenta para la rubia que solo veía como la boca de Rachel se abría y cerraba sin poder escuchar lo que decía, no podía ponerle atención luego de todo lo ocurrido con Jesse quería hablar con ella.

-Quinn!-exclamo sobresaltando a la rubia

-¿Qué?

-¿me estas escuchando?

-si- contesto no muy segura

-¿de qué estaba hablando?-le cuestiono interesada

-sobre una guerra-atino a decir

-bien, ¿Qué guerra?

-¿Cómo? Una guerra, era la guerra…esa guerra-balbuceaba

-ves ni siquiera pones atención-le reclamo-Quinn necesito que apruebes, quiero que apruebes ¿ok? Pero si soy una distracción será mejor que estudies con alguien más

-no lo eres-respondió rápidamente-solo que he quedado un tanto extraña con lo ocurrido

-yo también. Ni siquiera puedo odiarlo, él siempre fue justo…cuando se equivocaba sabia enmendar su error y ahora que todo se le salió de las manos lo tomo con tranquilidad, se disculpo sin más…y se fue-susurro lo ultimo con tristeza

-¿lo quieres?-le cuestiono interesada

-¿Por qué preguntas?-cuestiono sintiendo la mirada de Quinn mientras ordenaba las hojas distribuidas en la mesa

-no lo sé. Él siempre te trato bien ¿verdad?

-claro que lo hizo-sonrió recordando al chico

-pero te engaño-le indico

-yo también lo hice-le espeto viendo los ojos verdes de la Cheerio

-¿te arrepientes?-murmuro nerviosa

-no. ¿Tu?-pregunto sin titubeos

-Nunca, aunque no puede dejar de pensar…si yo no estuviera aquí, seguirías con él-le explico

-no lo sabes. Jesse también me ha engañado, nadie sabe si eso hubiera ocurrido contigo aquí o no-le respondió dejando que Quinn entendiera que aquello no era su culpa, ambos se habían engañado, pero ninguno de los dos era lo demasiado valiente para abandonar aquella relación, tal vez no era miedo, tal vez ambos querían recuperar esa conexión que habían tenido al cantar la primera vez que se presentaron, aquella vez donde aquel chico apuesto como lo era Jesse la invito a salir y desde ese momento ni siquiera los compañeros del club Glee habían podido separarlos.

-Quinn lo siento-murmuro la morena jugando con sus manos

-¿Por qué?

-estos meses te he lastimado, he jugado contigo-susurro arrepentida-he sido egoísta-aclaro con seriedad-¿me perdonas?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-claro que te perdono-respondió-pero con una condición-agrego

-¿Qué condición?

-tú decides donde vamos este fin de semana-le aseguro

-si sigues distrayéndote, seguro que a mi casa para seguir estudiando-le comento en broma haciendo que la rubia la golpeara suavemente con su puño en el hombro.

Las semanas ocurrían tranquilas sin ningún altercado más, aquel suceso de la morena había quedado grabado en la memoria de cada chico que se acercaba a la morena, ahora que sabían que era soltera. pero ella no quería saber nada sobre una relación, su estilo siguió siendo el mismo aunque siempre le preguntaran sobre aquel vestido negro.

-Esto es para ti-espeto Sam acercándose a Rachel que sacaba sus libros del casillero

-una rosa-sonrió oliendo aquella flor que conocía muy bien, era idéntica a aquella que Quinn le había sacado a su madre del jardín-¿Quién te la ha dado?

-nadie-sonrió-no puedo decirlo, pero es algo obvio

-gracias-le agradeció-Sam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiono lentamente

-claro lo que quieras

-que te parece, en la tarde Starbucks-le indico

-me parece una gran idea-respondió-puedes adelantarme que quieres preguntarme

-no. No seas impaciente-rio por la cara del chico-¿vamos a clases?-cuestiono tomando su brazo

Quinn se ejercitaba en el campo de futbol junto con sus amigas y compañeras de las Cheerios. La competencia de animadoras estaba a punto de llegar y Sue quería que todo saliera a la perfección para poder ganar un nuevo trofeo.

-¿Cómo vas con la enana?-cuestiono sin más la latina mientras ayudaba a Brittany con los estiramientos

-bien, ¿Cómo debo ir?-se hizo la desentendida por un momento

-¿a ti te gusta Rachel?-cuestiono Sugar que estaba a un lado con Quinn

-claro que le gusta, desde que ha llegado de Los Ángeles-agrego santana, al menos ahora escuchaba a Sugar; el comienzo de aquella relación nunca había llegado, la mayor parte del tiempo solo la ignoraba pero la última semana no solo la escuchaba a veces le respondía, un tanto escueta pero le hablaba. En cambio Brittany disfrutaba de la compañía de la pequeña morena, se relacionaban de maravilla con sus locuras y sobretodo la rubia tenia a alguien más en quien confiar, además de su novia. Aquel altercado del principio había quedado en el olvido para la rubia.

-solo que no se anima a mas que ser su amiga-sonrió Brittany

-no es eso, no quiero apresurar todo-se convenció de aquello, la ida de Jesse llevaba menos de un mes, no podía acercarse de aquella manera aunque siempre era tan obvia con lo que hacía para la morena-no quiero aprisionarla, quiero que ella me dé una señal de que puedo intentarlo

-Si esperas una señal de Rachel antes vas a volver a LA-agrego Mike llegando a la altura de las chicas, los chicos del equipo estaban el mismo sitio pero más apartados junto con la entrenadora Shannon Bestie-solo lánzate-le sonrió abrazando a Sugar por detrás mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono confundida-no quiero ser tan directa, quiero ir despacio

-ir despacio. Más despacio de lo que van, no lo creo-indico Santana mientras Britt asentía en todo lo que decía-solo despabila Fabray, si la quieres y ella te quiere solo ve al grano-respondió

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-les cuestiono- además tenemos trabajo el sábado-les respondió

-no te excuses-indico Sugar ayudando a Quinn con sus indecisiones

-Además eso se hace de día, no vaya a ser que quieras lavar autos de noche-indico Brittany-porque no podrías ver-agrego

-está bien-contesto algo cansada de aquellas conversaciones que siempre le hacían ver que sus amigos tenían razón-solo que no entiendo porque soy yo la que tiene que dar ese paso

-si quieres que Rachel de el primer paso entonces suicídate Fabray-espeto Santana-es un tanto lenta y cortita-agrego riendo

-¡MIKE CHANG!-llamaba la entrenadora con una voz algo ronca y demandante, a pesar de la imagen de malvada que daba aquella entrenadora Mike les aseguraba que era una máscara, era una mujer sensible como cualquier otra que necesitaba como todo el mundo un poco de amor.

-Ustedes que hacen charlando-llego Sue con su megáfono-diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha, AHORA-grito dejando un tanto aturdidas a las jóvenes que ya comenzaban a correr

Sam entraba a Starbucks un tanto nervioso, desde que la morena le había dicho que quería preguntarle algo, no dejo de cuestionarse que seria. La morena ya tomaba un capuchino en una mesa que daba a un gran ventanal.

-Rachel-sonrió el chico sentándose en la mesa

-Sam ¿quieres algo?

-nono gracias-le agradeció-¿Qué sucede?

-tengo que preguntarte algo, pero es algo intimo…por eso no quería decírtelo en el instituto-espeto con una pequeña sonrisa

-cla-claro-respondió nervioso-es algo que haya hecho

-no-negó rotundamente-no has hecho nada malo-le indico relajando al chico-pero necesito un consejo y tu eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, Kurt también lo es pero no puedo pedirle este consejo

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-se que tu eres gay-le comento dejando sorprendido al chico con aquella confirmación por parte de la morena-también se que estas con Kurt-agrego-no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, aunque es obvio

-¿es tan obvio?

-con tan solo ver como se miran-le respondió

-entonces se trata sobre mi relación con Kurt-entendió a donde quería llegar Rachel

-es sobre antes de eso-le comento confundiendo al rubio-¿Cómo lo has conquistado?-cuestiono con timidez tomando un sorbo de su capuchino, Sam rio por aquella pregunta y la forma en la que Rachel lo había dicho

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-sonrió divertido

-bueno, jamás tuve que conquistar a alguien-respondió-es que yo…jamás tuve que dar el primer paso, es obvio que un chico siempre da el primer paso

-eso es relativo-le indico

-en la mayoría de los casos, o en mis casos-se corrigió al verse tan nerviosa con aquella conversación

-¿es Quinn?-cuestiono mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa

-creo que ninguna quiere animarse, lo he pensado en la última semana y creo que será por Jesse, ella tiene miedo que aun siga algo dolida por aquello-le comento-pero no es así, el día en el que se fue todo quedo claro…no hubo más dolor cuando supimos disculparnos el uno al otro.

-entonces quieres que yo te de un consejo de cómo conquistarla-sonrió al terminar aquella oración

-si eso quiero-asintió-necesito saber qué hacer

La latina caminaba a un lado de Quinn mientras Brittany venia del otro lado hablando con Sugar, ambas reían mientras conversaban, siempre parecía que estaban en su mundo dejando de lado a quien se encontrara a su alrededor.

-no entiendo cómo se entretiene con ella-espeto con molestia Santana

-¿esos son celos?-cuestiono divertida la rubia

-cállate Fabray-respondió molesta entrando juntas al café luego de una larga practica con las Cheerios

-yo quiero un pastel-sonrió ampliamente Brittany llevando a Sugar al mostrador donde un joven las atendía

-oh no!-espeto Rachel viendo detrás de Sam-quédate quieto-le espeto cuando vio que iba a darse la vuelta

-¿Qué sucede?

-es Quinn, hay que irnos

-pero ¿Por qué?

-le dije que no podíamos vernos en la tarde, porque mis padres me habían pedido que los acompañara al supermercado

-¿Cuál es el problema? Dile que terminaste antes de tiempo-le respondió tranquilo

Brittany ya disfrutaba de su pastel sentada en la mesa con Sugar mientras la latina encargaba los cafés junto con Quinn que no dejaba mirar a una mesa

-¿Qué ocurre?-la saco de sus pensamientos

-no sé, creo que vi a Rachel

-estás loca con Rachel-le comento con gracia-no te dijo que estaba con sus padres

-si-contesto siendo interrumpida por el joven que les entregaba su pedido

-llévale este a Sugar y este a Britt-le espeto Santana esperando su café en el mostrador mientras la rubia ya caminaba hacia la mesa donde ambas chicas conversaban divertidas, pero un empujón brusco hizo que el café cayera en su ropa y en el suelo del lugar

-pero que...-se quejo Quinn tratando de limpiarse-¡dios!-levanto la vista para encontrarse con la culpable de aquel accidente

-lo siento Quinn-sonrió débilmente mientras Sam ayudaba a la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono confusa-¿no estabas con tus padres?

-recién llegamos, nos encontramos de casualidad-se metió Sam-toma-le entrego una servilleta- creo que será mejor que lo laves, no creo que salga el café

-si. no importa

-¿pero que te ha ocurrido?-llego la latina viendo la escena-solo te he dicho que lleves los cafés-rió con ganas mientras la mirada de Quinn la fulminaba

-ya déjalo, ¿quieres que te alcance a tu casa?-sonrió Rachel

-recién llegas, no me importa caminar hasta mi casa-le contesto queriendo retirarse de allí

-no, está bien-la detuvo por el brazo-yo te llevo

-sí, está bien-sonrió Sam-voy a conseguir el café para las chicas-le indico

-qué vergüenza-espeto la rubia saliendo del lugar donde ya una chica de limpieza se encargaba de aquel desastre

-lo siento mucho-se disculpo nuevamente

-¿no ibas a estar con tus padres?-cuestiono entrando al auto de la morena

-te mentí-le espeto con sinceridad-iba a verlo a Sam

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-era algo mío Quinn-le indico

-lo siento, siempre te interrogo como si fueras mi…

-¿tú qué?-le cuestiono al ver que se había parado con aquella respuesta

-nada, discúlpame por interrogarte-le sonrió mirando por la ventanilla

-si Sue llegara a castigarte por la suciedad de tu vestimenta, yo me hago responsable-le indico

-no te preocupes, he tirado mas en el suelo que en mi…aunque estaba un poco caliente-sonrió

-no te he quemado ¿verdad?

-no, no lo creo

-¿has tenido mucha practica con las Cheerios?-le cuestiono interesada

-sí, el campeonato nacional está por llegar-le comento- Sue es algo obsesionada con la perfección-le indico

-siempre quiere ganar, está en su sangre-le respondió-es algo paranoica-rio haciendo sonreír a la rubia-por eso jamás quise entrar a su escuadra de animadoras

-¿lo has pensado alguna vez?-se intereso la rubia

-sí, de hecho siempre he querido tener ese uniforme, es tan lindo-sonrió tímidamente estacionando en la vereda de la rubia

-creo que te verías fenomenal con el-contesto con seguridad-pero no creo que te dejen entrar

-eso es algo obvio, ni siquiera sé bailar como lo hacen ustedes-contesto sonriente

-no lo digo por eso... sino por tus piernas, creo que tu deberías estar prohibida-murmuro con la voz ronca haciendo que la morena se ruborizara-cuídate Rach-se despidió dejándole un beso en la mejilla para entrar a su casa

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	39. Esos son celos

**Cap. 39 | Esos son celos**

El fin de semana llegaba para los chicos del club Glee que eran los encargados de un lavado de autos para reunir fondos así poder subsistir en Nueva York, ya los días pasaban y las nacionales se acercaban cada vez mas. Finn junto con Rachel cantarían la canción de Quinn mientras todos los integrantes trataban de lograr hacer una canción grupal para deslumbrar al jurado. Las canciones originales serian una gran sorpresa para la competencia.

Todos los chicos ya estaban preparados para aquel día de la recaudación, el que más trabajo tenia era Puck que no dudo en mostrar su cuerpo como todo un exhibicionista. Quinn por su parte estaba con las Cheerios que se habían sumando a ayudar, después de todo siempre era necesario un poco de ayuda. Además de que algunas porristas estarían en las coreografías dispuestas a hacer en la competencia

-mira quien llega-le murmuro Santana viendo detrás de la rubia

-ya déjalo, solo es Sugar-le respondió al ver el ceño fruncido de la latina

-todo el tiempo se lo pasa con ella, ni siquiera quiso venir conmigo-espeto con molestia

-Sugar es su amiga, además estuvo contigo anoche o al menos eso me comentaste

-y peleamos por culpa de Motta-le indico con enojo mientras limpiaba el auto con una pequeña esponja, las Cheerios vestían todas similares un pequeño short rojo con unas líneas blancas y la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo

-tu peleas por culpa de Motta. Tienes que entender que es su amiga también San

-yo también lo soy

-pero además eres su novia-le espeto-además britt te presta la misma atención de siempre, eres un tanto paranoica

-no lo soy, siempre estábamos juntas-murmuro tirando la esponja al balde con agua que había a su lado

-¿quieres que ayude a Sugar? A si te quedas con Britt-le cuestiono mientras veía como los ojos de la latina brillaban

-harías eso-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-me debes un favor-le indico caminando hacia el lugar de Brittany que ya comenzaba a lavar un auto-Britt-la llamo para que la chica sonriera y la abrazara

-Hola Quinn-saludo Sugar con una sonrisa

-Briit puedo pedirte un pequeño favor-le murmuro

-lo que sea-contesto rápidamente

-me dejarías estar con Sugar, creo que San está un tanto molesta

-¿por Sugar?-cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta-no puedo creer que siga enojada con aquello

-ya sabes cómo es

-quédate aquí, Sugar te dejo con la mejor compañera-sonrió al irse con Santana que simulaba no darle importancia a la escena que ocurría a escasos metros

-Hola mis hermosas-saludo Mike energético dándole un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y depositar un beso intenso en los labios de su novia

-si quieren los dejo-bromeo la rubia

-¿lo harías?-cuestiono interesada Sugar abrazado a su novio

-claro-susurro alejándose de la pareja sentándose en uno de los bancos de allí, todavía faltaban algunos integrantes en llegar y no tenia pareja.

-¿Quinn?-cuestionaron llamándola mientras aparecía la morena detrás de ella

-Hola Rachel-sonrió al verla, tenía un impermeable color rosa, característico en ella

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada?

-¿quieres ser mi pareja?-cuestiono dejando a Rachel confundida-del lavado de autos-aclaro al ver el rostro de la chica

-cla-claro si-respondió nerviosa

Ambas fueron a esperar un auto que llegara aquella mañana, la morena hablaba con Quinn sobre los ensayos con Finn, estaba contenta de tener que cantar la canción de la rubia aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo con ella.

-voy a buscar algunas esponjas-espeto la morena caminando hacia los chicos del club Glee, un auto azul se estacionaba en el lugar de la chicas dejando que bajara de allí una Harmony producida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Harmony-sonrió la rubia al verla-que bueno verte-espeto mientras sentía como la chica la abrazaba

-Quinn, ¿Cómo estás?-cuestiono mientras rompía aquel abrazo lentamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-necesita una limpieza mi auto, me entere de su proyecto y quise ayudarlos-explico brevemente-toma-le entrego las llaves-me alegro que seas tú quien lo limpie-le indico mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia que se había perdido en los ojos azules de la chica hasta que un carraspeo la hizo salir de esa ilusión

-Rachel, hola-la saludo simpáticamente

-Hola. Veo que trajiste tu auto-exclamo con un tono de voz algo molesto

-sí. ¿Tu ayudas a Quinn?-cuestiono interesada

-claro-contesto rápidamente-somos pareja-le respondió enfatizando aquella palabra mientras la rubia solo veía aquella escena algo ajena

-bien. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí-les dijo la morocha para retirarse sin antes darle una mirada a la rubia que sonrio

-Toma-espeto la morena dándole una esponja-¿Qué es lo que tiene contigo?-murmuro

-no tiene nada conmigo, solo quiere ayudar

-tú crees que quiere ayudar-susurro molesta mientras tomaba las llaves de la mano de la rubia para aparcar el auto

Harmony se había entretenido un buen rato viendo como Quinn lavaba su auto con tanta delicadeza mientras una morena furiosa solo le enviaba una mirada que podía llegar a intimidar, a pesar de la distancia que las separaba.

-decima cuarta-susurro

-ya basta Rachel-se quejo Quinn viéndola desde el otro lado del auto

-solo cuento las veces que te mira, no es nada malo

-eres tan infantil cuando quieres-se molesto la rubia dando un bufido

-yo no soy infantil-espeto con seriedad

-voy a buscar jabón-exclamo caminando hacia el lugar de Santana nuevamente

-decima Quinta-susurro enojada-yo no soy infantil-se dijo a si misma viendo su ropa, viendo su actitud, suspiro pesadamente mientras se retiraba aquel impermeable, quedando con una musculosa blanca, un short de jean y dejaba a los chicos un tanto descolocados nuevamente-Yo soy ninguna infantil-susurro volviendo a su trabajo

-¿Qué te sucede?-le cuestiono a la latina que quedo congelada mirando a sus espaldas, la rubia se giro para ver que veía su amiga. Su mirada se encontró con Rachel, una Rachel que desataba su pelo moviéndolo como si fuera una publicidad de acondicionador

-yo no sé que tanto esperas Quinn-espeto Brittany viendo aquella escena junto con su novia y su amiga

La rubia camino hacia su lugar sin poder ver a la morena, no sabía si iba poder aguantar aquellas ganas de raptarla y llevársela lejos para que solo ella pudiera admirar su belleza.

-Quinn-la llamo la morena con una voz suave-¿me alcanzas aquella esponja?

-toma-espeto dándosela sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

-sabes no te he dicho que estas hermosa hoy-murmuro acercándose a su lado sintiendo su piel tibia cerca de ella

-gracias-agradeció-tu también lo estas, ¿has terminado con aquel lado?-cuestiono nerviosa

-sí. Puedo ayudarte si quieres

-¿Por qué mejor no le cobras a Harmony?

-no sería mejor que tú fueras. También dile que ya es la decima novena vez que te está mirando-se molesto tirando su esponja hacia Quinn

-¿Qué haces?-se quejo sintiendo como la golpeaba con la esponja en su espalda

-lo siento, no te vi-contesto con un tono burlón

La rubia vio como la chica se apoyaba en la parte delantera del auto viendo a sus compañeros trabajar, tomo la manguera que estaba a su lado y no lo dudo, empapo a Rachel desde la espalda haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara

-¿Qué haces?-chillo al sentir el agua

-no te vi-murmuro con una sonrisa

-esto no queda así-la amenazo, tomo un balde cerca de ella y le lanzo el agua con jabón al cuerpo de la rubia

-¿quieres jugar?-le cuestiono con su tono amenazador, tomo nuevamente la manguera mientras la morena reía a carcajadas tratando de refugiarse alrededor del auto azul, la rubia rodeo el auto hasta encontrarse con la morena

-me rindo-espeto tratando de tranquilizar su risa-por favor Quinn-murmuro con una mirada de compasión para con ella

-tan fácil te rindes-contesto la rubia mientras Rachel asentía con miedo, la manguera estaba en la mano de la rubia

-has mojado mi ropa-se quejo tratando de escurrir la musculosa

-no te preocupes yo lo arreglo-sonrió tomando la manguera para mojarla desde la cabeza hasta los pies mientras la morena solo cerraba los ojos quedando bajo el chorro de agua, Rachel se abrazo a la rubia haciendo que esta se mojara aun con ella

-eres tan mala-espeto debajo del agua que se escurría en su rostro

-a ti te encanta-le sonrió acariciando su mejilla mientras soltaba aquella manguera al suelo, retiraba el cabello mojado del rostro de la morena con delicadeza perdiéndose en sus ojos, deseaba tanto besarla en aquel momento

-vigésima-espeto con sorpresa viendo a Harmony tras la rubia, se alejo de la chica para continuar con el lavado dejando a Quinn con la morocha

-Hey-murmuro con una sonrisa la Cheerio

-veo que va en serio lo de ustedes-le indico viendo de reojo a la morena

-no. No tenemos nada-le contesto-aun-le aclaro sin ser tan directa con la chica que aun tenía un enamoramiento con la porrista

-venia a preguntarte a quien le tengo que pagar

-a Finn-le señalo al chico que estaba sentado hablando con Artie

-voy a…-le indico apuntando hacia los chicos mientras se alejaba con lentitud y una sonrisa forzada

-¿sigues pensando que no ocurre nada?-le cuestiono la morena a sus espaldas

-con ella no me ocurre nada Rachel-contesto con voz pausada para que la morena lo entendiera

-bueno, pero ella fue tu cita en san Valentín

-el tuyo fue Jesse-contraataco con una sonrisa victoriosa-deja de estar celosa-le susurro al oído mientras sentía una pequeña risa irónica por parte de la diva

-¿yo? ¿Celosa?-cuestiono viendo fijamente a la rubia que se encontraba en frente

-si tu-le respondió disfrutando de aquella forma de actuar de la morena

-por dios Quinn, jamás fui celosa…además es Harmony-murmuro

-siempre tuviste celos de Harmony, solo admítelo-le indico

-no voy a admitir algo que no es real-le espeto terminando con el lavado junto con su compañera, Quinn sonrió porque aquello no era verdad el día de San Valentín fue el día culmine para la morena y Harmony.

**Flashback**

Era 14 de febrero como todos los años se festejaba San Valentín pero esta vez la profesora de literatura lideraba aquella fiesta en el instituto. Todos los chicos del club Glee habían asistido ya que eran el entretenimiento de la noche.

Quinn asistió junto con Harmony como se lo había propuesto aquel día en el que aquella morocha descubría el enamoramiento de la rubia. Jesse invito a su chica como un caballero, llegaron juntos…todos bailaban mientras escuchaban cantar a Sam con Artie arriba del escenario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era abucheos lo que se escuchaba algo que enorgullecía al profesor Schuester que también asistió.

-Amo esa canción-espeto Harmony tomando la mano de la rubia para correr a la pista, la mirada de Quinn se posiciono en la pareja que entraba a la fiesta, quien más que Rachel junto con Jesse sonrientes y tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a una mesa junto con Mercedes y Tina

-Quinn-la llamo la chica al ver la poca atención que recibía-¿quieres que te ayude con Rachel?

-¿Qué dices?-murmuro con confusión, tal vez el sonido de la música en vivo no la dejaba escuchar del todo bien

-Dame tu mano-le indico posicionándola en su cadera mientras la morocha se acercaba al espacio de Quinn poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-si las miradas mataran, creo que estaría enterrada-le susurro al oído mientras reía con la rubia que veía de reojo a la morena

-vamos a bailar-espeto Rachel a su novio que estaba muy entretenido hablando con las amigas de su novia, lo arrastro hacia la pista acercándose a la pareja de Quinn y Harmony

-Hey Rachel-saludo la morocha con una sonrisa amplia apoyada en el hombro de la cheerio

-Hola-saludo antipáticamente viendo a Quinn que solo sostenía la cadera de la chica que se encontraba muy cerca

-Jesse St. James-se presento el chico cuando escucho como la música acababa; claro aun no pretendía hacer un malévolo plan para alejar a Quinn de su pareja

-Harmony-sonrió estrechando su mano con el chico alejándose un poco de la porrista que también los saludo. Viendo como la mirada de Rachel podía matarla en cualquier momento

-Enamorados y enamoradas-hablo Sam con una sonrisa mientras algunas chicas le gritaban, si solo supieran quien era su pareja que sonreía tontamente en la mesa de Finn, la cual era la más cercana al escenario-me encantaría que esta noche hagamos algo distinto-espeto dándole el micrófono a su amigo Artie

-CAMBIO DE PAREJA-gritaron juntos viendo como la gente reaccionaba algo confundida yendo con sus amigos o personas que no tenían idea de quienes eran.

-que idea absurda-espeto Harmony triste-¿Jesse bailas conmigo?-le cuestiono al chico que sonrió aceptando la invitación, dejando a la morena cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor y la música comenzaba a sonar

-me encantaría que bailaras conmigo-susurro la rubia cerca del oído de la morena que solo sonrió para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su porrista favorita

-¿eso una invitación?-cuestiono desinteresada

-es más un pedido-le indico en broma acercándose a la chica

-creí que te encantaría seguir bailando con ella-susurro viendo a la rubia-tan cerca la una de la otra-espeto con molestia, estaba claro que eran celos lo que sentía Rachel aunque jamás lo admitiría al menos no en presencia de la rubia

-me encantaría intentarlo contigo-sonrió la rubia tomando las manos de Rachel para que se posicionaran alrededor de su cuello tomando su cintura con delicadeza, la voz de Santana se escuchaba en esos instantes el mundo dejaba de girar para ver a la pareja que tenían sus miradas conectadas, era un mundo ajeno a lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, la música lenta con aquella voz tan delicada de su compañera era el complemento perfecto, la mirada avellana junto con la chocolate era la envidia de muchos alumnos que se detenían a verlas, sus miradas parecían que transmitían un lenguaje único y la sonrisa de ambas era aquel dialogo.

-¿Por qué nos miran?-cuestiono intimidada por el pequeño grupo que las veía

-porque sabes bailar Rachel-bromeo la rubia-¿aun sigues celosa de Harmony?-cuestiono acercándose al oído de la chica que frunció su frente

-¿celosa? Jamás estaría celosa de ella-murmuro mientras veía acercarse a Jesse

-¿Pero lo estarías?-le cuestiono con una sonrisa mientras la morena solo iba con Jesse a sentarse a su mesa sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Quinn

**Fin del Flashback**

-310u$-espeto Finn-mas la ayuda del papá de Sugar, seria-pensó por un momento sacando cuentas mentales que parecían no eran resueltas tan rápidas

-510u$-respondió Artie ayudando a su amigo

-Eso es genial-se alegro Puck-si algunas no jugaran tendríamos un poco mas-comento en broma viendo a las chicas

-Fue su culpa-señalo Rachel dejando a Quinn sorprendida por aquella acusación

-tú no debías entretenerte tanto con la madre de Dave-le indico Quinn mientras algunos chicos asentían-eras el único que tenía más clientes-espeto

-pero tú te entretenías con la judía sexy-le señalo dejando que la vergüenza apoderara el cuerpo de Rachel mientras algunos asentían

-¡Chicos ya esta!-espeto Kurt-lo mejor es que tenemos dinero recaudado-les sonrió

-¿Qué les parece festejar?-cuestiono Puck

-siempre festejas todo-rio Mike por los festejos del chico

-mi madre no estará en mi casa, se fue con mi hermana a visitar a mi abuelita-susurro lo ultimo mientras algunos lo molestaban con aquello-¿fiesta en mi casa?-cuestiono mientras todos asentían y confirmaban su presencia en casa de Puckerman

-¿iras?-cuestiono la morena viendo como Quinn ayudaba a limpiar el estacionamiento

-¿tu iras?-cuestiono viendo a la chica que asintió con una sonrisa

-Espero verte en la noche Quinn-se acerco una Harmony sonriente que aun estaba allí por el retraso que tomo lavar su auto, la morena solo la vio molesta dos veces rompía un momento intimo y parecía que lo hacia apropósito.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	40. Solo quiero bailar contigo

**Solo quiero bailar contigo**

Rachel hablaba con Kurt, ya que el chico la llevaba hasta casa de Noah, luego de estar sin salir durante dos semanas, era su primera salida; sus padres se habían enterado de su escapada con Quinn cuando ellos no le habían dado permiso; aunque aun no sabía quién le había comentado aquello.

Quinn se reunió con Santana, ya que la rubia estaría con Sugar y no quería seguir peleando.

-ya san, cambia la cara-le pidió la rubia viendo a la latina jugar con su celular

-ni siquiera un mensaje Quinn-le murmuro

-¿ya lo has hablado con ella?-cuestiono la rubia sentándose en la cama junto con su amiga

-no podemos, dice que siempre terminamos peleando y no le gusta eso-contesto con desanimo-¿Qué sucede conmigo?-se cuestiono-no puedo estar ni un segundo sin ella -le comento haciendo sonreír a su amiga

-estas enamorada de ella San-le contesto Quinn acariciando el hombro de su compañera-vamos a la fiesta-espeto tomándola de la mano para que se levantara

Ambas llegaron en el auto de Santana, caminaron hacia la puerta donde Kurt abrió animado, riendo por las payasadas del joven anfitrión de la casa

-Hey-saludaron a la rubia apenas cruzar la puerta de la entrada

-Harmony-se sorprendió-es un maldito-pensó al recordar que Puck había estado hablando con la chica de los ojos azules

-¿quieres?-le ofreció su bebida

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Puck?-cuestiono interesada

-que a ti te gustaría que viniera-respondió confundida-espera era mentira-sonrió sabiendo que había caído en la mentira del chico

-me encanta que estés aquí-le contesto la rubia-pero Puck es un metido-espeto Quinn haciendo reír a la morocha

-Hola Quinn-saludo Mike llegando detrás de la chica-Harmony-le sonrió-¿has visto a Sugar?

-debe estar con Britt

-bueno yo veo a San con Britt-exclamo viendo como ambas hablaban un tanto molestas-voy a buscarla, perdón por interrumpir-sonrió caminando hacia la sala de estar

-a esas dos se le nota mucho que son pareja-espeto Harmony sorprendiendo a Quinn- voy a buscar más de esto-se excuso viendo llegar a la morena

-Que bien que esta Harmony ¿no?-cuestiono antipáticamente

-deja de tratarla así, ella es una buena persona-la defendió-además no me alegra que ella esté aquí, sino alguien más-murmuro dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena mientras caminaba al salón saludando a sus compañeros del club Glee

La fiesta recién comenzaba en casa de Noah, la casa estaba habitada por varios jóvenes del Mckinley, algunos ya eran graduados, otros solo amigos de aquellas personas. Quinn conversaba con Artie, Sam y Kurt en una esquina de la sala donde había unos sillones pequeños, la pareja de Sam y Kurt todavía no era visible entre sus amigos algo que estaba molestando al hermanastro de Finn, la rubia solo conversaba con Artie desde que ambos los dejaron cuando el rubio corrió tras Kurt que se había molestado por las chicas que aun querían conseguir algo con el chico.

-creo que deberían blanquear lo suyo, nos damos cuenta que son pareja-espeto Artie con una sonrisa

-tal vez tengan miedo, no es fácil admitir tu sexualidad y encima presentar a tu pareja-contesto la rubia tomando un sorbo de su vaso descartable

-todo debería ser mas fácil-murmuro el chico con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus amigos bailar

-Quinn-la llamo la joven de ojos azules-¿quieres bailar?

-mmm-pensó viendo al chico-¿no te molesta Artie?

-nono. Ve, yo me entretengo aquí-le respondió acomodando sus anteojos

-vamos-le tomo la mano a la chica para caminar hacia la mitad del salón donde bailaban un tanto desaforados pero tranquilos, la rubia ya no estaba en un buen estado, la bebida le estaba afectando en el tiempo que bailaba con Harmony.

Rachel por su parte hablaba con Kurt que estaba algo afectado con la discusión que acaba de tener con Sam, la chica lo animaba, era su primera discusión solo eso, el chico rubio amaba demasiado a Kurt como para lastimarlo y dejarlo con aquella primera pelea.

-Nunca tengas miedo Rach-susurro con tristeza

-es algo inevitable

-eso lo arruina todo. Ahora tú deberías ser la chica que baila con Quinn- le indico viendo como su amiga no dejaba de ver a aquella pareja-eso que sientes por ella jamás va a irse, tienes que animarte a amarla

-estoy buscando el momento adecuado Kurt-sonrió débilmente

-tú tienes que hacer que cualquier momento sea el adecuado-le aconsejo con una sonrisa-tal vez este es el momento-le indicó obligandola a tomar fuerzas para enfrentar al miedo

-entonces voy a lucirme-sonrió dejando un beso en la mejilla del chico, camino hacia el salón mientras bailaba sola viendo a la rubia desde su posición, dejo de sentirse insegura mientras bailaba sin vergüenza, un chico se acerco bailando a su alrededor ante la sonrisa de Rachel, era un chico más alto que ella, moreno con ojos azules alguien que nunca había visto pero se le hacía conocido tal vez era un graduado del Mckinley.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le cuestiono acercándose a su oído

-Rachel-respondió manteniendo una lejanía con el chico

-Brandon-sonrió dándole la mano que la morena tomo y sintió como la acercaba a su posición pegando su rostro al de el

-voy a buscar algo para tomar-espeto Rachel sintiendo que se encontraba acorralada con aquel chico que tenía un aroma alcohólico que asqueo a la diva.

-yo tengo-le entrego un vaso que tenía en su mano mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-no quiero eso-se excuso tratando de zafarse del agarre haciendo que el vaso de plástico cayera a su lado

-tranquila no voy a morderte-susurro a su oído mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello

-¡que me sueltes!-se quejo empujándolo con sus manos

-vamos no dejabas de mirarme… Rachel-le susurro con una sonrisa sintiendo como la joven lo empujaba sin mucho éxito

-¡Que no! No te miraba a ti-se molesto mientras sentía al chico tomando su rostro para besarla

-¡que me sueltes! ¡Basta!-exclamo con fuerza

-¡dijo que la sueltes!-lo empujo la rubia con fuerza viendo como el chico caía al suelo

-Quinn-susurro viendo la mirada violenta que tenia la chica en ese momento

-¿estás bien?-le cuestiono preocupada acariciando su mejilla mientras la morena asentía

-¡Pero que para ti también tenía rubia!-se levanto con una sonrisa burlona tratando de mantenerse de pie, Quinn se dio la vuelta sintiendo un ardor en su rostro, el enojo la estaba consumiendo, la Cheerio se acerco a Brandon con una sola cosa en mente un golpe con el puño cerrado en su mejilla

-¡Quinn!-la llamo la morena yendo tras ella

-a ver si la próxima vez sabes que significa BASTA-espeto con odio tratando seguir con sus golpes haciendo que el chico la empujara con fuerza golpeándose con un mueble de Puck en un costado de su rostro

-¡Quinn!-tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos-mírame, tranquila. Que no me ha hecho nada-le murmuro viendo los ojos verdes de la Cheerio que estaban oscurecidos por la furia que sentía, la rubia tomo las manos de la morena viendo los ojos marrones que le exigían que se calmara

-¡Tú te vas!-exclamo Mike sacándolo afuera junto con Puck mientras el chico solo maldecía viendo como todos en la fiesta veían aquel escándalo

-Yo. Lo siento-se disculpo la rubia sintiendo como un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro cayendo desde su ceja

-Quinn, estas sangrando-se preocupo Harmony

-Ven conmigo-espeto la morena tomando su mano para llevarla al cuarto de Noah, dejo que se sentara en la cama del chico -quédate aquí- espeto mientras buscaba algo en cuarto de baño

-conoces muy bien la casa de Puck-murmuro viendo que la morena se acercaba escuchando aquello

-Si la conozco-sonrió sacando una gasa que mojo con un poco de alcohol, limpio la sangre que se secaba en su rostro, la rubia no podía ver a Rachel sentía vergüenza, haber reaccionado de aquella manera no era característico en ella y ahora se llevaba un recuerdo del chico que quiso propasarse con Rachel

-¡Auch duele!-se quejo la rubia con una mueca

-puedes golpear a un tipo más grande que tu, pero no soportas un poco de alcohol, que clase de fuerza tienes-rio Rachel viendo la mirada de la rubia

-No tengo fuerza, el solo estaba borracho-respondió-era más fácil derribarlo-explico con una media sonrisa

-Gracias-le agradeció soplando lentamente en la herida de su ceja

-No va a quedar una cicatriz horrible ¿verdad?-cuestiono en broma

-No, no te preocupes. Tu hermoso rostro quedara intacto-sonrió pegándole una pequeña curita en la herida

-¿Cómo sabias que este era el cuarto de Puck?-cuestiono sin mas

-he estado aquí Quinn-le contesto con una sonrisa picara caminando hacia el cuarto de baño para guardar el botiquín

-oh ya me lo imaginaba-susurro por lo bajo

-¿Qué te imaginabas?-cuestiono interesada mientras entraba a la habitación

-no nada-contesto viendo la mirada confusa que le daba la morena-bueno, que Puck ha sido tu novio es normal que hayas estado aquí-se lamento haber preguntado tanto, porque debía entrometerse tanto. ahora sentía una molestia en su estomago mientras tomaba la frazada con fuerza como si aquello pudiera desaparecer

-¿en su cama?-apunto, ya que Quinn tocaba la frazada con algo de enojo

-¿has estado en su cama?-cuestiono haciendo reír a carcajadas a la morena-lo siento, voy a volver a la fiesta. No, mejor me voy a casa-murmuro parándose para irse mientras tocaba la pequeña curita que tenía en su ceja

-Nunca he estado aquí Quinn-contesto sentándose en la cama de Noah con una sonrisa. Acaso logro que la rubia sintiera celos, como ella lo sentía desde que Harmony había aparecido en su vida.

-entonces ¿cómo?-cuestiono confusa. ¿como sabia que esa era el cuarto del joven Noah Puckerman.

-es la única habitación que tiene una calavera en la puerta y dice ''no entrar''-le sonrió-él es el único hombre en la casa…o niño-se corrigió viendo como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Quinn-se que Puck es muy cuidadoso con su rostro-comento haciendo referencia al botiquín

-ya veo-susurro apoyándose en la puerta viendo hacia la morena que nerviosa miraba la habitación con atención acercándose con lentitud a la posición de la rubia

-¿no ibas a irte?-bromeo la morena llegando al frente de la Cheerio

-eso era antes de saber que no utilizaste la cama con Puck-espeto sin pensar, dejando perpleja a la morena con aquella respuesta

Rachel se echo a reír ante aquella contestación-no te preocupes no he pasado por ninguna cama de mis exnovios-le aclaro-¿tú has pasado por la cama de tu ex?

-¿esto es un interrogatorio?-cuestiono en broma viendo el lamento por parte de la morena que solo se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la cama-pero no. No he pasado por ninguna cama. Aun-sonrió pícaramente mientras veía la espalda de la morena que sonreía al escuchar aquella respuesta

-Eso significa que tu aun-murmuro dándose la vuelta para ver a la rubia invadiendo su espacio personal, su cuerpo se tenso al verla tan cerca, no podía mantener la mirada en sus ojos verdes

-sí, eso significa-susurro con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba un cabello rebelde de la morena que parecía haber perdido el habla

-Quinn ¿quería preguntarte algo?-susurro con la voz algo temblorosa

-dime-contesto viendo como había un debate interno en la morena, debía preguntárselo ahora o esperar. ya no quería esperar había tardado demasiado peleando con aquel miedo de que todo fuera una pesadilla cuando estuvieran juntas, recordó a Kurt aconsejándole que no tenga miedo, recordó aquel momento en que vio a la rubia con otros ojos. sonrió al recordar aquella primera vez que la vio...las manos de la morena tomaban el rostro de la rubia con suavidad para poder acercarse aun más, la miro a los ojos y solo cerro aquel espacio pequeño que las separaba, la beso lentamente mientras Quinn la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza como si fuera a esfumarse de momento a otro, los brazos de la morena se establecieron alrededor del cuello de la Cheerio mientras seguía con un beso lento, que se intensifico mientras la rubia caminaba hacia atrás chocando lentamente con la puerta, estaba atrapada entre la puerta y la morena-creo que esto no es una pregunta-susurro entre besos, no quería detenerla pero necesitaba escuchar lo que tenia para decir Rachel

-me preguntaba si… ¿querías salir a alguna parte?-cuestiono nerviosa pegando su frente con la rubia sin poder mirarla

-¿es una cita?-cuestiono la rubia manteniendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos

La morena sonrió mirando los ojos de Quinn que brillaban-es una cita -murmuro con una sonrisa tímida que genero ternura por parte de la rubia

-me encantaría-susurro acercándose lentamente para darle un pequeño beso que se fue intensificando, se volvió pasional, necesitado, la morena enredaba sus manos en el cabello dorado mientras disfrutaba aquel momento, su primer beso luego de tanto tiempo en la habitación de Noah era algo que jamás Rachel se había imaginado, sus respiraciones agitadas era el único sonido en aquella acogedora habitación

-DIOS Britt!-se escucho en la habitación continua mientras ambas chicas se separaban confusas con aquel grito proveniente de la latina, Quinn comenzó a reír junto con la morena que se sonrojo ante aquello

-creo que mejor vamos a bajar-murmuro viendo como la morena asentía sonriendo con timidez-¿creí que estaban molestas?-susurro confusa

-Quinn-le tomo de la mano antes de que abriera la puerta-¿bailas conmigo?-le sonrió viendo como la Cheerio asentía con una sonrisa

-si mi bailarina me lo permite-susurro refiriéndose a la joven de ojos azules y recibió un golpe en su brazo-Auch-se quejo riendo-pero si tú no eres celosa de Harmony-le recordó haciendo que la morena se molestara, se cruzara de brazos para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, Quinn solo la rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica que sonrió al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura-solo quiero bailar contigo-le susurro dejándole un beso en la mejilla para salir juntas del dormitorio de Noah

Algo nuevo estaba por comenzar...

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	41. Solo quiero arriesgarme contigo

**Solo quiero arriesgarme contigo  
><strong>

La noche ya se estaba acabando, en la casa de Puckerman solo unos pocos chicos del club Glee se habían quedado, algunos ya solo hablaban en una esquina apartada del sonido de la música, otros se habían quedado dormidos en algunos sillones del comedor, Puck aun bailaba animado en la sala de estar con unas chicas que pertenecían al Mckinley, Quinn reconocía a un par, eran sus compañeras de escuadra, las otras chicas solo las había visto alguna que otra vez en los pasillos.

-creo que es hora de irme-espeto la rubia que hablaba con Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Artie y Rachel que se estaba quedando dormida en su hombro

-¿quieres que te lleve?-cuestiono la latina que acariciaba el cabello de su novia que descansaba en su regazo

-no. No te preocupes, voy a caminar ya esta amaneciendo-sonrió agradecida con aquel gesto de su amiga

-¿podemos ir juntas?-cuestiono la morena algo somnolienta

-¿no era que yo te llevaba Rach?-le pregunto Kurt

-es que ya me agarro mucho sueño, quédate…voy con Quinn-murmuro viendo la aceptación por parte de la rubia

Ambas se despidieron de sus compañeros y del anfitrión de la fiesta que seguía con mucha energía, bailaba con gracia en medio de las chicas que se divertían con el joven.

-ya va a amanecer. Jamás estuve toda la noche despierta por alguien-susurro la morena tomando el brazo de Quinn

-¿has estado toda la noche despierta por mi?-cuestiono la rubia mientras la diva solo sonreía dándole la afirmación a aquella pregunta-quiero mostrarte algo-espeto sonriente con aquella respuesta

-¿ahora?

-si nos apuramos-le sonrió mientras apuraban el paso, llegando un tanto cansadas al lago de Lima. Aquel que la rubia le había enseñado, en el cual le explico porque era su lugar favorito.

Rachel sonrió al ver de nuevo aquel lugar, le encantaba estar allí era un lugar reconfortante y su nuevo lugar favorito gracias a Quinn.

-me encanta estar aquí-espeto tomando la mano de la rubia para acercarse al lago, el día ya estaba por comenzar, el cielo se presentaba con un tono más claro, las nubes daban paso a un sol que se asomaba lentamente a la superficie, ambas se sentaron frente al lago que estaba quieto y tranquilo, la morena se coloco delante la rubia que la rodeo con sus brazos apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica que entrelazo su mano con ella.

-yo también he estado toda la noche en la fiesta por ti. Creo que aun sigo aquí por ti-susurro mientras el reflejo del sol comenzaba a irradiar cada espacio de aquella zona

-solo no te vayas-murmuro sintiendo como el abrazo que le daba la rubia se sentía con más fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás-esto es hermoso-espeto-el amanecer es la parte más hermosa del día

-lo es, pero no me acostumbro a levantarme por el-sonrió la rubia

-jamás vi el amanecer acompañada

-yo tampoco lo he hecho

-es mi segundo lugar favorito-espeto con sinceridad

-Lima es donde te conocí, creo que este pequeño lugar es mi lugar favorito

-pero ¿los Ángeles? Allí están tus amigos, tu papá

-a ti te conocí antes de todo Rachel-le comento mientras alejaba sus brazos para buscar algo en su billetera-esta eres tu-le susurro dándole una foto que la acompaño desde aquel primer beso, en la plaza frente a Breadsticks, cuando jugaba con la morena en el columpio vigiladas por la abuela de Quinn y Hiram

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono sin entender como tenía una foto de ella con sus dos trenzas y aquella sonrisa radiante que pertenecía una pequeña contenta que abrazaba a Quinn-Yo soy…la chica que te dio tu primer beso soy yo-sonrió al terminar con aquella oración

-sí, tú has sido mi primer beso. Aunque no lo recuerdas-espeto en broma

-¿tú sabías quien era?

-lo supe cuando vi tus fotos, en las paredes de tu casa, no sabía que eras tú cuando llegue aquí. Mi abuela dice que dormía con esta foto todas la noches desde que había vuelto a Los Ángeles, ella vive allí es la madre de mi papá-le comento la rubia

-es increíble-se alegro-eres tan especial Quinn, porque no llegaste antes a mi vida-murmuro dándose la vuelta para ver el rostro de la chica-no me hubiera equivocado tanto

-ahora estoy aquí-contesto viendo los ojos marrones que brillaban con la luz del sol

-no voy a dejarte ir-sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarla lentamente dejando que el sol ya se colocara en el cielo

-no voy a detenerte-susurro pegando su frente con la morocha-pero creo que sería mejor ir a dormir-sonrió con gracia mientras la morena asentía para levantarse del suelo junto con la ayuda de la Cheerio que la abrazo acercándola a su cuerpo mientras caminaban hacia sus casas, la morena impaciente cuestionaba todo sobre aquella tarde en la que la conocía, ¿Cómo no recordaba aquello?

-descansa-susurro al oído de la morena mientras la abrazaba dejándola en la puerta de su casa

-recuerda en la noche. Voy a salir contigo-le recordó mientras la rubia asentía con una sonrisa-hasta la noche Quinn-se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

-hasta la noche-susurro dejando que entrara a su casa para poder caminar hacia la suya

Ambas entraron con una sonrisa delatadora. Eran las siete de la mañana de un Domingo sus padres aun dormían, se alisto con su pijama para recostarse en la cama tomando la foto que Quinn le había mostrado, ¿Cómo no recordaba a la rubia?

Quinn se recostó sintiendo como el sueño la vencía, aquella noche iba a ser tan especial como la anterior pero en el interior la ansiedad la invadía pensando en cómo la morena se había atrevido a dejar el miedo atrás, dejando que sus sentimientos fluyan, jamás sintió miedo cuando estaba con Maddie pero porque en el interior sabia que aquello no era amor de pareja, pero ahora el temor a perder a la morena se le presentaba, Quinn había quedado hipnotizada con la cantante desde ese primer instante en el que escucho su voz, era diferente a cada una de las chicas que había conocido y eso le encantaba. En cambio Rachel solo temía que en algún momento esa pesadilla de quedar abandonada en Lima se hiciera realidad, aunque confiaba en cada palabra dicha por la rubia, la confianza no era su fuerte en una relación luego de lo ocurrido con Jesse, sabía que eran diferentes pero aquel miedo no desaparecía tan rápido. La morena deseaba a Quinn, era la primera mujer en su vida, tantas primeras veces iba a vivir con la rubia que eso la aterraba, con los chicos era diferente o tal vez solo con Quinn era diferente, era una persona muy conservadora con sus sentimientos, no dialogaba demasiado, era un tanto misteriosa pero eso era lo que le atraía a la morena.

El sonido del celular despertó a Quinn de un sobresalto en su cama, lo tomo y detuvo la alarma que había colocado para prepararse para su cita con Rachel, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando termino de darse una ducha, quería que su primera cita con la morena fuera especial, busco en su guardarropa aquel vestido que su madre le había regalado para navidad, al encontrarlo no dudo en ponérselo pero todo se imaginaba que le quedaba horrible, estaba nerviosa y su madre lo supo, entro lentamente mientras golpeaba con gracia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?

-¿estás nerviosa?-le cuestiono sentándose a su lado, Quinn estaba sentada en su cama tomándose la cabeza

-siento que voy a desmayarme-respondió con dramatismo mientras su madre acariciaba su hombro

-cariño, es solo una salida. Has tenido miles con Rachel-le indicó mientras veía la ropa esparcida en el suelo

-es que no lo es-se quejo con malestar-es una cita y mis nervios me delatan en todo lo que hago

-¿una cita?-cuestiono, no sabía que de eso se trataba ¿Qué se había perdido?-¿vas a una cita con Rachel?-cuestiono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-mamá-se avergonzó al ver la mirada de su madre

-entonces tienes que prepararte. No es bueno llegar tarde en la primera cita, cariño-se levanto de la cama con algo de nervios y ansiedad, su hija tenía una cita con la chica que tanto adoraba, no podía creerlo pero ahora aquellos nervios que llevaba Quinn parecía que habían sido traslados a Judy que no dejaba de ver los diferentes atuendos.

El timbre resonó en la casa de Quinn, los nervios que se habían aliviado en el cuerpo de la rubia volvían a aparecer. Judy se encargo de abrir la puerta de su hogar para encontrarse con la morena que sonreía con un halo de vergüenza

-¡Quinn!-aviso con un sentimiento de felicidad mientras la rubia exhalaba para poder bajar al encuentro con Kurt que tenía un lindo traje negro y una sonrisa radiante, la confusión de la rubia fue contestada rápidamente

-Tengo que llevarte hacia el encuentro con Rachel-le sonrió con confianza mientras se despedía de John y Judy, Quinn tomaba el brazo del chico para caminar hacia su auto estacionado fuera de la casa

El recorrido fue silencioso, Kurt manejaba con tranquilidad antes de llegar al lugar de la cita le comento a Quinn que Sam la acompañaría a donde la morena se encontraba, al bajar se encontraron con el instituto Mckinley para sorpresa de la Cheerio.

-Hola Quinn-saludo con una sonrisa el rubio que se encontraba con un traje blanco preparado para entrar al instituto, ambos caminaron por el gran pasillo hasta subir por las escaleras y llegar a la azotea del Mckinley-termine mi recorrido, disfruta Quinn-le murmuro dándole un abrazo para retirarse

-pero… ¿qué?-las pocas palabras que podía espetar la rubia se veían interrumpidas por un nuevo suceso, el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra la hicieron entrar a la gran terraza que se encontraba a oscuras, una luz tenue la guio hacia esa persona que había estado esperando ver desde su despertar

**Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<br>**

Haber escuchado solo la primera estrofa de aquella canción hizo que Quinn se emocionara, aquella canción era con la cual la había visto por primera vez, Rachel cantaba con su voz suave estaba tan hermosa que no podía dejar de admirarla mientras sus manos tenían una guitarra rosa, característico en la morena aquel color.

**You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<strong>

**But what do you say to taking chances,**  
><strong>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<strong>  
><strong>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<strong>  
><strong>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<strong>  
><strong>What do you say,<strong>  
><strong>What do you say?<strong>

**I just want to start again,**  
><strong>And maybe you could show me how to try,<strong>  
><strong>And maybe you could take me in,<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere underneath your skin?<strong>

**What do you say to taking chances,**  
><strong>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<strong>

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<strong>

Quinn solo podía mirarla con una sonrisa y tantas emociones se encontraban en su cuerpo que no lograba encontrar una forma de hacérselo saber, Rachel se levanto del pequeño banco donde se encontraba sentada, dejo su guitarra a un lado para acercarse a la rubia que solo estaba estática con sus ojos representando la emoción del momento

-Hola-sonrió con timidez acomodando su cabello planchado delicadamente-estas hermosa-susurro

-tu-susurro sin saber que decir no podía habar, no podía decirle lo hermosa que se encontraba con aquel vestido negro con detalles en blanco, donde grandes lunares se dibujaban en la parte baja del mismo-Eres hermosa-sonrió tratando de volver a la normalidad

-es extraño verte sin tu traje de porrista-bromeo para relajar a la rubia

-se me hace extraño no ver tus faldas a cuadros y tu suéteres de renos-le indico con un una sonrisa

-esta era una ocasión especial, no podía traer algo así

-a mi no me hubiera molestado. Tu estilo de vestir es extraño pero bonito-murmuro con gracia

-ven conmigo-tomo la mano de Quinn para guiarla a una mesa que yacía preparada con lo que debía ser la cena-tengo que advertirte que he recibido ayuda de Kurt al cocinar-le comento al llegar a la mesa, la rubia tomo asiento viendo como la morena destapaba los platillos preparados-se que amas el Bacon-le sonrió-tendré que acostumbrarme

-Gracias Rachel. Es todo tan hermoso hasta ahora, la canción, la comida, tu-se sincero la porrista mientras veía como Rachel servía en su vaso lo que debía ser jugo

-de nada. Yo te he invitado, no quiero que te lleves una desilusión con nuestra primera cita. Prometo que más adelante te sorprenderé con mis citas-sonrió

-significa ¿que tendremos más que una cita señorita Berry?

-demasiadas tendremos señorita Fabray-le siguió el juego

-solo tengo una duda-espeto la rubia-¿Cómo puedes entrar al instituto en fin de semana?

-formo parte de cinco clubes diferentes este año, uno de ellos es el del invernadero. Puedo entrar cuando lo solicite-le respondió, sorprendiendo a la rubia que veía a su alrededor las diferentes plantas, flores que pertenecían a aquel grupo que trabajaba en la terraza del Mckinley

La cena fue tranquila, los nervios de Quinn desaparecieron poco a poco mientras hablaban de todo, el tema de las nacionales en New York fue un tema importante en aquella cena, la rubia todavía no sabía cómo iba a lograr estar frente a tanta gente pero Rachel la animaba y aconsejaba, tantos años demostrando su talento aquello de la gente no lo inhibía pero la rubia nunca había participado en un coro, jamás había bailado y cantado para un jurado además de los aficionados de aquella competencia.

-vamos-espeto la morena tomando la mano de la rubia para bajar a la planta baja del instituto

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-susurro al ver que el hombre que cuidaba el gran instituto jugaba a las afueras del mismo con su linterna

-este es el auditorio-sonrió triunfante-ven!-la guio hacia arriba del escenario

-no entiendo que quieres logar-rio Quinn al ver el entusiasmo de la cantante

-yo seré tu publico-le murmuro al bajar del gran escenario, la poca luz era tenue pero ayudaba a ambas a mirarse sin dificultad-canta-le murmuro viendo como la rubia estaba quieta en su lugar

-¿que quieres que cante?-cuestiono sin comprender aquella situación

**Face to face and heart to heart**

**We're so close yet so far apart-**comenzó a cantar la morena con su voz suave viendo la sonrisa de Quinn al descubrir su canción

-Canta conmigo-murmuro subiendo al gran escenario

**I close my eyes I look away**

**That's just because I'm not okay**

**But I hold on I stay strong- **La rubia comenzó a cantar aquella canción escrita por ella, la cual se iba a mostrar en la competencia.

**Wondering if we still belong**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling- **Rachel camino hasta la rubia quedando frente a ella que sonreía ante la ocurrencias de Rachel. Quinn sabia que con la morena jamas tendría miedo, con ella no sentía vergüenza, sentía la seguridad y la confianza que se necesita para enfrentar el miedo

**Deep down underneath it**

**Tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

**We will always be pretending...**

-Lo ves, es fácil no sentir miedo-sonrió la morena acariciando el cabello dorado

-¿Segura que es fácil?-cuestiono intentando entrar en un tema personal

El miedo de la morena al que Quinn la dejara en cualquier instancia.

-mientras confíes, creas y sientas. Todo será más fácil

-¿confías en mi?

-confió en nosotras gracias a ti-sonrió jugando con la mano de Quinn-siempre he confiado en ti

-gracias por esta noche. Jamás he tenido una cita, nunca en un instituto-aclaro haciendo sonreír a la morena

-gracias a ti-murmuro con ternura mirando los ojos verdes de la Cheerio

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono interesada

-Por llegar a mi-contesto con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su cita con suavidad-ya no quiero fingir, solo quiero arriesgarme contigo-murmuro logrando que la rubia tomara la iniciativa de aquel beso, un beso tierno lleno de amor, lentamente las manos de ambas se encargaban de acercar sus cuerpos para poder descubrir como aquellas dos jóvenes parecían una sola persona, encajando como piezas de rompecabezas

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	42. Un día en Columbus

**Un Día en Columbus**

Hace más de dos meses quien iba a decir que Quinn Fabray era una de las porristas del Mckinley, que pertenecía a una escuadra la cual competiría por el séptimo campeonato consecutivo en Columbus, que pertenecía a un coro y estaba enamorada de la capitana del club Glee.

Era esa misma mañana cuando se puso a pensar como en menos de dos meses su vida tenía otro rumbo, su padre antes de despedirla le había repetido infinidad de veces que estar en Ohio le iba a hacer bien y era lo que le ocurría, estar allí le hacía bien.

Dentro de un autobús viajaba junto con sus compañeras de escuadra para la gran competencia en Columbus, Santana iba repasando cada uno de los pasos con algunas de las más pequeñas del grupo mientras Brittany dormía con un pequeño pato de peluche que la rubia sabia donde lo había conseguido, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Quinn al ver a su amiga, Sugar se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la chica con timidez.

-¿como estas?-cuestiono sentándose al lado de la rubia

-con muchos nervios. ¿Tu?-cuestiono viendo que la pequeña Sugar quería indagar sobre alguna cuestión

-Demasiada presión, creo que voy a desmayarme-murmuro con dramatismo mientras Quinn sonreía con aquella actitud

-no hay de qué preocuparse, vamos a ganar. Santana es la mejor capitana

-¿lo es?-susurro-es decir siempre está atenta a lo que hago mal

-entonces no lo hagas mal

-es fácil decirlo cuando tu eres su amiga, a mi me odia si estoy con Brittany o solamente estoy respirando su mismo aire

-sí, es un tanto posesiva-rio Quinn haciendo sonreír a Sugar

-me he enterado que el amor ha tocado tu puerta-murmuro la morena

-Mike-espeto sin más, sabía que él no podía con la emoción de ver a su amiga enamorada y se lo diría a alguien

-se le ha escapado, ha querido negarlo pero fue muy obvio-le comento a Quinn-me alegro por ti, espero que pronto lo formalicen-espeto viendo como el autobús frenaba y la coach Sylvester se levantaba de su asiento para decir una palabras.

-claro, formalizar-susurro sin ser escuchada por la morena

Hacia una semana que Quinn y Rachel habían tenido aquella cita excepcional en la terraza del Mckinley, pero en una semana todo lo dicho podría cambiar, Rachel no quería que las vieran juntas y se hacía notar aunque Quinn no le dijera nada, no quería reprocharle aquello pero la estaba hartando aquella actitud de verse en los salones vacios, en el recinto del auditorio, en el baño o siquiera poder tomarla de la mano de camino a sus casas.

Rachel se sentó en el banco frente al gran piano negro, se encontraba en el auditorio esperando a Finn para ensayar nuevamente la canción, sonrió al tomar la canción en sus manos, amaba esa letra, mas allá de que Quinn la haya escrito, ahora las amaba porque sabía que era para ella, esa canción estaba escrita para ella.

-Siento el retraso Rach-entro rápidamente Finn dejando su mochila en el suelo del auditorio

-todo está bien-sonrió al ver a su compañero de dueto

-te has enterado, las Cheerios han llegado a Columbus-espeto con una sonrisa

-¿han llegado?-susurro-claro si, han llegado-afirmo con algo de asombro, Quinn aun no le había avisado nada, tampoco era para preocuparse estaría nerviosa y ansiosa de participar en aquella competencia-empezamos-sonrió levantándose del pequeño banco

-espera-murmuro Finn sacando una cajita de su mochila-es por esto que he tardado, quería dártela luego pero es una buena ocasión. Es nuestra última práctica antes del grupal, es de la suerte-le sonrió entregándole la pequeña caja a la morena que sonrió al abrirla, una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de estrella

-es muy linda Finn, no hacía falta. No te he comprado nada-se sintió en falta la morena

-no te preocupes-sonrió Finn-¿quieres que te la coloque?

-claro-asintió entregándole la cadena mientras dejaba su cuello al descubierto-gracias Finn-le agradeció con una sonrisa al ver como el chico le colocaba la cadena en su cuello

-he tenido en cuenta tu metáfora-le recordó el chico con una sonrisa

-ahora la recuerdas-rio Rachel, Finn era el tipo de novio que olvidaba absolutamente todo de su pareja, siempre olvidaba que la morena era vegetariana, en muchas citas tuvo que desistir de la comida

-Nunca es tarde ¿verdad?-sonrió de lado-comencemos con la canción

Santana reunía a todas sus compañeras en un gran círculo, todas las chicas ya estaban preparadas para la competencia en unos minutos las llamarían y tendrían que demostrar el duro trabajo que era trabajar con Sue Sylvester y tener una capitana como Santana López.

El llamado se hizo presente, la rubia sintió como los nervios volvían a su cuerpo, nunca había sido el centro de atención pero ahora bailaría para un jurado, cinco equipos y un público, en su mente recordó a la morena con aquella capacidad de perder el miedo escénico en un instante

-¿estás lista?-le cuestiono Santana al ver como trataba de alejar sus nervios

-claro-sonrió caminando con su grupo

La morena sentada en el gran escenario del auditorio tomaba un descanso, el dueto le salía a la perfección, Finn siempre había sido un gran compañero de voz.

-¿crees que ganaremos?-cuestiono el chico

-tengo la esperanza de que esta vez nos ira mucho mejor-le sonrió tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua

-aun ¿crees en nosotros?-murmuro con timidez

Rachel se ahogo con el agua tratando de analizar esa pregunta-¿Qué dices?-contesto con su voz chillona

-lo siento, no quise ponerte así-se disculpo

-Finn, creí que lo nuestro ya estaba en el pasado…tu sabes porque nos separamos

-porque soy un idiota, pero quiero enmendar ese error-le sonrió con dulzura

-Finn no puedo. No quiero enmendar nada, ni debes enmendar nada, tú me dejaste por tu gran popularidad ya que la tienes de regreso quieres que regrese-se levanto de golpe del escenario donde estaban sentados mientras agarraba sus cosas-mejor dejemos así las cosas, tu por tu lado, yo por el mío-murmuro con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Brittany tomaba la mano de Quinn y Santana con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, el resultado final estaba por darse, quién seria el gran ganador en ese momento iba a ser premiado, la coach Sylvester solo analizaba la situación de la gran discusión entre los jueces

-Bien, ya tenemos al equipo ganador. Y quien se llevara el trofeo por su gran labor, esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo-hablo el presentador por el micrófono mientras abría un sobre blanco donde el nombre del ganador estaba escrito-Los ganadores son…las Cheerios de William Mckinley, instituto de Lima-grito el presentador apuntando a las chicas, Brittany abrió sus ojos sorprendida y salto a los brazos de su novia que la sostuvo con fuerza-El equipo entrenado por la Sue Sylvester premiada por séptima vez consecutiva con su gran grupo liderado por Santana López

-Ganamos-chillo Sugar saltando de la emoción mientras abrazaba a Quinn que no podía creer aquello, Sue caminaba decidida a recibir el gran trofeo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo el trabajo forzoso había servido de algo al fin y al cabo, la rubia vio como sus compañeras festejaban como Brittany gritaba junto con Sugar, salió del salón de presentación para caminar a el vestuario, tomo su bolso buscando su celular, la llamo aquella felicidad inmensa que sentía solo quería compartirla con aquella chica que no la dejaba pensar

-¿Quinn?-murmuro

-¡ganamos!-dijo emocionada escuchando un grito de felicidad del otro lado

-¡te felicito!-respondió con felicidad-no sabes cuánto me alegro Quinn

-perdón por no haberte llamado antes-murmuro

-no te preocupes. He estado ensayando, además debías concentrarte-sonrió con algo de nostalgia, ¿debía decirle lo de Finn?

-En la noche ya volveré a Lima-le comento Quinn-solo espero que estés despierta cuando entre en tu habitación

-te estás invitando-sonrió tontamente

-creí que era la única invitada-murmuro

-lo eres-susurro-prométeme que te veré en la noche

-Quinn! Vamos que Sue nos espera para la foto-entro Santana de improviso

-ve, luego te veo Quinn

-luego…adiós Rach-se despidió caminando con su amiga que se encontraba con una felicidad exorbitante, abrazaba a Quinn por los hombros para caminar al salón

-has estado muy bien Motta-le sonrió viendo como festejaba con Brittany

-gracias capitana

-dime Santana-le espeto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Brittany para sacarse la gran foto grupal

-me ha dicho Motta-sonrió Sugar caminando al lado de la rubia

-eso es demasiada muestra de amor por parte de Santana-le murmuro Quinn mientras la chica solo asentía con una sonrisa

El autobús viajaba desde Columbus hacia Lima, tenía que llegar al Mckinley donde los padres retiraban a sus hijas e hijos competidores. Quinn llego a su casa con una gran cansancio, del viaje, del festejo sobretodo la competencia. Entro a su habitación a oscuras para dejar su gran bolso cerca de su escritorio mientras se despojaba de su ropa con algo de lentitud y somnolienta

-Quinn-susurraron a sus espaldas asustándola por completo mientras encendía la luz para ver a la morena sentada en su cama

-Rachel-se reincorporo en la realidad tapando su cuerpo con la camiseta que se había retirado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-no quería esperarte en mi habitación-murmuro con una mueca de vergüenza al ver a la rubia-si quieres te dejo cambiar-se levanto para salir de la habitación

-no. no-la detuvo-ya estás aquí ¿no?-le sonrió mientras se acercaba con decisión a la morena

-te he echado de menos el día de hoy-susurro acariciando el hombro desnudo de su chica-te felicito porrista-sonrió con burla

-quien iba a decir que iba a ser una de ellas. Yo también te he echado de menos, también he estado pensando en lo nuestro

-es claro que algo ocurre-murmuro con desanimo

-no es algo grave-espeto tomando el rostro de Rachel-puede esperar-sonrió acercándose lentamente para besarla por primera vez aquel día, la morena sintió los labios de Quinn mientras ella tomaba la cintura de la misma, con fuerza

-recuerda que mañana tienes que estudiar conmigo

-claro que lo recuerdo mi maestra Berry-bromeo mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de Rachel

-No me llames así-se ofendió en broma colocándole aquella remera a media poner en su cuerpo-puedo quedarme contigo-susurro

-si puedes, ven-la tomo de la cintura con gracia-prométeme que mañana hablaremos lo que sucede-Rachel asintió dejando un beso corto en los labios de la rubia que se acomodo en su cama junto a la morena

-te Quiero Quinn-susurro acomodándose en sus brazos mientras veía como Quinn caía rendida ante el cansancio

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>

**N/A:** pido disculpas a los que leen esta historia, es que estuve ocupada con los exámenes y luego enferme. ¡Pero aquí esta!


	43. Deja de esconderme

** Deja de esconderme**

Un nuevo día escolar se anunciaba con el sonido ensordecedor del despertador, Rachel cruzo su brazo por encima del cuerpo de la rubia para apagarlo ¿como Quinn jamás podía escuchar aquel ruido?

-Quinn-murmuro acariciando su rostro con suavidad-Quinn-espeto con un poco más de fuerza en su voz, mientras la rubia se removía aun dormida-eres una marmota-bromeo dejándole un beso en la mejilla

-soy tu marmota-murmuro abrazando a la morena con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica

-¿estabas despierta?-cuestiono mientras Quinn asentía-mejor que no he dicho nada entonces-sonrió

-que me hubieras dicho, además de marmota-levanto su rostro encontrando una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel

-uummm…que roncas-murmuro mientras reía por el rostro de la rubia

-yo no ronco-se ofendió tapándose con las sabanas

-un poquito-le indico la morena tapándose con la sabana viendo a la rubia que sonreía

-tú me pateas-agrego la rubia

-no es cierto-se defendió

-claro que es cierto-espeto-eres muy violenta-susurro

-espero que no te moleste cuando vivamos juntas

-¿vivamos juntas?-sonrió al escuchar aquella sentencia por parte de la morena

-claro, tu y yo en New York tendremos una casa pequeña, con un jardín enorme y quiero un perro-le aclaro haciendo reír a la rubia-también quiero arboles, para colocar un columpio-agrego viendo como la rubia la miraba con dulzura-¿Qué sucede?

-tenemos un futuro-contesto viendo los ojos chocolate de su novia

-yo quiero que estés en mi futuro-espeto reincorporándose en su brazos para mirarla con más atención-¿tu quieres?-le cuestiono mientras la rubia tomaba la nuca de la morena para acercarla con dulzura dejando un beso dulce, que comenzó a intensificarse, la morena se coloco encima de la rubia mientras dejaba besos en el cuello descubierto, Quinn comenzó a notar que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos pero no quería detenerla, tomo el control de la situación colocándose sobre la morena que sonreía con dulzura mientras volvía a unir sus labios dejando que sus manos recorrieran la pequeña cintura de la cantante, las manos de Rachel se perdían en el cabello rubio mientras la besaba con dulzura y deseo, la necesidad de sentir a su novia era un tipo de obsesión según Rachel

-Quinn, cariño!-llamo Judy desde las escaleras-despierta, baja a desayunar y pregúntale a Rachel si se queda-grito haciendo que las chicas se separaran y comenzaran a reír con el último comentario de Judy

-¿Cómo lo hace?-cuestiono ante el comentario de su suegra

-tiendo a pensar que hay cámaras en mi habitación-bromeo la porrista acostándose al lado de la morena-¿te quedas a desayunar?

-umm…tiendo a pensar que a las mujeres Fabray no puedo decirle que no-sonrió recibiendo un beso corto de Quinn que se levanto rápidamente de su cama

El día siguió su curso, Hiram junto a Leroy eran los artífices de que Judy supiera el paradero de Rachel, siempre sería lo mismo los padres de Rachel junto con Judy era unos chismosos.

Quinn entro junto con Rachel al instituto separándose para ir en busca de sus cosas en los casilleros, Mike apareció de pronto con su mejor sonrisa

-¡Quinn!-sonrió abrazándola por encima de los hombros

-eres un chismoso-lo golpeo con el codo en broma

-¿Qué he hecho?-se defendió

-¿le has dicho a Sugar que estoy con Rach?

-algo así, no le dije que estabas de estar. Solo quise decir…-el chico balbuceaba viendo la ceja elevada particular de la rubia- Ok se me escapo-suspiro

-¡MIKE!-lo reto pegándole en el hombro-sabes que nadie puede saberlo

-¿Por qué? son pareja ¿no?

-sí, pero es que-la rubia suspiro frustrada-ella no está preparada aun. No está preparada para que alguien más lo sepa

-¿Cuándo va a estarlo? Quinn somos sus compañeros del club Glee, allí jamás habrá alguien que las moleste. Nadie va a juzgarlas-le sonrió

-eso lo sé, pero es ella Mike. Cree que no me doy cuenta cuando me evita, en frente de nuestros amigos, frente a todos ellos-miro a su alrededor viendo a cada uno de los alumnos del Mckinley-evita que la toque o me acerque más de la cuenta

-¿lo has hablado con ella?

-quiero hacerlo, pero que tal si se molesta

-Quinn en toda relación las cosas se superan hablando, debes encontrar un momento en el cual hablarle de lo que te sucede-le aconsejo abrazándola nuevamente por los hombros-ahora dime tu ¿es cierto que Santana la ha llamado Motta a mi Suggi?-le bromeo haciendo reír a la rubia

Rachel preparaba su bolso con sus libros a usar en el día, cerro su locker encontrándose con la figura de Jesse entrando al instituto, la sonrisa radiante del chico se mostro cuando se encontró con la mirada de la morena

-¿Jesse?-cuestiono al ver como se acercaba hacia ella

-Hey Rachel-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono aun sorprendida

-creo que no te alegras de verme, te aseguro que no vengo a vengarme ni nada-bromeo pero al no ver una sonrisa por parte de la chica decidió comentarle que hacia allí-volví por un momento, ayudo a la profesora Cassandra con el acto de aniversario del instituto ¿no te lo ha comentado?

-no. Bueno no he ido, desde que tu y yo…no he ido aun-sonrió incomoda

-creí que sabias, nuestro grupo va a ser parte del acto este año y Casandra me ha pedido, casi rogado que solo regresara para el acto-sonrió

-no creo que te haya rogado-murmuro conociendo a la profesora de danza, algo terca y malhumorada

-no. Me ha obligado a volver-contesto con temor-ya la conoces-sonrió de lado haciendo que la morena sonriera mientras asentía-entonces luego nos vemos

-claro. Aun no estoy segura de actuar en el baile

-eres la mejor alumna ¿Por qué no lo harías?

-no creo que sea buena idea, pero lo voy a pensar

-está bien, solo espero verte compañera-se despidió con una sonrisa caminando hacia el salón de danza

Las horas pasaban con lentitud aquel día, Quinn estaba intranquila encontrando una manera de encarar a Rachel, la conversación no era una de sus características pero tendría que hacerlo, tenía que hablar sobre sus sentimientos en aquel momento.

Rachel por su parte se perdía en sus pensamientos, Jesse había regresado distinto con su actitud de superación y sobre todo era amigable, sabía de memoria aquel baile, en ballet se destacaban siempre ellos dos; nadie podría seguirlos o imitarlos, eran una complementación perfecta en el ballet como en el canto, pero no era lo mejor, perdería el poco tiempo que tenia para estar con Quinn aquella semana y la próxima se irían a New York por su competencia en las nacionales, lo mejor era decir no.

La campana anunciaba el último receso del día, la primera en salir fue Quinn que fue directamente a su casillero guardando los libros del día con cuidado, la voz de la morena la distrajo y su temor al hablar volvió

-Hey-la saludo con una sonrisa tímida apoyando su cabeza en el locker siguiente al de Quinn

-Hola-la saludo sin mirarla mientras cerraba su casillero

-¿ocurre algo?-cuestiono la morena

-no. ¿Te ocurre algo a ti?

-Si-contesto-ven conmigo-la tomo del brazo para correr escaleras arriba llegando nuevamente a la terraza del instituto

-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?-se preocupo la rubia

-te he echado de menos-sonrió de lado acercándose lentamente a los labios de Quinn

-espera-la alejo con sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-esto ocurre-la miro con seriedad-siempre hacemos esto

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono confundida por la actitud de la Cheerio

-siempre me escondes Rachel. Mira he estado pensando en nosotras en el viaje hacia Columbus y he llegado a la conclusión de que te avergüenzas de mí

-eso no es cierto-la interrumpió

-no déjame terminar de hablar, luego lo haces tú, desde que estamos juntas jamás te he podido tomar de la mano ni fuera ni dentro del instituto, no puedo acercarme a ti, ni siquiera abrazarte…lo entiendo es el miedo que se siente al ser descubierta que te gusta una chica, pero sabes que, me molesta-le aclaro-es mas hasta me duele, que siempre que quieras besarme me lleves al auditorio, al salón de Química y aquí la terraza, los lugares donde nadie jamás va a verte, me escondes de todos y me molesta. Si quieres estar conmigo, solo deja de esconderme

-Quinn-susurro

-¿quieres estar conmigo?

-claro que quiero estar contigo, pero solo necesito tiempo

-¿para qué?

-Quinn, tú no sabes lo difícil que es aquí. Kurt lo ha pasado fatal por admitir su sexualidad

-solo así me voy a dar cuenta si quieres estar conmigo-le ratifico la rubia acariciando la mejilla de la morena

-necesito tiempo-volvió a repetir

-tomate tu tiempo-espeto dejándole un pequeño beso en la frente-te veo luego

-Quinn-susurro viendo como la rubia se alejaba molesta y dolida por aquello

La hora del club Glee estaba por comenzar Quinn llego tarde junto con Santana, la morena sentada sola esperaba que la rubia la acompañara a su lado donde un asiento vacío la esperaba, pero la rubia desistió de aquella idea sentándose al lado de Mike que le hablaba a Sugar

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono la pequeña castaña haciendo que Mike la mirara sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Mike

-quiere tiempo, pues hasta que se lo piense me sentare aquí con ustedes-le susurro al par que asentían al tiempo que veían la mirada triste de la morena que sintió como Finn se sentaba a su lado

-Mr. Schue-levanto la mano la latina mientras Quinn sonreía por lo que ocurriría

-dime Santana-le contesto con una sonrisa

-quisiera cantar una canción en este momento-se levanto de su asiento caminando con nervios al frente del gran grupo-esta canción quiero dedicársela a Britt-sonrió viendo lo sorprendida que se encontraba la rubia de ojos azules-se que tuve miedo… pero he descubierto que mi amor por ti lo supera, amo a Brittany, ella es mi mejor amiga desde que lo recuerdo, pero ahora ella es mucho más que eso-sonrió nerviosa mirando a sus compañeros que la escuchaban atenta-ella es mi novia y no tengo miedo de nada, ya no me importa que piense el instituto, se que la mayoría lo ha sabido desde el principio pero tenía que admitirlo por mí misma, amo a Brittany S. Pierce y por eso quería cantarle a ella esta vez-le sonrió mientras sus compañeros la alentaban a que siguiera-Brad, me ayudas-le sonrió al pianista que asintió mientras las primeras notas se asomaban para escuchar la voz de Santana

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,**_

_**For you, the sun will be shining,**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right**_

_(Para ti, no habrá más llanto,_

_Para ti, el sol brillará,_

_Y siento que cuando estoy contigo,_

_Todo está bien, se que está bien)_

Santana cantaba con amor aquella primera parte sin dejar de mirar a Brittany en ningún momento, la chica de los ojos azules solo sonreía emocionada

_**To you, I'll give the world**_

_**To you, I'll never be cold**_

_**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right**_

_(A ti, voy a darte el mundo_

_Para ti, nunca seré frío_

_Porque yo siento que cuando estoy contigo,_

_Todo está bien, se que está bien)_

_**And the songbirds are singing,**_

_**Like they know the score,**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**_

_**Like never before**_

_(Y los pájaros están cantando,_

_Como si supieran la partitura,_

_Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo,_

_Como nunca antes)_

La morena que al lado de Finn se encontraba se dio la vuelta para mirar a la rubia que miraba aquella escena con adoración, Rachel deseaba con toda su alma ser tan valiente como lo estaba siendo santana pero no podía, no lograba acabar con su cobardía

_**And I wish you all the love in the world,**_

_**But most of all, I wish it from myself**_

_(Y te deseo todo el amor del mundo,_

_Sobre todo deseo que ese sea de mi parte)_

_**And the songbirds keep singing,**_

_**Like they know the score,**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**_

_**Like never before, like never before**_

_(Y los pájaros siguen cantando,_

_Como si supieran la partitura,_

_Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo,_

_Como nunca antes, como nunca antes)_

-Te amo Britt-espeto la latina emocionada sintiendo como los brazos de la rubia la rodeaban rápidamente, escuchando los aplausos y silbidos de sus compañeros mientras todos juntos se unían en un abrazo grupal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	44. Una semana

**Una semana**

-me ha parecido tan tierno-le comentaba Quinn a Santana mientras estiraban sus músculos en la practica de las Cheerios. Así era solo un día de descanso les había otorgado la entrenadora y otra vez comenzaba con la tortura.

Luego del club Glee las cuatro chicas caminaron hacia el campo de fútbol donde una enérgica Sue Sylvester las esperaba gritándoles por el megáfono. Sugar corrió junto con Brittany ante un gesto que le hizo entender que la latina necesitaba hablar con Quinn.

-espero que mi aspecto malicioso no quede en el olvido-respondió recordando el abrazo grupal en el salón de música y las felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros.

-no lo creo, luego de alejarnos a todos del abrazo grupal-rememoro la rubia

-bueno, era suficiente abrazo. Mucho amor para mi sistema-sonrió-¿tú te encuentras bien?-cuestiono viendo como la rubia había evitado a la morena en el club Glee-¿con Rachel?-le aclaro

-estábamos bien, pero le he hablado sobre que me evita frente a ustedes y todo se complico, necesita tiempo-espeto con un gesto triste

-yo lo he necesitado

-pero la quiero conmigo...quiero tomarla de la mano sin que ella se sienta insegura o con miedo-la interrumpió

-Quinn aquí es distinto, Kurt lo ha pasado tan mal con Karofsky y sus amigos. Rachel siendo la chica loser y ahora lesbiana la va a pasar fatal

-pero no voy dejar que nada le ocurra

-no entiendes, no es con ella. Es contra las dos-le espeto-van a ir contra las dos

-en algún momento tendrán que aceptarlo, si viven con aquel miedo nunca podrán enfrentarlo

-¿jamás tuviste miedo?-le cuestiono Santana con curiosidad

-creo que no-contesto tratando de recordar algo de su pasado

-entonces no lo entenderías, creo que estás haciendo mal. Deberías apoyar a la enana, tal vez en un lapso de tiempo se sienta segura y formalice lo que tienen-le sonrió mientras caminaban hacia el grupo que ya comenzaban una nueva coreografía con los gritos ensordecedores de la entrenadora.

Rachel entro temerosa al salón de danza viendo de espaldas a Jesse que le sonrió por el espejo. no sabia que hacia allí, pero luego de la discusión con Quinn necesitaba despejar su mente, tal vez ella hacia mal pero tenia miedo, no quería que ambas tuvieran que sufrir las consecuencias como Kurt.

-viniste-sonrió agradecido al ver a la morena

-¿Cassandra?-cuestiono al no ver a la profesora allí dentro del salón

-creo que se ha retrasado-le comento-¿practicamos?

-Jesse solo quiero aclararte que esto lo hago por el instituto-espeto con seriedad, no quería crear falsas esperanzas en el chico

-no te preocupes, jamás pensé otra cosa

-solo quería que lo supieras ¿el grupo?

-solo tú y yo-contesto-creo que no están de acuerdo con el acto

-será un fracaso-espeto Rachel

-jamás si tengo a mis dos alumnos-entro la profesora sorprendiendo a la morena-no me van abandonar ¿cierto?

-si tengo que bailar yo mismo, lo haré-le sonrió Jesse ganándose el agrado de la profesora

-esa es la actitud, entonces comencemos-les pidió a ambos

Quinn tomaba su bolso luego de tomar una ducha en el vestuario del Mckinley, caminaba por los pasillos lentamente viendo como el silencio se apoderaba de aquel lugar, hasta que un sonido la distrajo las indicaciones de una profesora la alarmaron viendo el salón de danza ocupado, camino hasta la puerta y se asomo viendo la silueta de Jesse y con el, Rachel. Bailaban con tanta precisión y delicadeza que parecía que el baile hubiera sido inventado por ellos, Quinn miro a la morena con tristeza aquel día era el primero que pasarían juntas luego de su cita, se sentía culpable luego de la conversación con Santana tal vez se había precipitado en no escucharla, en no preguntarle si en algún momento aquel miedo se iría.

-¿tú eres?-cuestiono la profesora al ver a la rubia embalsamada en los movimientos de ambos chicos

-Quinn-la nombro la morena sorprendida alejándose de Jesse con sutileza

-solo pasaba... tengo que irme-le sonrió al trío y se retiro dándole una ultima mirada a la morena

-¿estás con ella?-cuestiono el chico en un susurro mientras Rachel asentía con timidez-me alegro por ti

-es todo por hoy chicos, Jesse por favor confírmame lo antes posible cuando puedes volver-le comento la profesora al chico viendo como la morena salía rápidamente del salón saludando a ambos con la mano al salir, rápidamente corrió por el pasillo saliendo al exterior viendo como la rubia caminaba hacia su auto con lentitud.

-¡Quinn!-la llamo deteniendo el paso de la rubia que sintió como la tomaban del brazo- escúchame tu ahora-le espeto con seriedad colocándose frente a ella-te quiero conmigo, te necesito…tienes razón te escondo de todos pero tengo miedo, aquí no solo van a estar en contra mío sino de ti y no es justo… quiero estar contigo. Crees que no deseo tomarte de la mano, besarte en el pasillo...crees que no quiero que me cantes en el club Glee o que me puedas presentar como tu novia, es lo que más deseo-afirmo con sus nervios a flor de piel dejando que su voz quebrase mientras la palabreria salia sin control alguno-no me alejes de ti ahora. Me he dado cuenta que te quiero de verdad, esta semana Finn se me ha insinuado y tú estabas en mi cabeza, Jesse ha vuelto pero solo tu estas presente en cada pensamiento, si piensas que no quiero estar contigo estas equivocada…contigo me imagino hasta en el fin de mis días Quinn, jamás había sentido esto-toco su pecho con ambas manos dejando deslizar las lagrimas que contuvo durante el día, el silencio por parte de la rubia hizo que lentamente la morena asintiera, limpio sus lagrimas para caminar por al lado de la rubia, le dedico una última mirada pasando por su lado sin antes sentir como la rubia deslizaba su mano hacia su brazo deteniéndola para abrazarla con fuerza

-prometo que cuando te animes, yo estaré ahí y nadie va a molestarnos-le susurro sintiendo como la morena se abrazaba a ella con fuerza-también debo golpear a Finn-le comento haciendo reír a la morena que secaba sus lagrimas con una sonrisa ante aquel comentario

-me ha dado esto-le mostró la cadena-creo que debo sacármela

-¿te la ha dado por algún motivo?

-las estrellas son una metáfora para mí-le sonrió con dulzura tomando el dije en sus manos

-si tú no quieres, no te la saques. No es una molestia que un ex te regale algo, pero si se propasa…

-Shh-la interrumpió la morena poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la chica-no lo hará, porque solo quiero estar contigo-murmuro abrazándola nuevamente-lo siento mucho Quinn

-no. No te disculpes-le pidió buscando su mirada-jamás me pidas perdón, sino has hecho nada-le sonrió con ternura-prométeme, que ahora en mas, todo lo que nos suceda lo hablaremos

-te lo prometo-sonrió ampliamente-promesa de vecina ¿recuerdas?-elevo su mano izquierda generando una risa por parte de la Cheerio.

Aquel recuerdo en el cual Rachel había conocido por primera vez a la rubia llegaba a la mentes de ambas, aquella promesa de jamas mentirse la una a la otra.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-cuestiono al ver que aquel día habían llegado juntas

-llévame aun mas lejos-susurro mientras caminaban hacia el auto rojo de la rubia

-te llevaría aun más lejos… pero mañana hay colegio-le comento entrando al auto

-tienes razón, solo vayamos a un lugar tranquilo-le sonrió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

Quinn arranco el auto mientras la morena tomaba su mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambio, la rubia sonrió ante ese gesto se sentía de nuevo completa, otra vez sentía su corazón acelerarse, de nuevo sonreía al escuchar la risa de la morena, nuevamente dejaba de sentir miedo…si lo había sentido, desde que había hablado con Rachel en el tejado había sentido miedo.

El miedo de perder a alguien a quien amas, ese miedo que se siente al estar enamorado; entonces lo supo, Quinn comenzaba a amar a Rachel de aquella manera única, real e incontrolable.

Quinn estaciono el auto bajando rápidamente para abrir la puerta de su acompañante que sonrió ante aquel gesto. El lago de Lima se estaba volviendo una costumbre, aquel espacio ya pertenecía a ambas.

-siento que la gente escapa de este lugar cuando llegamos-bromeo la cantante sentándose en la arena

-creo que siempre desean estar en la ciudad-le comento la rubia, el lago de lima quedaba a unos minutos del centro, pero siempre se encontraba en soledad, tal vez sería que los días semanales no eran los más habitúes para viajar hasta allí y relajar la mente.

-Estoy comenzando a sentir el calor-se quejo la rubia viendo el sol a lo alto de sus cabezas

-metete al lago-le aconsejo la morena con un sentido de broma el cual Quinn tomo en serio

-ven conmigo-le pidió ofreciéndole su mano mientras se levantaba desde atrás de la morena

-ni lo pienses. Estoy bien así-espeto acostándose en el suelo sintiendo como unas manos la alzaban con fuerza

-¡Quinn!-se quejo viendo como la rubia la mantenía con fuerza, caminando al lago que estaba a unos poco metros-¡bájame! Lo digo en serio-espeto molesta tratando de zafarse pero provoco un error la rubia perdió el equilibrio cayendo libremente con la cantante al agua

-¡Quinn!-chillo molesta mientras golpeaba el agua templada

-tú me has hecho caer-se defendió acercándose de a poco a una Rachel molesta que retorcía su cabello

-no quiero que te acerques-murmuro viendo como Quinn se acercaba de a poco

-lo siento-se disculpo tomándola por la cintura

-no lo sientes, era tu plan tirarme-contesto esquivando la mirada avellana de su chica

-es divertido hacerte enojar-murmuro recibiendo una mirada de la morena

-¿es divertido?-cuestiono con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando que Quinn asintiera en silencio-no me parece-contesto mientras la salpicaba con el agua haciendo que Quinn se sorprendiera y la soltase para defenderse-¿ahora es divertido?-espeto entre risas

-ahora lo es-contesto acercándose a Rachel para besarla con ansias dejando a la morena sorprendida por aquella acción a la cual se acoplo rápidamente tomando la cintura de la chica sintiendo como las manos de Quinn se perdían en su cabello castaño que por su culpa se encontraba mojado, dejo que todas las preocupaciones se desvanecieran en aquel momento sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban al sentir los besos de la rubia, olvido porque estaba en aquel lago, olvido porque minutos antes se encontraba molesta, solo se dejaba llevar, las manos de Quinn buscaron la cintura de la morena sintiendo su piel mientras un gemido se escapo de la boca de Rachel generándole algo de vergüenza

-Quinn para-le susurro luchando contra los labios de su novia-Quinn

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono al escuchar a la morena

-es que no se si voy a poder parar-murmuro con timidez

-¿que dices?-sonrió viendo la actitud de su novia

-cuando me besas no quiero parar..y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea dentro de un lago-contesto enfrentando la mirada de su novia que reía ante aquella sentencia

-no iba a ocurrir nada rach-le susurro-cuando tenga que suceder, va a ocurrir y no creo que importe donde estemos-contesto con una sonrisa picara

-tu piensas en-se detuvo sin terminar aquella pregunta

-¿en que?

-nada-espeto

-dime. no tengas vergüenza conmigo, no tienes porque tenerlo-acaricio la mejilla de la morena que asintió con una media sonrisa-ahora dime

-¿tu piensas en nosotras? es decir en nuestra primera vez-espeto relamiendo sus labios

-bueno... es algo que se piensa, no permanentemente pero si lo he pensado-contesto aferrándose a la cintura de la morena que la rodeaba con sus brazos

-pero...¿tu sabes que hacer? es que... es diferente al estar con un chico, es algo que imagino-espeto con obviedad-yo no sabría que hacer-finalizo con confusión

-no, no se. pero tal vez cuando ese momento llegue, por instinto sabremos que hacer...o sino puedes instruirte-bromeo generando un gesto de molestia en Rachel

-no es gracioso. nunca he estado con nadie, pienso que la primera vez debe ser única e inolvidable...tu sabes besar bien en cambio yo no te satisfago en nada

-no es cierto, tu no sabes lo que generas en mi Rach, no te agobies pensando en eso

-dime ¿en que te genero algo?-cuestiono viendo la mirada sorprendida de la rubia

-ahora no lo se-murmuro viendo la mirada de desgano de la morena

-lo ves, no te genero nada

-eso no es cierto. esta bien te voy a decir-sonrió con timidez-cuando susurras mi nombre... cuando acaricias mi cabello o cuando te beso... y sin vergüenza gimes-murmuro sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas al terminar de decir aquello-no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a decirlo-susurro viendo la sonrisa de la morena

-Quinn, dame una semana-contesto sin mas generando confusion por parte de la rubia-solo una, luego de las nacionales… quiero decirle a todos que eres mi novia-sonrió sintiendo como la abrazaban con fuerza-hasta podríamos hacer una fiesta-sugirió viendo la mirada de felicidad que tenia la rubia de ojos verdes

-Quisiera que este día no acabara jamás-sentencio la rubia

Era una semana en la cual cada una de las chicas, tenían distintas ocupaciones, la rubia debía dar su examen de historia mientras junto con el club Glee se preparaban para las nacionales, la morena además del club Glee debía participar en el acto del instituto con Jesse.

-te veré mañana, tienes que seguir estudiando-le aclaro mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera del lago

-¿tú crees que pueda estudiar contigo?-se acerco lentamente a la morena para besarla con dulzura

-¿tú crees que mis padres cumplan con la amenaza de poner rejas en mi ventana?-cuestiono haciendo reír a la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


	45. Te Amo

**Te Amo**

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban juntas en el gran salón de la familia Berry mientras repasaban los últimos apuntes para que Quinn pudiera aprobar su siguiente examen de historia. Ambas estaban sentadas en la alfombra frente a la mesa ratona de madera de color negra.

-Bien ¿en qué año fue la primera guerra mundial?-cuestiono la morena incitando a que la rubia comenzara a pensar aquella respuesta

-mmm…en 1914-sonrió viendo como su novia levantaba la vista del libro que tenía antes sus ojos-¿cierto?-cuestiono

-Cierto-sonrió la morena dejando el libro sobre la pequeña mesa-estoy segura de que pasaras el examen

-gracias a ti

-no. Eres tu quien aprende por sí misma, yo solo te ayudo-contesto tomando nuevamente el libro de historia entre sus manos sintiendo como la rubia alejaba el manual de sus manos para acercarse a la morena con rapidez-Quinn hay que terminar-susurro al sentir los pequeños besos que la rubia dejaba en su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello-¡Quinn!-insistió pero no podía resistirse, sentir a la rubia era su debilidad.

La morena giro su rostro para ver la sonrisa picara de la rubia mientras se acercaba a sus labios siempre terminaba cayendo en su juego, tomo la nuca de la Cheerio para profundizar el beso mientras las manos de Quinn comenzaban a bajar lentamente por la espalda de la morena para tocar la piel tibia que se escondía por debajo de la remera, al sentir las manos de la rubia su piel se erizo, solo un simple roce, generaba miles de sensaciones dentro y fuera de la morena, se separaron por un momento para mirarse a los ojos mientras ambas sonreían, su mano acaricio la mejilla de la morena para dejar un pequeño beso en aquel espacio, con decisión se acerco a su oído mientras Rachel sonreía al sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia

-Te amo Rachel-susurro sin titubeo volviendo a su posición anterior viendo la mirada sorprendida y dulce de la cantante, era la primera vez que Quinn lo decía, esas dos palabras tan importantes para la morena resonaban en su cabeza

-no tienes que decirlo…-murmuro la rubia viendo que su novia aun no reaccionaba-no tienes porque decirlo-concluyo sintiendo como la morena la rodeaba con sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, abrazándola con fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer

-Te amo Quinn-susurro con su voz ronca viéndola a los ojos para regalarle un beso apasionado tomando su rostro con ambas manos, olvidándose de porque estaban allí, Quinn la amaba y ella la amaba nada mas importaba en ese momento.

El decir ''te amo'' marcaba un nuevo principio en la relación, Quinn lo sabía, atreverse a decir aquello no había sido fácil, pero desde el día que sintió el miedo de perderla no dejo de pensar en cómo demostrarle lo que la necesitaba a su lado, lo que sentía con ella en cada momento que compartían, necesitaba desahogar su mente demostrándoselo de aquello manera, diciendo aquella dos palabras que uno espera que lleguen y que sea correspondido.

La noche comenzaba a caer en Lima, Rachel ya no estaba en el salón con su novia ahora ambas estaban en la cocina, la morena la había citado aquel día para hacer la presentación formal a sus padres y que Quinn trajera a su madre y padrastro.

-¿estás algo nerviosa?-murmuro la morena preparando la ensalada a un lado de la su novia

-no. Es algo que jamás experimente…eso sí-contesto mientras trataba de contener los nervios que afloraban en sus movimientos torpes mientras cortaba una zanahoria

-tranquila-le susurro tomándola por detrás-les hice prometer a mis padres de que no te incomodaran-le indico generando una sonrisa en la rubia-es nuestra noche, nada malo puede pasar…al menos que mis padres muestren mis fotos

-o que mi madre empiece con las anécdotas de cuando era pequeña-se quejo dándose la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada chocolate de su novia-aunque no tengo nervios por eso

-¿entonces?

-voy a conocer a tus padres, en plan ''soy la novia de su hija''-contesto mostrando una mueca de miedo generando una risa sonora en la morena-es algo serio

-yo estoy en igual de condiciones, voy a conocer a Judy en plan ''yo no solo duermo en la cama con su hija''-contesto mientras reía con la rubia

-tienes razón. Solo voy a respirar tranquilamente y voy a enfrentar a la familia Berry

-suenas como si fuera algo de terror-espeto mientras volvía a su posición revolviendo el bol con las verduras

-es que los Berry suelen causarme eso-bromeo recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación mientras le golpeaban su brazo-sabes que no es cierto-tomo el rostro de la cantante entre sus manos para brindarle un pequeño beso

-voy a preparar la mesa, ya llegan-susurro al escabullirse de sus brazos mientras dejaba a Quinn a cargo de la cocina, sino escapaba rápido no podía separarse de los besos que le otorgaba su novia.

Era la cena formal, era aquella cena en donde se preparaba para ser analizada por dos padres como los señores Berry, Hiram por una parte la miraba con mucho detenimiento en cada movimiento que realizaba, sabia por Rachel que él era quien la consentía en todo y también era al cual Rachel tenía un parecido. Leroy por su parte estaba relajado disfrutando de la cena mientras comentaba con Judy la decoración de la casa.

-¿Qué les parece un brindis?-hablo Leroy levantando su copa

-¿Por qué brindamos?-cuestiono interesado John con una sonrisa de amabilidad hacia Quinn

-¿Por qué te parece que podríamos brindar Quinn?-interrumpió Hiram con un tono serio mirándola a través de aquellos anteojos que le generaba que podían atravesarla y adivinar sus pensamientos, la rubia tomo la copa con decisión y se levanto a la par de Leroy que sonreía ante lo que presenciaba, Quinn enfrentaba a su marido que se mantenía serio y lo aparentaba con mucha seguridad.

-yo quiero brindar, por esta cena. Aunque sobretodo quiero brindar por ustedes señores Berry-les indico sorprendiéndolos-quiero brindar por ustedes por haber criado a la persona más gentil, divertida y dulce que he conocido… además que gracias ustedes puedo tenerla a mi lado-sonrió con sinceridad mientras elevaba su copa con la cual Hiram choco brindado por lo dicho

-eso estuvo bien-le sonrió mientras brindaban todos juntos

-eres hermosa-le susurro la morena con una sonrisa inmensa mientras la abrazaba y le regalaba un beso en su mejilla

La cena termino, Quinn ayudaba a la morena con los utensilios usados por las dos familias luego de que obligaran a sus padres a que tomaran un café en la sala

-Ha estado bien ¿verdad?-cuestiono la morena guardando cada cosa en su lugar

-creí que iba a morir de un infarto con tu padre

-¿Quién? Mi papi Hiram-cuestiono interesada

-claro que el, no sabía que era tan posesivo-respondió mientras secaba sus manos apoyándose en la mesada

-soy su niña, siempre lo seré para él-sonrió con dulzura acercándose a su novia-¿Quinn?

-dime-susurro al sentir las manos de la morena rodear su cuello-todo lo que dijiste ¿es cierto?

-cada palabra-espeto con seguridad-siento que eres todo lo que necesito, ya ni siquiera se dejar de pensar en ti, me tienes algo idiotizada-le indico generando una sonrisa dulce en el rostro de la cantante que unió sus labios olvidando que sus padres estaban en la habitación continua, las manos de la morena tiraron del cuerpo de la rubia haciendo que chocara contra la encimera de la cocina

-Rach están tus padres-le susurro sintiendo los besos sobre su cuello-para amor-murmuro con nervios tomando sus manos

-¿me has dicho ''amor''?-sonrió con gracia al escuchar aquello

-sí, ¿te molesta?

-jamás me molestaría algo como eso Mi amor-le respondió divertida mientras le regalaba un beso-¿te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-todas las noches que quieras-respondió coqueta

-Ven cariño, papá ya saco las fotografías-le aviso Leroy a su hija generando una mueca de desagrado mientras Quinn solo la llevaba de la mano a la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	46. El Amor Verdadero

**El amor verdadero**

Hace una semana todo era tan tranquilo, hace una semana Quinn podía seguir festejando el triunfo de las Cheerios, hace una semana Rachel preparaba su cita en la terraza del Mckinley. Su primera cita con Quinn. Hace una semana... esos momentos quedaban en el pasado tranquilo que se vivió, ahora la morena se encargaba de ensayar con el club Glee y Jesse, mientras la rubia se encargaba de pasar su examen y practicar con sus compañeros de Glee, aquellas noches solo el sueño las vencía, solo había un buenas noches desde el otro lado del teléfono para cerrar los ojos y despertar en un nuevo día ajetreado.

Luego de la presentación formal de Quinn ante los padres de Rachel, todo estaba tan calmo en la pareja de las dos jóvenes. La rubia siempre la recogía para llevarla hacia al Mckinley esos eran minutos gloriosos, en los cuales las palabras estaban de mas. Rachel llegando tarde a una clase eso era extraño aquella semana, pero entre la necesidad de ver a su novia y besarla con tanta devoción, el tiempo quedaba en el olvido y si la rubia no la interrumpía podría hasta perder el día escolar.

Quinn sumisa en la fotocopia de evaluación trataba de armar una oración completa para responder a las preguntas, su lapicera se tambaleaba en la mano de la rubia que canalizaba sus nervios con aquel objeto. Las clases particulares de Rachel eran la salvación de la rubia aunque siempre terminaba entretenida con la morena en algo mucho mas interesante que la materia de historia, algo que la hizo sonreír como idiota al recordar aquellos momentos con Rachel.

Rachel por su lado volvía a su posición inicial junto con Jesse escuchando los gritos de frustración que les entregaba la profesora, aquel era el día de la presentación pero la pareja no parecía muy concentrada en su actuación. Rachel era quien se perdía algo no muy común en la próxima estrella de Broadway. La morena suspiro cansada cuando la profesora le dio un receso de descanso a ambos mientras se hidrataba con el agua que le alcanzaba el chico. Si, la morena estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa de que a dos salones su novia estaba dando un examen muy importante.

La rubia escribió su nombre con delicadeza, se levanto rápidamente del banco y le entrego la hoja a la profesora que le sonrió con amabilidad, dejando salir al exterior a la joven Fabray, los pasos acelerados en el pasillo vacío le hizo levantar la vista del suelo viendo como Rachel corría a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le cuestiono sabia que aquel día iba a estar con muchas ocupaciones, además de que actuaria frente al colegio, la morena solo sonrió haciendo que entrara con ella al salón de astronomía que yacía vacío

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-cuestiono al cerrar la puerta tras ella

-aun no lo sé-contesto viendo como todavía llevaba su vestuario de Ballet-¿te has escapado de clase?-apunto a su vestimenta

-solo quería verte, no podía con los nervios. Además Cassandra me está volviendo loca-se quejaba viendo como la rubia se entretenía con los planetas en forma de esfera que colgaban del techo

-no te preocupes, hoy lo harás bien. Lo harán bien-se corrigió acercándose a la morena que acomodaba su cabello en una cola alta-debo admitir que jamás vi a alguien tan hermosa

-¿tu sola?-le siguió el juego mientras se sentaba en uno de las mesas-prométeme que en Nueva York no será así-se frustro al recordar que la próxima semana viajarían para competir por las nacionales

-te lo prometo-se acerco a la posición de la morena quedando entre las piernas de la chica-sabes que Venus es el planeta del amor-señalo a la esfera que colgaba sobre sus cabezas-y de la belleza-sonrió siguiendo con su alago hacia la morena que solo se abalanzo hacia la rubia para atrapar sus labios con un beso que deseaba desde aquella mañana, las manos de la morena se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Quinn que solo la tomo de la cintura con fuerza. Ambas extrañaban el estar juntas, el estar cerca la una de la otra, el afecto y lo besos que se regalaban cuando se veían podría compararse con aquellos de las películas donde los protagonistas vuelven reencontrarse luego de tanto tiempo, a pesar de que a Rachel y Quinn solo la separaba una verja que dividía los patios de cada casa.

-Quiero quedarme así por siempre-susurro al separarse mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la joven Fabray que sonreía con amor-extraño tanto estar así contigo-murmuro

El timbre resonó en el exterior dejando salir a los alumnos al receso y cambio de hora

-si tan solo el tiempo no avanzara-espeto con molestia

Quinn caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su casillero, la morena estaba en clases mientras la rubia disfrutaba su hora libre del día, abrió su locker acomodando sus libros y carpetas hasta que sintió como alguien tapaba sus ojos mientras reía con aquel sonido delatador.

-Harmony-la nombro con asombro mientras tomaba sus manos para verla frente a ella y sentir como la abrazaba con fuerza

-no es justo que reconozcas mi risa-se separo generando una sonrisa en su amiga

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrió al verla tan contenta y diferente

-algunos de los amigos de Jesse vienen a verlo en el acto-le respondió-no podía ser menos, además se que Rachel también actúa

-si ella…Rachel baila con Jesse-le comento-han estado muy comprometidos con el acto, Rachel se la ha pasado ensayando

-Que suerte que su novia no es celosa-bromeo haciendo que Quinn se sorprendiera queriendo contestar pero la joven de ojos azules la interrumpió-es obvio, cuando la nombras…tus ojos siempre te delataron-le sonrió amistosamente logrando una sonrisa de complicidad en la rubia

-sigues siendo lista-espeto cerrando su casillero-y estas distinta, mas…

-no me halagues-la interrumpió con algo de seriedad-no vaya a ser que Rachel quiera correrme de Mckinley-bromeo para sacar aquel momento incomodo.

Harmony seguía siendo aquella chica soñadora, simpática, divertida pero sobretodo seguía siendo aquella chica que mintió para conseguir su lugar en el grupo de Vocal Adrenaline, que le mintió aquella chica de ojos verdes que ahora se encontraba frente suyo.

El auditorio abría las puertas para que los distintos alumnos se sentaran para recibir el acto de aniversario del instituto. Quinn se instalo donde la morena le indico sentándose junto con los chicos del club Glee y a su lado Harmony. Todo el grupo se encontraba en primera fila al igual que los amigos de Jesse.

-¿Has vuelto a Mckinley?-cuestiono interesado Kurt a la joven de ojos azules que estaba a su lado

-no, solo vengo a apoyar a Jesse…y Rachel-sonrió con algo de incomodidad por la mirada del chico

-tiene miedo de que le saques el lugar, diva-le susurro la rubia en broma generando una risa en la chica

Las luces se tornaron tenues en el escenario detrás del cortinado Rachel solo trataba de respirar con tranquilidad, aquel día no había salido muy bien la coreografía junto con su pareja pero no podía abandonar aquel acto, debía seguir y dar lo mejor.

-¿estás lista?-cuestiono el chico mientras estiraba sus brazos

-siempre estoy lista-espeto viendo detrás del cortinado a Quinn que le sonrió al verla-ahora más que nunca-susurro mientras la música daba comienzo a su baile, la morena salía en primera escena dejando que luego Jesse la tomara para seguir con aquella danza que era disfrutada por los amigos y compañeros de ambos. Quinn al momento de ver como la morena se desplazaba en el escenario quedo perpleja, enamorándose de cada movimiento que realizaba su novia.

Rachel logro concentrarse junto con su pareja, aunque su mirada se perdía en la de la rubia que la miraba con adoración mientras Finn que se encontraba al lado de su chica le sonreía con amor, como aquella vez en el cual ambos cantaron su primer dueto. La morena sentía incomodidad ante aquello como Finn no podía ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por aquella rubia que en ese instante aplaudía levantándose de su asiento junto con sus amigos.

El numero de baile se termino dejando que todo el público presente aplaudiera dejando pasar al director Figgins a dirigir el acto, ambos chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa pasando detrás del escenario para alistarse.

En el siguiente numero Puck junto con Mercedes participaban en una canción. El chico del mohicano tomo su guitarra a pesar de las bromas de sus compañeros de Futbol el siguió con lo suyo, aquello sería una buena nota en español y una muestra de su talento.

Finn se levanto de su asiento para buscar a la morena sin ni siquiera querer apoyar a su amigo que obligado debía cantar en aquel acto, una actitud que descoloco a Puck que solo vio como Mercedes se acercaba con una sonrisa a su posición mientras seguía cantando con su potente voz.

-Rachel-la nombro con dulzura mientras veía a la morena peinar su cabello

-¿ocurre algo Finn?-se sorprendió de verlo allí parado

-estuviste fantástica-espeto acercándose con decisión al lado de la morena que solo asintió

-te agradezco. Me ha costado concentrarme, pero Jesse me ha ayudado-sonrió volviendo a mirarse en el espejo

-me has hecho recordar porque me enamore de ti-murmuro con nerviosismo

-Voy a ver a los chicos-le indico levantándose rápidamente de su asiento dejando a Finn con desilusión en aquel improvisado camarín.

El chico solo quedo viendo como la morena se retiraba de allí como si se sintiera acosada e incluso incomoda, aunque aun no entendía el porqué.

Quinn aplaudía con fuerza a sus dos compañeros sintiendo como alguien volvía a sentarse a su lado, los aplausos se disolvieron para escuchar a Figgins nuevamente leyendo unas palabras, la mano de la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en el apoyabrazos sintió como la morena la tomaba con fuerza sonriéndole con dulzura, la rubia volteo a verla, sorprendida por aquel gesto que le genero regalarle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Rachel sonrió al sentir aquel gesto dulce de la rubia, por primera vez sentía todo lo que había soñado. Amor verdadero. Finn había quedado en el olvido algo que le sorprendió a la morena que había esperado aquel gesto del chico desde meses, cuando decidió que su popularidad era más importante que aquella relación estrecha que tenían.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<span>**

**Semana de exámenes, la cual me esta absorbiendo. Siento el retraso**


	47. La ciudad de los sueños

**La ciudad de los sueños**

-¿Llevas tu pijama?-cuestiono desde la cama de su hija donde ayudaba a prepararse para su viaje a Nueva York

-Que si mamá-murmuro entrando a la habitación

-¿tienes todo?

-Que sí. Tranquila-sonrió Quinn ante la insistencia de su madre

-bueno solo quiero asegurarme

El esperado día ya llegaba, aquella tarde entre insistencias y sonrisas por parte de madre e hija terminaron de armar la maleta que llevaría al fin de semana en Nueva York, donde el club Glee competía por las nacionales. El viaje estaba previsto para el viernes a la mañana, para llegar lo antes posible, conocer el lugar y tener un descanso para luego comenzar con los ensayos una vez más. Llegarían lo antes posible a la gran ciudad, la cual Rachel Berry ansiaba desde pequeña

-Papá y este también tengo que llevarlo-le comentaba guardando un tercer suéter en la gran maleta rosa

-cariño, solo es un fin de semana, pareciera que vas a mudarte

-¿crees que exagero?-le cuestiono a su padre LeRoy que los observaba con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta

-Solo lleva lo que sea necesario, no creo que el álbum de fotos lo sea-le indico viendo el gran álbum familiar en su maleta

-Solo una foto-les pidió con una sonrisa-no voy a verlos por días

-Solo una-le respondió Hiram dándole un beso en la frente

-terminar de empacar así podemos cenar, cariño

-es nuestra ultima cena-les respondió con su tono dramático como si fuera a separarse de sus padres para siempre, ellos solo rieron ante la sentencia de su morena.

Quinn subió las escaleras luego de cenar con su madre y John donde comentaron todo lo vivido en la tarde, las bromas de Quinn y John hacia Judy no faltaron luego de demostrar su protección hacia la rubia.

La noche ya estaba presente en Lima el cielo despejado y todo en calma era una buena despedida de aquel lugar, la rubia tomo su celular llamando a la única persona que no veía luego de dos meses, la persona que la vio crecer, que se encargo de ella y sus problemas.

-¿Quinn?-cuestionaron del otro lado

-Hola papá-sonrió Quinn al oír su voz, la realidad era que extrañaba a su padre, a pesar de su relación algo caótica era con quien pasaba las horas y los días en Los Ángeles.

-cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿ha pasado algo? -cuestiono con rapidez

-no papá-rio al ver que aquella preocupación jamás se había borrado-estoy bien, nada ocurre-le indico tranquilizándolo

-me has asustado-le respondió en broma-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has acostumbrado a Lima?

-ya me siento parte de este lugar. Mañana viajo a New york con el coro del colegio

-¿Nuevas direcciones?-le cuestiono

-lo recuerdas-se alegro de ver como su padre leía sus E-mails

-he leído cada uno de tus emails Quinn, me alegra que te sientas parte de algo, que te guste y lo disfrutes. Y tu amiga, ¿Rachel Berry? Ella también irá

-si Rachel-susurro nerviosa-…ella…es su sueño Nueva York-sonrió recordando el rostro ilusionado de su novia aquella mañana en el instituto

Aquella noche Quinn durmió plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, su padre la apoyaba desde el otro lado del país, además de que tenía constancia de sus progresos, recordaba a Rachel…y como no recordarla si en sus mensajes cada párrafo tenía su nombre, no podía evitarlo pero al escribir siempre terminaba hablando de ella. Su padre aun no sabía su relación amorosa con ella o al menos eso creía, jamás en todos los emails la nombraba como su novia, Rachel era su amiga y no era que tuviera miedo de que su padre no lo aceptara, era que necesitaba tenerlo frente a ella para decírselo, creía que desde un E-mail todo perdía seriedad y no era justo que su padre quien la cuido durante los últimos años se enterara así.

-Solo disfruta y rómpete una pierna-le deseo suerte Russel. Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar la rubia, el apoyo de su padre, por primera vez sentía que su padre aprobaba lo que hacía.

-Quinn despierta-la despertó Judy con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio-tenemos que ir al aeropuerto-le indico haciendo que su hija se despabilara por completo

Judy condujo hacia el aeropuerto mientras Quinn hablaba sobre la charla con su padre, su madre veía aquella felicidad en su rostro cuando se lo contaba, se sentía feliz de que su ex marido apoyara a su hija en su nuevo cambio, le encantaba ver a su hija con aquel brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-allí están tus compañeras-acompaño a su hija hacia Santana y Brittany que reían sobre alguna cuestión

-Quinn-sonrió la rubia de ojos azules abrazándola con fuerza-Hola mamá de Quinn-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo

-se llama Judy-le indico Santana con una sonrisa saludando a ambas con un beso

-¿han visto a Rachel?-pregunto la rubia interesada en la ubicación de la morena

-sí, estaba en el bar con sus padres. ¿Sabías que Rachel tiene miedo a los aviones?-le cuestiono Brittany

-no. No lo sabía-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-si has estado un poco nerviosa y sus padres la llevaron al bar, sabes cómo es Rachel de dramática-espeto Santana en broma

-¿quieres ir a verla?-le cuestiono a su hija-tal vez te necesite

-si luego-respondió caminando hacia los asientos del aeropuerto

-tus compañeros no lo saben ¿cierto?-pregunto Judy sentándose a su lado sorprendiendo a la rubia con aquella pregunta-que tú estás con Rachel-le aclaro

-no. Solo Mike, san y britt lo saben…aunque Rachel cree que nadie lo sabe-murmuro algo cohibida

-eres muy dulce, cariño-abrazo a su hija sobre sus hombros-pero si para ella lo de ustedes es serio, deben de formalizarlo

-lo haremos, solo que Rachel quiere que pasen las nacionales, no queremos que se distraigan-se excuso

-¡Chicos, acérquense!-les pidió Schuester a cada uno de los integrantes el club

-¿Somos doce?-cuestiono Finn viendo a sus compañeros

-sí, somos doce Finn-le indico Rachel llegando hasta sus amigos y compañeros

-Hola Quinn-saludo Hiram poniéndose a su lado y Leroy solo le sonrió

-Hola señores Berry-sonrió viendo la mirada que Rachel le entregaba al verla allí junto a sus padres

-¡Rachel!-la saco de sus pensamientos Finn colocándose frente a ella-falta Mike-

-Mike no viene Finn, el renuncio ¿recuerdas?-le respondió algo molesta viendo el rostro triste que apareció en Quinn al ver que su amigo no estaba allí con ellos, no estaba haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba por culpa de su padre estricto y testarudo que no quiso escuchar a la rubia cuando quiso tratar de solucionar aquel problema.

-pero si el practico con nosotros-murmuro confundido el chico alto

-nos ayudo, solo eso-le aclaro la morena suspirando por la poca atención de su compañero

El tiempo de las despedidas llegaba, Rachel se colgaba de sus padres mientras repetía que los extrañaría unas diez veces, los demás solo actuaban normal viendo aquella estrecha relación de Rachel con sus padres.

-me llamas cuando llegues, no hagas nada que te perjudique, cuídate

-mama, ya entendí-la interrumpió- No te preocupes no voy a chocar ningún auto-bromeo con su madre que solo la abrazo con fuerza

-te quiero mucho cariño, John te manda saludos no pudo venir por el trabajo

-no hay problema-sonrió la rubia viendo la emoción de su madre

-Bien chicos, ese es nuestro vuelo-les indico a sus alumnos que escuchaban la voz de una mujer en el aeropuerto dando la ubicación de donde saldría el siguiente vuelo a Nueva York, todos juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el embarque dejando a Quinn y Rachel detrás

-¿Qué ocurre?-le cuestiono al ver que la morena caminaba con miedo y su rostro reflejaba su nerviosismo

-yo…no me agrada volar-susurro con miedo

-tranquila-le sonrió viendo como distintas personas se adentraban al avión-vamos a ir a New York, en pocas horas veras tu destino frente tuyo, veras Broadway, veras todo lo que te espera en un futuro cercano-le indico con dulzura-solo piensa en eso-le dedico una sonrisa para dirigirse para abordar pero la morena la tomo del brazo dándole la vuelta plantándole un beso que descoloco a la rubia

-y estas tu-susurro al separarse con una sonrisa tímida dejando a una Quinn sorprendida que solo se apresuro a entrar al avión.

Al entrar dentro todos los asientos estaban ocupados Quinn no encontraba el suyo y por supuesto nunca lo encontraría por culpa del trío de Brittany, Santana y Sugar.

-¿puedo ayudarte?-se acerco una azafata con su típica sonrisa amable

-Quinn siento sacarte el asiento-las interrumpió Sugar con su voz chillona-puedes sentarte en mi asiento, es que me aburro sin Britt

-Sácala-le pidió la latina en un susurro

-está bien. ¿Cuál es tu asiento?-le pregunto viendo la mirada fulminante de su amiga Santana

-Es allí donde se encuentra Finn y Rachel-le indico dejando a la rubia ver el asiento que se le reasigno

-¿puedo hacer eso?-le pregunto a la azafata que la miraba expectante

-claro-murmuro-siéntate que ya vamos a despegar-le sonrió dejándola pasar por su lado

-Quinn-se sorprendió el chico alto que estaba en el asiento del medio-no te sentabas con

-cambio de planes-lo interrumpió sentándose en la punta que daba al pasillo viendo la mirada de la morena que solo sonrió con agrado

-Finn-se quejo Rachel-quieres sentarte aquí, siento que voy a desmayarme si veo despegar el avión-le pidió casi suplicando, el chico obviamente accedió a su pedido sabiendo el miedo que tenia Rachel a los aviones. La morena se sentó en su nuevo lugar con tranquilidad, su idea de cambiarse de lugar no solo era el miedo de volar sino el de estar cerca de la rubia que la miro con una sonrisa tímida.

-tranquila nada va a ocurrir-le espeto Finn queriendo tocar su mano que la morena saco mientras acomodaba su cabello

-gracias Finn-le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada

El viaje recién comenzaba la morena se tomaba fuerte del apoyabrazos, Finn solo parecía haberse quedado dormido por su postura, el viaje no duraría menos de dos horas pero aquel chico según Rachel siempre debía dormirse en el viaje, para él era un cabala algo que le daba suerte.

Quinn tomo la mano de la morena que se aferro con fuerza a la de la rubia

-tranquila-le susurro al oído-ya vamos a llegar-le aseguro

-¿sí?-cuestiono con un susurro

-claro, solo es un momento… ¿así quieres acompañarme a Los Ángeles?-le sonrió con dulzura

-pensándolo bien estaría mejor ir por tierra-le afirmo con una sonrisa escuchando la risa débil de la rubia

Durante aquella hora Rachel escucho la voz de la rubia, por primera vez no era ella quien conversaba sin parar, Quinn hablaba de cualquier tema para distraerla, algo que estaba resultando porque se notaba más relajada. Hablaban sobre los temas que usarían en la competencia, la estadía en Nueva York, las obras que la morena amaba, de sus padres…un pequeño tentempié interrumpió su charla por la azafata que anteriormente ubico a la rubia

-¿quieren algo para tomar?-les ofreció a los tres pasajeros sentados pero Finn solo se quejo en sueños

-¿quieres algo?-le cuestiono a la morena que solo miraba el pequeño carro que tenia distintas opciones

-yo quiero un jugo de naranja-le pidió amablemente la rubia al ver la indecisión de Rachel

-para mí un café estaría bien-sonrió

-toma el jugo para ti-le entrego con una sonrisa mientras sin dejar pasar la oportunidad acaricio la mano de la rubia que tomo el vaso agradecida sin percatarse de aquel gesto

-tu café-le entrego rápidamente siguiendo su camino mientras les ofrecía a los distintos pasajeros un tentempié

-que amable-ironizo Rachel abriendo los sobrecitos de azúcar que volcaba sobre el café caliente

-es bastante amable, me ha dejado sentarme aquí-le indico

-con razón-susurro-ya te ha visto antes-murmuro con molestia mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Qué quieres decir con_ ''ya te ha visto antes''_?-le pregunto con una mueca de confusión por aquel tono que había utilizado

-vamos no te has dado cuenta-rió falsamente

-no. Dime ¿qué ocurre?

-vamos Quinn que la azafata trata de ligarte-sonó molesta al decirlo, Quinn sonrió porque aquello era una pequeña escena de celos que Rachel Barbra Berry jamás aceptaría.

-no tienes porque molestarte-le sonrió con gracia-ni mil azafatas pueden contigo-le susurro al oído generando un ligero rubor en la morena que solo sonrió negando con la cabeza para tomar su café caliente.

El aterrizaje llego luego de unos minutos de haber estado disfrutando del tentempié que amablemente ofreció la azafata. _Amable para Quinn_-pensaba Rachel al verla como no perdía de vista a su novia.

Quinn la tomo fuerte de la mano al bajar el avión, Finn por su parte hizo lo mismo aunque la morena se sentía algo incomoda con aquello pero no podía negárselo.

Al llegar cada uno tomo su equipaje, el autobús que los llevaría al hotel los esperaba en el exterior del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Al salir del edificio la luz que emanaba y la extrema felicidad de la morena era extrema tanto que junto con Kurt se emocionaban por cualquier persona u objeto que veían.

-Quinn mira-se coloco a su lado mostrándole un folleto-estará Wicked en Broadway-se emociono abrazando el papel que estaba entre sus manos-no puedo creerlo estoy en la ciudad de los sueños

-tú eres un sueño-murmuro al verla tan feliz-vamos al autobús-la tomo de la mano para entrar al transporte que los llevaría al hotel luego de un viaje de dos horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>

**¡Felices Fiestas! :)**


	48. Lo sabia

**Cap. 48 | Lo sabia**

-Mira puede verse el Central park desde aquí-chillo junto con Kurt al entrar a la habitación, ambos corrieron al gran ventanal de la habitación que daba al balcón

-¿podrías ayudar a tu amiga?-le cuestiono Mercedes al ver como la rubia cargaba con su equipaje y el de la morena

-¡Quinn! Lo siento-espeto caminando hacia ella-¿Por qué no me has dicho?

-has estado tan entusiasmada junto con Kurt que no me has escuchado

-nos no han escuchado-declaro Sam entrando a la habitación con la maleta de su novio que solo sonrió al verlo

-perdona-le susurro la morena tomando su equipaje

-su habitación es mucho más grande-exclamo el rubio. Kurt no estaría con los hombres en su habitación el ya había pedido específicamente dormir en el cuarto con sus compañeras

-no te quejes, ustedes son menos cantidad-le aclaro Sugar que se entretenía con un chupetín

-gracias Sam-le agradeció Kurt tomando su equipaje para ver salir al chico de la habitación

-saben creo que hay algo mal-espeto tina viendo confundida las distintas camas-creo que debemos dormir en parejas, las camas no alcanzan

-eso no es problema, yo voy con britt-sonrió triunfante Santana

-no quiero quedar traumado Santana, así que mantente alejada del cuerpo de Britt-exclamo Kurt con espanto ante las risas de sus compañeros y la mirada molesta de la latina

-yo dormiré con Quinn-espeto Sugar al ver que le sacaban a su compañera

-¡No!-exclamo la morena sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-es decir puedes dormir con Kurt o alguien mas

-¿pareciera que me estas buscando nueva compañera?-murmuro el joven Hummel

-No hay problema Rachel-intervino la rubia acomodando sus pertenencias en un amplio armario-dormiré en otra parte Sugar-le sonrió

-pero estarás incomoda-se quejo Rachel mientras Motta desde atrás asentía con presencia

-no te hagas rogar Fabgay solo duerme con la enana-espeto riéndose

-¡Santana!-gritaron tres personas al oír aquellos apodos. Brittany la miraba molesta, mientras que Quinn la veía seria y Rachel parecía que podría matarla en cualquier momento.

-solo las ayudo-se escabullo entrando al cuarto de baño rápidamente

Las maletas acomodadas bajo la cama era signo de que todo ya estaba acomodado en el gran armario y en algunos muebles del cuarto de baño. Cada una de las chicas durmió con su respectiva pareja, Kurt por su parte tuvo que aceptar dormir con Sugar que tampoco era un castigo, con Rachel las patadas eran algo habitual.

Quinn solo veía descansar a la morena no podía dormir allí, era un nuevo lugar, una nueva cama con todas sus compañeras y Kurt a su alrededor, hasta que no se acostumbrara tendría que soportar aquel insomnio que solo adoraba por tener a su lado a Rachel que dormía plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus brazos debajo de la almohada de espaldas al techo hundiendo su rostro angelical en la almohada blanca.

Era tan tentador tenerla cerca, era tan indescriptible aquello que le hacia sentir esa pequeña joven de cabello oscuro y ojos soñadores que aquel día brillaban más que nunca, el pelo revuelto, su respiración pausada, sus gestos al soñar eran cosas que Quinn Fabray jamás podría olvidar.

En el cuarto de hombres el primero en despertar fue Finn que algo perdido salió de la habitación para ir en busca de su profesor con el cual tenía una charla pendiente del día anterior, toco su puerta dos veces y se abrió de inmediato viendo a Schuester con una libreta en la mano

-Finn-se sorprendió-¿Qué sucede?

-quiero hablar con usted, recuerda que ayer quise…

-oh si lo recuerdo-lo interrumpió rápidamente- Dime ¿qué ocurre?-cuestiono dejando que el chico alto pasara a su habitación

-Quiero que me de permiso…no en realidad necesito su ayuda…yo, usted sabe que siempre va a hacer como el padre que no tuve, usted es un gran ejemplo para mí-divagaba con algo de vergüenza

-Finn solo dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-le sonrió tratando de relajar al chico que parecía un tanto nervioso

-Quiero invitar a Rachel a cenar, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente-murmuro con vergüenza viendo la mirada neutra de su profesor que solo suspiro

-¿amas a Rachel?

-¿Perdón?-pregunto sin entender a que venía aquella pregunta

-solo responde. ¿La amas?

-Claro que la amo…siento que no la he cuidado cuando la tenía a mi lado y ahora sé que pueda darle todo lo que soy, quiero…quiero volver a sentir aquello que ella solía hacerme sentir-sonrió un tanto avergonzado

-estas de suerte-le indico su profesor buscando algo entre su cajón de la mesa de luz-Emma no ha podido venir, creí que si vendría podía reconquistarla con una cena en Nueva York, la ciudad del amor según Noah-bromeo entregándole un sobre-si la amas debes demostrárselo, no cometas mi error.

-pero este es un gran restaurant…yo solo

-mira Finn solo acéptalo. Una cena para mis dos capitanes, se relajan para la competencia, hablan y tu le dices todo lo que me has dicho anteriormente-le aconsejo

-gracias mr. Schue-sonrió algo emocionado para darle un abrazo que sorprendió a su profesor-voy a prepararme, quiero sorprenderla. Gracias- se despidió saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad.

Tendría su oportunidad para conversar con Rachel, tendría una nueva oportunidad de enmendar todo los errores cometidos en el pasado con ella, aquella noche solo tenía un cometido y era que ambos volvieran a sentir aquel amor que tenían en los primeros años de la secundaria.

-Quinn-susurro al verla a su lado mirándola con una mirada de ensueño-¿me has estado viendo dormir?-cuestiono somnolienta acomodando su cabello alborotado

-Solo veía lo único importante para mí en esta habitación-le susurro con un tono coqueto

-te besaría ahora mismo Quinn Fabray-le indico mordiendo su labio inferior

-nadie te lo impide-se acerco a su rostro sintiendo como la morena se acercaba con decisión para besarla

-¿Rachel?-cuestiono Kurt confundido al ver aquella escena

-te duele-exclamo confundiendo a la rubia que solo asintió-lo siento-se disculpo

-¿qué sucede?-se despertó Tina prendiendo la luz de la habitación

-que le he pegado en el ojo a Quinn-sentencio la morena mientras la rubia actuaba tapando su rostro

-siempre tan violenta Rachel-bromeo Kurt levantándose de su cama donde Sugar seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada-¿estás bien Quinn?-le pregunto escuchando solo un sonido de afirmación

-el ojo ¿eh?-susurro la rubia al ver como sus compañeras se despabilaban de aquella siesta para caminar al baño aun fingiendo el dolor que el supuesto golpe de Rachel le causaba

-voy a ayudarla-camino hacia el cuarto para trabar la puerta-lo siento-le susurro al ver a la rubia lavando su rostro

-solo una semana ¿verdad?- pregunto secando su rostro con la toalla blanca que colgaba a un lado del lavabo

-verdad-asintió acomodando el cabello de su novia-es tan difícil-le murmuro con tristeza

-tú lo haces difícil-sentencio algo molesta alejándose de Rachel

-Quinn-la llamo tomando su mano-te amo, lo sabes…solo pasara esta semana, tendremos la fiesta y se lo diremos a todos-le sonrió acercándose a su rostro mientras le robaba un beso que Quinn puso resistencia pero de nada sirvió cuando sintió las manos de Rachel tomando su rostro con fuerza arrinconándola contra la pared fría del cuarto de baño

-chicas ¿están bien?-cuestiono Tina desde el otro lado mientras Rachel solo maldecía por lo bajo

-si Tina, ya Quinn está mejor-contesto algo molesta y agitada por aquel beso-no voy a cederle ningún solo por molesta-susurro por lo bajo generando una risa débil en la rubia.

-Rachie tu celular suena-le aviso Kurt al verla salir del baño

-gracias-agradeció viendo un mensaje de Finn eso le indicaba la pantalla

-¿es Finn?-sonrió Kurt

-has vuelto con él-sentencio Mercedes

-hacen una bonita pareja-se alegro tina viendo salir a la rubia que solo los miro confundidos

-No. No he vuelto con Finn, solo quiere que vayamos a cenar. El profesor Schue nos regalo una cena a los capitanes-leyó algo confusa

-¿iras?-le cuestiono Santana viendo la mirada de Quinn que solo acomodaba la cama desecha que hace momentos ocupaba con Rachel

-no. No tengo ganas-soltó el celular con desgano

-Rachel creo que deberías, Mr. schue debió esforzarse para conseguir un restaurant en Nueva York-le indico Mercedes

-solo cena, habla y vuelve no es tan grave-le resumió Kurt-ahora a buscar un vestido

-yo…-se iba a quejar la morena cuando vio a Quinn salir al balcón de la habitación

-me gusta este-sonrió Tina viendo la mirada de desagrado en Kurt

-Quinn-la llamo saliendo al exterior viendo que nadie le prestaría atención hasta encontrar un bendito vestido

-solo ve-susurro con voz débil viendo como la noche comenzaba a apreciarse en el cielo de Nueva York

-no quiero ir, pero Mercedes tal vez tiene razón-se excuso-Sabes que no me importa Finn, tu eres la única que me importa, aquí y ahora-se acerco a su lado tomando su mano-solo cenare, hablare y volveré pronto-sonrió viendo como la rubia se apartaba de ella

-es irónico soy la única que te importa pero me niegas ante tus amigos-susurro para entrar a la habitación.

Rachel abandono la habitación viendo que con su salida no recibió ninguna mirada, palabra o gesto de la rubia. Vestía un vestido celeste con un abrigo que tapaba sus hombros, creía que aquel vestuario era demasiado para una cena pero no puso objeción cuando Kurt lo eligió para ella.

Su mente no estaba en aquella cena sino en Quinn, tenía razón la negaba ante sus amigos ¿sería distinto si ella fuera un chico? ¿La negaría? ¿Le pediría tiempo?

No quería saberlo.

Allí estaba sentada junto con Finn en un restaurant bastante elegante, Rachel supo que su profesor se había esforzado por conseguir mesa en aquel establecimiento.

Finn vestía formal con un traje mientras hablaba de cualquier tema que solo conseguía una sonrisa forzada en Rachel, algo incomoda termino su cena de verduras algo que Finn parecía haber olvidado nuevamente al querer ofrecerle el menú en la página de carnes.

-¿estás nerviosa?- le cuestiono esperando el postre

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió al escuchar solo una voz que era de Finn

-¿estás bien? Desde que hemos llegado has estado ausente

-sí, es solo que quiero volver-le indico jugando con su copa de agua

-hoy estas hermosa Rachel-sonrió el chico

-gracias-espeto algo incomoda viendo que el mozo se acercaba a su mesa con sus respectivos postres

-extraño esto-hablo Finn viéndola a los ojos-estar en una cena nosotros dos, la ultima resulto un desastre ¿recuerdas?

Como no recordarlo. Aquel día Finn creyó que Rachel le cedería una parte importante de ella, solo lo creía. Aquella noche todo había sido desastroso, la cena, la conversación, el clima en el exterior, aquella lluvia que arruino una cena en el patio trasero de la casa del chico.

-sí, lo recuerdo-asintió

-te extraño Rachel, extraño compartir aquellos momentos contigo. Es raro pero el ultimo tiempo que nos hemos acercado para ensayar he vuelto a sentir aquellas sensaciones que generabas en mi, éramos felices juntos

-éramos-susurro fríamente-necesito volver al hotel, Finn -se quejo dejando de lado el postre que le aguardaba en la mesa

-claro-se levanto nervioso-si tu quieres, volvamos-le sonrió caminando hacia la salida del restaurant.

-Rachel yo…

-Finn no-lo interrumpió colocándose al frente-lo nuestro fue lindo, es un lindo recuerdo

-entonces…-quiso hablar

-déjame hablar-se molesto interrumpiéndolo-eso es, un recuerdo. No necesito volver contigo ahora. Solo concentrémonos en ganar la competencia-se volvió hacia el frente para caminar con paso apresurado al hotel dejando a Finn confuso en las afueras del restaurant.

Quinn jugaba con su jugo de naranja, el sorbete daba vueltas y vueltas dentro del vaso de vidrio mareando a Brittany que seguía el movimiento.

-Quinn cambia esa cara-le recrimino Santana terminando su cena, las cuatro Cheerios comían en una mesa apartada de sus compañeros

-voy a descansar-se levanto de repente para caminar hacia el ascensor donde al mismo tiempo una chica morena se adentro rápidamente ante la mirada confundida de Finn que se dirigió al restaurante del hotel donde sus compañeros cenaban y hablaban tranquilamente

-Rachel-se sorprendió al verla allí con ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

-quiero estar contigo, no podía aguantar la charla de Finn, ni siquiera la comida, lo siento-susurro lo último con lagrimas en los ojos

-Rach no llores-le pidió la rubia con dulzura. Odiaba verla llorar mas si ella era la razón.

-eres tan importante, te amo Quinn…y yo solo te niego-finalizo con un hilo de voz sintiendo los brazos de Quinn abrazarla con fuerza mientras lloraba escondida en su cuello, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la rubia solo la guió a la habitación

-rach-susurro-no te agobies, solo…mira me molesta que salgas con Finn, porque tengo miedo-sentencio viendo la mirada de confusión en la morena-tengo miedo de perderte, jamás en mi vida sentí esto-toco su pecho sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir-y no quiero perderlo, no quiero perder esta sensación, este sentimiento que me generas con tan solo escucharte, sé que es egoísta pero así lo siento-susurro-si te pierdo…

-No-negó Rachel tomando su rostro-nunca vas a perderme, eso que sientes-tomo su mano que aun descansaba en su pecho-lo siento yo-apoyo su mano en su pecho junto con la de Quinn-no es egoísta, es amor. Tu eres mi amor-sentencio rompiendo aquella brecha que las separaba para regalarle un beso lleno de amor, deseo, sinceridad y ternura.-sin ti estaría incompleta-se separo uniendo su frente con la de su Quinn que solo sonrió para besarla nuevamente

-entonces estaba en lo cierto-interrumpió el momento Kurt con una sonrisa-lo sabia-exclamo colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cadera

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee ni los Personajes me pertenecen<span>**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Disfruten lo que queda y amen lo que viene :)


	49. Entonces ¿como fue?

** Entonces... ¿Cómo fue?**

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-cuestiono con un tono algo molesto mientras levantaba ambas cejas

-Kurt yo…

-creo que mejor voy a ver a Santana-se despidió la rubia dejando a la morena a cargo de aquel momento mirando algo incomoda a Kurt

-lo siento-susurro con culpa sin poder mirarlo al ver que la rubia dejaba la habitación

-¿lo sientes? Rachel soy tu mejor amigo…como no pudiste decirme algo así

-no se…yo solo tenía miedo, estaba confusa

-¿miedo? Rachel debo recordarte que soy gay o me pego un cartel en la frente ¿Cómo que miedo?-se saturo resoplando desde la cama del frente donde tenía a su amiga

-ya sé que eres gay-le aclaro-solo que tenía que aclararme antes de decírtelo o decirlo en voz alta

-creo que ya estás muy clara, porque le has dicho que la amas ¿desde cuándo están juntas?

-ya se acerca el primer mes-murmuro nerviosa

-¿un mes?-chillo sorprendido-Rachel no puedo creerlo, soy tu amigo, como no podías confiar en mí, yo no te culparía, ni te negaría nada luego de habérmelo dicho

-es que es un secreto, nadie lo sabe kurt-se quejo acercándose a su amigo

-¿desde cuándo eres lesbiana?-le pregunto directamente

-no soy lesbiana

-sales con una mujer y tu eres una, Rachel-le aclaro

-bueno si, pero anteriormente he estado con Jesse, Finn y Puck-los enumero

-si grandes hombres-susurro por lo bajo

-solo me gusta Quinn, ella me hace sentir como nunca nadie lo hizo, es atenta, dulce y la amo-respondió con una mirada sorprendida al ver como aquellas palabras salían de su más profundo ser-solo sé que ella es la única que me hace sentir bien con solo estar a mi lado

-creí que los mejores amigos se contaban todo

-iba a decírselos a todos en la próxima fiesta de New Directions-le comento tomando la mano de amigo con ternura

-ese es el próximo fin de semana-rememoro con una mueca de molestia

-Kurt en verdad lo siento-murmuro apenada acariciando la mano de su compañero que solo suspiro dejando de lado la molestia

-está bien BerryBee-le sonrió logrando que la morena lo abrazara con fuerza mientras el chico reía al sentir aquella efusividad en su amiga.

-gracias kurt, tu eres el mejor y el único amigo que tengo-susurro a su oído sintiendo como el chico la alejaba para ver su rostro

-todos somos tu amigos Rach, pero es obvio que yo me destaco-alego con orgullo logrando una carcajada en la morena-ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo paso esto?

La noche llegaba a Nueva York todos los integrantes del club Glee se preparaban para descansar, el cuarto de las chicas era el que más tardaba en dormitar ya que cada una debía a ser uso especial del baño, pero nadie como Rachel que tenía un ritual que debía cumplir antes de ir a dormir. Quinn ya descansaba entre las sabanas de la cama sintiendo como a su lado Rachel ya se recostaba con sumo cuidado.

-rach-susurro la rubia exaltándola

-¿Aún estas despierta?- cuestiono con obviedad generando una sonrisa en la rubia

-no, solo sueño contigo-susurro en broma

-recuerdo que soñabas conmigo anteriormente-le recordó con una sonrisa de superioridad

-mejor dormimos-espeto de pronto cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Quinn, dime que soñabas-le pidió en un susurro entre la oscuridad que las apañaba –sino lo dices es porque quieres que se haga realidad-le susurro en el oído a una Quinn que solo tuvo que controlarse en su postura, no quería despertar a las chicas que dormían con un sueño bastante profundo y a un Kurt que las había descubierto anteriormente

-claro que lo deseo-susurro al segundo de sentir como la morena se acomodaba a sus espaldas

-ten en cuenta que los deseos se vuelven realidad-murmuro tomando su mano con delicadeza-abrázame esta noche-le indico dejándole un beso corto pero intenso al mismo tiempo en los labios sintiendo la expresión de sorpresa en su novia que solo la hizo sonreír, se acomodo en un abrazo que la rubia le daba con ternura, ya no le importaba las dudas de sus amigas.

Esa noche solo quería dormir sintiendo como Quinn Fabray la abrazaba por la cintura, sintiendo su respiración pausada en la nuca y su mano entrelazada con la suya.

La mañana despertaba a Rachel al sentir como en su cama faltaba su compañera, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo salía del baño con su pelo mojado y su ropa puesta, la morena solo sonrió al verla, en su mente divagaba la idea de querer estar en un futuro junto con esa chica que se sentaba a los pies de la cama para peinar su cabello dorado que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¿Dónde fueron todos?-cuestiono con voz ronca la morena que solo estiro sus brazos viendo que solo ellas dos habitaban la habitación

-bajaron a desayunar, ya son las nueve-le comento viendo el rostro sorprendido de la morena

-Qué extraño, nunca dormí tanto. Además dormí tan bien-murmuro con una sonrisa

-¿alguien a quien agradecer?

-Nueva York, amo el sonido de esta ciudad-respondió rápidamente sentándose en la cama viendo como Quinn dejaba el cepillo en un mueble de la habitación para darse la vuelta rápidamente y levantar su ceja, algo tan característico en ella

-bueno, deberías dormir afuera en la noche-bromeo la rubia sentándose nuevamente para colocarse sus zapatos sintiendo como dos brazos la tomaban desde atrás

-te amo-susurro a su oído luego de dejarle un beso en el cuello algo que desestabilizó a la rubia

-no hagas eso-se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Rachel que se mordía el labio mientras acomodaba su cabello alborotado por su reciente despertar

-¿Qué?-se rio entre dientes-he descubierto tu punto débil-le indico acercándose al rostro de la rubia que solo entrecerró sus ojos

-tú eres mi punto débil-espeto Quinn mientras cerraba con ansias aquel espacio que las separaba sintiendo como la morena se apoderaba de su nuca para acércala a su cuerpo, Quinn cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novia mientras seguían con una sesión de besos que no parecía parar ni siquiera por la falta de aire, las manos de la morena se instalaron en la espalda de la rubia que solo tenía sus manos sobre el colchón sin ni siquiera rozarla al darse cuenta de aquello Rachel tomo el control dando la vuelta sobre la cama para dejarla bajo suyo mientras besaba el cuello pálido y descubierto de su novia

-Rachel-susurro con su voz excitada-para-le pidió sin mucha convicción sintiendo como la mano de la morena comenzó a subir por su muslo desnudo por el vestido que llevaba puesto-hey-le tomo la mano de repente sorprendiendo a la morena-los chicos van a venir-se disculpo con su mirada viendo como Rachel se acostaba a su lado algo acalorada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-lo siento-murmuro con timidez

-no te disculpes-dijo Quinn mirándola con adoración a su lado

-sabes que no hubiera parado ¿verdad?-le cuestiono asombrando a la rubia

-¡Por fin despiertas!-chillo Kurt entrando a la habitación junto con algunas de las chicas notando que había interrumpido alguna conversación

-Rachel, Finn te estaba buscando, quiere saber algo sobre el dueto-le aviso Tina con una sonrisa

-recuérdame que ni Kurt, ni Tina tengan solos-susurro la morena para dirigirse al cuarto de baño dejando con una sonrisa a la rubia que aun trataba de calmar su respiración agitada y su reciente acaloramiento

Durante la tarde el club Glee se reunió para los preparativos de la competencia tanto como Rachel y Finn se ponían de acuerdo con su encuentro en el escenario durante su dueto los demás practicaban la coreografía grupal guiados por Brittany.

-San necesito preguntarte algo-dijo la rubia mientras daba una vuelta sobre su eje

-Dime-respondió algo agitada por los pasos de baile que realizaban mientras su mirada seguía fija en la rubia a su frente

-tú, emm…tu sabes, con britt ¿cómo fue?-cuestiono nerviosa

-como fue ¿el qué?-pregunto confusa y vio la mirada de suplica en su amiga-¿de qué estamos hablando?-pregunto mientras terminaba la coreografía con el grupo terminando al lado de la rubia de ojos verdes

-bueno… ¿Cómo supiste que hacer? ¿Con britt? –cuestiono murmurando viendo como el grupo se disipaba para refrescarse

-estamos hablando sobre sexo-exclamo ya cansada de las vueltas de su amiga que solo se sonrojo alarmándose porque alguien escuchara

-sí, podrías no gritar-le pidió mirando a su alrededor

-¿Por qué quieres saber? Berry se te tiro encima-comenzó a reír llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-ya!-la reto-solo quería tener una idea de cómo…pff déjalo-se molesto dándose por vencida pero la latina la tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera

-mira Quinn no se cómo hice, solo lo hice-sonrió para calmarla-pero Google fue de ayuda también-le indico en tono de broma-nunca has visto un vídeo o algo

-estamos hablando de esos vídeos-dijo con su voz algo tímida

-¿has visto? O ¿no?-le cuestiono viendo como Rachel veía la conversación de ambas desde la otra punta

-bueno quien no ha visto, por curiosidad-respondió con total sinceridad-pero no es lo mismo, con ella yo me bloqueo. No sé cómo, ¡dios!-exaspero por no poder explicarse como anhelaba

-solo dilo-le indico su amiga mientras tomaba una botella de agua para tomar un trago esperando la respuesta de Quinn

-siento que ella sabe lo que hace, mientras que yo no sé donde tocar. Es difícil no saber que piensa la otra persona-suspiro frustrada tomando su botella de agua

-umm, mira lo importante es que ambas estén de acuerdo con dar ese paso-le aseguro la latina-luego cuando ocurre solo disfruta como si fuera la última vez. Aunque sea la primera-se burlo para caminar hacia Brittany que hablaba con Mercedes y Sugar

-entonces tu subes por la derecha ¿Cuál sería?-cuestiono Finn confundido

-voy por agua ¿quieres?-lo interrumpió sin haber escuchado lo que decía, estaba mas concentrada en cierta rubia de ojos verdes que había terminado de hablar con Santana

-sí, claro-le sonrió viendo como se alejaba hacia la otra punta en busca de agua, las botellas estaban acomodadas sobre una mesa de madera en una punta de la habitación

-¿debo ponerme celosa de Santana?-susurraron a sus espaldas exaltando a la rubia que tiro la botella de sus manos, la morena solo rió por lo bajo para tomar una botella

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono algo desorientada levantando la botella de agua del suelo

-no sé, se toman de la mano mientras hablan. Es sospechoso-le aseguro con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de la rubia

-tú con Finn, creo que también es sospechoso-contraataco tomando la botella en sus manos que la morena tomo rápidamente tomando la mano de la rubia

-lástima porque solo me importes tú, solo quiero ser sospechosa contigo-le indico sacándole la botella de las manos para tomar un trago y caminar hacia el chico alto que seguía practicando la canción dejando a una rubia desconcertada y viendo la mirada divertida de Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen-<strong>


	50. Will we always be pretending?

**Capitulo 50 | Will we always be pretending?**

El sonido del murmullo general en el establecimiento le hacía recordar a Quinn que estaba a punto de cantar y bailar sobre un escenario, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado aquello? La chica rebelde de Los Ángeles ahora pertenecía a un coro, tenia amistades nuevas y a su novia que en esos momentos vocalizaba junto con Finn, ni siquiera ella imaginaba que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era parte de su vida, tal vez aquel castigo no había sido tan malo, aquel error que había cometido había sido ese boleto en busca de una nueva vida, en busca de nuevas aventuras, en busca de la felicidad que la rodeaba en aquellos momentos.

-¡mucha suerte!-espeto John desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¡No! Suerte no John-lo reto Judy causando una sonrisa divertida en Quinn

-mamá eres una supersticiosa-le comento su hija escuchando la risa de John

-no importa, solo quiero que disfrutes este día-le pidió su madre-rómpete una pierna y mándale saludos a Rachel-le indico nuevamente, desde que habían comenzado a hablar, hacia unos 20 minutos atrás, le repetía que saludara a la morena, su madre no había cambiado con aquel propósito, seguía obsesionada con que Rachel fuese su nuera para toda la vida

-claro que si-se despidió al escuchar como su madre cortaba la comunicación desde Lima

-¿era Judy?-llego Rachel por detrás exaltándola, ambas se encontraban en el pasillo de los camarines

-si, te manda saludos-sonrió al recordar a su madre con sus pedidos

-que linda. Me hubieras avisado así la saludaba-dijo la morena mientras acomodaba su cabello suelto que caía por sus hombros

-estabas muy concentrada. No quería molestar a la estrella-le explico la rubia viendo como diferentes personas cruzaban a su lado generando un poco de incomodidad entre amabas chicas

-sígueme-le pidió la morena acercándose con rapidez a su rostro para hablarle en susurros, la tomo de la mano para caminar hacia un camarín lejos del suyo para poder tener aquella privacidad que necesitaba con Quinn-este camarín es mejor que el nuestro-se quejo al llegar al pequeño espacio de cuatro paredes

-típico de las futuras estrellas de Broadway, investigan sobre el mejor camarín-bromeo la rubia que estaba apoyada sobre la puerta viendo como la morena miraba alucinada el lugar que antes lo utilizaba una mujer por sus pertenencias que seguían intactas sobre una mesa blanca que combinaba con el espejo

-¿tú crees que lo lograré?-murmuro acariciando con delicadeza el borde de la mesa blanca de madera

-tú puedes lograr lo que sea. Sé que muy pronto habrá una marquesina con tu rostro en la avenida y tú actuaras en una exitosa obra en Broadway-le indico acercándose a la morena para abrazarla por la espalda descansando sus manos sobre el abdomen de Rachel que solo sonrió al sentir aquel gesto, dejo recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos verdes, aquellos que siempre se volvían más oscuros y brillaban al verla, le encantaba ver ese cambio en sus ojos y que ella fuese la única que pudiese lograrlo.

-gracias por llegar a mi vida, Quinn-dijo con su voz dulce para darse la vuelta y tomarla por la cintura como hacia su chica-gracias por soportarlo todo-resumió besándola con lentitud acariciando el rostro de aquella chica que sonreía, aquella que soportaba sus miedos e inseguridades.

-creo que mejor salimos-susurro entre besos la joven de ojos verdes

-siempre deteniéndome, Fabray-la reto con burla mientras la abrazaba con ternura sintiendo como la rubia le correspondía con el mismo cariño

-solo quiero que estés lista a tiempo-le aclaro

-pero si solamente nos estábamos besando ¿O tenias otra cosa en mente?-cuestiono separándose del abrazo para mirar la mirada nerviosa de Quinn

-¡Rachel! ¡Quinn!-gritaban desde el pasillo, aquella voz era de Kurt. Rachel sonrió al escucharlo y Quinn solo respiro al verse salvada de aquella encrucijada.

-luego no te me escapas-le advirtió la morena divertida tomándole la mano para salir en busca del grupo

La música comenzó a sonar y en menos de dos minutos una voz angelical comenzó a escucharse, Rachel estaba sobre el escenario, ella sola mirando al público, aquella gente que alucinada escuchaban el gran talento de la morena y detrás del escenario una sonrisa enorme se mostraba en el rostro de Quinn que disfrutaba escuchar a su novia, tan concentrada en transmitir aquellas estrofas que entonaba a la perfección.

De pronto las luces se apagaron para que Rachel pudiera acomodarse a un lado del escenario, desde el otro extremo Finn ya se preparaba para cantar aquella canción original escrita por la rubia de ojos verdes que ansiosa esperaba escuchar la versión de sus dos compañeros.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar dando inicio a aquella canción que provenía desde los sentimientos encontrados de Quinn hacia Rachel, las voces de ambos se armonizaron para comenzar a caminar a lo largo del escenario, al acercarse lentamente sus compañeros se acomodaron en el fondo del escenario ayudándoles con el coro mientras el público aplaudía emocionado.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending_

Finn la tomo de la mano con dulzura mientras transmitía con fuerzas el mensaje de aquel tema, la morena solo seguía aquella actuación viendo la mirada de su ex y al público que aplaudía a la par de sus compañeros, siguiendo el ritmo de aquella canción.

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong,_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be_

Finn se separo a lo largo del escenario para dejar que ambos pudieran cantar desde cada punta, viendo hacia el público emocionado.

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be_

_Will we always, always, always be_

Rachel sonrió a la par de su compañero mientras se acercaban para terminar juntos en el medio del escenario como estaba previsto, Finn se acerco rápidamente dejando que la voz de Rachel se dejara notar al final y sin previo aviso al llegar al final junto con sus compañeros Finn tomo el rostro de la morena y la beso, tomo su rostro en sus grandes manos dejando al público en silencio y a cada uno con un rostro de sorpresa, Rachel con sus ojos abiertos lo alejo viendo la mirada triste y molesta de su novia que pensaba en matar a Finn pero el estar en un escenario se lo impedía.

-¿Qué haces?-murmuro con molestia cuando se alejo viendo el rostro de su compañero con una sonrisa la cual genero enojo en la pequeña morena que le propino una cachetada en la mejilla y camino hacia detrás del escenario, el publico solo murmuraba y de pronto una nueva canción se dejo oír, la canción grupal a cargo de Santana comenzaba y sus compañeros sin distraerse de aquel espectáculo que causaron sus dos compañeros cantaron y bailaron regresando la buena energía en el publico que los aplaudió con fuerza al terminar su presentación.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto con enojo Mr. Schuester mirando a los dos culpables, Finn y Rachel

-lo siento señor schue, pero usted mismo me ha dicho que debía demostrarle mi amor a Rachel

-¿le has pedido consejos a nuestro profesor?-pregunto molesta la morena

-Lo he dicho pero no que pongas en peligro la competencia, tus compañeros se han esforzado tanto como tú-contesto Schuester

-confíe señor schue nada va a ocurrir solo fue un beso, creo que Rachel debería de haberlo aceptado y no haberme golpeado

-¿me estas echando la culpa?-lo miro seriamente

-Rachel cálmate-le pidió su profesor

-ustedes son un circo-se entrometió Santana con una mirada furiosa-si llegásemos a perder yo misma voy a encargarme de recordárselos por el resto de sus vidas

-San-susurro britt tomándola por el brazo con ternura para poder calmarla

-Yo no he hecho nada, el me ha besado-culpo a su compañero que estaba a su lado

-no entiendo porque tanto enojo, solo fue un beso. Me has besado antes Rachel-le recordó el chico viendo como la morena solo revoleaba los ojos y se sentaba frente al espejo del camarín desde donde veía la mirada de enojo de cierta rubia que se aferraba con fuerza a la mesa donde estaba apoyada escuchando con atención la discusión.

-no entiendo tu fastidio Rachel, tan solo te pido otra oportunidad-le sugirió Finn

-Finn ya te he dicho que no, solo basta

-¿Por qué? tú dices que no, pero ¿Por qué?

-porque no Finn, puedes dejarlo así-contesto incomoda por las miradas de sus compañeros

-solo dime ¿Por qué no?-preguntó insistentemente como un niño caprichoso

-¡PORQUE ES MI NOVIA!-contestaron dejando sin habla a cada uno de los presentes

-¿Qué?-pregunto riendo Finn viendo a una Quinn que había contestado con total convicción y con un estado de enojo que se podía ver a simple vista en aquella mirada de avellana-no es cierto-se tenso el chico al ver que Rachel no contestaba y tampoco levantaba su vista, parecía que el suelo era interesante en aquel momento para la morena-¿Rachel es cierto?-cuestiono con algo de molestia viendo como la mirada chocolate solo lo miro con lastima sin decir nada-¡que idiota soy!-exclamo el chico alto saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás dejando a sus compañeros

-Finn-quiso detenerlo el profesor con un llamado al cual no respondió

-Quinn yo…-la morena se acerco a la rubia que yacía cerca de la puerta viendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre ella

-tu nada-le recrimino-me vuelvo al hotel-se despidió caminando con paso acelerado por el pasillo donde antes había estado conversando con su madre

-¡Quinn espera!-corrió la morena tras ella escuchando las quejas del profesor

La rubia cruzo la puerta de salida del teatro y sintió tristeza, tristeza porque Rachel no la aceptaba, no admitía aquel amor que se tenían frente a aquellas personas que eran amigos, que eran como familia para las dos.

-Espera-la detuvo la morena tomándola del brazo para darle la vuelta

-¡YA BASTA!-grito enfurecida la rubia limpiando sus lagrimas soltándose de aquel agarre-no puedes aceptarme como tu novia, he quedado como una imbécil. Tú no me amas-murmuro con su voz entrecortada

-no digas eso, no es cierto…claro que te amo-respondió rápidamente tratando de acercarse a la rubia

-entonces no me amas lo suficiente-le aclaro seriamente tratando de alejarse de las manos de la morena

-Quinn me has tomado de sorpresa, quieres que entre y lo grite. Lo hago, solo perdóname. No quiero pelear

-¿si lo hicieras? ¿Lo estarías haciendo por mi o por ti?-le cuestiono la rubia

-Quinn te amo, yo solo necesitaba tiempo

-Eso es Rachel, siempre necesitas tiempo, ya me canse del tiempo. No puedo estar toda la vida contigo a escondidas, porque a diferencia de ti yo si te acepto como mi novia-espeto generando una mueca de tristeza en la morena, Quinn solo camino sin más hacia la calle llamando un taxi para volver al hotel dejando atrás a Rachel que solo la vio desaparecer

-¿todo esto es mi culpa?-susurraron a sus espaldas

-¡Finn!-exclamo con susto-¿Qué haces?

-He recordado que soy el capitán, no podemos irnos sin más como Quinn-le comento

-Finn lo que paso adentro…

-déjalo, me has dejado como un perdedor-sonrió con gracia viendo la mirada confusa de la morena- estaría siendo un egoísta si me enojo contigo, cuando yo te he lastimado primero-le aclaro con seriedad-hay que volver-le sugirió caminando hacia el interior del teatro-no te vas a dar por vencida por Quinn ¿verdad?

-Finn en verdad no quiero hablar de eso-contesto cabizbaja

-porque si en verdad la amas deberías intentar remediar lo que has hecho-le aconsejo abriéndole la puerta del teatro dejando que la morena pasara como gesto caballeroso

-No me voy a dar por vencida con Quinn-sonrió la morena tratado de recomponer la compostura luego de aquella discusión con su novia, con aquella rubia que le había robado miles de sonrisas, miles de caricias y que quería que fuera así por mucho tiempo más-Voy a demostrarle que la amo-susurro sintiendo aquel sentimiento de amor que sentía por su novia, con Quinn Fabray-porque la amo-afirmo sonriendo convencida de lo que decía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>

**N/A: **Hola queridos lectores tanto tiempo, debo pedirles perdón por haber dejado mis historias un tanto abandonadas pero es que el poco tiempo y algunos problemas personales no dejaban que pudiese volver con nuevos capítulos así que desde ahora voy a tratar de ponerme al día. _Gracias_ por seguir del otro lado


	51. ¿resistirme a ti?

**Capitulo 51 | ¿resistirme a ti?**

La lluvia golpeando contra el cristal de la ventanilla era el único sonido presente en el asiento del micro que ocupaban Quinn y Rachel, la rubia solo dormía plácidamente hasta que el sonoro estruendo de un trueno la despertó exaltadamente, a su lado debería de estar Sugar pero en vez de ocupar el asiento la novia de Mike ahora se encontraba una morena concentrada en un libro de Barbra Streisan que había comprado en Nueva York, no habían hablado desde aquel día en las regionales donde New Directions habia quedado en doceavo puesto dándoles un nuevo fracaso al coro del Mckinley, aquel día al llegar al edificio Santana acusaba a Finn a quien le había propinado una cachetada y molestaba a Rachel por darle falsas esperanzas al quarterback del equipo, para la latina la culpa era de ellos dos y sobretodo de Rachel que no había admitido su relación, pero entonces los reclamos llegaron por parte de la morena cuando la acuso de su relación con Brittany que antes mantenía en secreto, aquel día fue un dolor de cabeza para todos en el grupo.

Quinn suspiro al verla a su lado, la evito durante el resto de la estadía en Nueva York, durmió con Sugar devolviéndole a Kurt su lugar con Rachel que tuvo un ataque de histeria donde solo grito unos minutos a su novia o ex –novia, ya no sabía con exactitud que eran, ni que iba a ocurrir con su relación, para tranquilidad de la morena ya todo su grupo lo sabía y lo aceptaba, Finn tal vez fingía que no le afectaba pero al menos la ayudaba y aconsejaba como un amigo, Kurt sin embargo estaba ofendido, él también pasaba por esa situación y sabia que no era agradable que tu pareja no te reconozca y actúe diferente frente a otras personas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono con su voz ronca y su rostro serio

-Quiero poder hablar contigo-respondió cerrando el libro entre sus manos-Quinn se que fui una imbécil pero yo solo necesitaba tiempo para poder…

-Rachel ya no quiero escucharte, ya no quiero saber nada sobre lo que tengas que decir. Me has cansado, ya no me importa-le interrumpió bruscamente hiriendo a la morena que solo la miro sorprendida por ver como aquella chica dulce desaparecía mostrando una faceta que desconocía

-Debo ir al baño, permiso-le pidió para cruzar frente a ella. La morena suspiro algo triste ¿en verdad Quinn se había cansado de ella?

Rachel se caracterizaba por dos cosas a simple vista, la primera era su gran poder de hablar sin necesidad de oxigeno, podía hablar sobre la vida de Barbra sin necesitar aire y la segunda era su gran optimismo por jamás darse por vencida, así que al ver salir a la rubia la siguió hasta el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sus compañeros descansaban y seguramente el señor schue debía de estar viendo aquella película que compartía en aquel momento el micro.

-¿Qué HACES?-se altero la rubia al verla dentro junto con ella

-necesito hablar contigo

-ya te dije-pero no pudo decir mucho porque Rachel tomo de la nuca a la rubia para callarla con un beso, algo brusco, algo violento que se dejo ver cuando Quinn golpeo contra el lavabo sosteniendo la cintura de la morena, sintió aquellas mariposas de nuevo y sabia que ignorarla y darle un mal trato no iban a lograr que todos aquellos sentimientos desparezcan.

-si me interrumpes, vas a cansarte de besarme-le susurro con su voz agitada aquel beso había robado el aliento de ambas, la rubia solo asintió algo perdida aun podía sentir aquel calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando Rachel la besaba

-Quinn….mira, yo lo siento. Es verdad ha sido muy cobarde de mi parte esconder a quien amo pero tienes que entender que es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro de una mujer, es la primera vez que no se cómo actuar, es decir con los chicos era más fácil, ellos se encargan de dar el primer paso, de disculparse pero contigo es diferente y eso me asusta, además de los comentarios, aunque tú no lo creas siempre he sido insegura, creo que el Mckinley se ha encargado de eso, todos los alumnos del instituto me han molestado por mi ropa, mi nariz, mis padres e incluso mi voz…lo que quiero decir es que no estoy segura de poder enfrentar a todos los alumnos del Mckinley en mi ante – ultimo año por enamorarme de una mujer

-Lo entiendo. Sé que es difícil, yo no he sufrido nada de eso porque jamás me deje llevar por los estúpidos comentarios, pero si tú tienes miedo tal vez deberíamos dejar esto y actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-Es que no quiero…no, no puedo. Quinn pienso en ti desde que me levanto y en las noches siempre estás ahí en mis sueños, vives al lado de mi casa y nos vemos siempre en el instituto como en el club Glee ¿tú podrías olvidarlo todo?

-¡Hey! Necesito entrar par de enamoradas-grito Santana desde afuera golpeando la puerta

-Quinn contéstame-le tomo de la mano para que no abriera la puerta, la rubia guio su mirada a los labios de la morena quien sintió lo que se aproximaba sintió la cercanía de la rubia pero esta solo libero su mano para poder girar el pestillo de la cerradura-puedo intentarlo-le susurro para cruzar a su lado dejándola anonada y perpleja ¿Cómo que podía intentarlo? ¿Quinn no sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Podía resistirse a Rachel Berry?

-espero que no hayan hecho nada desagradable-comento la latina viendo como su amiga solo caminaba hacia su asiento

-gracias por interrumpir-se quejo la morena

-Hey no es mi culpa. Tengo necesidades…además si quieres arreglar lo tuyo con Fabgay deberías saber que no va a ser fácil

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Hablaron sobre mi?- Comprobado Rachel Berry no necesitaba oxigeno

-tranquila. No. No hemos hablado de ti, porque siempre estas molestándola, pareciera que estas obsesionada con ella

-no lo estoy. Solo quiero que me perdone, no es para tanto lo que ha ocurrido

-Rachel si alguien a quien amas mucho te niega constantemente para quedar bien parada ¿tu creerías que no es demasiado?

-no es eso lo que hacía-se quejo

-vas a tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo si quieres recuperar a la rubia

-ella no puede abstenerse a mí. La he besado y me ha correspondido

-Iugh no era necesario tanta información-espeto con asco entrando al baño

-¿así que no puedo resistirme a ti?-cuestiono la rubia desde atrás encarnando su ceja

-¡Quinn! Me has asustado-espeto tocando su corazón acelerado por el sobresalto

-Vamos a ver quien no se resiste a quien-le dijo con tono superior-voy a volverte loca Berry-le aclaro caminando hacia su asiento en menos de veinte minutos llegarían al Mckinley.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>


	52. Nos Pertenecemos

**Capitulo 52 | Nos pertenecemos **

El llegar a Lima fue un alivio para aquellos que necesitaban descansar y estar cerca de su familia, Quinn respiro aliviada cuando vio el auto de su madre que la pasaba a recoger, no se había olvidado de ella, recordaba una vez en la cual contaba con ocho años en la que su madre la había extraviado en el shopping de Los Ángeles cuando aun eran una familia junto con su padre, pero todo había cambiado su madre estaba casada con un nuevo hombre que era amable y simpático, ella era una adolescente de casi diecisiete años que debía encontrar una estabilidad en su vida. Si, realmente todo había cambiado.

El volver a su hogar fue silencioso, al ver que Quinn no le dirigió la palabra a la morena cuando bajaron del micro era todo lo que necesitaba su madre para entender la situación que estaba viviendo su hija. La rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos aun no sabía porque le había contestado de aquella manera, seria la manera de poder demostrarle que podría soportarlo todo, como lo hacía en Los Ángeles cuando la retaban a diferentes cosas y ella aceptaba sabiendo que podría superarlo, cuando le contesto a Rachel en el micro supo que no aguantaría no desear a la morena, no aguantaría no querer besarla, no aguantaría estar en el mismo espacio sin compartir ni siquiera una mirada, pero cuando le contesto su lado que estaba tratando de esconder y olvidar salió a la superficie demostrando que no importara cuán lejos viajara jamás podría ser una adolescente normal y equilibrada como deseaba su padre.

Subió tranquila a su habitación luego de saludar a su madre y a John, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Nueva York y agradeció que su madre no le insistiera en aquello.

La mañana del lunes llego en forma de un agradable desayuno familiar para la morena que luego de sus ejercicios matutinos y su baño relajante de la mañana hablaba con sus padres sobre el viaje sin tocar el tema exclusivo de su vida: Quinn Fabray

Rachel aun no hablaba con sus padres sobre eso, torturo a Kurt con aquel tema todo el fin de semana tratando de que su amigo le diera un consejo o algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, a pesar de que su amigo estaba algo ofendido por cómo había tratado de ocultar la relación que tenia con la rubia le hablo sobre aquello como si nada hubiese ocurrido, su consejo fue que usara aquel vestido negro que le había regalado y jamás había usado, la morena no estaba segura de aquello pues no quería llamar la atención de toda la escuela tan solo la de aquella rubia de ojos avellana que la había retado a tener que aguantar el deseo que sucumbía en ambas, porque Rachel estaba completamente segura que la rubia la deseaba, cuando la beso por última vez sintió como su piel quemaba con cada caricia que le regalo, vio aquel destello en sus ojos que solo lograba ella, observo su actitud luego de aquel beso acalorado en un baño de un espacio regular y normal de un micro.

Era lunes, era el día más ocupado para Rachel que no tenía un respiro aquel día, llego temprano como lo había hecho durante toda su vida desde que había pisado el instituto pero su mirada solo se posaba en la puerta de entrada esperando por la rubia, su vestido ceñido a su cuerpo la estaba incomodando pero no más que las miradas lascivas de Jacob Israel y sus comentarios desubicados que él creía que eran lindos cumplidos para una mujer.

-Déjala en paz Jacob-se acerco Finn a su posición, la morena estaba en su casillero apoyando su espalda contra él mientras trataba de soportar al chico que solo se fue maldiciendo a Finn en voz baja-wow estas preciosa Rachel-le sonrió

-tú también-murmuro-gracias Finn-le contesto viendo detrás de su espalda si Quinn aparecía

-¿estás esperando por Quinn? ¿Cierto?

-no, solo estoy tratando de ver… si estoy esperando por Quinn-contesto resignada, no quería verse como una loca obsesionada que deseaba la atención de Quinn

-¿chicos han visto a Quinn?-cuestiono emocionada Sugar-se que fue tu novia pero creo que la separación le sentó bastante bien y tal vez la pierdas-le comento algo arrepentida por decir esas ultimas palabras

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Finn

-¿Por qué voy a perderla?-hablo al mismo tiempo la morena al escuchar aquella afirmación de Sugar

-Solo salgan afuera-le respondió a ambos caminando por el largo pasillo en busca de su casillero

La morena no lo pensó solo camino con rapidez hacia la entrada del instituto donde un tumulto de gente le obstruía la visión de lo que miraban con mucho entusiasmo y sorpresa. Finn tomo la mano de la morena para que la siguiera siendo el quarterback del equipo las personas se abrían dejándole el paso libre a ambos, Finn freno de pronto y Rachel se sorprendió de su accionar golpeando con su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le cuestiono asomándose por detrás del chico que miraba muy sorprendido la escena, sus ojos miraron al frente viendo a Quinn junto con Mike, pero su sorpresa fue ver como la melena rubia estaba a la altura de sus hombros, como su auto había desaparecido por una moto negra y su traje de Cheerios fue reemplazado por ropa oscura, un jean ajustado, una remera algo rasgado en la parte del abdomen y una campera de cuero vestían a la nueva Quinn Fabray.

-¿Quinn?-susurro la morena dejando que los alumnos voltearan a verla, la rubia solo la miro despectivamente suspirando mientras caminaba hacia el instituto mientras el timbre resonaba en el establecimiento dando aviso al comienzo de las clases.

-Has visto a esa chica de la entrada, creo que le sienta mejor la ropa oscura que el traje de Cheerios-

La morena levanto la vista Christina una de las porristas estaba sorprendida por Quinn y no solo ella todo su curso y podía jurar que todo el establecimiento estaban hablando de ella, de su nuevo corte de pelo, su nueva forma de vestir y del momento en que la ignoro por completo haciéndola sentir estúpida por haberse puesto aquel vestido para llamar su atención. Su día había comenzado peor de lo que pensaba, es que todo su plan de recuperarla con su nueva forma de vestir se había desechado en tan solo verla.

-levanta el ánimo, solo lo hace para llamar tu atención-le hablo kurt con una media sonrisa, la morena solo tenía su mirada perdida, deseaba que aquel día terminara pronto o saldría corriendo

-me siento una estúpida-susurro-ni siquiera se para que me molesto en obtener su atención-le indico sintiendo como sus ojos retenían las ganas de romper a llorar en aquel momento-tal vez todo se termino, sabes, tal vez perdí mi oportunidad de tener a alguien que se preocupaba por mí y me amaba sin importarle los comentarios de los demás

-Rachel-el chico le tomo la mano dándole animo-creo que tal vez necesitas aceptar que es lo que quieres en tu vida-le aconsejo logrando que la morena mueva su cabeza afirmando las palabras de su amigo

Quinn caminaba vagamente por el pasillo vacío del Mckinley hasta encontrarse con las escaleras que la guiaban a la terraza aquella donde había tenido su primera cita oficial con la morena, se había sentido terrible al verla ignorado por completo en la entrada del instituto pero debía ser así, necesitaba sacarla de su cabeza, de su corazón. Tal vez después de todo lo que habían pasado ambas no estaban hechas la una para la otra, tal vez Rachel en un futuro cercano aceptaría a Finn de nuevo y vivirían el sueño del primer amor en la escuela, terminarían juntos y se irían a vivir felices a Nueva York.

La rubia solo se sintió devastada al pensar aquello, perdería a Rachel después de todo solo por no querer tener una relación a escondidas. Tal vez estaba siendo muy egoísta o tal vez estaba esperando por alguien que la amara ante cualquier ser en el mundo.

-Hey-la rubia se dio media vuelta para verla con su vestido negro ceñido a su diminuto cuerpo dejando ver sus largas piernas, la había visto en la entrada y se había quedado sin aliento al ver su pelo suelto con bucles al final de este y aquel hermoso vestido que estaba hecho especialmente para ella

-¿no deberías estar en clase?-de nuevo su lado rebelde se revelaba para que la morena no pudiera lastimarla nuevamente

-pero estoy aquí, quiero estar aquí-respondió viendo como el cielo soleado de esta mañana había desaparecido, el clima se tornaba igual que su relación, era un vaivén de emociones alegres, confusas y tristes.

-Haz lo que quieras-bufo la rubia caminando hacia la salida

-recuerdas nuestra cita. Estaba tan nerviosa aquella noche, tú te veías tan hermosa en tu vestido, creo que mi voz al cantarte tembló en algunas estrofas pero tu ni siquiera lo notaste, siempre recuerdo aquella noche porque es una de mis favoritas junto a ti-le sonrió al decirle aquello, viendo como Quinn se daba la vuelta lentamente para mirarla con su rostro sereno

-¿acaso hay otra noche favorita?-cuestiono con interés

-nuestro primer beso, aquel en que sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba contigo. Aquella noche en la fiesta de Mike, en el juego de la botella sentí como ya mi corazón no podría pertenecerle a alguien más que a ti

-Rachel-susurro con su voz triste

-no te pido que me perdones ahora mismo, pero solo dame un mínimo de esperanza de que vas a estar ahí al final del camino

Los ojos verdes de la rubia ya no tenían aquel enfado, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con aquel destello de amor que solo generaba Rachel Berry la chica que ahora esperaría por ella. Los papeles se invertían en un nuevo escenario.

-¿Qué dices?-murmuro la morena, el sonido sobre sus cabezas de un trueno la asusto abrazándose a Quinn como si fuera una pequeña, la rubia solo la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo como la lluvia caía sobre ellas-lo siento Quinn

-solo es un abrazo-le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras ambas se mojaban sin querer moverse de su posición

-lo siento por todo-contesto acariciando su cabello corto-me agrada tu corte-le sonrió con ternura

-creo que me precipite en llamar tu atención-bromeo

-¿lo crees?-rió viendo aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia-creo que ninguna puede dejar de abstenerse a la otra

-¿lo crees?-le sonrió acariciando su mejilla con suavidad acomodando su cabello mojado detrás de su oreja, la morena sonrió con felicidad al sentir aquella caricia, a pesar de que el frío de la lluvia la envolvía su cuerpo sentía el calor de su amor en aquel toque delicado-te amo Quinn-susurro sin miedo abrazándola con fuerza dejando que la lluvia de aquella mañana las mojara sin impedimentos, solo quería sentir la calidez de la rubia y sus brazos protegiéndola con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni los personajes me pertenecen<strong>


End file.
